


Forever Your Home

by TikTokSuckMyKnob23



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Neko!Gavin, Neko!Ryan, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 168,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTokSuckMyKnob23/pseuds/TikTokSuckMyKnob23
Summary: Gavin was just a poor lonely neko. No food, no clean living conditions, and having been isolated all his life and all he wants is to go home with someone that was willing to answer his prayers. Fortunately, Michael steps in to save the day and perhaps even Gavin's life.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Jack Pattillo, Gavin Free/Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones, Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free, Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones, Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo, Ryan Haywood/Lindsay Tuggey Jones, Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones
Kudos: 7





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this was originally baconluver69's fanfiction, but they are no longer wanting to do anything with their fanfiction other than give them away. So, here I am reposting their works under a new owner.

From his birth as a kit up into adulthood where he was now, the neko has never really received the true dream home he's been longing for all his life. It was a harsh reality that he's had to face for some time now. From getting boots thrown at him to having random teenagers put fireworks under the dumpster he slept it, it was never a good life for the lonely neko down the dank alleyway. Sometimes he would have lovely dreams of being taken in to a wonderful mansion, full of cat treats and little toy mice to play with. But, it was taken away all too soon when he woke up inside of a drenched cardboard box, mewling out in hopes of getting just a little bit of love. All of his attempts were in vain, sadly. He didn't even have a name! And with no access to proper grooming, his head of hair was often messy and flipped up in different directions, a luscious beard growing along his chin. Even his tail was rather messy in fur texture. Every moment he was awake, his stomach would growl out in high demand of food. Starvation was almost always prominent in his life. Settling down in a new box, he released a series of pained mewls and purrs as to soothe himself.  
  
Michael hummed a gentle tune as he walked down the street from the bar. It was a lovely celebration he had attended as his best friend was getting a huge promotion to being one of the top head executives of the company he worked for. So, he invited Michael and pretty much everyone at his job to come out and hang out at the bar and drink the night away. Michael did drink, but he was taking it a bit easy. Not that he didn't enjoy alcohol cause that was an understatement. It was just he didn't like to drink too much in public and felt awkward drinking in front of people he didn't know. So, he only drank maybe one or two shots before he made up an excuse saying 'I have a busy day tomorrow sorry' despite the fact that tomorrow was saturday and he didn't have anything else to attend to. So now here he was having a casual walk down the street taking the usual route he always took to his house that wasn't too far away so he didn't really need to bring his car.  
  
More strenuous meows left the creature's throat the more his woes hammered down on him, fully realizing the extent of the situation of his existence. No proper food or water, and the best he had was a cardboard box as shelter. He mewled out in deep sorrow, ears perched behind his head in distress.  
  
Michael's stroll was interrupted as he heard the most pitiful cry ever. Stopping to listen closely, he realized that the sounds he was hearing was a bunch of meows. He thought there were other cats making that kind of meow, but no, he could tell that it was from only one cat and it sounded so sad and heartbreaking. Walking slowly, he followed the sound until he came to the entrance of an alleyway while was lit up by a flickering streetlight, down further it was pretty dark and the only light down further was that from the full moon above casting its bright night light. Michael felt a bit uneasy going down the alleyway cause it was a bit creepy looking, but the more he continued to listen to the wrenching meows, he knew he had to save the poor cat that was down here. With that and sucking back the slight fear, Michael began walking down the path.  
  
The soggy box was located at the back of the alley, drenched with rain and bits of mold on the end. No doubt was it a bit unhealthy to live around such conditions, but he really had no choice. Further whines escaped from him as he curled up closer in on himself, attempting to save the meager amount of body heat left.  
  
Michael walked further down the alleyway until his dark adjusted eyes came across the most saddening sight and it made his heart hurt a little. There lying in a run down filthy box was an equally filthy cat, er cat-man, er what was the proper ter- oh right! Neko! The cat was a neko and...the sight of the creature was simply heartbreaking. It looked terribly thin and Michael could clearly see his (clearly he by how much beard and body hair lined his body) ribs and his sunken in cheeks. The cat parts of him were another disturbing sight, Michael able to see two scraggly ears pressing against the neko's disheveled and dirty hair that had clearly never been washed in a long while and his tanned brown tail looked so skinny and the fur that lined it was visibly matted. And God, those heart-wrenching broken mewls that the cat let out let Michael know one thing: this cat neko clearly needed a home and it was obviously starving for both food and much TLC. "Oh, you poor thing" he murmured as he stepped a bit closer, but not too close as to not frighten the curled up cat man.  
  
Immediately his eyes snapped open to look up at the man, his body gently quivering as a gently drizzle began to set in with the clouds above him. This man.. was he an angel? He had to be, no human could ever seem so perfect, so generous.. The neko leaned forward to let out a broken mewl, rubbing his cheek against Michael's leg.  
  
Michael felt a soft drizzle begin to fall down from the sky, but his attention was more focused on the whimpering neko that was being so sweet and rubbing against his leg. "Aww, you're such a good boy" he murmured as he slowly crouched down so as not to frighten him and ever so gently, he rested a soft hand on the neko's head, feeling him jolt a bit at the contact. "It's okay. You're safe now, you're okay" he murmured as he tentatively ran his fingers through the matted hair, feeling the dirt and grime and grease that clung to it, but he couldn't deny that it was very soft and would probably be even softer if the neko was given a good bath.  
  
Oh, that contact... He could feel himself trembling wildly from hypothermia, dehydration, and a bit of starvation. Basically all forms of sickness were compacted into this single depressed lifeform. But those gentle pets to his head felt like heaven, and he gladly leaned up into him as a scratchy purr flowed out of his throat. He gave Michael a longing look in his dilated eyes, full of absolute love for the man who was no doubt going to rescue him from his days of suffering and promptly settled in his lap, rubbing up against his chest.  
  
Michael gasped in awe as the neko, though a bit scared he could tell, easily wormed himself into his lap and was now rubbing his dirty face against his chest and staring up at him with those dull emerald eyes that were now filling up with...love. That was the only way to describe that feeling the neko was feeling for Michael. Michael breathed out a soft laugh and wrapped his arms around the purring, yet trembling neko and brought him even closer. "You're such a sweet thing, aren't you?" he chuckled softly and continued to brush his hand through the neko's dirty mop of hair. Michael then frowned at the poor living condition aka the neko's box that it was currently housing himself in. "You poor thing. You've been living like this for a while now, huh? No food and no proper treatment towards you and your only source of warmth is basically me right now, isn't it?" he murmured and felt a knot form in his throat as he thought about the hardships this poor, yet affectionately sweet neko. Though Michael wasn't really a cat person, he would most definitely overcome that if it meant helping this poor creature.  
  
He was so warm, so strong.. The neko looked up at him with such awe at how a person could be so damn perfect. "Mhhhrow.." Came the scratchy voice once more, gently nuzzling even closer to his broad chest. So warm, so protective. For once in his life, he actually felt safe. His tongue poked out to gently lap at the side of Michael's arm, the purrs rumbling out of him so strong that it shook both of their bodies to the core.  
  
Michael couldn't help but let out another amused laugh as the neko licked his arm in appreciation. For what, he didn't know. But, what he did know why he received that coupled with the purrs increasing in both volume and intensity, he knew that that kitty kiss was because he had saved this creature. And he knew that he was indeed the first source of warmth the neko had ever received and was also the only time he ever received any kind of attention. Well, Michael would just have to change that. This unfortunate creature didn't deserve to live out here in the cold and rain anymore and with how he could hear the neko's stomach growling so much, the neko deserved to come home with him. And Michael was more than happy to give him love, attention, and hell even all the food the neko wanted. "Hey. Why don't you come home with me? You don't need to be out here anymore all by yourself" he suggested and smiled as he saw the neko's ears perk up straight at the suggestion.  
  
He could almost cry. Once hearing the word "home", the creature was sent into a stream of silent hysterics, whining out and huddling even closer to him. Was this real? Or was this just another cruel dream he was experiencing? Even this was a lot of movement for the poor creature, and he began to let out a series of coughs and wheezes from experiencing so many emotions at once. Either that or it was finally the sickness catching up to him. Whatever it was, it caused the neko to lay back in Michael's arms and stare up at him pleadingly, his sunken-in eyes giving that bulging effect.  
  
Michael just laughed in amusement and rubbed the neko's shaking back, shaking from both the crying and the ill sounding coughs. Poor thing was most likely experiencing some form of hypothermia from the long cold rainy nights he had experienced out here. "Don't worry. You won't ever have to spend another cold night out here ever again" he promised and with all the tenderness he could muster, he pressed a sweet kiss against the neko's forehead, "you're gonna be safe from now on. Safe with me."  
  
That kiss felt like pure heaven to him, a drawn-out whine being forced out of his throat at the contact. This is what love felt like, right? It felt... warm. Very warm. He took a liking to the feeling almost immediately before promptly passing out in the man's arms.  
  
Michael let another chuckle run through him as he held the now passed out neko in his arms. "Tuckered yourself out already, huh?" he snickered as he bundle the neko in his arms bridal style and gently stood up with him in his arms, the neko so skinny and light that he practically felt like nothing in his arms. Speaking of, the neko needed a name. After all, just referring to him as just ‘neko’ would just get a bit boring. "Hmm, what should I call you?" he asked aloud as he began walking out of the alleyway, knowing the neko could hear him through his subconscious. Michael pondered over a few names until he settled on one and he smiled as the name properly fitted the neko. "How's about I call you Gavin, huh? Gavin sounds like a nice name don't you think?" he said with a wide smile.  
  
His vision was dark, yet the world around him felt unbelievably warm and just... safe. Safe is a good word for it. Never in his life had he been able to call himself by anything, but now he was saved by an angel of sorts and was finally blessed with a name. Gavin. Gavin released a rumbling purr out from his throat as he nestled up closer to the man, curling his bony arms around his neck to hold on a bit tighter.  
  
Michael let out an 'aw' as the ne-Gavin wrapped his arms around his neck, smiling as he felt Gavin nuzzle his prickly beard face into his neck. "Guess you like that name, huh?" he teased lightly and held Gavin tighter to his body, "let's get you to your new home and let's also gets some food into you. I made a big pot of stew for lunch that you will definitely love. And then after why don't we get you all cleaned up" he suggested as he began walking down his usual path to both his and Gavin's new home.  
  
Gavin's stomach let out a powerful grumble as the sheer thought of stew made his mouth begin to water. His last meal was a couple of days ago, so he was sure to wolf down a couple of bowls before getting full. Gavin purred out and nuzzled his rather large nose against Michael's neck, taking in his scent to get familiarized with it. He even gave it a friendly lick.  
  
Michael carried Gavin down the route until he sighed with happiness as he came to his home. "Well, we're here, Gavvy" he murmured as he fished his key out of his pocket with one hand and unlocked his front door and pushed it open. He stepped inside and flipped on the light, watching as his living room was engulfed with bright white light.  
  
Gavin never really expected Michael to have such a wonderful house. It was a two floored building with stairs leading up to the second floor and Michael even had little flowers in the front yard, practically begging to have newcomers welcomed inside. Gavin instantly felt at home in the area, and looked around the place with wide eyes. The purrs only rumbled stronger within his chest as he beamed up at the man.  
  
"Home sweet home, Gav" Michael said aloud as he closed the door behind him and carried the neko into the living room and gently sat the clinging cat man onto the black sofa. "Why don't you sit here while I go heat up the stew" he suggested as he stepped away and walked into the kitchen and flipped on the light in there as well  
  
Oh God, just being away from the warmth made Gavin feel desperately lonely. And worst of all, he just felt absolutely filthy sitting on the clean couch with his disgusting matted fur and dirt-ridden hair. How could the man even want him? With a soft whine, Gavin slipped off the couch with a pained grunt, gently laying on the dusty carpet that was more fit for him as he waited for the stew.  
  
Michael heard movement from the couch and put the stew on the counter and walked back into the living room and frowned a bit as he saw Gavin sitting on the floor. "Gav, you don't have to sit on the couch. It's okay, you can sit on the couch. Much more comfortable anyway" he reassured as he stepped closer to Gavin. In that same moment, he swatted himself in the head as he forgot one important thing. "Fuck, I'm so stupid. I gave you a name and I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Michael by the way" he formally greeted.  
  
Gavin looked up at the couch and couldn't even begin to think how he would be able to make it back up onto the cushions. Yeah, that wasn't gonna happen. Gavin perked up once the man gave his name and he finally found himself appreciating the man full-force now. Michael... what a beautiful name for an equally as beautiful man. The neko released a strong purr and flicked his tail a bit, still trembling from the weakness in his bones.  
  
Michael sighed as he realized it was going to take a lot of energy for the neko to be able to get back on the couch. "Don't worry, I got ya" he reassured again as he stepped towards Gavin and gently picked him up and placed his purring body back on the sofa. "Now, just stay right there, okay? And here" he cut himself off as he took the throw blanket off the couch and draped it over Gavin's shoulders, "that outta keep you warm. Let me go warm up the food okay?" he said and pecked Gavin's forehead again and went back into the kitchen and placed the pot of stew on the stove and turned the dial up to a hot setting and let the stew heat up.  
  
Gavin could already feel himself warming up on the cushions below, huddling up close inside of the soft blanket. He's been so use to living in cold, damp environments that this was such an extreme contrast. The scent of stew began to filter though Gavin's nostrils, his stomach letting out a deep grumble as his mouth began to water.  
  
Michael repeatedly stirred the stew, making sure it was getting evenly hot. He couldn't believe the turn of events that had happened in one night. He went from having a joyous moment drinking and kicking back at the bar with his friends and now here he was heating up food for the the poor neko that was now sitting in warmth on his couch. He never thought that his night would turn out like this especially since he mostly lived alone, had no significant other, and was actually starting to feel lonely. But, now, he finally had someone that could fill that empty void in his home and life for that matter. With the food hot enough for both Gavin and he to eat, Michael reached up and opened the cabinet and pulled out two bowls. "Alright, Gav. Stew's done" he announced as he ladled two bowls full of the meaty vegetable mixture.  
  
Gavin released a loud scratchy mewl in reply and shook in his spot on the couch, eagerly looking over the couch cushions in the direction of Michael's voice. Oh, he hasn't had a decent meal in so long... Gavin's diet was solely based on rotten or half-eaten meals that he found in trash cans. What a contrast this will be..  
  
Putting a spoon in each bowl and then taking the two a tad bit hot bowls, Michael carried them into the living room and stepped around the couch, smiling at the eager and hungry look on Gavin's face, yet also feeling a twinge of sadness in his heart. Poor Gav probably hasn't had a good meal in forever. He sat down next to Gavin and placed the two bowls on the coffee table and dragged the table closer to them. "Alright. Dig in, Gav" he declared as he grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV before taking his own bowl and began to chow down.  
  
Gavin was completely overwhelmed right now the thought of having such a delicious meal after so long... He leaned forward to eagerly sniff it, a gentle sigh of pleasure slipping out from the scent. It smelled absolutely amazing... Gavin leaned even further and began to hungrily slurp up the stew without any utensils, probably never knowing the purpose of them in the first place.  
  
Michael laughed as he watched Gavin eat his food with his hands, seeming to forget that Gavin was indeed part cat. "Here let me help you" he offered as he sat his bowl down and took Gavin's bowl away from him, rolling his eyes at the whine. "Relax, I'm just trying to help you eat" he eased his worries and took the neko's long forgotten spoon and spooned a bit of the stew. "Open up" he said and once Gavin obediently opened his mouth, Michael fed him the spoonful, smiling at delighted purr he let out at the taste of it. "That good, huh?" he teased as he fed him another spoonful.  
  
Gavin was so afraid that Michael was punishing him in some sense when he took the bowl away, but his woes were soon diminished when he was fed spoonfuls of the delightful stew. Each time he would take the substance in, it would taste better than the last. It all felt so good, being huddled in the warmth of a soft blanket whilst being fed a delicious meal. So overcome by emotions, Gavin could barely keep any of the stew down with how loud he was purring.  
  
Michael softly smiled as more tears spilled down Gavin's face as he was fed more of the delicious stew. Well, it was mediocre to Michael cause he wasn't that great of a cook. But, to Gavin, he was practically a world renowned chef. And that just broke his heart. Gavin was so adorable and just so sweet and yet he had been out there in the cold and rain all his life and the fact that this was his first true warm meal that wasn't most likely rotten or thrown away food just made him choke up a bit. "Oh, Gavvy" he whispered out around the frog in his throat, "you poor thing. Don't worry. You'll never have to go hungry again" he promised as he kept feeding the neko.  
  
Gavin looked up at Michael with wide, watery eyes full of tear and pure unadulterated affection for the man. It wasn't long at all before the bowl was completely empty and, for the first time in all his life, Gavin has a full stomach. It felt so damn wonderful and he found himself beginning to cry once more from the feeling. With new strength in his bones, Gavin crawled out from the blanket to settle his frail body in Michael's lap, eagerly nuzzling and purring against him as if he were the world. And honestly, he completely was.  
  
Michael smiled as Gavin crawled into his lap and again and Michael was more than happy to let him. "This'll be your life from now on, Gav" he murmured as he wrapped his arms around him and laid back against the couch, running his hand up and down the neko's shoulder, "you won't ever have to live like that again. This is your home, your space, your kingdom, whatever you want it to be called. Gavin, you're apart of this place now and you won't have to sleep in the cold or eat scraps again. My home is your home forever and always."  
  
Gavin just felt... warm. There was no way to describe the emotions that were becoming so very prominent in his body at the moment. How could he ever show Michael how much he meant to him? What did he do to deserve such a wonderful life ahead of him? Gavin looked up at Michael with wide green eyes, trembling in his hold as more tears flowed out of his eyes as he leaned up to give Michael's chin a gentle lick.  
  
Michael smiled at the lick and pecked Gavin's head again. "Alright, let's go give you a nice hot bath and a shave while we're at it" he suggested as he picked up the neko and carried him up the stairs to his master bathroom.  
  
A.. hot bath? Gavin really wasn't sure what Michael meant by that but cuddled up to his chest regardless, a gentle sigh being released from him as they shared each others warmth.  
  
Michael walked into his bathroom and flipped on the lightswitch and gently sat Gavin on the toilet. "Let's run you a bath" he said and put the stopper on the drain and turned the water on, warm enough to keep Gavin's body warm, but cool enough to not burn him.  
  
Gavin stared at the strange... thing, in awe. It dispensed water? On command? What in the world... Gavin seemed to be very unnerved by whatever the hell was in front of him and actually began to whine out in fright, scooting off of the toilet farther away from the bath.  
  
Michael grew confused as he heard Gavin whine and watched him scoot away. "What's wrong? It's just a-" he then stopped himself and then he realized why Gavin was reacting like that: Gavin, though part human, was not used to all this modern tech stuff. Much like an animal, Gavin's first instinct was to be afraid of things he wasn't used to. Smiling softly at the realization, he gently held his hand out to the fearful neko. "Don't worry, it's okay. It's not gonna hurt you" he reassured gently.  
  
Glancing at Michael, then the bath, then back at Michael, he slowly shifted closer towards his hand. Sniffing at it, he rubbed up against him with a deepened purr leaving his throat at the contact. He simply loved being pet...  
  
Michael chuckled softly as Gavin began purring again and in response gave him a playful scratch behind his kitty ear. "There we go. Now, let's get you in the tub" he said as he reached forward and gently tugged Gavin's hole-y shirt off and did the same with his dirty pants and just tossed them in the small trash can by the toilet. Gavin wouldn't be needing those ever again. "In the tub you go" he announced as he picked Gavin up and carried him to the tub and gently lowered him into the warm water, shutting the water off in the process.  
  
Oh... oh, it was so good. That lovely warm water surrounding his body in a way he's never experienced. Now that he didn’t have his baggy clothes, the full extent of his starvation was very clear. His ribs and elbows poked out from the skin bag draped over him, deep bags beneath his eyes while he still trembled in his spot. The water around him was already turning to a sickly brownish-grey color, and Gavin turned to look up at Michael with soft eyes that betrayed how he looked. Even if he was suffering, he still had life and pure love filtering through his gaze.  
  
Michael gave him a gentle smile and pecked his head again, his eyes trying to look away from Gavin's visible bones through his skin. He then picked up the washcloth and dunked it in the water, lathering it with the bar of soap before he began running it over Gavin's body, smirking as he heard Gavin's mountain lion-like purr emit from him again.

Ah, that felt so nice on his aching muscles. Every rub to his back would send a gracious shiver up his spine, tail slowly flicking around in the browning murky water. He really hasn't showered at all... The entire time he was bathed, he gazed behind his shoulder at the man with a soft smile, purring out loudly at him.  
  
Michael barked out a laugh and turned Gavin's face towards him, kissing his nose in the process. "Feels nice, huh?" he joked as rubbed the washcloth over Gavin's face, making sure to run it through his beard. Speaking of. "Hold on" he said abruptly and laid the washcloth on the lip of the tub and stood up and walked over to the medicine cabinet and opened it, reaching in to grab one fo the shaving razors out of the package and grabbing the shaving cream as well. "Let's cut that beard off of you while we are at it" he commented as he returned to the soaking neko and dropped to his knees again.  
  
Gavin saw the sharp object in his hand and promptly let out a fearful yelp, tail puffing up the best it could when drenched in water. That wasn't safe! It looked a lot similar to what the butchers had when they chased him out of their shops.. Gavin, being too weak to escape, simply squirmed around in the bath mewling out pitifully with a fearful look in his wide eyes.  
  
Michael immediately placed the shaving stuff on the lip of the tub and reached out to Gavin and grabbed his fearful face. "Gav, shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay" he reassured him as he pressed his forehead against the neko's, "it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? It's not gonna hurt you. It's just a shaving razor. It's gonna get the hair off your face, but it's not gonna cut you. I promise."  
  
Any negative thoughts that plagued his mind were immediately thrown out the window once their skin met, widening his eyes at the man as a single quiet mew was released from his throat, gently nuzzling close to him. Ok, he trusted him... Gavin gave Michael's cheek a soft lick, letting his hand settle onto his shoulder as he showered the man in affection.  
  
The older man (he didn't even know how old Gavin was, but he assumed he was as old as he was or probably an age younger) smiled reassuringly as Gavin calmed down. "There we go" he murmured as he moved his head away and grabbed the shaving cream a squeezed a bit into his hand and used that hand to lather Gavin's scraggly beard, hearing Gavin make an alarmed sound at the touch of the cool substance on his face. He then picked up the razor and noted the still wary look in the cat's eyes. "It's not gonna hurt you" he soothed again as he brought it closer to his face until Gavin jerked as it touched his bearded face, "relax." Was the last thing he said as he went to work in clearing Gavin's face free of the bushy beard.  
  
He expected it to hurt, as the razors really looked sharp... But it didn't. In fact, he didn't feel anything! His fearful whines were soon replaced with gentle purrs of relaxation, letting his eyes close shut as he let Michael do what he pleased. The scratchy noise of the shaving was actually kinda calming. He did momentarily open his eyes back up to gaze at Michael and gave him a gentle smile, just looking at the man causing his purrs to pick up in volume and intensity.  
  
Michael let out a chuckle as Gavin started purring even louder again. "You're just an easygoing guy aren't ya?" he teased as he dunked the razor into the water and gave it a shake before bringing it back to Gavin's face, already smiling as clear skin was being reveleaved under the beard that had probably been there for a good while.  
  
Oh, and hearing that beautiful voice.. the purring was so loud it was shaking Gavin's entire body, pupils dilated until they just barely revealed any of the beautiful green color in his irises. He loved everyone about Michael, his new owner. The word "owner" felt so foreign to think about... He couldn't even contain the love inside of him and leaned over to drag his tongue across Michael's cheek in a series of rapid licks, purring right into his ear.  
  
Michael laughed at the licks, almost dropping the razor in the process. "Gavin, please. I'm trying to clean you up and you are just giving me kisses!" he laughed, but couldn't really complain much about the kisses. It was a little bit weird to being kissed by Gavin like this, but he then remembered that Gavin was probably not used to common human etiquette and was probably not good at human traditions.  
  
Giving a few more licks (and plenty of nuzzling), Gavin soon pulled back to give Michael a warm smile with just the faintest of blush on his face. He really adored Michael, and knowing he was doing all this just for Gavin made his chest swell up with love.  
  
Now that Gavin's face was clean shaven, Michael could see just how young Gavin was. Though his face was sunken in from possibly months without food, he looked relatively young and...attractive. Michael couldn't help that thought, but it was true, Gavin was a handsome half cat man and the ears and tail all just made him 10x cuter. "You're such a cutie" he teased and without thinking about it, he took Gavin's bare face in his hands and brought him in for a kiss...on the lips.

Gavin wasn't all too aware what a kiss was, but accepted it nonetheless, purring deeply from the contact and nestled even closer to the man with a smile on his face. Any moment he spent close to Michael was a moment he cherished deeply. Finally the two pulled away to gently pant out and look at each other with the same loving look in their eyes. A few seconds into the silence, Gavin released a gentle mewl and leaned back in to lick against his cheek as his own sign of affection.  
  
Michael blinked as he realized what he had done, but Gavin obviously didn't seem to mind much especially when the neko gave his own form of 'kissing' back to him. Michael was interested into guys, yeah, but for him to be upfront like that was a bit shocking. But, he just shook it off and continued to wash Gavin's body. He picked the neko's legs up and washed them one by one, smirking as Gavin let out giggle as he washed in between his toes. Michael washed all over the cat's body, making sure not a hint of grime or dirt was still clinging to Gavin's body and even made sure to wash the neko's hair with his own shampoo.  
  
The gentle scrubbing motions against his skin was so calming for the neko, often finding himself falling asleep before snapping his head back upright. God, he wished he could experience this every day. Knowing Michael had to get into specific places, he slowly opened his legs up to let him get into the desired areas and... promptly revealed his hairy cunt to the man. All too innocently.  
  
Michael smiled as Gavin was starting to relax so much that he was legitimately falling asleep right here in the tub. Guess the soothing massages he was getting was all it took he figured. Michael continued to wash the now clean hair before he rinsed all the shampoo out. His eyes were so busy paying attention to cleaning Gavin's hair that he didn't even realize that the neko's legs were wide open. He tore his eyes away from his now clean hair and let his eyes trail down Gavin's body until they widened and he lightly gasped at the sight before his eyes. H-He didn't know why Gavin's legs were open that wide. Perhaps Gavin wanted him to clean that area too it seemed? O-Or was he actually offering himself so soon? Michael didn't know which it was so he just innocently went with the former suggestion and lathered the rag again and swallowed as he brought it between the neko's legs and began...cleaning him there, yes that's what he was doing. Cleaning. Nothing sexual about cleaning that part at all, though he could feel himself grow excited at the mewl that definitely didn't sound normal emit from Gavin.  
  
Gavin did clean himself in areas like that as a cat would (much to the distaste of strangers passing by), but never like this... This was certainly not the area he cleaned himself in, as it sent a warm tingling sensation right up his spine as a mewl of pleasure ripped out from his throat. Gavin glanced up at Michael with a curious yet hazy look in his deep eyes, purring out softly as he leaned forward to nuzzle against him.  
  
Michael swallowed thickly at the pleasurable mewl Gavin let out, knowing all too well that his "cleaning" was doing something to the cat. "Y-You like this?" he stammered out and cursed at how turned on he sounded. And he knew it what he said was true judging by how much Gavin was letting out mewls that sounded way too sexual than he was trying to make it, yet...it was making him very excited.  
  
Another noise left him, this time more lower in octave range with a slight purr to it. Not familiar with the feeling, Gavin gently grinded his hips up to meet the scrubbing motions against his engorged clit and felt his body roughly shudder at the sensation. Damn, this was nice...  
  
Michael swallowed again and felt his erection twitch in his pants at the erotic noises spilling out of Gavin. Michael couldn't hold back any longer, yet he pulled back some restraint. As much as he wanted to fuck Gavin right here, right now, the neko was still fairly new to everything it seemed from not eating the stew with a spoon, to getting freaked out over the water faucet, to getting even more freaked out of the shaving razor. So, instead, he'll just have to satisfy Gavin in another way. With that, he stopped his scrubbing and his cock twitched at the whine Gavin let out as he took the towel away. "Just relax, Gav" he breathed out as he dropped the towel onto the floor, "this might feel a lot better." He returned his bare hand back down to Gavin's cunt, biting his lip as the neko gasped and let out a sultry mew as Michael rubbed up and down the now swollen lips, hearing Gavin's breath hitch as MIchael's skilled fingers rubbed circles around the neko's equally swollen clit.  
  
Oh, fuck. That was definitely new to him. Gavin promptly arched his back at the skillful rubbing to his engorged clit and eagerly nuzzled against Michael, not quite sure how to show his appreciation. "A-Ah..Ahhh~" Mewls of pleasure had now switched to full-on moaning, more human in comparison. Though he wasn't quite sure why Michael made a similar noise in return...  
  
Indeed, Michael was making his own erotic moans. Every sultry seductive noise that Gavin let out sent a pleasurable wave to his erection. "Let me give you more" he murmured as he trailed his fingers down a bit and slowly sunk his middle finger into the neko's hot wetness that was most definitely not wet from the water, loving the sucked in gasp and purr mixed cry that left Gavin's mouth. He drew his finger out and pushed it back in, pumping his digit in and out of the tight entrance, staring hotly at the cat man's pleasure filled face.  
  
That strange pressure was both foreign and incredibly delicious, finding himself thrusting back onto the finger as more mewls of pleasure fell out of his mouth. God, who knew he could feel so good? Then again, it was Michael, so of course he would be able to do something like this. "..M..M-Mi-cooool..~" Gavin purred out in a thick accent, giving the man a filthy look.  
  
Michael gasped as that elicited the neko to speak. I mean, of course he can speak, Gavin was only part-cat. But, still, Michael didn't expect Gavin to be able to talk, especially under this circumstance. "Y-You can talk?" he asked as he added his ring finger and moaned with Gavin as the neko called out his name again.  
  
"M-Micoool!~" Gavin purred out once more, eyes squeezing shut in pure bliss. Yeah, he could understand words and speak a bit, but having a full-fledged conversation was still out of his reach. Not that it mattered at the moment. What mattered the most was how good those two fingers felt stuffed inside his cunt and how much he longed for something bigger. "M-More..."  
  
Michael's eyes nearly rolled back and nearly came from just the way Gavin said his name alone. Fuck, it was so hot the way Gavin said his name like that and his dick was definitely enjoying it. "Jesus, Gav" he breathed out as he stuffed another finger into the neko's pussy and began to rapidly pump his digits into him, letting his thumb play with the swollen clit in the same motion. Fuck, this was turning Michael on more than he already was. He brought his free hand down and unzipped his jeans and fished his cock out through the flap of his boxers and began pumping his freed dick with the pace of his thrusting fingers.  
  
Gavin was momentarily distracted by the digits thrusting up into his juicy cunt, breathlessly moaning out into the open air. But, his attention was soon caught by something much more interesting... Once Gavin saw that juicy cock, he knew he had to get a taste. Leaning over the tub, Gavin opened his mouth to place his lips right over the tip and gently licked and suckled at the area, moaning at the musky taste of salt.  
  
Michael gasped at the sudden movement and stared wide eyed down at Gavin, but then he sucked in a breath as the neko sucked his head. "F-Fuck, Gavvy" he breathed out. That wasn't a new feeling, mind you. Though Michael was single, he had let a few Tinder meet ups go down on him. But...this was different. Cause now there wasn't some guy or girl giving him head, it was Gavin. A poor defenseless and cold and hungry neko that he had found in an alleyway, yet now said neko was licking and sucking his head like he was used to doing it.  
  
Gavin was more-so driven by primal instincts and that lovely salty taste, lapping up every bit of precum that dribbled out from the slit in his cock. Those lovely fingers did stutter a bit in pace, causing him to slide off and whine out. "More.. want more.."  
  
Michael reeled back a tiny bit at the urginess in Gavin's voce. Though Michael wanted to sex up Gavin as much as his horny side wanted him too, this was all too sudden. They had literally just met a couple hours ago and though the neko was fairly easy going, Michael didn't want to push it this far, even though every fiber in his body wanted him to. "G-Gavin, I-I...are you sure?" he stammered, wanting Gavin to be sure with himself that he wanted this right here, right now in MIchael's bathroom.  
  
Gavin whined out rather loudly at the hesitance and shoved his mouth down Michael's dick until the curly pubes tickled his nose, staring up at him defiantly. There would be no tolerance for hesitation when Gavin is craving a good fucking.  
  
Michael bucked his hips hard into the sudden warmth around his dick and tossed his head and swore up at the ceiling. "Fuck!" he shouted out, nearly falling into the tub itself, but put a tight grip on Gavin's now clean and dirt-free hair and gripped the side of the tub in the process. Michael tried to let himself compose himself, but he then let out a loud shaky gasp and moaned as Gavin's mouth began experimentally moving his head back and forward on his cock. "J-Jesus, fucking hell, Gavvy" he shakily breathed out.

That's what he liked to hear... Knowing this stimulation was pleasurable for the man, Gavin began to bob his head up and down on the thick length, often pushing himself to his limits by deepthroating him. This went on for a few more seconds until he could bear the heat in his cunt no more and slid his mouth off of Michael. In a swift movement he turned his body around to face the bath faucet on all fours, leaving a bit of space behind him for an extra passenger. He beckoned Michael with a loud purr and wriggled his hips, presenting his dripping cunt to the other.  
  
Who was Michael to resist such a tantalizing view. Standing up to strip off his pants and boxers, he stepped into the bathtub behind Gavin, not seeming to mind the murkiness of the water as his eyes were more or less eyeing the neko's pussy that was all his to take as his. "Gav, a-are you sure you want to?" he asked once more just to be sure as he pumped his clock to full hardness.  
  
Gavin let out a long, pleading mewl in response, moving back a bit to rub his cunt against Michael's length. That heat was engulfing every part of his body, and it was unbearable to go too long without having something stuffed up inside of him. Without any warning, Gavin slid his hips back and managed to shove the head of Michael's cock inside of him, letting a deep purr slip out from the stretch.  
  
Michael let out a stuttery groan as his thick head was engulfed by the incredibly hot and oh so deliciously tight walls. Fine, if Gavin wanted him, then Michael wasn't going to keep from having what the neko wanted. Putting a tight grip on Gavin's skinny hips, Michael shoved himself in all the way to the hilt, both he and Gavin releasing their own delighted noise at the intense feeling of one another.  
  
Another deepened purr fell out from his mouth when being stuffed so suddenly. It felt so weirdly good... Gavin look back at the man with a lustful gaze, leaning up on his knees to gently lick at Michael's cheek. "M-Micool...~" Gavin breathed out, nuzzling against the crook of his neck with his wet tail wrapping around the man's leg.  
  
Michael huffed out a laugh at the gesture, both he and the neko letting out a moan as Michael rolled his hips, loving the way Gavin twitched around him at the movement. "Feel so good, baby" he murmured in his ear as he pulled back and surged back into the twitching cunt. He repeated this motion again and again, loving the purring moans and mewls the neko let out.  
  
Gavin couldn't have asked for a better first time. Even if he did have to wait quite a while, it was all so worth it. Each thrust into his dripping cunt elicited a shaky moan from his throat, tilting his head back to nuzzle up against Michael and lick at his face to show his appreciated. So, so good... "M-Micool... so good.."  
  
Michael grunted with each hearty thrust he gave to the neko, his cock getting even harder if that were possible at the sultry sounds of his name spilling out of Gavin's mouth. "Fuckin so tight for me, Gavvy" he breathed out. God, he couldn't ask for a better way to reignite the sexual side of him. The fact that he didn't even have to ask Gavin if he wanted to be fucked like this because he knew the neko obviously wanted it, wanted him to be exact, just made his heart and his cock swell. Wanting to please both Gavin and he at the same time, Michael growled and sunk his teeth into the neko's shoulder and tightened his grip on Gavin's bony hips as he began fucking that squeezing cunt harder and harder, splashing some of the water out of the tub and getting the floor wet in the process. He paused for a second to take the stopper out to let the water out before he just tossed the stopper itself outside the tub and resumed his hard thrusts.  
  
Oh, he loved being treated so roughly like this. His cunt had already become accommodated with the tight fit and was now begging for harder thrusts. He could even feel the head of Michael's cock smack up against his cervix, causing the creature to cry out in great delight. His tail flicked about and stuck up straight in the air, ears pressed back against his head as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. With both a kind and skillful owner, Gavin needed nothing else in the world, reaching back to spread his lips apart to fully expose himself to the man.  
  
"Yeah. Your pussy likes getting fucked like this, huh? It's been a while since your cunt felt this good, huh? My fat cock feels so good inside you doesn't it, Gav?" he whispered dirtily into his fuzzy cat ear that was pressing back into Gavin's skull in ecstasy. Now that the water was all drained out, Michael had no reason to hold back now and upon sinking his nails and his teeth into Gavin's hips and neck respectively, Michael increased his intense pace, growling like an animal as he pounded deep inside the dripping pussy, knowing he was well deep inside by the way he could feel the neko's cervical opening with each deep plunge into him.  
  
Gavin wasn't even aware of dirty talk until now, and he certainly found a liking to it. His eyes squeezed shut rather tightly, no doubt rolled back into his skull as the pounding took up an animalistic pace. Just how he wanted it. "A-Ahhh! Ahnn, n-nyaaaa~" A precious mewl slipped out from him as the relentless thrusting became more and more rapid, leaning back to nuzzle up closely against Michael. He didn't refuse anything or even told him to slow down, asking for more lube or even criticizing his methods. He was far from being Michael's average Tinder hookup. He appreciated every effort and gladly presented himself to him.  
  
"Fucki hell, Gav!" he grunted out as the brutal thrusts grew harder and rougher. Clearly, Michael hasn't had any sort of action like this in a long time and his hand was nice, but goddamn did he miss pussy. More specifically, Gavin's pussy. It was so tight and wet and God did it respond well to his furious thrusts by the way Michael could hear it grow wetter and wetter until the wet squishing sounds of his dick drilling through it mingle with the repetitive sound of his unstoppable powerful hips slamming ruthlessly against the neko's plump ass in a vulgar sound of skin slapping against skin.  
  
Gavin could barely keep up with the heavy thrusting and let his upper half rest against the wet tub floor, gazing dreamily up at the ceiling as he was repetitively slammed into. It just felt so good, so right to be taken by the man, lolling out his tongue to drool on the floor. He simply let Michael go to town on him, occasionally opening his eyes to gaze up at him with pure lust, mewling out for his new owner.  
  
Michael puffed out a laugh as Gavin's upper half was now on the floor of the tub. "Too much for ya, huh?" he teased as he stared deep into those lustful eyes of the neko's. Wanting to test something out, Michael grabbed the base of the neko's tail and gently yanked on it.  
  
Immediately his eyes shot open and a lustful cry of pleasure flew out of him, his nails scraping against the tub floor as he was just on the edge of orgasm. He felt like he was just teetering off the edge of a cliff, looking up at Michael as his walls convulsed around his dick. How did he know how to treat him so well? Everything he did seemed to cause a shockwave of pleasure in Gavin's body. "M-Mrrrow...~"  
  
God, the sound that Michael elicited from just pulling on Gavin's fuzzy wet tail was enough to drive Michael insane. Letting out a pleasurable guttural sound, he pulled on the neko's tail again and again as he really went to town on Gavin's cunt, pounding even harder than before into the sopping mess, getting some of the excess natural juices on his heavy swinging balls in the process.  
  
Gavin could barely contain himself from the way Michael was slamming into him so ruthlessly, choking on his own spit as he tried to swallow down some air. It was so hard to remember to breathe correctly when a thick dick was plowing you from behind. "A-Ahh! Mrowww!~" He was so damn close to that sweet release, yet he didn't even know exactly what an orgasm was. He looked back at Michael with wide as his he climbed higher and higher up that wonderful feeling, almost fearful at what it was.  
  
Michael saw the wanting glint in Gavin's eyes, knowing exactly what he wanted just by the look and the way his walls were tightening up so much around his penetrating cock. "Yeah, go ahead, Gav. Go ahead and cum, baby" he panted out as he slid his hand underneath the neko and downward, rubbing his fingers in circular motions around Gavin's swollen clit.  
  
The permission was exactly what he needed as he fell back down onto his upper half, biting down into his bottom lip as the strokes to his puffy clit and thrusts into his cervix was enough to bring him to his end. The neko suddenly jolted as the orgasm wracked his body, a wheezy mewl leaving his throat as his walls closed around Michael's dick. It was the best feeling in the world.  
  
Michael let out a deep groan as the neko came around him, feeling his cunt gush and even squirt around his length, erotically hearing it splash onto the floor of the tub. "There's a good kitty" Michael panted out and cursed and grunted as he felt his own end approaching. "Hah, f-fuckin, G-Gavin!" he gritted out through strained teeth as he sloppily thrust towards the delicious heat that was engulfing his lower regions.  
  
The deep praise sent a rough tingle through Gavin's body all the way to his toes, deliciously purring out as he was continuously pounded through his first orgasm. A dreamy expression was placed on his face, and he looked back to give Michael a wanting look. "M-Micoool..~"  
  
Fuck, that sensual look was enough to drive Michael took his impending end. Michael let out a continuous string of breathless curses as he fucked into Gavin all he could until he slammed in all the way breaking through the neko's cervix in the process and tossed his head as he came on a incoherent phrase that sounded akin to Gavin's name.  
  
Gavin could feel the man feeling up his womb with that hot, sticky substance that elicited yet another deep purring moan out from his throat, gently grinding back on that delicious length. It felt so right to be filled up with Michael's spunk, leaning back to take him even further inside of him.  
  
Michael let out hissing groans as he spilled all he could deep within Gavin. "Fuckin Christ, Gav. S-So good" he panted out, wrapping his strong arms around the neko and pulled him up against his chest and pressed searing kisses to the back of his now clean neck.  
  
A pleasant sigh escaped him at the gentle smooches to his neck, nibbling along his bottom lip as the two calmed down from their intense orgasms. Who would have thought he would ended up getting a wonderful home and lose his virginity all in the same day?  
  
Michael sighed as the last wave of his orgasm hit him. "Good kitty, Gav. Good good boy" he murmured in praise as he continued to press kisses onto the neko's shoulder and neck.  
  
Those wonderful praises made Gavin purr even louder, rubbing his cheek against the man's shoulder to show his appreciation. He couldn't have asked for a better owner.  
  
"Alright. How's about we get you out of the tub and maybe also give your teeth a good brushing?" Michael piped up after the two calmed down. As gentle as he could, he pulled his softening length out of Gavin's no doubt sore cunt, releasing the amount of cum he had pumped into him, watching it splatter onto the tub. Michael stood and got out of the tub and helped Gavin get out of the tub as well, drying him off with a big fluffy towel that Gavin seemed to love.  
  
Gavin watched him with slow blinking eyes, the never-ending purr continuously rumbling out of his throat. The brushing did take a while, as Gavin was rather reluctant to let the strange object get anywhere near his mouth, but they managed. Grooming his head and tail, Gavin soon looked as soft and as clean as any other cat, and just as happy as well.  
  
Michael smiled as Gavin now stood in front of him, clean as a whistle. Now that he had a nice bath, the neko looked 100% clean (well except for the fact that Michael could still see his bones, but he would work on that over time). Hair combed and brushed (though it did need a haircut), ears and tail looked decent, teeth brushed, and there was no longer any hair on Gavin's face and honestly he looked attractive without it. His chest hair could use some work, but eh, the neko was clean enough. "Look at you all nice and clean now. Feels so much better now, don't you?" he beamed at him and now that Gavin's mouth was clean enough, he leaned in and pecked his lips again.  
  
Gavin felt like a completely new creature, what with being squeaky clean and having a full belly. It all felt too good to be true. The kiss planted on his lips only further established the wonderful present and he kissed back once interpreting this as a sign of affection. His skinny tail also curled around Michael's wrist just to be even closer to him.  
  
Michael smiled into the kiss and broke away to let his other pet soft, yet skinny tail. "Now. How's about we get you into bed. I'm sure you'd much prefer a nice soft bed over a rundown box, wouldn't you?" he said as he took Gavin's hand and led him into his bedroom and instructed him to sit down on the soft bed. "Wait here while I get you some new clothes" he noted as he walked over to his dresser and began pulling out a random t-shirt and just pulled out some sleeping pajamas, knowing Gavin probably didn't care much for underwear. Upon remembering that Gavin had a tail, he snatched the scissors of his dresser and quickly made a hole in the pants that was big enough for the neko's tail.  
  
As he waited patiently, he let his hand gently press down on the cushion, eyes sparkling at how soft it truly felt. How wonderful it would be to sleep in... But Gavin knew that beds were reserved for the humans, not scum like him. He made his way over to the corner of the room and situated himself in the area, curling his frail skinny body up in a ball to prepare for the night.  
  
Michael saw Gavin move out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head to loom at him and frowned a bit as he saw Gavin curl himself up into the corner. "Gavvy, it's okay" he protested as he made his way over to the neko and crouched down and picked him back up, "you don't need to sleep on the floor, baby. You can sleep next to me on the bed. Remember, my house is your house too." He carried back over to the bed and gently lowered him back onto the mattress. Michael then pulled back the covers and patted the empty spot for the frail neko. "Come on, you can sleep here" he offered.  
  
Gavin pressed down on the mattress once more, almost as if he were testing it. It was so, so soft and warm.. Gavin wasn't even sure if he deserved to sleep in it. He gave a worried glance up at Michael and released a gentle whine, already starting to slip off the bed again. He didn't deserve such a comfortable bed..  
  
Michael sighed softly and gently pushed Gavin back onto the bed. "It's okay. You can sleep right here. This is your bed too" he reminded him and leaned in and gave him a tender kiss on his forehead. Gavin must really think lowly of himself Michael realized. First not wanting to sit on the couch and now not wanting to sleep on the bed.  
  
The kiss to his forehead made Gavin release a gentle purr of delight, slipping beneath the warm covers to slip into Michael's strong arms. The feeling of utter warmth was something so unimaginable for Gavin that, once more, tears began to flow out of him. He just didn't know what to think of this new life, not believing he even deserved someone as wonderful as Michael.  
  
Michael softly smiled and held Gavin tighter, running his fingers through the neko's clean hair. "That's it. Never forget that this place belongs to you now. This is your home. You can sleep, eat, or do whatever it is you want here and you won't ever have to spend your life out there by yourself anymore, Gavvy" he murmured as he continued to press sweet kisses to his head and cheek and even pressing kisses to the neko's big nose. "I know we've only just met, but...I love you, Gav" he confessed, feeling a blush creep up at the confession. But, it was true. He couldn't help, but fall for this creature he'd only just stumbled upon in an alleyway some hours ago now and the just the mere thought of not taking Gavin home with him made his heart ache, especially now that he could hear the rain begin to fall faster and pitter patter against his window. Just the imagery of poor Gavin trying to find shelter from the rain made him pull the neko closer to his body, offering all the warmth he had in his heart for him.  
  
Gavin slowly turned his head up to look at Michael with his wide wet eyes at the confession, gently trembling in his hold. He did crane his neck up to lick at the bottom of Michael's chin but was soon interrupted by a flash of lightning and the loud crackling of thunder. All too familiar of his nights alone in thunderstorms, Gavin quickly hid himself further into the broad chest of his owner, loudly whining and whimpering out as his body shook with deep fear.  
  
Michael smiled softly and curled his body around Gavin as much as possible, gently shushing and stroking and giving Gavin the sweetest kisses. "It's alright, shh, I got you, I'm here" he cooed, nuzzling his nose into the neko's soft hair.

His body refused to stop trembling the more thunder rolled in, hearing the distant noises causing him only more distress. All those nights alone with nobody to hold him, nobody to pet his head and call him a good boy... Honestly, he was just so overwhelmed that the moment in Michael's arms just turned into Gavin hyperventilating with wide eyes staring at the darkened bedroom walls.  
  
Michael just continued to calm the neko, gently soothing his fears and holding him close to his chest. "I'm here, I'm here. You're okay now. I got you, Gav" he murmured and kissed his forehead again, letting his fingers scratch behind the neko's folded back ears to soothe him.  
  
The hushed whispers sounding from Michael and those oh so wonderful scritches played together in helping the poor neko catch his breath, looking up at Michael with a fearful look in his eyes. Gavin leaned up more to gently lick at his chin once again, a frail yet noticeable purr starting to rumble again in his throat.  
  
Michael softly laughed as he felt the gentle lick and heard the neko's purring return. "There we go. That's it" he encouraged, rubbing his hand up and down Gavin's slightly shaking back, seeming to forget that the neko was still stark naked and Michael himself didn’t have any pants on either. But, he didn't mind one bit.  
  
The encouragement helped even more to bring Gavin out of his shell, purring even louder than previously. The neko felt so much love in his heart for the man that it caused it to physically ache. Not that he cared. "Mmmrow~"  
  
Michael smiled and pressed a kiss to the neko's lips again. "You're fine now" he reassured and let out a yawn and took his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand behind him. "How's about we go to sleep, Gavvy?" he whispered and let out another yawn.  
  
Oh... how did he look even more attractive without glasses? Gavin's purrs momentarily stopped as he fully took in the sight that was Michael Jones without his glasses, a bright blush creeping up onto his face.  
  
The older lad noticed Gavin looking him dead at him in his now clear face sans glasses, smirking as he saw the blush forming in the neko's cheeks. "What? Think I'm attractive now that I'm half blind without them?" he teased and gave the neko a scratch behind the ear.  
  
Oh, that was embarrassing. Gavin let out a soft yelp once he was caught gawking at the man and gently stuffed his face in his chest to hide the more vibrant blush on his face. God, he was so smooth!  
  
Michael began laughing at him and squeezed his arms tighter around him. "You're fucking adorable, you know that?" he teased but his laugh was cut off as another yawn broke through him again. "Alright, seriously. Go to sleep, buddy" he murmured as he closed his own heavy eyes and pressed his head fully into the soft pillow.  
  
He couldn't hide the gentle purr surfacing from his throat as he finally relaxed in the man's grip, becoming lulled by the soft thrumming of his heartbeat. Damn, he really got lucky tonight.


	2. Sensual Heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Gavin is part cat, of course his body goes through its typical heat cycle. Yes he doesn't have to worry about going through it alone, but he's a bit scared as to how Michael will react.

Of course the two's bond was bound to last for more than Gavin would expect it to. Yes he adored Michael, but it was surprising that the love was returned. How wonderful. He absolutely adored the soft, gentle nature that he had, but sometimes he saw the other more ugly side of Michael. It wasn't directed at him, but at a large object displaying moving characters and explosions, often confusing poor Gavin with the technology. But whenever Gavin saw the man start using the strange object, he knew that he would have to hide. Because whatever it did, it would cause Michael to yell out and bash his fists against the walls, freaking Gavin beyond anything else. He could be so loud! Whenever it would subside, Gavin would shakily come down the stairs and notice new holes in the walls. Of course the anger was never taken out on him, but now Gavin knew the utter strength Michael kept hidden. From that day on, he acted a bit more... cautious around him. And one of those days was today, a glorious spring morning with Gavin nowhere in sight. He couldn't let Michael see him in such a disgusting state of drooling and panting. Would he hit him? Yell at him? Kick him out? Gavin didn't want to be around to find out and found refuge in the spare bedroom right underneath the bed, huddled up and kept his whimpering to a minimum.

Michael, in contrast slept peacefully. Mostly because he knew his Friday was free with no day or night shifts to work so this weekend was his to sleep the mornings away. He turned over in bed and expected to curl his arms around the neko, but he frowned as he realized that said neko wasn't beside him on the bed. Letting his hand reach out to pat the other side where Gavin usually was, Michael opened a bleary eye as he could not feel nor see Gavin sleeping next to him. "Gav" he mumbled out as he sat up slowly, blinking his eyes and rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. "Gavin, where are you?" he called out.

Gavin's acute hearing could easily pick up the sound of Michael calling out for him, huddling up further down the end underneath the bed. He couldn't tell if he was calling out in anger or not. Could he smell the slick coming out of him? Another whine tore out of his throat, and he hugged his body tightly to forget the amount of fluids releasing from his nether regions. No pants and no underwear on him meant that all that was leaking from him was just going to be a big mess and he was scared of Michael finding out about the mess.

Michael unfortunately heard the whine and he blinked and looked around his bedroom, hoping to figure out where the whine came from. He stepped out of bed and stretched a bit before sighing and grabbing his glasses off the dresser and putting them on his face and continued his journey in finding Gavin. "Gavvy" he called out as he went into the bathroom and took a quick pee and washed his hands. Just as he was finishing drying his hands, he heard another whine that he knew was from Gavin, but where and what was causing the neko to make those hurt sounding whines he wondered? He walked out of his bedroom and followed the whines until they led him downstairs to his...guest bedroom! That's where Gavin was! But, why was he in here? "Gavin, you in here, buddy?!" he called out as he opened the door to the spare room, the entire room lit up by the morning sun filtering in through the blinds.

Gavin's entire body recoiled once he heard Michael speak out for him and held back any noises from further escaping him, finding Michael's scent nearly unbearable in his hazy heat. That's what it was. His heat. The desire to be mated with, and he had to spend it here. He was honestly just afraid Michael would be disgusted with him and let out a weak whimper, covering his eyes with his hands.

Michael heard the whimper and he frowned and followed the noises until he realized Gavin was curled up under the bed. "Gavin, come on out, buddy" he coaxed as he knelt down and looked underneath the bed and sure enough, the neko was under here, but it was strange...why was Gavin scared of him? "Come on, Gavvy, it's okay" he continued to coax.

A deep blush had coated his entire face, and a strange sticky puddle formed on the floor beneath Gavin's crotch. The sickly-sweet scent would instantly fill up the room whenever he would just barely open his legs, heavy pants escaping him as the heat only further engulfed his body. Of course Gavin has gone through a heat before, but luckily he was always alone. Now that there was a potential mating candidate in the room.. he could barely contain his lustful yet pitiful mewls.

Michael continued to coax the neko, but then...his nose began to pick up a delicious smell. He paused his beckoning and sniffed the air, wondering where the hell that too sweet smell was emanating from. The scent was, it was almost akin to strawberries but yet...why did the scent of strawberries make Michael horny all of a sudden? Like for some reason the familiar smell was starting to send delicious perfume waves towards his nostrils and the smell was starting to clog his brain. He couldn't really figure out where that smell was coming from until he realized...it was coming from under the bed aka it was coming from...Gavin. And upon putting two and two together his erection twitched in his sweatpants and he actually began to drool at the recognition as to why he was getting like this: Gavin, the sweet affectionate neko he had found in that alleyway those days ago...was in heat. "G-Gavin, w-why didn't you tell me you were going through this?" he stammered out and tried to focus on the matter at hand which was trying to get Gavin from under the bed so he could fu-help him get through his heat.

Finally when Michael realized what was truly going on, Gavin turned his head away to hide the sheer embarrassment on his face and whined out, tightly closing his legs. Now he knew.. Gavin retreated further back with a soft whine and nibbled along his bottom lip, turning his head to stare back at Michael warily.  
  
Michael just shook his head to clear his brain and patted the ground and gently reached under and cautiously stroked Gavin's face. "Come on out, bud. It's alright. It's just me. I'm not gonna hurt you" he soothed and smoothed his thumb against the neko's prickly cheek that was in need of another shave again, "it's okay, Gav. Michael's here."  
  
Eyeing Michael warily, the creature slowly began to inch out from beneath the bed with a trail of slick juices following him. He was dripping everywhere... Finally he settled down in front of the man and let out a soft mewl, his body gently shaking with the intensity of his heat.  
  
Michael couldn't help the groan that he accidentally let out as he took in the alluring sight of Gavin like this. Not only was he not wearing his specially crafted pants, he was absolutely dripping and Michael could see and smell all the was being leaked out. "You're in heat, huh?" he murmured staring deeply into the neko's wide blown eyes.  
  
Gavin released a soft mewl in response, leaning forward to submissively lick Michael's chin. He was truly in a pickle at the moment, the incredible heat engulfing his body like nothing else. "M-Micool.." Gavin breathed out, his strange accent present in his voice.  
  
Michael breathed out a laugh at the lick before he, unable to help himself, pressed his lips against Gavin's in a rough kiss. This heat of the neko's was sending weird pheromones to him via scent and it was starting to make Michael go into like a frenzy of sorts, yet he kept calm enough to go full on heat drunk with Gavin.  
  
Gavin released a startled noise against Michael's lips but let himself relax, gently kissing back as he let himself become more aroused by Michael's scent. Constant slick continued to leak out of his clothless bottom, forming a clear puddle beneath him.  
  
Michael kissed him feverishly, all but shoving his tongue deep into Gavin's mouth, hearing the neko eep a bit at contact, but Michael just responded with a possessive growl that he didn't know he could make. In that same motion, he quickly picked Gavin up and carried to the foot of the bed and promptly laid him down onto the mattress, crawling over him and pinning him onto the bed as he continued to ravage his mouth.  
  
The continuous leaking from his cunt traveled up onto the bed and on the sheets, whining out in delight as he could feel Michael swirl his tongue around his drooling mouth. It was such an intense feeling of euphoria that Gavin's never felt before with his heat. "M-Micool... please.." Gavin rasped up, his legs wrapping around Michael's hips to pull him forward and rub his clothed groin against his leaking pussy.  
  
Michael growled again and broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips together. "Let your owner take care of you now, Gav" he murmured and pecked his lips before he trailed his kisses down his neck, giving the neko a mixture of gentle and rough bites that Gavin seemed to love based on the euphoric cries and rasps of his name he let out. Michael hiked up Gavin's shirt up to his armpits and trailed his lips down to Gavin's thankfully bare (Michael made sure that whenever he shaved Gavin's beard, he made sure to get the wild nest of hair that lined his chest, tummy, and pubic area as well) chest and wrapped his lips around a nipple. He smirked as he heard the neko let out a pleasurable mew as the human began to suck and nip the pebbling flesh.  
  
Toes curling in on themselves, it seemed like any type of raw contact made Gavin's body quake with pleasure and eyes roll back into his skull. All of the sensations in his body seemed to pile up along with that scorching heat in his lower regions. Not being able to take it any longer, Gavin let out a stubborn whine and started to grind up against Michael's clothed crotch.  
  
Michael let out an almost threatening sounding growl as he roughly bit into Gavin's nipple, his dick twitching in his sweatpants at the breathy cry the neko let out. "Just lay there and let your owner do this for you" he growled out as he soothed the bite before he trailed his lips down to the lips he wished he could eat out for the rest of his life and as of right now, these bare lips were absolutely swollen and puffy and fuck was Gavin completely soaked. Michael spread the folds and sucked in a breath as juices were just gushing out of this strawberry scented cunt. "Jesus, you really fucking need it, huh?" he mused mostly to himself as he leaned in and gave a swift lick to the swollen clit, his erection throbbing as Gavin let out a seductive mewl at the lick. Wanting to hear more sounds come from Gavin, Michael immediately plunged his tongue into the dripping hole and began drinking up all the oozing goodness coming of Gavin, groaning into the neko as he drank up all the strawberry tasting goodness.  
  
This is exactly what he needed. That sweet, sweet released that only his lovely owner knew how to provide him with. The lovely flicks of his tongue coupled with that deranged aroused look in his dark eyes made Gavin arch up into his mouth with filthy noises escaping him. Oh, it all felt so god damn wonderful... "P-Please! More!" He gasped out and released a pathetic whine afterward.  
  
Michael growled seductively and was more than happy to give the neko what he wanted. Spreading his lips apart even further, Michael delved his tongue in deeper and let his tongue thrust in and out of the pulsing cunt, bringing his thumb up to swirl around Gavin's swollen clit. He might look a bit insane right now to Gavin, yet he knew the neko was absolutely loving this wild side of him.  
  
It was all so incredibly warm in the room around them, but the pulsing in his swollen cunt told Gavin to press in even further. "P-Please... need you.." Gavin whined out, looking down at the man between his legs. "..I-Inside!"  
  
Michael let out a laugh and he smirked as the vibrations from it was making Gavin go nuts. "Don't worry, baby. I'll give it to you" he murmured and gave the neko's clit a swift lick, "but let me play with this pretty cunt for a bit?" With that, Michael wrapped his entire mouth around Gavin's throbbing clit and inserted two of his fingers into the neko's pussy, letting his tongue go to work.  
  
God, he couldn't even handle it! Gavin was thrashing about with each rough suckle to his clit, those skillful fingers brushing up into his g-spot. It was soon becoming rather meager in comparison to what Gavin truly wanted, so he soon pulled off of his fingers and growled out at Michael, pressing up against his crotch now. "Inside! N-Now, Micool!~" He whined.  
  
Michael chuckled out a deep laugh and then all but shoved Gavin back onto the bed, capturing his mouth in the process while at the same time letting three of his fingers pound away in Gavin's dripping cunt. "So goddamn needy, Gavvy" he chided against his lips and listened to the beautiful screeches and mewls the neko let out watching as Gavin pressed his ears flat against his skull and felt his fluffy tail wrap around his thrusting wrist.  
  
He truly knew how to get Gavin all hot and bothered, what with those thick fingers pounding into him like nothing else in the world mattered. And honestly, nothing else did. It felt absolutely incredible to have his loosened walls twitch around his digits, and the desperate neko gazed up at Michael with wide pleading eyes. "A-Ahh! N-Need you!~"  
  
Michael breathed out an almost maniacal laugh at the desperate plea. Damn, just the smell of Gavin's heat was really making him go insane. His brain wanted nothing more than to rip off his pants and shove deep into this deliciously wet cunt that was staining the covers on the bed. "Yeah? You want me to fuck you don't you, Gavvy? You want my big cock inside you now more than ever now that you're like this huh?" he couldn't help, but tease the neko who was just making the most hot and sexy pleas and moans spill out of his mouth and Michael was only giving him a good fingering is all.  
  
Oh, just hearing his voice was driving Gavin up the wall. His voice was cracking at the sheer intensity of Michael's fingers and all but cried out with each touch to his g-spot. There was no way he could possibly stand any of this for too long and he gave Michael a hardened glare.  
  
Michael snickered at the glare he received from the half cat man, probably the first time he's ever been given that look from Gavin since he came here. "Come on, kitten. Tell Michael what you want? You want my cock inside you?" he teased out and with his free hand pushed down his sweatpants and boxers, letting his already dripping and hard cock bob out. "You want this?" he breathed out and crooked his fingers up again and watched as that glare wash away and melt into a blissful look and heard Gavin call out his name again.  
  
Seeing that glorious length bob out of Michael's sweatpants had Gavin absolutely swooning over the sight of it. He could already see precum dribbling out of the tip. "P-Please... Ah.. n-need it..!~" he pleaded as the neko whipped his own shirt off and tossed it across the room.  
  
Michael grinned widely and yanked his fingers out with a wet pop. "Come on, talk to me. Tell me what you want me to do, Gavvy?" he continued to tease the needy heat stricken neko that was slapping his tail against the bed demandingly.  
  
"Y-You! Y-Your.. your cock..~" Gavin huffed out, his British accent only becoming more noticeable as the arousal pulsed through his veins. He let his legs hike upwards to present his puffy cunt that was basically leaking with slick, and the loose vaginal opening was continuously twitching in deep want.  
  
Michael felt his mouth water at the sight and he wanted to eat him out some more, but he knew what they both wanted. Yet...this was so much fun teasing the cat man. "Come on, tell me again. What is it that you want from me, Gavvy?" he asked as he stood up from the bed and shed off every article of clothing on him and crawled on top of Gavin and ran a hand up and down his length, "tell me again. Fuck, I love hearing your voice."  
  
"Pleaaaase, Micool! Your cock!" Gavin was certainly not liking the sudden teasing that was being placed upon him, nibbling down on his bottom lip with great earnest. Gavin never really spoke much, as nekos preferred to stay silent whilst releasing the occasional mewl, but Michael was really wanting to hear that delicious British accent. "I-It.. feels so good inside of me. Please, help me, Micooool~"  
  
That's what he liked and wanted to hear and Michael let out a sultry growl at the confession. "Good boy, Gavvy" he praised as he positioned his fat head against the dripping opening that was most definitely waiting for his cock and only his, "here's your reward for being such a good boy." And without wanting to make either of them wait any longer than needed be, Michael immediately shoved deep into the neko, both of them crying out in different pitches at the feeling of one another.  
  
That was exactly what he wanted. Gavin pitifully whined out and held on tightly to the man, his nails digging deep crescent marks into Michael's shoulders. "H-Hard... want it hard.." Gavin puffed out and grinded back onto that delicious length, eyeing the man with great seduction.  
  
Jesus, this half-man, half-cat creature was going to be the death of Michael he swore. Giving into his lover's request, Michael gripped Gavin's hips and instantly began fucking into hard, just the way the neko wanted him to and judging by how much the tail was flicking around, Michael could tell that this was the pace that Gavin craved and always wanted. Now that he and Gavin have been fucking so much since the day they met, Michael always knew how to make Gavin feel good.  
  
Especially with the heat building up in his groin, going slow was never an option for Gavin. He always loved it mercilessly hard, wanting to be left limping the next day. It was mostly due to the neglect all those years, and finally having some sort of relief was absolute heaven to him. Right now was one of those euphoric moments were Gavin would be left crying out in extreme delight and clawing at Michael's back as he rammed into his delicate cunt.  
  
Michael grunted at the mild pain of Gavin's claws digging into his back and in retaliation, he leaned over and sank his teeth into the side of the neko's neck, his hips stuttering a bit at the raspy cry Gavin let out. With the pheromones of the heat engulfing his entire being, Michael really began to let loose. Letting out a continuous string out rough snarls and growls, the older lad's pace grew rougher and wilder with each deep plunge deep into the soaking wet and oh so deliciously tight cunt. How was Gavin still sooo tight yet they have been having sex ever since he brought the poor stray neko to his home? Michael wanted to coin it being because of Gavin's half-cat physiology that made him incredibly tight every time.  
  
With his legs eagerly closing around Michael's hips, Gavin pulling Michael even closer into his cunt to have that bulbous head pound up into his cervix. God, he was so deep... The stimulation deep inside of him caused a weak cry to surface out of his throat as he looked up at Michael with wide eyes, hips thrusting up in time with Michael. "A-Ah! Mi-cooool~"  
  
Michael let out a seductive growl and plunged his tongue into Gavin's mouth again, both panting breathlessly into each other's mouths as the kiss turned into just teeth and tongues. Putting a tight grip onto the bed sheets and knee walking closer until his hips were flush against Gavin's pelvis, Michael grunted repeatedly into the neko's mouth as he ruthlessly slammed into half-cat man even deeper than before, his powerful thrusts making the headboard bang against the wall and making the bed creak with each one as well.  
  
Apparently it was possible to go even deeper inside of the neko, causing Gavin to let out a choked gasp of delight. Oh, he really knew how to get him going. His skinny tail gently curled around Michael's ankle just to make sure he wasn't going anywhere, looking up at him with a flushed face. "M-Micool... k-keep talking..~"  
  
Michael chuckled breathlessly and led breathy kisses to Gavin's fuzzy ear, softly nipping the cat appendage. "You feel so fucking good, Gavvy. So fucking tight and wet for me. Fucking love my big cock don't you, kitty?" he whispered filthy things into Gavin's ear, making sure his thrusts never lost their tempo with each earth shaking thrust he gave to the sexed out neko.  
  
Instantly he began to purr out in great delight, grinding up against him with great earnest. God, he loved it when Michael talked so filthily. It only fuelled the approaching orgasm that Gavin was experiencing. "Y-Yes! I-I love it so much!~"  
Michael continued to whisper the dirtiest breathy shit into the cat's ear as he thoroughly pounded into him with deep thrusts that were no doubt bursting through Gavin's cervix with each plunge. And by the gods the lewd wet noises and the rough skin on skin contact was absolutely music to Michael's ears. His hips ached from slamming so hard against the backs of the neko's thighs, yet he pushed on cause despite the fact that he knew Gavin was getting sore too, this was the pace he always loved. This was the pace that always rendered Gavin into a blissed out screaming mess. This...this was the kind of sex that Gavin, the once starving and lonely neko that had now turned into a sex crazed monster, loved the most about Michael. Not only had Michael saved this cat man, he has also given him the best sex he's ever had in his life. And Michael couldn't be happier with both the peaceful and sex filled life he now shared with Gavin. "Fucking hell, Gavvy" he breathed out and then stared deep into the neko's wide blown eyes, "I fucking love you so much" he confessed and pressed a searing kiss to Gavin's already swollen lips.  
  
The amount of emotion swelling up deep within his chest had Gavin whining out in both pleasure and happiness, eagerly pressing his reddened lips against Michael's. He felt so damn lucky that he was taken in by this man. All those years of neglect and starvation had finally paid off, and now he was given the life he always dreamed of. Gavin was quickly approaching his own release and stared up at his owner with wide eyes, mouth ajar to pant of moan out. "A-Ah..! Close!~"  
  
The older lad caught Gavin's hand and laced their fingers together and stared deep into those lust filled eyes. "Cum with me, Gav" he breathed out cursing as he felt his own end reaching, "want you to cum with me, baby."  
  
Just hearing Michael's voice sent Gavin into a frenzy of moans and choked noises of delight, his thighs quivering around Michael's waist with each ruthless thrust until finally... Once reaching his limit, Gavin cried out in a sudden burst of twitching and gasping, tail flicking about as his juices spilled all over the bed.  
  
"AH FUCK, GAV~!" Michael shouted out as he thrust in incredibly and spilled deep inside the neko, grunting and jerking his hips with each orgasmic wave that swept through his body.  
  
Feeling Michael fill Gavin right up to the brim is always what he looked forward to. Nibbling down on his bottom lip, Gavin all but smiled up at the man with heavy-lidded eyes, gently grinding up against his thick length.  
  
Michael grunted as he made sure not a single drop of his cum escape. He opened his bleary eyes and nearly came again at the blissful look on the neko's face. "Fuck, I love you so much" he panted out as his lips descended onto Gavin's flushed and sweaty face, giving him breathy kisses all over including his agape lips.  
  
The sweet aftercare that came after such a rough pounding was almost as good as the sex itself. Almost. Gavin would purr out at each soft kiss placed upon his face, his hair disheveled and all over the place from such a harsh session. "Mmmrow~"  
  
Michael relished in the soothing purrs that Gavin emitted. It was always a joy to hear the neko purr. It sounded so soothing and peaceful and it always let Michael know that Gavin was at peace right here with him. "I love you" he murmured as he nuzzled their noses together. He gently pulled his softening length out of Gavin and pulled him and dropped onto the bed beside the neko and pulled the skinny man close, bundling him into his arms.  
  
Oh course they would clean their mess up later. Right now, it was just the two of them in eachothers arms, purring away at the close contact they both shared. "Love you too..~" Gavin purred out, nestling deep into Michael's protective arms. Just the mere scent of him was enough to calm any woes he might have.  
  
Michael held him close and pecked the top of Gavin's head, getting soothed back to sleep by the gentle purrs that were emitting from Gavin. What a bizarre thing to wake up to, but obviously he wasn't complaining and wouldn't have it any other way if it meant being with Gavin. Always.


	3. Anger Leads to Violence, but it Can Also Lead to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's anger was sometimes irregular. Sometimes he would either flip from being annoyed to full on raging pissed. Unfortunately, poor Gavin chose the wrong time to bother his owner.

Michael hated to admit it, but...he had a bit of an anger issue. Well "bit" was an understatement. Being from New Jersey, having an anger problem wasn't really a foreign concept to a Jerseyan like him. So, naturally he adapted to it and became the quintessential hot-head of his family. Then upon moving to Texas, that anger seemed to mellow out a tiny bit, but he could never truly get rid of it. It's what he grew up around and subsequently he made it into his own. Now with the introduction of his amazing job (that had shitty customers and an even shittier boss) and annoying video games, his angry outbursts just seemed to come and go as the wind. And now was no exception by any means.   
"Motherfucker!" he shouted at the screen as he was killed. For like the 15th time. On this fucking bullshit part of the game that he couldn't for the life of him beat. Over and over and over and Michael was just fucking getting slaughtered left and right and the constant deaths was just making the anger in his being boil like hot lava and if he didn't beat this fucking part of the game, he was going to erupt.  
  
Gavin was well aware of Michael's own anger issues, and for the most part he’s managed to avoid it quite well. If only he knew what was to happen today... He could hear the loud curses spewing out of his mouth and the constant slamming of Michael's fists against the wall. It terrified him more than anything, but... he felt bad. Maybe all he needed was someone to cheer him up? Gavin peeked out from his spot in the spare bedroom where he hid, looking out from the crack in the door to look into the living room warily. "Mrrrow?"  
  
Michael nearly tossed his controller at the wall and swore a loud 'FUCK!' as he died AGAIN! This game obviously didn't seem to like him very much and Michael could fucking tell. "You piece of shit! I will fucking beat this son of a bitch and when I do I'm breaking my fucking $900 TV!" he shouted at the screen as his he restarted the save file and went back to it. He didn't know why he was more pissed off than usual. Sure the customer from earlier that was making him do this and that and yet the customer still wasn't satisfied and was so unsatisfied and let his boss know and once his boss found out he was given a stern talking to pissed him off, but Michael guessed all the pent up anger from previous customers was building up like a tower. Really. The job's pay was great. Pay was so great that he was even able to afford this house. But, the stuck up people who were still living under "the customer's always right" motto really should get a steel toed foot up their asses.  
  
He was so angry... All the constant yelling and banging against the wall would cause Gavin to yelp out in fear, eyes widening in a cautious manner. Maybe if he could try to get Michael to rest for a bit, then he might feel a little better? It was worth a try. Gavin slowly began to walk out from his sacred hiding place and stalked forward, sweat beading off of his forehead. "M-Micool...?" Gavin mewled out, reaching out to gently touch his shoulder.  
  
But, right as poor Gavin touched his shoulder, Michael shouted out another swear and meant to hit the wall, but instead he swung and...punched Gavin right in his face. It all seemed to go in slow motion and Michael was much too slow to stop his fist, but it was too late...cause now Gavin was lying on the floor in a heap letting out pained noises as he clutched his face.  
  
Gavin never saw it coming. His vision seemed to turn white for a split second until the searing pain began to sprout in his nose, whining out rather loudly as blood dribbled out of his surely broken nose, eyes squeezed shut in pure agony. He's never been hurt like this before...  
  
Michael just stared in wide eyed shock at what had just happened, everything around him seemed to freeze, even the game seemed to stop in time. He..he didn't mean to. Really...he didn't...it was an accident and Gavin was just...he didn't mean to. "G-G-Gav" he stammered out as he stared at the crumpled form of the pained neko that was now clutching the bloody nose, Michael's heart wrenching as he could see blood drip onto the carpet and his ears burned as he heard the injured whines emit from Gavin.  
  
Gavin's ears were splayed out flat against his skull with his skinny tail tucked in between his legs as he stared up in... fear. Absolute fear. He's never truly felt fear like this until Michael had socked him clear in the face. Not only did his nose hurt, but his heart did as well. It was like a crushing weight on his body, and he could barely take it. Gavin stumbled up on his feet and began to back away from his attack with a series of gasps leaving his throat.  
  
Michael threw the controller to the side and abruptly stood up, not caring where the controller landed or if he accidentally broke it. "G-Gav, I-I" he stammered as he cautiously stepped toward Gavin, but his heart broke as the terrified neko took a shaky step back, "G-Gavin, b-baby, I'm-"  
Just seeing this tower of a man stand up in front of him warranted a shaky scream leave his throat, his body quaking in genuine fear. Gavin would never think he would end up being so damn afraid of Michael, but it was happening. It all felt so dream-like, as if this were another one of his terrible nightmares. But this was as real as the blood flowing out of his nose.  
  
Michael stopped in his tracks and held up his hands in defense and gave the scared neko the most apologetic loving look. This was the most scared Gavin has ever been. Even when they first met, Michael had never seen such a terrified and utter heartbroken look on his Gavin's face that now had tears and blood streaming down his face. Tears this time not from happiness...but from the betrayal he was most likely experiencing. "Gavvy, baby, please. I-I didn't-I-I" he started but felt himself get choked up as he tried to reach out to Gavin but the neko just backed up even more.  
  
Gavin felt like he was going to collapse in on himself. His legs were just itching to start running away from the very man who took him in. Now, all their months of bonding had seemingly disappeared. But as of now, Gavin had completely tailed it out of the forsaken house and was booking it where the wind took him. He didn't even care where he was running to at this point. Anywhere... anywhere without him.  
  
"GAVIN!" he shouted after him and just stared out of the wide open door, his legs crumbling under him as he took in what he had done. His own tears began to fall as his brain refused to let him forget all that happened in a span of maybe 5 minutes. One minute Michael was raging at the TV and then the next, Gavin was out the door, running far away from him. Never in his wildest dreams could he ever ever dream of hurting Gavin even by accident...but he did and stared at the hand that hand done it, staring at it as if his fist alone caused this. "G-Gavin, I-I'm sorry" he whispered out to no one except the ghost he left behind and let more tears fall and tossed his glasses onto the coffee table as he sobbed right there in the doorway at the crime he had committed.  
  
His legs absolutely burned, and each breath Gavin took felt like a gulp of fiery lava. But did he even bother to stop and take a breath? No, he couldn't. There's no way he could allow himself to stop running. The buildings passed by in a foggy blur, and he didn't even know when he started crying or if his nose had stopped bleeding. Finally his surroundings were becoming a tad more familiar, until he stopped right in front of one of the most familiar of them all. It was a butcher's shop, the very same one that caused him to lose less than half of his tail. This was the place. The very place he nearly died so many years ago, and yet... it felt like such a safe place in comparison to Michael's home. He could feel himself gravitating forward with ears folded back against his skull, eyes widened and nearly blurry from the trance he was in. The little bell on the door clinked as he entered the building that was putrid with the scent of blood. Or, maybe he was smelling his own blood. He shouldn't be here, he thought, making eye contact with a very familiar butcher. He shouldn't be here, his mind screamed as the man bounded forward wielding a large knife. He shouldn't be here... That was the last thought he ever processed before the assault began. It all passed by in an intense blur full of spilled blood and loud cackled screams from the neko. Before he knew it, his body had been kicked back into a very damp alleyway, seemingly more homely than ever before. He could barely move, could barely breathe. He couldn't even move his tail... oh wait, it was gone. Along with nearly half of his ear. The rest of his body displayed extreme lacerations. But none of it could have compared to the pain Gavin felt when he was betrayed by the man he loved the most.  
  
Michael sniffled as he let the last of his tears falls before he sighed and composed himself. Crying will definitely not solve anything especially when his lover, his best friend, was out there all by himself again and the last thing Michael wanted was for Gavin to be by himself again. "Need to go find him!" he said hurriedly as he threw on his shoes and grabbed his keys, forgoing his jacket and raced out the door and once he was sure he had locked it, he broke into a run and ran down the sidewalk. His brain processed where Gavin could possibly be. The park? No, there weren't any ducks or geese out so that was out of the question. The grocery store? No, Gavin was much too scared to walk through the sliding doors without Michael holding his hand. Michael searched through his brain until he nearly tripped as a clear idea of where the neko could possibly be: the alleyway!

The place where he found Gavin in the first place! Michael nearly jumped for joy, but he didn't want to stop to do anything else. All he wanted to do was to find Gavin and one, apologize and two, bring him back home. Michael ran to the alleyway as fast as he could until he skidded to a halt as he stopped in front of the entrance. Swallowing down the buckets of air from the exhaustion, Michael took in a deep breath and hurriedly walked down the all too familiar path down to the spot where he knew Gavin was. When he eventually found Gavin...what he saw nearly made him drop to his knees and he felt tears springing back at the sight of the neko. There on the cold ground lie Gavin, lying in a pool of his own blood, covered head to toe with what appeared to bruises and cuts that no doubt belonged to someone wielding a knife. Not only that...Gavin's fuzzy brown tail...was gone. All that was left was bloody stump of what it used to be and half of Gavin's ear had been chopped off. Whoever the sick fuck that had done this to Gavin, HIS Gavin, was going to have hell to pay. "O-Oh, G-Gavvy" he croaked out as he dropped to his knees next to the defeated form of the poor neko.  
  
A weak croak forced its way out of his throat, too weak to even look at the man. He didn't even feel any fear anymore, all he could sense was... loneliness. Pure loneliness. The bloody stump gently wriggled as Gavin tried to figure out what exactly happened to his tail. "Mhhrr..." Gavin hoarsely mewled out, opening up his tired eyes to stare at Michael. There was no longer any liveliness of love in those eyes. He's never looked more depressed.  
  
"Oh, Gavvy" Michael choked out as tears began to fall in a rapid stream as he saw the blank look in those once loving eyes of the neko's. Gently as he could without injuring Gavin anymore that he already was, he slowly gathered the hurt neko in his arms and sat down on the ground and gently pulled Gavin into his lap, his heart breaking even more at the pained whines Gavin let out. "M-My baby boy" he cried as he slowly rocked the neko back and forth in his arms and pressed watery kisses to his blood streaked forehead, "I-I'm so sorry, Gav. I'm so so sorry."  
  
Of course, there was no way Gavin could physically fight back against Michael's arms with the condition he was in. He didn't have a desire to, anyways. He just felt empty, that's all. His head flopped down onto Michael's body as he slowly looked up at the man and let their eyes meet. It truly showed how... broken, he was. "Mhhrr..."  
  
Michael continued to murmur his sorrow filled apologies, knowing that if he hadn't lost his temper, none of this would have happened. That guilt, that choking guilt was filling him to the brim from the inside and Michael could do not a damn thing about it, wishing he could turn back time to stop his past self from doing the unspeakable. "I'm so sorry, baby boy. T-This is all my fault and I-I'm so sorry for hurting you" he whispered brokenly into his ear, or what was left of it anyway.  
  
Gavin's ear flicked on impulse, causing a pitiful groan to rumble out of his throat. Is this it? Was this really how he was going to die? His hearing was a bit fuzzy, but he could still make out those words from the Jersey man: I'm sorry. Gavin roused a bit at them and turned his head up a tad to look at him with much wider eyes, his nubbed and bloody tail wiggling a bit as he mewled out at the man.  
  
Michael murmured all the apologies his heart wanted to say and cried all the tears that his eyes could create, but he knew he had to get Gavin back home. He will most definitely find the fucker who did this to the neko, but treating Gavin's wounds was his first priority. Justice would have to come later. "Alright. Let's go back our home, baby" Michael murmured as he ever so carefully bundled his broken lover into his arms and slowly stood back up. Yes, their home. Gavin was no longer an abandoned stray. Gavin's home was no longer this dark alleyway. Gavin's source of food was no longer garbage. Gavin's home was with Michael forever and always until their dying day and he hoped neither would die before the other. "I love you so much, Gavvy. I don't ever wanna lose you" he confessed as he began the walk back to their house.  
  
It was possibly one of their most intimate moment yet, Gavin gently quivered in the man's arms as they trudged together towards their house. It was honestly such a petty reason that they fought over, but... it ended in so much tragedy. It was a very unfortunate day. Gavin's nubbed tail had slowed down in bleeding, but as for the cuts on his body... He was in no good condition. He was lucky that none of the lacerations had hit any major arteries or organs, yet he was just barely holding on to staying awake. Or maybe even being alive. He would whine out with the tiniest bit of pressure on a wound which was nearly impossible to avoid since they were all over his body.

Michael murmured out the sweetest nothings into Gavin's ear as he made his way to his home and carefully maneuvering Gavin to take the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, the light in his home already welcoming them from his rush to save the neko. Kicking the door close and simply tossing the key onto the coffee table, Michael immediately headed straight for the stairs and carried Gavin up the steps and flicking on the light to his bedroom, he ever so gently laid Gavin onto the bed. "Stay right here, baby. Let me go get some stuff and I'll get you all cleaned up, okay?" he whispered and pecked Gavin's head and walked into the bathroom.  
  
The pat onto his head caused a slight grumble to sound from him, but otherwise, he was mostly silent. The silence was nothing more than Gavin taking a few moments to reevaluate what he had truly done wrong. What could he have possibly done? Maybe not go straight up to Michael when he's raging out... That was the first thought. Gavin's head lifted a tad up just to inspect his tail and let out a croaky whine that echoed throughout the house. It was just a nub! His tail! Oh, bollocks...  
  
Michael heard the loud whine and quickly grabbed the medical stuff from the medicine cabinet and grabbed a warm rag and hurried back into the room to see what was the cause of the pitiful noise until he frowned as his eyes saw why Gavin made that noise. That long fuzzy tail was now reduced to a nub. Over time it would look fine, but right now it was disheartening to look at with how bloody it was. "I'm so sorry, Gav" he said aloud, knowing he was the cause of this. Who knew one strike was all it took for Gavin to wind up like this?  
  
Only just now figuring out what happened over the past couple of hours, Gavin came to a crushing realization that no doubt was all of this drama his fault. He shouldn't have reacted so poorly when a punch was accidentally placed to his face, or gone into the butcher's shop rather foolishly and let himself get sliced up like this. All of it, just all of it was his fault. And Lord knows he could not stop the tears from falling down his face as it began to settle in what he had caused.  
  
Michael shushed the crying neko and laid the medical stuff on the nightstand and bundled him into his arms again and pulled him onto his lap, pressing the sweetest kisses to his forehead and murmuring gentle apologies and words to soothe his cat man lover. Well, half-half cat lover considering the circumstance.  
  
Perhaps he should have been left in that alley. It feels all too much like Gavin was a burden placed on Michael's life. The man could be out there living his life with a completely normal human, not some gross freak of nature who can't even handle a little punch. It nearly felt wrong to be placed in Michael's lap, and he found himself inching out of his touch. "I-I.. ruined.. I ruined it."  
  
Michael nearly cried tears of joy as he heard Gavin speak again, but those tears sooned turned into sadness at Gavin's confession. The poor cat thought it was his fault that he had caused this and Michael tried to swallow around the lump in his throat as he heard the neko's regretful tone and even felt him try to crawl out of his lap. "No, no, no, baby" he cooed and tightened his arms around him to keep him from leaving, "I ruined it. I shouldn't have gotten so upset at the game. I was the one that hurt you and I...It's my fault that some asshole did this to you." Michael felt his blood boiling as he tried to picture who could've done something like this to his neko. Whomever the mugger or rapist or drunk idiot with a knife was that did this, there was going to be so much hell to pay. "Just tell me one thing, Gav: who the fuck did this to you?" he nearly growled out, but stopped himself as he felt Gavin tremble in his arms. He had already scared the cat man off, he didn't want to do it again two times in a row.  
  
This wasn't the first time he was met face to face with that renowned butcher. Gavin only seemed to get more shaky as the questioning went on, letting his mind go back to both encounters. "The...T-The.. butcher.." He was finally able to manage out through thick tears. "N-Next to.. the alley." His was was a mere raspy whisper as he glanced up at Michael for his response.  
  
Michael's glare hardened as he stared at the wall. Unfortunately, Michael knew said butcher Gavin was talking about. Michael often chatted with the local butcher who had told him that he had moved down here to Texas. Michael always thought the butcher was a kind fellow that gave him half-priced meat, but now that he was aware of what that cruel man had done to his boi, Michael knew he would have to sacrifice cheap meat in favor of getting justice on that vile piece of shit. "Don't worry, Gav. I'll make him pay big time" he swore and held the neko even tighter in his arms, not wanting to let him go for the rest of the night.  
  
A soft smile appeared on Gavin's weary face once that protective side of Michael stood out once more, a croaky purr emitting from him just for a few seconds before Gavin stopped to cough a bit. It seemed like all of this was just... so unnecessary. None of this had to happen! Gavin would whine out as more needle-like pains shot up from his wounds and eagerly eyed the bandages and medicine Michael had brought.  
  
Michael's glare softened and he set his tender eyes back to Gavin as he heard the return of that scratchy purr. Yet, it was cut off as the neko wheezed out a cough. Oh yeah, Michael needed to get Gavin cleaned up. "Alright. Let's get you fixed up" he sighed out and placed Gavin on the bed and ever so gently pulled off Gavin's clothes, silently shushing him as the neko hissed in pain as his drying cuts were rubbed against the fabric of the ruined shirt and pants.  
  
It hurt... so much, just thinking back on everything that has happened. Only a few months into his finally good life and already was it being ruined once more. Gavin's distressed noises heightened the more he processed the moments through his mind, wheezing out as the tears started up once more.  
  
"Easy, baby, easy. I got you" he murmured and took the neko's slightly injured face and pressed gentle kisses to the purple bruises that decorated his face and kissed away the falling tears, "Michael's here. I'm not gonna hurt you like that or let you get hurt like that ever again. I promise." He then took Gavin's hand and laced his fingers with the neko's and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm never going to leave you."  
  
They close proximity as well as the truthful words seemed to strike a nerve right into Gavin's heart. The physical pain he felt in seemingly all muscles had suddenly lifted away, his pupils blowing up to show just how widened his eyes are... and that strong, strong purring. Gavin's nub began to wriggle around rather aggressively in nature as the neko leaned up and weakly licked all over Michael's chin and lips to truly his appreciation.  
  
Michael breathed out and let a soft smile stretch across his face as Gavin reciprocated his own affection and love for him. "There's my kitten" he murmured and gently rubbed a gentle hand up and down Gavin's slightly shaking back.  
  
Even if his body ached in pain, it could not overpower the immense love and joy Gavin was experiencing at the moment. He stopped with the rapid licks and settled with a deep, slow kiss pressed against Michael's plump lips with their bodies pressed firmly against each other.  
  
The older lad smiled against Gavin's lips and tenderly kissed him back just as firmly. It seemed that spark of love that Gavin had inside for him was starting to ignite into a full fledge forest fire that was now burning in his heart. And Michael always welcomed Gavin's love, whether doing sex or tender moments like this (well, not necessarily like this, but close enough) and each kiss or lick or purr he received from Gavin let him know that their love for one another had already been cemented in the day Michael rescued the neko.  
  
The kiss was soon interrupted by a disturbing, almost shaky feeling in his brain that forced Gavin to pull back and settle down with a whine. It was no doubt the blood loss finally getting to his head, and he helplessly stared back up at the man with a loud whine emitting from him.  
  
Michael frowned a bit and gently pet Gavin's face, a pained expression now apparent on the neko's face from the returning pain he was experiencing. "Right, let's get you cleaned up" he said as he grabbed the wet rag and began gently wiping the blood off Gavin's face, shushing him silently as the neko winced with each pressure applied to his face.  
  
Even with Michael's effort of trying to be gentle with Gavin's frail and bloodied body, it seemed to be no use. Any pressure on his wounds would only cause him to whine out rather pitifully. It was almost as if he were a kitten again.  
  
Michael continued to silently shush the neko as he let out each whine at the rubs to his injuries. "Just getting you all cleaned up, babe" he reassured as he worked down and rubbed the drying blood away from Gavin's torso. With a hand so gentle and tenderly holding what was left of Gavin's poor tail, he too began to clean the nub, his heart hurting at the pained cry Gavin's let out. "I know, I know" he murmured as he cleaned the nub as best as he could.  
  
No doubt was that the worst part of the process. The scraping against his bare tendons and bone was absolute agony, baring his teeth out as he let out a foreign hiss at the sensation and squirmed in Michael's hold.  
  
"Easy, easy" he soothed as best as he could and though he didn't want to, he reached for the rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball, knowing damn well this was going to hurt the most. "This is gonna hurt, Gavvy. Try not to move to much, okay?" he said and giving Gavin an apologetic look, he applied the drenched cotton ball to the exposed nub, almost pulling away as he heard the loudest cry Gavin has ever made outside of sex.  
  
Now, Gavin wasn't much of a hisser. In fact, just a few seconds ago marked the first time he ever hissed at Michael. But he sure as hell was spitting now. He sounded like a deranged animal, as his back arched up and bared his sharp canines, ears flattened back as he tore at the sheets below. It felt like scolding lava was boiling down on his tail, or what was left of it.  
  
Michael nearly reeled back and stopped altogether and let out a gasp as he watched Gavin and heard Gavin angry cat noises at the pain. It was so heartbreaking to see him like this and it was even more heartbreaking when he remembered that it was the damn butcher's fault for chopping off Gavin's luscious tail in the first place. Why the bastard did this was beyond Michael, but he knew that he was definitely going to teach the fucker a lesson. "Gavin, look at me, baby. Look at me" he soothed as he lifted the cotton ball off the stump of Gavin's tail.  
  
Gavin's head immediately whipped back to show the angry tears in his eyes, teeth still bared. He looked completely feral, but once he saw that it was just Michael, the neko immediately calmed down and instead caught a quick saddened glance at the pathetic nub on his rump. His tail... he rather liked his tail, too!  
  
Michael frowned at the gloomy look on Gavin's face. "Aw, Gav. Don't be sad. Look at the bright side. At least I won't have to ruin another pair of pants just so you can get your tail through" he tried to joke, trying to taking Gavin's mind off the disheartening subject.  
  
This did get a bit of a sad smile on Gavin's face, slowly surveying all of the wounds he had been given. Most of them were definitely going to leave some scars. A gentle sigh left him as he glanced back up a Michael and just... threw himself onto him. He wrapped his skinny arms around Michael's neck and simply nuzzled up against him as he desperately craved his affection.  
  
Michael chuckled and wrapped his arms around the softly purring neko, unable to keep from giving Gavin's forehead the sweetest kisses. "My baby, my sweet kitty baby" he crooned as he nuzzled his nose into Gavin's hair, making sure to avoid brushing against the tender chopped off ear.  
  
Once more did the purring begin to start up again, this time much stronger and less choppy. He just couldn't keep himself off his lovely owner for too long... Gavin would purr out and even release sweet mewls into Michael's ear, playfully nipping at the lobe as he licked his cheek affectionately.  
  
Michael laughed as Gavin showered him in affection and just took the sweetness pouring from the purring neko. "I love you" he murmured pouring every ounce of his love into the confession. But, it was true. He truly loved every aspect that Gavin had to offer. Michael loved the cat-like licks he got. Loved the soothing purrs that Gavin would always emit whenever they would cuddle. Loved the way Gavin's voice sounded. Loved the sultry noises that Gavin could make whenever they were in bed together sexually. He even still loved Gavin's fascination with everything that was new to him. Michael just loved Gavin. So so so much and Michael could never ever think anyone could ever replace that feeling that was only reserved for Gavin and Gavin only.  
  
Gavin simply adored all the attention he got. He basically felt like royalty in Michael's house. The truth is, they treated each other equally as well as the next. Their love truly showed. Gavin purred even louder than before, right up into Michael's ear and nuzzled against him harshly, the affection continuously building up.  
  
Michael held onto Gavin a bit longer until he pulled away and reached for the gauze. "Alright, lemme wrap up your tail and then how's about we go to sleep, huh?" he suggested as held the gauze with one hand and gently took the now clean, but still too short tail. He swiftly wrapped it around Gavin's tail as gently and as tightly as he could to prevent any bleeding, shushing the neko again as Gavin hissed in pain again. Michael dressed the tail in the gauze as neatly as he could, tearing it off and tying it as neatly as he could before he smiled at his handiwork. He wasn't a doctor, but he was damn proud of his wound dressing. "There we go" he said triumphantly.  
  
Gavin grinded his teeth together as to ignore the searing pain in the stump, but once it was finished he turned around to look at it and gave an experimental wiggle. Heh, it was a cute little stump! Gavin let out a soft giggle at the sight and wriggled it a bit more, a soft purr emitting from his throat.  
  
Michael smiled and stood up and went to put the medical stuff back in its proper place before turning off the light in the bathroom and then eventually the bedroom and placing his glasses on the nightstand, he promptly climbed into bed next to Gavin, throwing the covers over them and pulling the neko protectively close to him.  
  
His wounds did sting a tad bit, but other than that, Gavin sincerely enjoyed the close presence of the other pressed up against his frail body. "M-Mhrrr... Micool.." Gavin mused out in a hoarse tone, looking up at him with wide glossy eyes.  
  
Michael softly smiled down at him and pecked his lips lightly before nuzzling the top of his head, letting out a yawn in the process. Now that the catastrophe of the day was finally over (well, except for Gavin's wounds but they'll heal, physically). "Go to sleep, Gav" he murmured as he felt sleep creep up on him, "you're safe both now and forever."  
  
Every kind word would send Gavin further and further into what he recognized as a deep sleep. Today truly has been... something. Overly exhausting, but having a good ending. Gavin truly hoped all endings would be this sweet. As long as he had Michael with him, he doubt that he would have to worry much longer.  
  
\----------------------Epilogue---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Michael threw his shoes on and grabbed his keys and head for the door. After giving Gavin some much needed TLC and preparing himself for the justice he was about to deliver, Michael knew that today was the day. "Don't worry, Gav. Just stay here. I'll go take care of that piece of shit butcher that hurt you" he promised and grabbed Gavin's face and pulled him in for a searing kiss.  
That wonderful, firm kiss sent a rough tingle up Gavin's spine, shivering even more as he knew what was about to happen. Honestly, he was extremely grateful for Michael's passion and only encouraged it even more as the two broke away, letting out a soft purr and a mewl.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit" he said and grabbed his phone just in case he wanted to take pics or call 911 if he got hurt. Opening the door and giving Gavin a parting smile, Michael walked out and closed the door behind him and walked towards the butcher shop where he knew that asshole was working and cracked his neck and knuckles in the process.  
  
As for the said butcher down in his shop, his motives were all too clear. The neko has been around his place for far too long, often stealing precious morsels of meat or even taking full on ribs! The man didn't seem to care if the poor creature was starving. It was survival of the fittest, and he was more concerned about sales. Speaking of sales, it was almost closing time...  
  
Michael stopped in front of the shop and knew he was at the right place judging by the fact that he could see the recognizable butcher through the window in the door. The butcher was not that old, probably like in his late 40s or 50s, scraggly black beard with hints of grey in it and had a few tattoos on his arms and neck. Honestly, the butcher was a pretty nice guy...had Michael not found out what he did to Gavin. Just thinking about how much he hurt his poor lover made his blood boil, but Michael just kept his cool and putting on a fake smile, he walked into the butchershop, ringing the bell on top of the door in the process.  
  
Who the hell was coming into the place so late? The man looked up from his place behind the counter where he was already restocking bags of meat into the display case, cocking an eyebrow up at the man. "Can I help you?" He spoke out gruffly, almost speaking a bit southern.  
  
Michael just curled his fist and stuffed it into his pocket as he walked up to the counter. "Hi, I'm a bit new here and I'd like to ask you a few questions" he politely lied as stared into the ass-I mean butcher's weary eyes.  
  
The man looked Michael up and down almost as if he was trying to decide if he was worth his time or not, but eventually went with it. "Yeah, sure, go ahead.."  
  
Michael smiled. Perfect, this was going exactly as he planned it in his head. "Great. So, there's a lot of people in this city and I'm trying to get info on this one person I keep seeing around here and I was wondering if you knew anything about them?" he asked feigning curiosity.  
  
Was this how he was going to spend his Friday night? Oh, well. The man let out a bit of a sigh and leaned against the counter, giving Michael a bored look. "Alright, but make it quick, kid. I gotta close up shop soon."  
  
Michael nodded and took in a deep breath. Here goes. "So, I was wondering. There's this neko that's been hanging around town, you know, cat ears and cat tail. I was wondering if you've ever seen or heard of them?" Michael asked, trying to make the gender of the neko in question a mystery.  
  
The man blinked once, twice, then positioned himself behind the counter. His movements were... hesitant. "Doesn't ring a bell. You're gonna have to be a bit more specific, buddy."  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow and had to stop himself from just jumping over the counter altogether. Info on why he hurt Gavin first, then he can beat his ass. "Oh, sorry. Lemme see" he started as he pulled his phone out and unlocked it and went to his photo gallery and selected one of the more innocent pictures of Gavin, which was just a picture of Gavin sitting on his couch with his long tail draped over the arm of the couch. "They kinda look like this" he said as he turned his phone around to the butcher, internally smirking at the nervous look in the elder man's eyes. Got em.  
  
The butcher was shocked to silence upon seeing the image of the innocent little neko before the attack had ravaged his body, thickly swallowing before shaking his head. "Never seen him before."  
  
Michael's smile tightened and his nails dug into his palm nearly drawing blood from trying to hold himself back. "Oh, come on. You're the town butcher and you have meat here. So, he obviously might have come through here every now, right?" he claimed, feeling the burning rage in his eyes. This fucker was goddamn lying and Michael knew that this was the asshole that had hurt his beloved. This was the asshole who sliced up Gavin like he was a piece of meat himself. This piece of shit asshole was the reason that Gavin always looked sad whenever he looked at his stump of a tail. And Michael was gonna worm the info out of him one way or another.  
  
The lie was as obvious as day. The butcher pretended to take a bit of a closer look, even stroking the graying facial hair on his chin. "Hmm.. nah. Hey man, I really gotta close up shop so if you could please leave--"  
  
That was the last straw. "YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Michael roared out and sprung over the counter and catching the butcher completely by surprise, Michael balled up his fist and punched the butcher as hard as he could, watching the elder man grunt at the pain and fall back onto the floor. But, Michael wasn't done just yet. Grabbing the collar of the man's shirt, Michael punched his face again and again and again until his knuckles were bloody and screaming with pain. But, Michael was too fueled up on adrenaline to stop. Every punch he delivered to the asshole represented the amount of pain he put his Gavin through.  
  
This had been coming for the butcher for quite some time now. Michael's anger was completely justified. Spurts of the ruby red liquid began to pour all over the ground below them, mixing in with the blood of the very cattle he slaughtered. It was almost beautiful in a way how the cycle of violence continued. But all of it was dedicated to the poor creature who had to suffer through it first-hand.  
  
Michael laid another punch to the butcher's face and eventually ceased his assault, heaving out angry breaths and glaring down at the vile human that was now bleeding heavily. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! What gave you the fucking right to think that it was perfectly okay to do that shit to someone like him, you fucking piece of shit!" Michael spat in the man's face and gave him another punch at the end of his point.  
  
By this point, the man was practically unrecognizable, gurgling up blood from the broken nose. It no doubt sent shockwaves of pride through Michael as he was finally able to get revenge for his precious Gavin. But God damn, the dude was truly fucked up, just barely hanging onto reality.  
  
"Let me repeat myself" Michael growled and pulled the man's bloodied face close to his snarling one, "if you ever hurt him again, I swear I will fucking kill you and then burn this fucking shop to the goddamn ground. Do you fucking hear me?"  
  
If the man gave a response, then it was inaudible to Michael. The gurgling of fluids continued flowing out from the man's orifices, fingers twitching as his only sort of way of responding to Michael's words. No doubt if the man had a tail, that would have been chopped right off.  
  
"Good" Michael gruffed out and slammed the man's head into the floor. The older lad stood back up and cracked his neck again and gazed down at the pathetic sight of the man who had hurt Gavin. "Look at you. A pathetic piece of shit like you getting your ugly ass beat by someone younger and more compassionate than you. Hope you rot in hell for what you did" he spat down at him and literally spat down at him, watching as it splat against the man's unrecognizable face. Michael stepped over the guy and looked at the display of different meats and smiled at the idea he just had. He walked around to the front of the display and after looking through the selection, he grabbed as much raw beef and raw steaks as he could, put them all in a bag and just to show he had some compassion, Michael took out his wallet and took out a few twenty dollar bills and threw them over the counter and watched the bills fall next to the defeated man. "Keep the change, you filthy animal" he sneered at him as he walked out of the butchershop with his prize in hand, already planning dinner for the next day or two for both him and Gavin to gorge on.


	4. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, against his better judgement and his commitment to Gavin, decides to hook up with some random guy...it does not go so well.

Michael casually scrolled through his phone with one hand while the other pet the head of the purring neko that was sprawled across his lap like an actual cat. It was a lazy Saturday and Michael had no shifts to cover at work today, so he was free to do whatever the fuck he wanted to do with Gavin and doing anything with Gavin was always the best whether it be fucking him or teaching him how to play video games, it was always fun to hang out with him. After the ordeal with the butcher, things had started to get pretty normal so to speak, despite the fact that Michael and Gavin still hated that awful man and the poor neko's tail was still just a stub. But, Gavin seemed to be fine with it being gone so to speak. Like Michael said, there wasn't really that much of a hassle in dealing with a short tail, but Michael would still catch Gavin gazing at his short tail and sadly sigh at the loss.

Gavin released long purrs at the scritches to the top of his head, his pink tongue poking out from his lips. Indeed, he had recovered phenomenally from the attack, even if he did miss his tail from time to time. At least he still had an ear and a half which was better than not having it at all right? Even still, Michael was always there to support him and Gavin would always be greatly appreciated. Hell, he was even allowed to grow out a nice luscious beard since Michael seemed to like him with facial hair. Giving Michael a softened gaze, he promptly scooted up into his lap and released a gentle mewl, licking at his neck affectionately.

Michael chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Gavin, turning his attention away from his phone to press a sweet kiss to Gavin's forehead, smiling at the sweet purr he received in return. Gavin was truly the sweetest creature Michael had ever encountered and he honestly loved just how affectionate the neko could be....which is why he felt a tad bit guilty that he was scrolling through Tinder and trying to find a date. It wasn't because he didn't love Gavin anymore, don't get him wrong. He absolutely loved Gavin to the ends of the earth and he knew the neko felt the same way. Ever since the first day, Gavin seemed to never want to leave Michael's side after being all alone and so incredibly lonely all those years. It's just that Michael wanted to try something new. 

He wanted to get out more, to see if there were others out there that could fill that newness and if browsing for a potential hook up on Tinder was the way he was going to go, then he might as well go that direction. Michael swiped and swiped until he paused as his eyes caught sight to someone who was actually pretty attractive to him. The guy's name was Devin and he seemed pretty nice upon face value. He was 31, had light blonde hair, light brown eyes, a decent smile, and was also a fan of video games just like Michael! And the description was charming as well saying that Devin was looking for someone to netflix and chill or if not that they could eat pizza all day. Welp, Michael was sold on this guy and with that, he promptly swiped right and smiled as he got the official 'you've got a match!' message. And now began the waiting process.

Gavin did find a bit of interest in the phone, as he never really got use to technology but paid no attention other than some occasional glances. Gavin let out a soft yet rather deep purr and let his friendly licks against Michael's neck turn into deep suckles and nips, his docked tail wiggling around with excitement. He was feeling a little... frisky.

Michael hissed a bit in surprise as he felt those sharp teeth nip his skin. "What is it, kitten? You want something?" he teased.

Gavin simply gazed up at him with a familiar hazy-eyed look and continued to slowly suckled against Michael's pale, freckled skin. Just the mere scent of the man had the neko feeling in the mood for some fun activities, gently grinding up his closed cunt against Michael's thigh.

Michael chuckled and bit his lip and laid his phone on the armrest and encircled his hands around Gavin's small waist. "Yeah? Tell me what you want, Gavvy?" he murmured as his thumb teased the bit of skin that was showing above the waistband of the neko's shorts.

Gavin wriggled his rump up against Michael's hand and purred even louder, craning his neck to gently lick and nip along his owner's scruffy jawline. Just the intimacy alone sent a shiver up the neko's spine, nuzzling up into the crook of his neck as a deep mewl left him.

Michael let his hands wander down until they fully cupped the plump concealed cheeks, smirking as he elicited a sultry mewl from the neko. "You want something don't you?" he teased again and ground his growing erection up against the growing wet heat.

The neko's flushed lips could barely contain the drool building up inside of his mouth as he stared down at the clothed length, his hands reaching down to massage and paw at the area. For Gavin, sometimes he didn't necessarily want any sex. Sometimes... he just wanted to service his owner. And the hungry look in his eyes was evidence enough.

Michael softly groaned and bit his lip at the contact. "Yeah, you wanna suck me off like the good boy you are, don't you?"

Gavin was reeling after being called a "good boy", a series of aroused meows leaving him as he nestled in between Michael's legs on his knees. Now he was really face-to-face with one of the things he loved most, already eagerly unbuckling Michael's belt.

Michael chuckled again and relaxed against the couch. The tinder date could wait. For now, he had an eager to please neko between his legs and he who was he to deny him.

Gavin nearly came at the sight of Michael's gorgeous cock springing out of its confines, a soft gasp slipping past his lips. So thick and veiny... He brought his head forward to give it a few tentative licks, gazing up at Michael with wide inquisitive eyes.

Michael bit his lip and tried to contain the moan he let out, his eyelids lowering with growing lust as the neko gave attention to his engorged and reddening head. "Such a good kitty you are, Gavvy" he murmured.

Yes, compliments... Praise was always something Gavin found himself constantly craving, as well as Michael's thick dick. Speaking of which, he should really get to work. Gavin slipped the leaking head inside of his mouth and gave it slow yet deep suckles to start things out.

Michael sucked in a breath and let out a breathy groan and fully closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch as he fell under the sucks on his tip, his hand immediately going to Gavin's head and let his fingers thread through the soft messy hair, letting his thumb caress the half torn ear. Gavin was so good to him and has been so good for him these past few months they've been together. Always willing to do what Michael asked him and in return, all Gavin wanted was either pets, kisses, sweet compliments, or even sex. And Gavin was always pleased with whatever. "Such a good boy, Gavvers" Michael breathed out and hissing in pleasure as that rough cat-like tongue of his swirled around his leaking head.

Gavin dipped his head down a bit to take in more of that gorgeous thick length, huffing out through his nose as he let his eyes close in order to concentrate on pleading his owner. But, it was soon interrupted once Michael's phone went off to notify a text message. A message from a match on Tinder, that is. Gavin slipped off and licked the saliva off his lips, curiously staring at Michael's device.

Michael cursed at the interruption and opened his eyes and looked over to his abandoned phone, his irritation filling his body as he grabbed his phone and unlocked it wondering who the fuck was interrupting this lovely moment until it faded and melted into a smile that stretched across his face as he saw that it was the guy, Devin, to be exact! "Hey, wanna meet up?" Devin soon texted him. Michael smirked and forgetting all about Gavin, simply replied back "Sure. Meet me at this restaurant called The Pepper Vine. Will pay."

Gavin cocked his head to the side, feeling a bit uneasy about the interruption until he saw a wonderful smile on Michael's face. He's not too sure what caused it, but that smile was so damn beautiful he couldn't help but purr a bit.

Michael looked down from his phone and smiled at the tender (hah get it?) smile Gavin gave him. "Sorry, boi. Gonna have to leave for a bit, okay?" he apologized and softly pet Gavin's head as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Gavin's own grin was soon wiped off his face as he watched the other stuff himself back into his undergarments, loudly whining out as if he had been kicked. He eagerly reached out and uselessly scratched at the belt, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Michael smiled and gently pushed Gavin back much to the neko's discretion. "I know you still want me, but I have to go meet up with someone okay? We can continue this when I come back okay?" he reassured and bent down and kissed Gavin's head again. Again, he felt a tad bit bad for deciding on going out with someone who wasn't Gavin, but this was just a date. Just one. If it went well, yay. If it didn't, oh well. With that and avoiding the longing look in Gavin's eyes, Michael stood up and refastened his jeans and redid his belt before he quickly went upstairs to his bedroom to grab a nice shirt. He at least wanted to be presentable.

Still saddened by the sudden change in mood, Gavin hopped up onto the cushions of the couch and gently sniffed the area where his owner had previously sat, instantly rumbling with a purr. He would gently rub his face against the area to really get his scent against him, laying over the cushions in a sprawled out display.

Michael chose a simple black button up shirt and laid it on the bed and stripped off the t-shirt he was wearing in exchange for the black button up. He stood in front of the mirror in front of his door and watched as his fingers shakily buttoned up his shirt. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He had been on quite a few tinder dates in the past so this one would be nothing new. It was just that well...this was the first time he went out with someone...while he was already going out with someone. Though the going out part was kept to a minimum as Gavin got a bit nervous around large groups of people. "Alright, Jones" he said to himself as he grabbed his Old Spice spray and sprayed himself a couple times, "you got this. Just stay calm and don't make a fucking fool of yourself." With a nod as he looked presentable, he walked into the bathroom and gave his teeth a good brushing. Spitting in the sink and giving himself a once over in the mirror, Michael walked out the bathroom and headed down the stairs.

Gavin had himself rubbing all over the couch with a big smile on his face as he took in Michael's musky and familiar scent, quickly grabbing one of his owner's discarded t-shirt that was on the living room floor to sniff and drape over his frail body. This is what he usually did when Michael wasn't home. He would get himself nice and comfy and just... surround himself with Michael's possessions.

Michael walked past the couch and looked over and smirked as he saw Gavin wrapped up in his shirt and purring like the happiest cat in the world. But, who could blame him? Gavin no longer lived out in the cold all by himself and no longer had to go hungry. Now, here he was cleaner than when they first met, had meat on his bones (though he was still skinny), and was happy as can be. Michael couldn't resist the urge and went over and bent down and pressed a sweet kiss to the purring neko's forehead.

Once Gavin was alerted that Michael was in the vicinity, he eagerly leaned up and gave him a multitude of hungry pecks to his lips, mewling out in between them. He really didn't want Michael to go...

Michael chuckled as he gave into the kisses as long as he could, but he knew he had to get going less he wanted his date to think he stood him up. "Calm down, calm down" he giggled as he pushed Gavin back down on the couch. He grabbed the TV remote and turned in on for him and then handed Gavin the remote. "Here. Just sit here and watch tv okay? And if you start getting hungry, there is leftover spaghetti in the fridge that is already in the bowl so you can just put in the microwave for a minute until it gets hot" he instructed the neko who nodded his head at the instructions. Michael had been working with Gavin and had slowly been introducing him to all the "advanced" technology in his home. While Gavin did know his way around a tv remote, a xbox controller, a microwave, the shower, and even his laptop on occasions all on his own, it was still gonna take a bit of time for Gavin to get used to handling the tech by himself whenever Michael wasn't around.

Gavin gave the TV remote a questioning look before smiling up at the man, quickly nodding his head to show that he understood. Yeah, it does suck when he isn't around... It was just going to take a bit of time to get used to his absence.

"Okay" Michael said and kissed his head again and grabbed his phone and keys off the coffee table, "I'll be back later tonight" he bid as he walked towards the door and opened it and giving Gavin a parting 'love you' Michael walked out and headed for his car and unlocked it and opened the door and stepped in. Giving his house a passing glance as he put his seatbelt on and frowning a bit as he saw Gavin staring out at him through the window with that longing expression, Michael revved up the car and giving the neko a wave goodbye, Michael reversed the car out of the driveway and drove away to the designated restaurant.

The longing stare at Michael lasted until his car was out of view, a soft sigh leaving the neko once he could no longer see his beloved owner. He was really hoping that they could have some fun on the couch and watch a movie afterward, but it would have to wait.

\------------------------------------------------------------

As for the date, said man had picked up a ride from Michael who was fine with giving him one to the desired location. It wasn't going to be too fancy of a dinner or expensive at all, but they both had dressed up in their own respectful ways. The entrance had beautiful fairy lights coating the doors, Devin politely walking up to the doors and held the door open for Michael. A real gentleman.

Michael smiled at the chivalry as he walked into the restaurant. "How nice of you" he teased as he stepped in front of the hostess desk and waited for someone to seat them.

Devin stood there for a good minute before letting out a heavy sigh, waving his hand around to get the attention of a waitress. "Ah, fucking finally.." He huffed out, asking for a seat for his friend. Friend.. that's what he referred Michael to as.

Michael just gave him a weird look but he followed behind his date for the night as they took their seat in one of the booths, both sitting on either side. Michael had to admit, Devin was kinda hot. The guy looked much better in person than in his profile picture and by God was he buff, Michael unable to tear his eyes away from his biceps that seemed to bulge out of the sleeves of the nice shirt he was wearing. "So, where are you from?" he started off after giving the waitress their choices of drinks (and ignoring how much attitude Devin was giving to the waitress).

For the most part he was a bit passive-aggressive to Michael, giving a few comments on his "bulky glasses" and the cat hair on his shirt. It was simply comments like this that the truth really became to unravel. A nice young lady came over to serve their entrees and what did Devin do instead? He gave her a broad compliment, even a cheeky wink and went on to eat like nothing happened. He was... oblivious. Or oblivious to being an asshole, that is.

Michael felt his eye twitch and was starting to get a bit ticked off. Yeah, this guy was kind of a prick. First he insulted Michael and then he 180'd and started being nice to the waitress? What kind of shit was this? "Hey, uh, you okay? I mean did something happen before I picked you up?" he half demanded.

Once the waitress was away, Devin turned his head and raised a brow at Michael, even letting out a soft chuckle. "Don't worry, babe. That whore ain't got nothing on you. Damn these wings look nice.." That was all he said before he started chowing down on his entree, not even bothering to let his date enjoy any.

Michael scrunched up his face in disgust as he watched his "date" gorge himself on the wings. Right off the bat, Michael just knew exactly what this guy was: a fucking douchebag. Not only had Devin insulted his appearance, he had also referred to the waitress as something that was so vulgar and so uncalled for at that. Not to mention, what was even more disgusting, the guy refused to chew with his mouth closed and loudly smacked and chewed as he stuffed the wings down like an animal, attracting the unwanted attention from the other restaurant goers and Michael could do nothing except give them an apologetic look. "So, uh, h-have you been playing any good games recently?" Michael asked, desperately trying to keep this date afloat.

After wiping his hands off on both his own and Michael's napkin, Devin looked up when his poor date decided to spark up a conversation. The topic? Video games. Anyone can work with that, right? "Video games? You mean you're a grown dude who plays shit like that still?" Devin huffed out, sipping from the bottle of beer that Michael paid for. "Nah, not a fan. I only put that on my description cause I figured it would attract idiots like you. No, I'm more of a sports dude."

Michael balled his fist under the table, his teeth already clenched behind his pursed lips. As much as he wanted this date boat to stay floating on the waters of hope, Michael could already feel holes beginning to pierce the boat. "Alright. Tell me something: why the fuck are you being an asshole?” he asked with every honest fiber in his body.

Devin gave him a huff through his nose and rested his elbows on the table, taking another quick swig of beer before giving Michael a tight look, releasing a slow sigh before speaking. "Yeah…Yeah, you're right. I just got chewed out my boss this morning, is all..." He went on, setting his beer down with a gentle clinking noise. "I-I shouldn't be so cross, sorry about that." So maybe he was an empathetic human? Devin surveyed Michael's phone a bit before sparking up a new topic. "So, got any animals?"

Michael sighed a bit and felt the ship being repaired. At least the guy had the common decency to apologize. Did he have any animals? Technically yes? Gavin was part cat and he sometimes acted like one, but for the most part he was all human sans the nub of a tail and the half chopped off ear. So...yes? "Uh, yeah. I have a cat. He's pretty cute and super friendly" Michael admitted and smiled fondly as the image of Gavin popped into his head.

Devin raised his brows at the mention of a cat and stifled a soft chuckle. "Ah, that takes me back... my dad would always let me help out around the shop and kick out the strays who tried to snatch up his meat. Yeah, this one fucker came in and got part of his tail cut off when I was younger. Now my poor pops can barely even register the butchery since he got jumped by some douchebag.." Devin huffed out, taking a quick swig of his beer.

Michael froze at that. This guy's dad...was the fucking butcher?! The same butcher that dared to hurt HIS Gavin?! This asshole was the son of that good for nothing piece of shit?! Michael's fists balled up again and his teeth practically hurt from how hard he was clenching them. The fact that Devin was related to that piece of shit made his blood boil. All thoughts of Devin actually being a nice guy seemed to fly out of his ear and crash onto the floor. Michael could feel himself visibly shaking with growing anger.

The man, Devin, remained his all-to oblivious self and decided to go on. "I mean, he didn't go out in vain. He managed to fucking brutalize this one furball and cut off his entire fucking tail. Kicked his ass back in the dumpster. I guess that's just another reason to keep kill shelters running.."

Michael couldn't bear to listen to him anymore. How dare this piece of shit had the audacity to speak ill of his Gavin. Gavin, who when Michael found him the first time was incredibly thin and oh so lonely and starving and then the second gruesome time when Michael found him covered in blood and slashes and missing part of his ear and a good chunk of that long fuzzy tail he used to have. And the fact this prick had the nerve to refer to him as just a furball made an ominous red color appear in Michael's vision.

Devin drummed his fingers along the table as he watched for the waiter with their food, turning his head to see the vein sticking out in Michael's neck and raised a brow. "You good? What, are you one of those PETA fuckers? Don't worry, he probably died out there pretty quick."

That was it and Michael slammed his hand against the table and promptly stood up, alerting his "date" and everyone around them. "You're a fucking piece of shit and I hope you and your piece of shit pops both burn in the fiery pits of hell!" Michael spat at Devin with such venom that it almost looked like his "date" was being screamed at by a spitting cobra.

Almost immediately did the majority of the restaurant turn their heads over to watch what was going down, many of which were too shocked to even continue talking. As for Devin, he stared on with the same amount of horror. "What the fuck, dude?!"

Michael just visibly shook with rage. Too many holes had been poked in this stupid meet up and the boat was now drifting to the bottom of the ocean floor. Michael reached into his pocket and flung a couple bills onto the table and promptly stormed out the restaurant, waitstaff and normal people alike parting around him like the red sea to avoid the Jersey man's wrath as the angry man practically kicked the restaurant door open and stormed over to his car and hurriedly unlocked it. He needed to get the fuck out of here.

Many of the waitresses had tried to keep conflict down in the restaurant, as the outburst had caused a bit of unease and panic inside. But Devin? He ran after Michael and repeatedly knocked on the window. "W-Wait! You're my ride! Was it something I said?"

Michael just flipped him off and locked the doors and started up the car. Michael pulled out of the parking spot, the fucker following him throughout the reversal. Michael rolled his window down enough to angrily shout out at him to "burn in hell, you piece of shit" and promptly burned the fuck off, leaving Devin in the parking lot. Michael kept his menacing glare on the road and kept a firm hard grip on the steering wheel as he drove back to his house, having enough common sense to stop at a stoplight. Michael rubbed his hand over his face as he tried to calm down. That asshole, that fucking piece of shit asshole. How dare he say shit like that about his Gavin. Even remembering all the vile things the dickhead said about the neko made him slam the side of his fist against his window and growl in utter rage. 

"Can't believe I fucking wasted my fucking time with that walking shit stain. Should've beat the shit of him like I did to his fucking dad" he growled as the light finally turned green and Michael turned the corner and continued driving. Just the mere flashbacks of the horror Gavin had to go through because of the piece of shit butcher made his eyes burn with the onset of tears, swiping his cheek as he felt a single tear escape. Michael continued to seethe in fury as he finally made it to his home and felt his anger alleviate a tiny bit as he remembered the being that was awaiting his joyous return. He pulled into his driveway and turned the car off, but just sat there for a bit as he let some of his hot tears of anger spill out. "I'm sorry, Gav" he muttered and sniffled as he took his glasses off and wiped his eyes. For what he didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that he thought someone could ever replace the space in his heart that was already occupied by Gavin. Or perhaps it was him apologizing for even hooking up with the asshole in the first place. Why he apologized he didn't know. 

But, he was oh so glad to be home to the one person who could make him smile and feel good no matter what. Desperately wanting to be near his lover, Michael grabbed his phone and stepped out the car, harshly slamming it and locking it as he trudged to up his steps and unlocked the front door and slowly pushed the front door open and stepped in and was immediately met with the wonderful sight of Gavin, his sweet affectionate loving Gavin, who was lying on his back, still curled in one of Michael's shirts and sleeping so peacefully. Michael nearly awwed at the sight as he closed the door behind him, but...there was another need that needed to be attending to. All that anger in his body was just pooling in places it shouldn't be and Michael needed to release some of it. Creeping close to the sleeping neko, Michael placed his keys and phone on the coffee table and took his shoes off and carefully got onto the couch and crawled up Gavin's body, immediately placing searing kisses on his journey up to Gavin's relaxed face.

Gavin would never be prepared for the shitty mood Michael was in, but wriggled along the couch cushions as he was smooched on his torso and his neck, a deep purr rumbling throughout his body as his unconscious mind was able to pick up Michael's scent. Just barely stirring awake, Gavin let out a soft trumpet noise once spotting Michael kissing along his body. You know the noise cats make when they wake up from being startled? Yeah, that cute shit. He instantly purred out even louder and battled Michael in a fight for the most loving kisses.

Michael let a smile, the first smile since his encounter with the bastard, spread across his busy lips and his kisses instantly grew rougher. "Need you" was the only thing he breathed out as he sat up enough to tug Gavin's shorts and boxers down and off his long fuzzy legs, to which Gavin easily helped him take off with no complaints. As soon as his lower garments were removed, Michael's hands immediately flew to his belt and simply unbuckled it and undid his jeans and just tugged them and underwear down enough to free his throbbing length. Oh yes, he most definitely needed this. Michael desperately needed an outlet and all his body was filled with right now was pure anger and lust.

Gavin did yelp a bit when his lower clothes were taken off so suddenly but went along with it with a soft smile on his face. He loved any moment he spent with Michael, so he wasn't complaining all too much. Especially when he spotted that juicy cock that he's been dreaming about all day. Releasing a hungry mewl, Gavin's legs instantly spread open to show Michael his already moistened cunt, the nubbed tail wriggling around in excitement.

Michael didn't give Gavin a single warning. As soon as his cock was released, Michael angled his head at the more than ready pussy and harshly shoved in all the way, sucking in a hiss as he was wrapped in the delicious walls all at once, hearing Gavin through his rage clouded mind as the neko released a loud scream. But, Michael didn't even give him time to adjust either. Sinking his teeth into the side of Gavin's neck and putting a firm grip on the back of Gavin's spread leg with one hand while the other gripped the couch cushion, Michael grunted as he instantly began thrusting as hard as he could inside the warm and wet heat.

Gavin could barely contain the noises that surfaced out from his throat. Those rough, deep thrusts into his cunt that managed to pound right into his cervix opening had Gavin clawing at the couch. Hell, his hips were starting to move away from the punishing thrusts as it was beginning to sting. But, that masochist side of Gavin let Michael take him to pound town, finding the stinging sensation to be all the more arousing.

Michael just let out savage fierce breathy grunts as he fucked deep into the pleasure-filled neko. God, this just felt so...right. Everything about this felt right. The deliciously wet warmth around his cock felt right. Though the cause of his rage wasn't right, even that seemed to feel right. Michael just felt so stupid for ever believing another being could ever take Gavin's place. That wasn't what he was trying to do in the first place, but he still felt like such a dumbass for ever thinking or doing that. Gavin was the only one for him and only him. Michael never considered himself to be the neko's owner, but in this moment right now, Gavin was his and only his. No other being on this planet could ever make him feel as good as Gavin always did. Growling at the possessiveness that began to swell in his body, Michael sunk his teeth in deeper into the neko's neck and clawed the back of his knee as he began to fuck into Gavin aggressively harder than ever.

Oh, it was actually starting to hurt now... Gavin knew Michael needed to let off some steam now and then, so whatever happened today must have really ticked him off. Blood was surging out from the bite and claw marks Michael left behind, and the rough pounding had Gavin weakly crying out and gripping at the couch cushions. He wasn't even that horny when they first started, causing the friction against his dry walls to be, well, discomforting. But did Gavin stop him? Absolutely not. He loved his owner with all his heart, and knowing that it made him feel good was enough to let him keep going.

Michael clenched his eyes closed as he let the pleasure of fucking Gavin fill his being, yet his mind was still reeling from the horrible date he had just left from and Michael let out a loud ferocious growl as he vividly remembered the disgusting things the asshole had said. He remembered the disdain in Devin's words as he talked ill about Gavin, the uncaring nature of just outright cheering on his piece of shit father for brutally hurting Gavin the way he did, even just the memory of Devin nonchalantly saying Gavin could've died made rage fill him once again. All the fury and anger of the piece of shit's words and all the horrible things he wished he could unleash on both Devin and his father all made Michael release the loudest snarl ever and he felt the pinpricks of tears beginning to sting his closed eyes as he fucked into the neko as hard as he could muster, letting the rage and fear of losing Gavin fuel his powerful and near painful thrusts, the skin against skin sound that rang around the room sounding incredibly painful. But, Michael didn't care. He needed this and he needed some relief.

Gavin couldn't see the tears Michael was releasing. His own eyes were shedding their own, after all. He liked it rough, but not this rough! Gavin's knees touched each other as they instinctively coiled in on themselves, whining as the man yanked them away and gently nuzzled his face into the couch cushion to bite onto it. This was definitely going to be a wild ride...

Michael was unstoppable and uncontrolled and was purely running on the instinct to fuck his anger out. That's what he did before and he was not about to change it now. But, this anger, this rage that was coursing through his body wasn't the only thing that his body was feeling. No, there was another emotion, a much deeper emotion that not even his own fiery rage could overcome...it was sadness. Yes, that was what Michael was truly feeling both in his bones and his eyes. Pure sadness and desperation. Just the mere thought of ever losing Gavin like that just...it hurt...so much. And just thinking about Gavin, his sweet once alone Gavin, meeting his end in death just made the lump in his throat grow even larger and the tears he tried to hide began to leak out and stream down his face, his furious thrusts stuttering a bit but no less hard as his body shook with the anguish his body was experiencing.

It seemed almost as if there was no point to the fucking session if one of them were going to really enjoy it. But Gavin wasn't aware. He was too busy whining and softly crying into the cushion as he was relentlessly pounded into, his walls far too tight and dry to feel anything akin to good for the man.

Michael at this point wasn't even fucking to release the pent up anger and frustration and anguish in his body. Really all he was doing was fucking to just feel something again. His head was confused right now. It wanted to keep fucking Gavin as hard as Michael wanted, but yet all Michael wanted to do was to pour his heart out to the neko. And what was even worse, he could hear both him and Gavin crying for different reasons: him crying over the pain of losing Gavin to death and Gavin crying cause Michael knew this was hurting him. 

Like a train that was losing steam, Michael felt his harsh thrusts slow down to hard jerky smacks against the backs of Gavin's stinging red thighs until he fully stopped and stilled and unable to hold them back any longer, Michael fully let the dam break, releasing his bite on Gavin's neck and burying his neck into the neko's warm skin. Now that he was letting his emotions out, Michael let his cries be heard, his back fully shaking with each heart-wrenching sob he let out.

Gavin finally released a shaky breath of relief as the thrusts died down, only to hear his beloved owner sob out against his neck. What was wrong? Was it something he did? Gavin released a strangled yet concerned mewl as he looked down at the man, nuzzling against him as he tried his best to ignore the pain in the different areas of his body. "Micool? What's wrong?" Gavin murmured out in a weak tone yet wrapped his arms around the man to hold him close to his chest, rasping his tongue over Michael's curls to comfort him.

Michael released the tight grip he had on the back of Gavin's leg and instead wrapped his arms around the neko's waist, bringing as tightly close to Michael's body as possible. All the pain and hurt he was experiencing was all being let out in the waterfall of sniffling tears that seemed to have no end.

The neko could feel just how hurt Michael was, and even if he didn't know what caused it, he wanted to help. A deep purr began to rumble out deep within his throat as to comfort the man in his arms, continuing to lick over the top of his head. The last time he saw Michael so distraught was when he found Gavin all cut up in the alley way... "Micool... Love you.." Gavin spoke in between licking, having to stop his purrs to speak but continued even stronger.

Michael withdrew his softening length, his heart breaking more at the pained hiss Gavin let out. "P-Please, just...please don't leave me, G-Gavvy" he cried out, his tears staining Gavin's t-shirt, but he knew Gavin didn't mind at all. "Please don't fucking leave me, baby boy. P-Please, j-just d-don't" Michael choked out as best as he could as he fully laid on top of the soothing purring neko.

Gavin was... shocked, to say the least. He gave Michael a confused expression, nubbed tail gently wiggling a bit. "Why would I leave?" Gavin hummed out in response, now his turn to pet the other as he slowly ran his hand up and down Michael's back. "I love you too much..."

Michael sniffled as his tears slowed down a bit, but they nonetheless continued to fall and he cast his watery eyes up at the slightly confused neko that was just staring down at him with eyes filled with pure love for him. Whimpering a bit at the sadness that was still aching him, Michael leaned up and softly pressed his lips against Gavin's and led him into a slow kiss. A kiss that wanted to seal the love he had had for Gavin. A kiss that said 'please don't leave me' even without him saying it. A kiss that would let Gavin know that he was sorry for ever thinking that anyone could ever replace or even come before Gavin.

Gavin wasn't even aware of what happened today as for the terrible tinder date. Regardless of who or what made his owner feel this way, Gavin was willing to make it all better. He would gently kiss back and let his hands stroke up and down Michael's broad back, letting their legs tangle together as the two pressed up close together. His purrs were as loud as ever.

Michael poured every ounce of his unending love for him into the kiss and when he eventually pulled away, he nuzzled his face into Gavin's vibrating chest. Just being this close to the neko, being this intimate with him, was enough to reassure Michael enough to stop his tears altogether and was instead reduced to a sniffling mess. "I-I love you, Gavvy" he murmured and pressed a sweet kiss to Gavin's shirt-covered heart that he knew was filled with love for him.

The neko's chest began to swell up with unadulterated love for his owner, flashing him a big smile with his nubbed tail wiggling against the couch cushions with deep affection. "I love you too, Micool!" Even his voice shook with the intensity of his purrs, licking and kissing all over his face.

Michael couldn't help, but let out a laugh as his face was being taken over by the gentle purring kisses the loveable neko was giving to him. Already, he could feel his anger diminish and ebb away like water putting out a roaring fire until the only emotion that was now filling his being was intense love for the only being who loved him since the very beginning. "Gavvy" he murmured with such tenderness in his voice.

Gavin relished in his tender tone of voice, purring out into his ear with a bright smile on his face. "Micool...~" He spoke back, letting their lips brush up against each other as their bodies shared heat. "You were... very rough."

Michael frowned a bit at that and let his hand rub over Gavin's tender pelvis. "Sorry bout that. I-I was just a bit....I-I was just upset is all" he apologized, feeling remorseful for hurting Gavin again.

Gavin just gave him a gentle nod and an understanding smile, lapping at his cheek before speaking out again. "K-Kiss it better?" He murmured out, slowly letting his tongue swipe over his lips with a new hunger in his eyes.

Michael crooked his brow up and let a smile stretch across his face as he gazed into the neko's slowly lust turning eyes. "Y-Yeah? You still wanna have a go?" he murmured, feeling his own lust slowly creeping back.

Hastily nodding, Gavin gave his lips a soft peck before pulling back to keep eye contact with his owner. The lips of his poor cunt were flushed bright red and a bit bruised from the pounding it took, no doubt extremely sensitive from the treatment. He looked like he had been whipped, almost. "G-Gentle.."

Michael chuckled at the request but nonetheless obliged him and kept his eyes locked with the neko's as he kissed his way down his body until his lips met the growing patch of hair down below and then trailed down even further until Michael's lips touched the swollen red lips. "You want me to kiss you down here?" he teased.

The touch alone to his puffy lips caused Gavin to gasp out, his legs nearly closing in. It was so damn sensitive! Gavin's little nub tail began to wiggle out below, sheepishly smiling at Michael. "I-It kinda hurts..."

Michael let out a crooning sound as he gently spread Gavin's legs apart again. "Don't worry, baby. I'll be gentle this time" he soothed as he tore his eyes away from Gavin and looked down to the puffy lips down below and hissed as he saw the extent of the fury he released onto the neko. "Sorry, Gavvy" he murmured as he ever so gently placed sweet kisses all over the swollen folds, feeling himself growing excited again at the gaspy mewls Gavin let out in both mild pain and growing arousal.

Those sweet gentle kisses had Gavin mewling out for his owner, looking down with eyes threatening to flutter shut from the pained-pleasure. He's never been so sensitive before in that area, unless you count the times he was in heat. "M-Micool... put something in.."

Michael just breathed out a laugh and instead spread the sore lips apart and delved his tongue into the surprisingly growing wet hole, grinning at the mewl in pleasure Gavin let out at the intrusion of the slimy muscle. Michael let his tongue wiggle around and taste the inside of Gavin's cunt, all the while letting his thumb run slow circles around the neko's swollen clit.

This is what he really liked to feel. Gavin would purr and whine out with the gentle licks and thrusts into his sore walls, the massaging sensation actually helping with the pain. He really did love Michael's gentle side when it came to sex. He managed to make the neko feel like he was royalty. He opened his eyes momentarily just to get a glimpse of Michael's hardening length, leaning forward with a slow growl leaving him. "I-I want..."

Michael opened his eyes and locked eyes with Gavin again, both equally filled with lust for the other. Michael pulled back from the leaking hole with a final lick and crawled up Gavin's body, pressing his lips against the neko's again, both of their tongues dancing around the others in a heated kiss. "You still want it after all that huh?" he breathed out against his lips as his two of his thick fingers slowly pressed into the slick hole and he gently thrust them in and out of the possibly sore hole.

Upon entrance, the stretch from the digits did hurt a bit. He wasn't expecting his hole to still be so sore after all that licking. But his body recognized the stretch as penetration and soon warmed up to the feeling. His hips would slowly rock back onto the fingers with a hazy look in his dilated eyes, the volume of his purrs intensifying.

Michael moaned along with Gavin as he gave Gavin his own pleasure with his fingers. Now that there was no more anger in his body and he didn't need to release those foul emotions onto the poor neko, Michael thought it was fair that Gavin received his own ecstasy. With that, Michael slid a third finger into the sopping cunt and quickened his thrusting digits, his dick throbbing with growing need at the joyous blissful noises that left the neko's mouth.

It was definitely helping the man cede away and was replaced with an itching for some thick dick. Michael's dick, specifically. Gavin let out a soft whine and reached down to grasp the other's length, flashing a desperate look in his wide eyes. "Please..?"

Michael chuckled deeply and pecked his lips again and instead of teasing Gavin even more, he decided that both of their needs were far greater than just simple foreplay. Withdrawing his thick fingers from the sopping hole, Michael winked at Gavin before he brought his digits up to his mouth to taste and he groaned at the alluring sweet juices that coated his fingers. "Want you to ride me, baby" he murmured as he got off the couch before sitting down on it properly, stroking his dick in preparation.

Gavin understood exactly what the man meant and let out an excited mewl as he crawled up on to Michael's lap, his thick cock brushing up against his folds pleasantly. "A-Ah.. Mrrrow~" He would purr out, positioning the tip at his entrance as he leaned forward to nuzzle against his owner with a deep purr leaving him.

Michael bit his lip and groaned at the sultry sight of Gavin on top of him, eagerly waiting to be filled with his thick cock. Gavin was always ready to take him even earlier when Michael unleashed his fury onto him, the neko was always ready and willing. "Such a good kitty, Gavvy" he praised and wrapped his hand around the back of Gavin's neck and brought his head down and pulled him in for another searing kiss to those lovely plump and prickly lips of his. In that same motion, Michael gripped Gavin's hips and guided him down onto his cock, both of them groaning into each other's mouths at the feeling of each other once again.

This was probably one of the best feelings in the world. Being completely filled up with Michael's juicy cock. Gavin released a shaky mewl and let his head fall back to pant out in delight, finally resting when Michael was fully inside of the neko. "A-Ahh.. Big..~"

Michael himself released his own satisfied noise of pleasure, biting his lip in arousal as he was engulfed in the still so incredibly tight walls that, compared to earlier, were now sopping wet and eager to take him all the way to the hilt. "Fuckin always so nice and wet for me, baby. Such a good little pussy. Always taking my big cock like the good boy you are" he moaned out dirtily and nearly bucked his hips up as the walls clenched around him at the filthy words. "Now, be a good kitty and ride me, Gavvy. Ride that cock just the way you want to" he instructed as his hands slid down to grip his plump ass.

That really sent a shiver up his spine. Those beautiful, dirty words had Gavin mewling out into Michael's ear as his hips gently began to grind down against the thick length. "Mhrrrr..~" It felt like pure heaven to have it rub up his cervix, resting his forehead against Michael's.

Michael moaned in pleasure and he lovingly groped Gavin's ass in appreciation as the neko rocked his hips up and down his length, sucking a sultry breath before releasing it on a husky groan as the wet walls rubbed all around his dick with each movement. "Good boy" he crooned and pressed his lips against Gavin's again.

"G-Good boy?.." Gavin repeated in a breathless manner, just trying to get it in his head that he was the good boy. He really, really like compliments... Gavin let out a few soft flustered giggles and looked to the side in a flustered manner, walls twitching around Michael.

Michael laughed at the blush that was starting to turn Gavin's face even redder. "Yeah you are. So good for me, baby. Always so good for me" he murmured and kissed the side of his blushing face.

Juices were flowing out of him like a damn waterfall at this point, dribbling out onto the couch cushions. Gavin had received a false orgasm just from being praised, and was left panting out on Michael's chest. "A-Ahh... Mhrrrow..~" He purred, hips grinding down onto that wonderful length.

Michael moaned lustfully as he could absolutely feel the mini orgasm, grunting in pleasure as Gavin momentarily squeezed around him. As much as he loved this slow motion, he wanted more, yet he only wanted Gavin to take the lead this time. After all, it was only fair considering how roughly he fucked Gavin earlier. "Come on, baby. Fuck that cock faster like the good kitty you are" he urged and then released one of the plump cheeks and trailed up to the nub of Gavin's tail and roughly tugged on it, smirking at loud mewl he received. Fuck, this was getting so hot literally. Michael took the other hand off of the neko's ass and skillfully with one hand began undoing the buttons to his shirt.

If Michael wished for more, than that was what he would receive. Mewling out from the tug on his nubbed tail, his hips began to slam back down faster and faster on that delicious cock, tongue lolling out of his mouth to drool over Michael's chest when he was done unbuttoning it. "A-Ahhh! Micoooool!~" His voice was hoarse with the loud mewls and moans releasing from his throat.

Michael let a pleasurable breathy growl escape his mouth as he leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes in ecstasy as Gavin was now riding him like the pro that he was. God, getting Gavin to do this sorta thing was probably the best feeling ever. Not because it let Michael have a break from fucking Gavin himself, but because he always knew that Gavin felt proud at being able to bring Michael pleasure without the older lad doing anything. And while Michael has tried all sorts of sexual things with Gavin (besides anal, but he'll work on that one), getting the eager-to-please neko to fuck himself on his dick was simply incredible. "Yeah, just like that, baby. Mmm, such a good boy. Taking, fuck, taking my cock like the good little whore he is" Michael breathed out and he smirked as Gavin let out a blissful mewl at the naughty words.

It was clear by now that the neko had a liking to dirty talk. Gavin would huff out and mewl with each rough thrust down on Michael's dick, looking up with a hungry expression with drool pooling out from his lips. "M-More.. talk more..!"

Michael huffed out a laugh and tightly gripped the neko's jiggling ass that always fit so well in his hands. "Fuck, Gav. You've got a fucking whore's ass, boi. Fuckin can't keep my hands off of it. One of these days I'm gonna, fuck, gonna teach you how to take it up your ass. You'd probably feel even tighter here" he panted out as he parted one of the cheeks and let his fingertip circle around the untouched ring of muscle, smirking as he heard Gavin gasp at the contact.

Gavin glanced over his shoulder to stare down at Michael's fingering enjoying the bit of pressure he put on his furled hole. He paid no attention to the finger and continued to eagerly ride Michael, flashing him a soft grin before rolling his eyes back into his head once he managed to get a good thrust against his g-spot.

Michael was absolutely loving the way Gavin was riding him and his dick was most definitely loving the feeling of filling the deliciously wet cunt, but Michael knew that Gavin could fuck harder. He's done it multiple times and every time Gavin has given him a good rough riding that left the neko unable to walk for a couple of days due to the soreness in his legs. "Come on, Gav. Fuck it harder. Come on, I know you can do it. Ride that fucking cock like the good whore you are" he growled out and roughly swatted Gavin's ass and in that same moment he yanked on the nub of the neko's tail.

A whorish moan slipped out of Gavin at the combined sensations, his walls clamping shut on the man's cock when he was both spanked and had his sensitive nubbed tail yanked. God, he really did want to go faster... but something in his mind told him to experiment a bit. Yeah, he's always been pretty obedient during sex, but... what if he wasn't? With this in mind, Gavin slowed down his own hips until he was completely still, sliding off of the length and gave Michael a soft, clearly faked innocent look. "Hungry.." He murmured out, walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

Michael just...he just sat there in complete...shock. Really Gavin, the usually sex craving neko, literally just...stopped and was now going to the fucking kitchen. If this was a bad case of blue balls then Michael never wanted to experience this ever again. "G-Gavin, a-are you fucking serious right now?!" Michael stammered as he whipped his head around to glare at the retreating neko, he just glanced back at him with a nonchalant look.

Satisfied with the reaction, Gavin opened up the fridge door to scavenge around a bit, even if he wasn't all that hungry. It was nearly impossible to ignore his juices dripping down between his legs, but... He really wanted to see what Michael would do.

And do something Michael did. Growling in frustrations swiftly stood up from the couch and kicking his bundle of lower garments off to the side, he stormed over to the cheeky neko and all but grabbed and yanked on the back of his hair, eliciting a yelp from Gavin at the harsh pull but it was silenced as Michael roughly bent him over the kitchen counter, slamming the refrigerator door in the process.

If Gavin was in a different position, he would be scared right now. But, as of now, he was mostly stifling his soft giggles into his arm at how enraged the man was when Gavin refused to continue riding him. It was all too amusing, and he reached back to cover his vaginal entrance with his hand and a smirk on his face.

But, Michael was not in the mood for teasing despite the fact that he felt his lips curling into a smirk. "You cheeky little shit" he growled as he all but yanked Gavin's hand away and without any warning he slammed his cock back into the wet heat, Gavin crying out once more at the harsh intrusion. "Since you decided to be a cheeky little shit, now you're really gonna fucking get it" Michael snarled out and putting a tight grip on the back of Gavin's neck and clawing into his hip, the older lad let the brutal thrusts he unleashed on Gavin return to their full glory.

Well, Gavin saw this coming. Truth be told he was wishing for the other to get all wild on him like this. He was part cat, after all. The neko would cry and scream out with the punishing thrusts inside of him, a puddle of his aroused juices forming beneath him as each thrust forced more of it out of his cunt. Oh, and the filthy wet noises that sounded from his pussy as it took on the pounding only made Gavin even more aroused, eyes rolled back into his head and a large smirk still plastered on his face as his tongue lolled out.

Michael glared daggers into the back of Gavin's head as he brutally pounded into the sopping cunt, letting his animalistic growls and grunts be heard loud and clear and fuck did his fierce noises pair nicely with Gavin's wild sounding cries. This was Gavin's punishment for deciding to become a tease right as the riding was getting good so now a sore cunt is what he'll get for the next day or two.

The neko was totally fine with having trouble walking the next couple days if it meant it would come from an amazing fucking session. Gavin was even having trouble keeping himself upright on his legs, tightly gripping onto the cabinet corners as he was mercilessly rammed into. The poor cat-man could barely hold himself any longer and practically fell to his knees, causing Michael's length to slip back out of him as Gavin rested on the floor. He was panting out like an animal in the summertime, his own slick collecting on the kitchen floor.

Michael just huffed out a laugh as Gavin collapse onto the floor from the intense fucking. At least now, Gavin wouldn't be able to move. "Will you just stay still so I can fuck you?" Michael teased as he rolled Gavin over onto his back and spread his legs apart, stroking his length and moaned as the slick that coated his length provided an excellent source of lube as he stared at the gaping cunt that was just begging to be filled once more. "Just stay like that, Gavvy" he breathed out as he slid himself back in, loving the way Gavin arched his back and tossed his head back as he was stuffed to the brim once, "just stay like that and let me fuck you. I know you want me to." With that, Michael threw Gavin's long legs over his shoulders and resumed his earth shattering thrusts.

Not the most desired place for a fucking, but it'll do. Gavin never really liked doing most of the work when it came to sex, anyways. With the resumed thrusting, Gavin released more pleasured cries and mewls out from his throat, clawing at the kitchen floor and tried to move his legs apart even farther, even if it wasn't possible. God, he loved being dicked down like this. "Y-Yes! M-Mrrrow!~"

Michael hung his head back and puffed out lustful groans and grunts as he rammed deep inside Gavin's clenching cunt. Now that there was no more interruptions, Michael could now fuck Gavin as hard as he wanted without any further complaints or pauses. The Jersey man closed his eyes and just took in the alluring dirty sounds that echoed all around his home: the neko's cries and mewls of pleasure, Michael's own deep breathy grunts, the obscene filthy sound of skin slapping against skin and the lewd wet squelching sound of his cock thrusting through the dripping heat that was even forming a puddle underneath them. Fuck, this entire fuck was just so...dirty.

It was getting rather heated in the kitchen (no pun intended), and Gavin found himself nearly unable to keep down his volume when he was slammed into by such a glorious dick. Only Michael could make him scream out like this, and hopefully he knew this. The utter mess Gavin's cunt was making was simply embarrassing, showing just how much the neko was enjoying the animalistic pace and being used like this.

Michael bared his teeth and let out menacing sounding growls as he thoroughly ruined the screaming neko's cunt. They had never fucked this rough (outside of Gavin's heat of course) and fuck was it getting more intense by the second. Though Michael's shirt was fully unbuttoned, the nice shirt was starting to become stained with his sweat and Michael felt hot with it on. Yet, he didn't want to take it off for fear of stopping this brutal fuck that was pleasuring them both to no end.

Honestly, Gavin didn't want Michael to stop, either. Sure, the constant slapping against his taint was starting to hurt, and his voice was getting a little raspy from all the screaming, but holy shit he did not want this to stop. Never. "N-Nyaaaa!~" He would voice out his deep pleasure thoroughly, his sopping cunt producing a waterfall of his slick as he was pounded into.

"Urgh, f-fuckin take it" Michael panted out and bared his teeth as he ruthlessly slammed into the bliss filled neko, his hips starting to ache from the constant exertion. This was a truly a real workout for him and it was one of the hardest he's ever fucked Gavin. But, it was okay because Michael could feel himself getting close. "H-Holy shit" he strained out and clenched his eyes shut as he pounded deep into the half cat man as hard as he could, feeling the fire beginning to spread all over his body with the upcoming pleasurable waves of his orgasm.

Gavin wasn't too far behind. The constant slamming into his poor taint had him just on the very edge of his orgasm, mouth agape as squeaky cries left him. His poor voice was all worn out from the screaming. He loved that Michael could fuck him so good that he literally lost his voice, and damn, he was so fucking close. "M-Micool! Micool! C-Cumming!~" Gavin soon announced, his back arching off of the kitchen floor like a damn exorcism.

Michael opened his hazy eyes enough to glance at the neko's flushed and sweaty face, loving the amount of euphoric bliss that was present all over his beautiful face. "C-Come on. Cum for me, kitten. Cum for Daddy, baby boy" he breathed out and cursed as he felt his cock swell and his aching balls draw up as the need to release was just around the fucking corner and Michael was almost there.

Oh, he fucking loved those pet names. Almost immediately after Michael spoke, Gavin's body suddenly jolted as the shockwaves of his orgasm flowed through his body, eyes rolling back into his head as he arched up further off the kitchen floor. His fluids splashed out all over Michael's dick and his button up shirt that he tried so dearly to keep clean. Gavin was cumming so damn hard and it felt incredible.

Michael didn't even seem to mind at the fact that Gavin came and squirted so much he dirtied his nice shirt. No, he didn't give a single fuck cause his peak was right there and let out a long string of curses and incoherent phrases that sounded akin to Gavin's name until he clenched his eyes again and threw his head back as he came harder than ever. "F-FFucking, G-Gav" he strained out as his hips jerked with each spurt of the copious amounts of cum he pumped into Gavin's womb, some even managing to escape and splash onto the floor in a lewd milky white puddle that just continued to grow from how much cum Michael had stored in his balls.

Toes curling in and spread out, Gavin released gentle huffs and wheezes as he came down from a very intense orgasm, his body still twitching in the aftershocks. "A-Ah... Mrrrow..~" Gavin's body started to rumble with a deep purr as he looked up at his owner with tired eyes, nubbed tail wriggling beneath him.

Michael grunted with each lasting wave of orgasm until he stilled at the last dribble out and sighed and just fell on top of the neko, who just happily wrapped his shaky arms around him as they both panted heavily from possibly the most intense orgasms they've ever had. "Fuckin...goddamn"

Michael panted out as he listened to Gavin's rapid heartbeat and the soothing purrs he let rumble through his body, getting lost in the gentle fingers that were running through his hair.

"G-Good... very good." Gavin rasped out, his voice all scratchy from how much he had been screaming out during their session. But did he care that his taint was sore and that he wouldn't be able to walk or talk at all for two days? Absolutely not. Even his mewls and purrs were a bit rasped, but he still rumbled out nonetheless.

What a day this had been for Michael. From hooking up with some random guy on tinder, to finding out that he's a piece of shit and is the seed of the piece of shit butcher, to getting pissed off at him, and then coming home and fucked the life out of Gavin. Most people would refer to this as a weird way to spend their Saturday, but to Michael it was damn eventful to say the least. "Come on. As much as I want to, we can't sleep on the floor" he sighed as he gently pulled his spent length out of Gavin for the last time that night, "let's at least make it to the guest bedroom." 

With that, Michael stood up on shaky legs and bent down and gently picked up Gavin and carried the exhausted neko into the guest bedroom and gently laid the neko down on the bed. Michael himself just took his shirt off and haphazardly tossed it to the floor and pulled the comforter and sheets back and instructed Gavin to lay under the covers while Michael took his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand. Once he was sure the exhausted enko was well under the covers, Michael climbed under them as well, sleepily reaching for Gavin and curling his tired arms around the purring half cat man and pulled him close. What a day indeed he thought as he immediately began to fall asleep, letting the drowsiness take his weary body.

Truth be told, Gavin still wasn't too sure what had caused the stream of events to unfurl. He did know that Michael was upset, but he was just glad that it all worked out in the end. The neko happily nestled up in his owner's arms, his eyes already beginning to close from exhaustion. Leaving Michael wasn't an option, and it never was. The two were bound at heart and loved each other dearly. Gavin wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Shopping Adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has been wanting to try something new with Gavin lately. Fortunately, they come to the perfect place for Michael to get the stuff he needed: a sex shop.

For the most part, Gavin and Michael has kept their sex life pretty mundane. No kinks or toys have been implemented yet, and Gavin wasn't even aware of what they were yet. Was he bored of their sessions? Definitely not. But even the two of them wanted something... more. It was an average Sunday morning with the two happily browsing the mall with Gavin close to Michael's side, merely connected by the leash on his brand-spankin' new collar he got. It even had his name on it! Gavin stayed close to Michael's side at all times, even if he did get a bit distracted by a few stores that had candy on the shelves.

Sure Michael kinda felt that it was a bit unnecessary for the neko to be attached to a collar and leash, but...Gavin was still part cat and being part cat meant that Gavin was prone to getting side tracked and like to wander off a lot. Michael has had multiple experiences of Gavin running off on his own whether it be in the park or in the grocery store and has scolded him quite a number times for it. As such, he unfortunately had to be forced to wear a leash when they were out in public. That and a hat to hide his cat ears. Thankfully it wasn't as flashy or noticeable as an average dog leash and the collar didn't look too conspicuous, but Michael still felt a tad bit bad for making him wear it. But besides that, their trip to the mall has been great so far. He and the neko had gone to multiple stores to mainly just browse the selection of clothes and shoes and whatnot each store contained.

Sometimes when Gavin found himself getting too happy or curious, his nubbed tail would end up wriggling away beneath his shorts and give away the small tail. So, sadly, it had to be forced down with a belt. It didn't hurt or anything, thankfully. Gavin had to remind himself not to mewl out in public too much, as well. Before they could move on to the next shop, Gavin ended up getting his attention caught somewhere else: a sex shop. It was put way at the end of the mall where potential on-lookers wouldn't run into it. Gavin found himself curiously staring at the provocative atmosphere and tugged a bit at his leash.

Michael felt the tug and turned around to see what Gavin was looking at until he smiled as his eyes caught sight to the sex shop that was tucked away further down the mall. It was a little Adam & Eve outlet that the people that were in charge of the mall were gracious enough to put in here. And Michael has been through here multiple times not really to buy anything, but he just liked to have a look around cause if there was one store he liked to look around in besides a GameStop, it was this sex shop. "You wanna go in there? I've been meaning to grab us some stuff so we can try and get something up your butt" he teased and pulled Gavin behind him and greeted the friendly woman who stood behind the counter.

Gavin didn't seem to respond much to the tease about Michael's intentions and instead gazed around wondrously at the store. It had a lacy, dark atmosphere with the lights dimmed out. Gavin around felt a little giddy just being inside of it and made sure to stay close to his owner.

Michael tugged Gavin along with him as he browsed through the wide selection of toys, gifts, lingerie, and other items that pertained to sex like the variety of flavored lubes and even eyed the BDSM related stuff with vague interest. "This store has a lot of sex stuff, Gav. Basically these things are meant to spice up a person's sex life" Michael explained as he picked up one of the clitoral vibrators. Then an idea popped into his head. Since Gavin fortunately had a pussy and an asshole, why not spoil him and buy him a wide variety of toys he could use whenever he got bored? He just got a big check and had plenty of money to spend so why not? "Stay right here, Gav" he instructed and dropped the leash and headed to the front of the store to grab a shopping basket.

Gavin released a soft panicked mewl once Michael released the leash, suddenly feeling like he had too many responsibilities. One of the store workers, thinking it was just a public display of their petplay fetish, was generous enough to hold onto the leash while Michael went to go get a basket. "I have my own kitty at home, and I know he gets a little overwhelmed in public." She mused on, a soft smile on her face. Gavin merely flushed darker in response.

Michael returned back and froze a bit as he saw one of the workers holding onto Gavin's leash. But, the woman just looked back at him and gave him a friendly smile. "No need to worry, sir. I have a neko at home too and this cutie here just looked to be a bit scared at being left alone" she giggled. Michael felt a tad bit worried at the fact that the woman knew that Gavin was indeed part cat, but he realized that there was no harm in her knowing and he gave a friendly smile in return. "Thanks for watching him. Yeah, this here is Gavin and he's been with me for gosh 3 months now I think?" Michael mused as the woman handed the leash back to him.

The English neko let out a hearty purr to thank the woman, the belt against his tail straining to gain how much it was wriggling. "Three months? Oh, he's just precious.." The lady cooed out and gently scritched Gavin underneath his chin, in which he began to lean forward into the touch with a pleasant expression on his face. His leg would kick up just the slightest from the scratches.

Michael chuckled as Gavin instantly began to purr at the friendly gesture. She wasn't so bad Michael thought. And she was actually pretty cute, though her adorableness obviously couldn't beat Gavin's. "Thank you. Yeah he's super friendly" Michael said as he grabbed the clitoral vibrator and placed it in the basket along with the handcuffs he had picked up along the way.

After the lady insisted that if the two needed any help that they just call for her, they made their way deeper into the store holding all of its kinky glories. Gavin would glance around rapidly, almost as if everything interested him. He found interest in a rubber paddle, especially. Not sure what it was for but intrigued nonetheless. He scooped it up with his hands and brought it over to Michael with inquisitive eyes.

Michael snickered and crooked an eyebrow at the paddle Gavin brought to him. "This" he started as he took the paddle and swatted Gavin's ass with him, smirking at the yelp he elicited from the neko, "is meant for spanking, Gavin. People use this both as part of their fetish or kinky thing they like to do in the bedroom."

Gavin looked at the paddle with wide eyes and gently rubbed at his rump before finding his eyes be caught by something else: Anal beads. He didn't even know their purpose, but the shapes that it had did interest him a lot. He promptly picked them out when Michael had put away the paddle and eyed the toy eagerly.

Michael laughed at the next thing Gavin held up to him. "Those are called anal beads. You're supposed to put them in you one by one and when you get to the little loop right there, you can either pull em out slowly one by one or just yank em all out at once. Supposed to be very pleasurable for things" Michael's voice lowered to a murmur as he slid his hand behind Gavin and cupped his rear eliciting a soft gasp from the neko "back here."

They've.. never done anything like that before. Gavin whipped his head around just in case anyone was watching and promptly purred out when the coast was clear. He really wanted to use those...He gave Michael's cheek a gentle lick and led him over to the store section just for anal toys, much to Gavin's delight.

Michael let out a laugh as he followed behind Gavin with the leash in his hand until they came to the anal section and quirked his eyebrow. "Oh? You actually want to try putting something up there?" he teased as he put the anal beads in the basket. He didn't know where this newfound interest of Gavin's came from, but he was more than happy to indulge his interests. He scanned each of the butt stuff related items, looking at all the varieties of buttplugs including one that was a fuzzy brown cat tail that looked like Gavin’s old tail (well the part that got chopped off) and Gavin obviously wanted that.

To finally have a tail again? Gavin was ecstatic. He quickly found interest in the plug and eagerly nuzzled against the man when Michael put it in the basket, having his eyes set on a thick vibrator. It was very similar to Michael in terms of length and girth, which is probably why Gavin seemed to like it so much.

Michael followed Gavin's eyes and smirked at what the neko obviously wanted. It was indeed an anal vibrator and the package listed off the multiple settings it had on it, but what Michael was more interested in was the fact that it looked exactly like his own length and it even had the distinct red engorged head. "Yeah, you want this one, Gavvy? Reminds you of my dick huh?" he teased as he grabbed it and put in the basket. Already, Michael could feel himself grow excited at the idea of using the vibrator on Gavin, loving the image of using it in conjunction while Michael pounded that pretty cunt of his and accidentally let out a moan at the idea.

Gavin didn't necessarily recognize PDA and how to do so with dignity... so he promptly began to nuzzle his rear against Michael's crotch, a thick purr erupting from his throat as he looked back with hazy eyes. "Mrrrow~" He would mewl out, leaning up to lap at the man's cheek.

Michael sucked in a breath and nearly dropped the basket as the neko teasingly rubbed his rear against his growing erection. How Gavin seemed to know that Michael was starting to get turned on he didn't know. But, fuck was the rubbing against his bulge slowly making him lose his mind. "Jesus, Gav. Gonna make me fuck you in this store if you keep doing that" he murmured and lightly nipped the side of his neck.

Gavin seemed to pull a knowing smirk at that and pulled away, bumping their noses together in a sign of affection. "Mrrrr~" They might as well get what they wanted and book it out of there.

Michael sighed with relief and a bit of disappointment as the fun ended. Oh well. He'd just have to wait until they got home. "Alright, lemme grab a few more things then we can check out and go home" Michael said as he tugged on Gavin's leash and pulled him over to the wide selection of lube and picked out a few bottles of lube and even some flavored ones too before MIchael decided they were done, well after Gavin was done investigating one of the pink rabbit vibrators to which Michael just put into the basket. The two walked up to the register and Michael smiled as it was the woman they had met earlier that was running the register this time. "Find everything okay?" she asked and eyed the number of items in the basket and scanned each one and put them in one of the store's signature discreet bags.

Gavin's face had a soft tint of pink as he watched the items be scanned and stuffed into the bags, trying his best to avoid anyone's line of sight. Letting out a stifled mewl, he nestled against Michael when it was just the lady present, clearly wanting a bit of attention.

Both the woman and Michael laughed at Gavin's eager attempt to get some kind of attention. "He sure is affectionate" the woman giggled as she finished canning all the items and reached forward and pet the neko's chin again and laughed as Gavin leaned into it and let out a purr, "he's really just a cutie." Michael laughed in response as he took out his wallet and pulled his credit card out and swiped it into the machine. "Yeah, he really is. He's also gonna enjoy all the stuff I bought just for him" he joked with a playful smile and both he and the woman shared a laugh as he put in his pin number.

Gavin was really fond of this lady! He let out a soft mewl and stayed close to Michael's side, often peeking into the bag before looking away with a flustered expression. He wasn't all that open about being so... sexual. But, Gavin did press a soft lick to Michael's cheek to show his appreciation.

Michael laughed at the gesture of appreciation and instead of holding onto Gavin's leash, he took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "You're welcome. Now, let's go get something to eat at the food court. I'm starving" he announced and bid the nice woman a farewell and led Gavin in the direction of the food court.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Their trip at the mall was successful, to say the least. They got plenty of clothes and toys to last them for quite some time. And of course, Gavin was most curious about said toys. Especially a thick dildo just for vaginal penetration incase Gavin got lonely. And lonely was exactly how he felt in the afternoon when Michael left for groceries. So, what did he do? Like any other lonely boyfriend, he intended on pleasuring the night away. Having it previously opened thanks to Michael's help, he gradually began to grind on it as Michael was gone for what seemed like forever. He would just barely force the tip into his vaginal opening, softly huffing out in pleasure. Oh, this was nice...

Michael hummed along to the music playing in his earbuds as he put the last of the bag of groceries in the trunk of his car. Now with the addition of another person in his home, the amount of food in his house had decreased thanks to him and Gavin. And he and Gavin ate a lot which made sense for the neko since he had been starving before Michael rescued him. But, Michael didn't mind that Gavin liked to eat. Well, he didn't mind, but his bank account sure did. So, of course Michael needed to go grocery shopping to restock the pantry and fridge. Closing the trunk and returning the shopping cart to the shopping cart holder, Michael unlocked his car and stepped in and revved up the car and closed the door behind him and as soon as he put his seat belt on, he threw the car in reverse and drove off to his home.

Michael probably would not be prepared for the sight he would receive when returning home. There Gavin was, dildo suctioned to the ground as he rode it like it was the end of the world. His hips would lift up and fly back down in rapid motions, his mewls filling up the room as each thrust had him wishing for more. This toy was so damn thick, Gavin ended up drooling all over his furry chest (his clothes have been discarded long ago.)

Michael stood there in the doorway as he stared at the scene before him. Out of all the things he had come home to witness, this was not one of them though he did see this coming. Immediately upon walking in the door, Michael was met with the sight of Gavin riding the suction cup dildo right here in the middle of the living room and seemed to be riding it without a care in the world, especially when Michael could see the puddle of slick underneath Gavin.

Gavin couldn't even recognize Michael's presence in the room. Especially with that thick yet fake length sliding in and out of his cunt at a rapid speed. It felt so fucking good... "N-Nyaaa! Micooool!~" Gavin sobbed out in nothing but delight, reaching down to pull his lips apart for more stimulation.

Michael blinked and then let his lips form into a smile as he softly closed the door behind him and tossed the keys onto the coffee table, startling Gavin in the process who unfortunately stopped and opened his hazy eyes and they then widened as they saw that Michael was standing right there. "Oh no don't stop, Gavvy" he said as he went to sit on the couch, "keep going, buddy. Keep fucking yourself."

Gavin let out a gentle mewl of embarrassment, his body shaking from arousal. "M-Micool.." He panted out, gently sliding his fingers along his puffy lips. Of course he had to walk in on this. His hips would slowly grind down against the toy, eyes watching Michael carefully for a reaction.

Michael moaned at the erotic display, sneaking his hand down to grope his erection that had been growing the minute he walked in and saw this. "Come on, baby. Give daddy a good show" he murmured as he undid his restrains and pushed his pants down and pulled his throbbing dick out of the flap of his boxers and stroked in time with each roll of Gavin's hips.

"I-I want you, Micool!" Gavin huffed out in deep want, his hips rutting up and down at an almost animalistic pace. He was so fucking horny and the toy barely seemed like anything when the real deal was right in front of his eyes. "I-I.. please...~" he pleaded with big pleading eyes.

Michael chuckled as he pushed his shoes off and kicked his pants off and just pulled his boxers down enough until his dick was fully free from any confines, smirking as Gavin licked his lips at the sight of his owner's beautifully thick and long cock. "Come on, Gavvy. Ride that pretty cock for me. You're doing so well on that one, so why don't you keep working on that one" he suggested and groaned as he pumped his dick faster, his precum oozing down his shaft.

"B-But.. you wanted to do something new?" Gavin reminded the other with great excitement in his eyes, his own cunt leaking profusely with fluids. Slowly, he slipped off of the thick toy with a soft popping sound and whined up at his owner. "Please?" he begged again.

Michael smiled and quirked his eyebrow. Ever since he had bought all those anal beginner stuff, he patiently worked with Gavin in getting him used to anal play. First Michael had started with just his fingers, then he worked up to the buttplugs, and then the beads until Michael knew that Gavin was officially ready for it. In fact, Gavin was wearing the cat buttplug right now, catching sight of that long fake brown tail. "Yeah? You ready for me, baby?" he asked as he spat in his hand and stroked his dick.

Gavin wriggled his furred rump with the tail swinging around, flashing him an excited look in his eyes. But he knew better than to leave a mess behind! Gavin would lean over to press his lips against the toy he rode, slowly lapping away his own sweet juices before pulling away with a bit dribbling off his chin. "I-I had to clean my mess... but I'm ready now." He huffed out, crawling up onto the couch with hazy eyes.

Michael watched the neko climb to him and accepted the kiss Gavin was giving to him, uncaring that he could taste the neko’s juices on his tongue. While Gav's mouth was occupied, the older lad reached behind the neko and gently pulled out the buttplug, smiling against Gavin's lips at the mewl of pleasure he let as the plug was slowly pulled out until just the tip was in. But then, Michael smiled even wider as he thrust the plug back in with a hard shove, Gavin breaking away from his lips to let out a cry. Michael pumped the plug into his ass again and again, loving the euphoric look on the flushed neko's face. "Yeah. You want me in there don't you?" he murmured as he stroked his dick with his free hand.

All the preparation up until this moment had made Gavin itching to get Michael's beautiful cock up his ass. Of course, he would love to accept more than that. They haven't used any vibrators on him yet and damn, Gavin had no idea how good that sensation was. "P-Please.. give it to me, Master~" The neko huffed out, using quite an accurate nickname as well.

Michael let out a sultry growl at the delightful name and twisted the plug causing Gavin to squeal at the sensation. "Then turn around and let me see that pretty ass of yours" he instructed as he sunk the plug in once more. God, he was more than ready to fuck Gavin's ass, had been since he had been since the day he bought the toys necessary for anal prep.

Shivering at his tone of voice, Gavin spun around on all fours and lifted his rear into the air, his loose hole now presented to the man. He spread his tanned cheeks apart and released a thick mewl that was begging for some dick. "A-Ah.. Master..~"

Michael groaned in delight at the display and eagerly got up and kneeled behind Gavin, quickly pulling the tail out to expose the now gaping hole. "Hope your ass is fully ready for me, Gav. Cause I've been fucking ready to fuck you here" he murmured as he spat in his hand and slicked his throbbing dick once more. "You ready?" he breathed out as he pressed his bulbous tip at the stretched out hole.

Gavin didn't even wait for a response, already rutting back on that thick head. "Pleeeease!~" Gavin whined out and slipped a hand down to rub up against his slick folds, his large clit rapidly twitching.

Michael chuckled at the plea, but nonetheless relented and slowly began to ease his head inside, groaning at the tightness that surrounded around the ring of muscle. "Fuckin hell, Gav" he grunted out as he slid more of his length into the squeezing walls, hearing Gavin let out a stuttery mewl at the foreign intrusion.

Damn, he's never felt this before. "A-Ahhh...ahh..~" Each push into his tight entrance had Gavin moaning out into the air, eyes rolling back into his skull. Holy shit, this was.. amazing. "Micoooool~" The neko purred, walls tightening around the man's length even more.

"Jesus, Gavvy" he breathed out as he sunk more of his thick cock into the neko's deliciously warm hole, "still so goddamn tight, baby." Michael slid more of himself into Gavin's ass and then upon seeing he only had a few inches left, he gripped Gavin's small waist and shoved the rest of him all the way to the hilt, cursing as he was fully buried deep inside the purring neko. Gods, Michael had never fucked anything as tight as this and fuck was the feeling of his cock stuffed completely inside the nearly too hot ass was incredible. "So fucking good, baby" he breathed out and affectionately rubbed Gavin's hip.

Gavin would wriggle his hips against the gentle hand on his hip, heavy pants puffing out of him as he was stuffed to the brim. His poor cunt was leaking profusely as well, and Gavin could barely stop himself from stuffing two fingers up into the hole. "A-Ah.. Micool, please move~"

Michael snickered at the request and teasingly rubbed Gavin's ass. "Well, since you wanted my cock in here so bad, why don't you fuck yourself onto? Come on, move your hips back and forth, Gavvy" he instructed.

With a flustered whine, Gavin's hips hesitantly started to move back on that delicious length with soft moans escaping him. Damn, why haven't they done this earlier? It seemed so impossibly pleasurable that Gavin could barely contain himself, fingering his cunt with the same desperate pace. "A-Ahhh! Oh, mhhf!~'

Michael moaned in appreciation as he looked between them and watched Gavin's hole fold and unfurl with each thrust. "Ah, that's a good kitty. Such a good boy, Gavvy" he praised and trailed his hand up to the nub of Gavin's real tail that was wiggling around with excitement and gently tugged on the stub, smiling as Gavin careened at the pull on his appendage. The entire time, his hips never moved, only simply keeping his grip on Gavin's hips to have something to hold on to.

Having both holes stuffed at once was so unimaginably good that Gavin was a drooling, panting, and purring mess that was all for Michael's pleasure. His cunt was a waterfall of juices that would be squelched out from his fingers, and his anal cavities were lovingly stimulated by his owner's cock which he loved so dearly. He wanted more. "T-Toys..." Gavin whined out, thinking about the other stuff they have yet to use.

Michael laughed aloud at the desperate plea. "You're so fucking needy, kitten. Fuck, I haven't even given your ass a proper fucking and already you want something feeling that sweet pussy of yours, huh? Hate to say it, but you've become such a little slut, Gavvy" he teased and gripped Gavin's hips and roughly slammed in, causing Gavin to cry out in surprise at the harsh thrust, "just lemme give you a proper assfucking, baby. Daddy's gonna fuck you real good now." Tightening his hold on his hips, Michael instantly began fucking into Gavin's ass harder and faster, grunting and moaning as he really gave it to the neko's tight rear.

Michael was completely right, however. Gavin truly was a little slut. It seems like every day that he tries to coax Michael into doing some nasty activity, public or not. It didn't even involve penetration, sometimes. He got Michael to finger him in a public restroom once. But how could he not desperately want Michael 24/7 when he was able to pound his ass so deliciously? His fingers worked rapidly into his poor dripping cunt, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he received his first assfucking from the man he loved most. "A-Ahh! Mrrrow!~" he cried out in ecstasy.

The older lad let out hissing grunts and breathy moans and curses as he fucked deep into the hole of the pleasure filled neko who was mewling and crying out the sluttiest things almost as if he were in heat right now. "Yeah, that's a good kitty. Taking me up your pretty little ass like the good slut he is. Mmm, tell, fuck, tell daddy it's good. Come on, tell daddy how good my cock is" he panted out dirtily as he bent over and pressed breathy kisses up Gavin's sweaty spine until he reached the back of his neck, "tell daddy you love my big cock fucking your ass, Gavvy."

Gavin... was unable to produce any coherent words. Why? Well, the poor neko was cumming already and damn was it powerful. He quickly yanked his fingers out of his cunt and, with a loud squawk, began squirting all over the couch like a fucking supersoaker. Even his anal walls were clamping shut onto Michael's deep and refused to yet go as Gavin sadly met his end far too early.

Michael grunted as his hips jerked as the neko's anal walls clenched up around him and he gasped as he felt dome of the juices splash onto him as well. "Jesus, that good, huh?" he teased as he tried to fuck through Gavin's ass, but fuck (heh get it?) his walls had a near death grip on his cock.

Gavin had to take a few moments to come down from the body-wracking orgasm, his upper-half now resting on the couch as his walls loosened up. "A-Ahhh..~" Talking a moment to breathe, he quickly got himself together and began to grind back on Michael's length once more, flashing him a flustered grin.

Michael laughed and rubbed Gavin's back as the neko came down from his intense orgasm, however...Michael still had yet to get his. "Sorry, baby. I haven't cum just yet. Just be a good boy and lay there while I fuck you till I cum inside this pretty hole of yours?" he suggested as he sat up and tightened his hold on Gavin's hips and resumed his harsh pounding, letting out breathless grunts as he fucked into the blissed out neko who just let out soft mewls and moans.

It wasn't as if Gavin couldn't go for another quick round. He eagerly stood back up onto his hands and knees and ground back against Michael's cock, releasing pleased purrs of pleasure. "A-Ahh, Micoool~ G-Go.. go get the other toys!" Gavin whined out, desperate to add a bit of spice into their session.

Michael breathed out a laugh and rubbed his rear. "Yeah? And what other toys do you want, baby, huh? Tell me which ones and I'll go get it for my pretty kitty" he teased and bent down and kissed the back of his shoulder.

Gavin... didn't even know what he got. He replayed the memories through his head and had his attention set on two things: this current fucking session and the description of the toys Michael bought. "T-The... uhm.." Fuck, what were they called. "They.. they both move alot... and it feels really good.." Gavin mused out to the best of his abilities. That damn clit vibrator and dildo...

Michael snickered out and kissed his shoulder and soothingly rubbed his side. "Don't worry about it, babe. I'll go get em" he reassured and pulled out of Gavin's ass, hissing at how the gaping hole twitched and tried to close around nothing. Michael stood up on shaky legs and walked up the stairs and went to his bedroom and walked over to the nightstand and pulled out all the toys they got from the store. He pulled out the clit vibrator, the beads, the rabbit vibrator, and the most important thing he pulled out: the lube. Holding them all in his arms, Michael turned and walked back out and walked back down the stairs and laughed as he saw Gavin trying to stuff the abandoned dildo he had been riding earlier into his ass.

He couldn't be left alone for more than two seconds. Upon seeing the other enter the room, he promptly let out a squawk of embarrassment and dropped the toy to the floor, his nubbed tail wriggling just the slightest bit. "A-Ah.. do.. you have them?" He mewled out, sitting up with excitement in his eyes.

Michael just shook his head and laid the toys out on the coffee table one by one including the dildo Gavin had ridden earlier excluding the lube. "Alright. Pick which one you want, Gav. Whichever one you pick is the only one we're gonna be using tonight so choose wisely" he instructed as he sat back on the couch and stroked his dick again.

Gavin released a soft whine of disappointment once being notified that they would only be using one of the toys for tonight. What a shame... Eyes gazing over the arrangement of toys, he pointed over at the rabbit vibrator with keen interest, swiping his tongue over his lips.

Michael quirked his eyebrow and patted the seat next to him. "Come up here and lay on your back and let's test it out" he suggested.

Michael was a bit familiar with how the rabbit vibrator worked. He has seen multiple videos (and has jacked off to them) enough to know just how the contraption works. But, it'll be his first time seeing it in real life action.

Gavin did as he was told, getting into the desired position and displayed himself for Michael to witness. "N-Nya...~" He huffed out in great delight, alright stuffing two fingers into his ass as he waited for Michael to make a move.

Michael picked up the (thankfully) rechargeable rabbit and the lube as well, though Gavin probably wouldn't need any from just how soaked his cunt was already. But, just to be on the safer side, he uncapped the lube and squeezed a liberal amount on the head and slicked the head and shaft and even coated some on the little rabbit ears as well. "Ready?" he asked as he slid the fake head into Gavin's awaiting cunt, biting his lip in arousal as Gavin let out a pleasurable mewl at the penetration as the older lad slid the toy in as deep as it could go before those ears were pressed firmly against the neko's swollen clit. And without asking if Gavin was ready cause he knew he was, Michael pressed the on button and pressed on the plus button and heard it begin to vibrate, smirking as Gavin let out a surprised gasp at the vibration.

Oh, fuck... Never before has Gavin ever experienced the joys of clitorial vibrations, huffs of air being released from his nose as he began to squirm around on the couch. The pathetic whines releasing from him showed just how much he was enjoying the experience, eyes rolling back into his skull with his vaginal opening twitching like crazy. "A-Ahh! Ah.. M-Micool..!~"

Michael moaned along with him as he thrust the vibrator into his half cat lover. Wanting to step it up a notch, Michael flipped on the 'rotating head' button and watched Gavin toss his head back as the shaft of the vibrator began to rotate in clockwise motions.

After their session was done, Gavin most likely wouldn't be able to get the toy off his mind. A strangled squeal slipped out as the toy actually began to rotate inside of his walls, scratching at the cushions below whilst fresh tears of pleasure began to form. He was in heaven. "A-Ah! Ahh! Mrrrow!~"

Fuck, Michael was getting turned on again by just how wild Gavin was acting as he was being fucked by the toy. Those lustful cat-like sounds, the uncontrolled withering, Gavin's hips bucking up against the toy that was not only swirling around and buzzing inside his cunt, but with Michael's added pushing, the silicone bunny ears kept rubbing against the neko's swollen clit with each push. Michael could feel his cock hardening again, but he forced himself to not give himself pleasure. After all, it was much more enjoyable to watch Gavin succumb to the delicious thrusts of the toy. And speaking of, there was one more vibration setting on the rabbit and Michael was eager to test out how Gavin would react to it. Pressing the plus button on both the vibration setting and the rotating head setting and flipped them to the highest and final setting and...Gavin just went nuts. Literally as soon as the settings changed, Michael could see how much more slick was leaking out of Gavin and watched it stain the couch again and could hear the toy mechanically whirring as it did its job in pleasuring its host.

Gavin was basically losing all sense of reality at this point. It was just.. so fucking good. He physically couldn't keep his body still, and every pushing into his cunt stimulated both his walls and clit at the same time and damn was it incredible. "M-MICOOL!~ A-AHHHN!~" His voice wasn't even intact. It would squeak and break and change octaves constantly, already on the verge of cumming once more.

Michael let out panting noises as he watched Gavin quiver and squirm around as he was being taken by the ever pleasing toy. Panting, not because his arm was getting tired, but more so because the erotic scene before him was making his own body feel how and fuck he could feel the precum leaking from his cock dribble and make a sticky mess on the couch as he ground his cock against the smooth leathery feel of the cushion. "Goddamn, Gavvy. You look so fucking hot like this, kitten" he huffed out seductively and could lewdly hear the wet squishing sound as he continued to thrust the toy into Gavin.

"A-Ahhh-hahhh!~" His entire body seemed to jolt upwards as yet another orgasm smacked into him like a fucking train, body convulsing back onto the toy as the sheer intensity of his squirted fluids forced the toy out of him. Twitching momentarily, the poor neko let his head fall back onto the couch, his previously arched back now resting against the leathery cushions as shaky breaths of air left him. He couldn't even open his eyes.

As much as Michael wanted to let Gavin rest, especially after two orgasms like that, he still had yet to cum and he was oh so desperate for some kind of relief. "Sorry bout this, Gavvy, But, daddy's gotta cum too" he breathed out in a hurry as he tossed the toy onto the coffee table, uncaring as he heard it roll off the table. Michael sat up and knee-walked closer, positioning his blood engorged head that was a deep shade of red from holding off from the urge to cum. "Need you" he breathed out, much like when he had came home from that horrible date. Except this time, there was no rage in his body like that time. No, all there was inside him was just pure horniness and a desirable need to fuck into something. Or someone in this case. Murmuring a soft apology to the sexed out neko as he lubed up his length and tossing the bottle onto the floor without a care, Michael spread Gavin's legs as far as they'd go and lined his head with Gavin's ass again and grunted as he shoved himself all the way back inside the still tight walls of Gavin anal cavity. "Fuckin so tight" he breathed out and gripping the backs of Gavin's knees, Michael instantly began slamming roughly into the neko.

Gavin instantly released a pleased mewl that was mixed with a bit of overstimulation. But did he care? Absolutely not. Might as well force one more orgasm out of him. Gavin gladly held his legs apart and let his owner do as he pleased with him, his cunt still leaking fluids down onto Michael's dick which did serve as more lubrication. "Y-Yes... Micool..!~"

Michael slowly closed his eyes and trailed his hands down to wrap around Gavin's hips as he pounded brutally into the tight ass, no single fiber in his bone telling him to slow down or be gentle. No, he needed this. He wanted to fuck this hole that he had been wanting to fuck for some time now and now that Gavin was blissed out of his mind and a bit lethargic, now was the perfect time to fully fuck and claim this ass as his to fuck as much and as hard as he wanted. "Fuckin Christ, Gavvy!" he breathed out and growled and sank his nails into Gavin's skin as he thrusted wildly into the neko, the obscene sound of skin against skin contact ringing around the living room along with the creaking of the couch.

Gavin was already getting turned on again just from Michael's expression alone, not to mention the deep sound of skin against skin and how much of a rough pounding he was receiving. It was just...so fucking perfect and oh so amazing. Gavin loved it all. "A-Ahh..! I-I.. I love you! I love you, Micool!~" Gavin gasped out, wrapping his tired legs around Michael's waist as he thrusted into him mercilessly.

Michael breathed out a laugh at the confession and couldn't resist the urge to lean over and press his lips against Gavin's in a series of breathy kisses, their tongues already knowing the dance routine they always dance to. "Fuckin, nngh, fuckin love you too, Gavvy" he breathed against his lips and pressed his lips to the neko's to continue the rough kiss, yet his powerful hips never stopped or slowed down one bit.

Gavin's poor cunt was already swelling up with the need to be stimulated, his fingers travelling down to shove three of his long fingers inside to do as they pleased. Having so many holes being stuffed at once was such an intense experience, it seemed like his entire body was on fire. How have they not done this before? "Mnhg!~ P-Please... cum in me, Micool!~"

Michael growled at the response and instead of answering, he sunk his teeth into the side of the neko's neck and grip the back of one of his spread legs and increased his already brutal thrusts and slammed into his ass even harder than before. Fuck, he could already feel himself getting close which shouldn't have been a surprise since he had been holding off from earlier. But, now he was getting extremely close to cumming and could feel his loud smacking heavy balls drawing up with the intense urge to release inside of Gavin's ass.

Poor Gavin was approaching his third and, hopefully, third orgasm of the night. And goodness he was absolutely tuckered out from being rammed into this entire afternoon. Was he complaining? Absolutely not. His own walls were tightening up in preparation for his own release, the volume of his whorish noises only increasing even more.

Fortunately for Gavin, Michael only lasted a few more thrusts. "Nngh, f-ffuckin shit!" he strained out through bared teeth as he fucked in those last few before he tossed his sweaty head back and released all the pent up cum in his balls into Gavin, letting out a long stuttery groan as he rolled his hips with each plentiful spurt he ejected into Gavin's ass.

Finally, he reached his final orgasm. It was rather silent compared to the last ones but still managed to wrack his body all the way to his toes. Back arching off of the couch, his mouth gaped open to release a series of sharp breaths, eyes fluttering shut as a few squirts of his own fluids fell onto the couch and even onto Michael.

Michael huffed and jerked his hips forward with each pump until he eventually stilled and sighed, already pulling out of the possibly sore hole, looking down and hazily watching as his spent leaked out of the gaping hole. "Fuckin...goddammit, Gavvy" he breathed out as he laid on top of the neko, nestling his face into Gavin's hairy, but sweaty chest, listening to Gavin's rapid heartbeat.

How was Michael this tired after one orgasm when he managed to force out three from Gavin? It was a mystery... The poor tuckered out neko simply released a raspy purr and licked at Michael's curly hair to groom him, wrapping his heavy arms around the man. "S-So good..." he purred out happily.

Michael hummed in response as he allowed the half cat man to groom him. A thought in the back of his head reminded him that he needed to go back out to his car to get the groceries out of the trunk. But, he would get to that. For now, he just let his eyes close as his body relaxed and listened to the soothing purrs.


	6. Friendly People, Friendly Nekos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Lindsay, Michael's coworker and close friend, Ryan, the neighborhood neko, and Jeremy, the owner of said neko.

The neko population for the most part was actually quite slim. It wasn't too often that you would see more than one in the same place. Gavin wasn't too bothered with this, as long as he had Michael. He has thought about the others of his species and where they might possibly be located. Apparently, it wasn't too far. And by not too far, he meant the people living next to them. It all started on a fresh Thursday morning right after Michael left for work, having installed a tiny door for Gavin to exit out into the backyard when he pleased. Of course he was potty trained, he just liked to witness nature a bit. So, he looked out onto the grassy yard still holding droplets of morning dew when Gavin heard a deep mewl. His ears perked up, quickly turning his head... to see yet another neko. 

This one was much beefier and taller than Gavin, having brown hair slicked back and a rough stubble. Despite their hair being rather dark in color, his ears and mighty fluffy tail were a dark black in hue. Gavin was immediately intimidated by the sight and released a frightened squawk when the neko landed down off the fence, stalking forward to gently sniff at Gavin's face. He had a collar as well, with the little tag displaying the word "Ryan". The two creatures exchanged glances before the other, Ryan, leaned forward to press a soft lick to Gavin's scratchy cheek. That's all it took to gain the other's trust. Gavin didn't spend too much of his day inside, as his new buddy were very much busy prancing around in the backyard grass and batting at fluttering butterflies.

\-----------------------

Michael sighed as he swirled in his chair, bored out of his mind. How it was possible to be bored at a job that required him to do desk work he didn't know. But, as of right now, he was incredibly...bored. His job as a tech support usually had its ups and downs. Some days the workload was strenuous with numerous people, usually old people who didn't know jack shit about today's technology and idiot young adults who got a virus on their computers from looking at websites they shouldn't have been on in the first place. Other days were relatively peaceful and slow with maybe one or two or more calling him in between hours. Unfortunately, today was that peaceful day and Michael kinda wanted to get in an over the phone fight with an elderly person because they fucked up doing something on their computers just for the hell of it. The upside to his job was that he and several of his coworkers were allowed to fuck around on the computers and browse the web as long as they weren't looking at porn. Some had managed to get around that filter though, but none of the supervisors seemed to care that much. "Damn, somebody call me for some computer help already" he griped out as he mindlessly scrolled through Reddit.

\------------------------

Gavin has been told on many occasions not to let strangers into the house, but... Ryan wasn't a stranger to him anymore. They talked about their owners, their favorite type of bacon, and even how long they've had their owner. That's plenty of getting to know someone, right? Helping Ryan's bulky body through the cat door, the two found themselves feasting upon the multitude of lunch meats in the fridge, running around the house playing tag, and inspecting the strange light box that shows moving images (Gavin showed Ryan even how to use a remote to turn it on). Ryan was such a sweet neko, as well! After being tuckered out from running in the house, they would flop down onto the couch and nuzzle up close to one another, Gavin being lulled to sleep when Ryan began to groom the top of his head.

\-----------------------------

"Eh" a feminine voice called to Michael, pulling his attention away from the video he was watching. He paused it and turned to see who it was and smiled as it was only Lindsay.

She was possibly one of the friendliest people here and always had the brightest smile out of anyone that worked here. And Michael was perhaps her closest friend and Michael considered her to be his. Literally the first day he arrived at the tech company, he and the Dallas born chick had been the best of friends for possibly two years now and when they first met, they instantly hit it off with their back and forth banter in the break room. And to be perfectly honest, Michael would honestly be going out with her right now...if the two weren't currently in a relationship with another person, Michael being committed to Gavin and her being committed to her "boyfriend". Lindsay swore she loved him, but her boyfriend was giving her some issues lately mainly about her weight gain to which she just shook off, though she wished she had the balls to leave him.

"You doing anything tonight?" she asked as she wheeled her chair closer to see what video Michael was watching and smiled as it was a video of one of both her and Michael's favorite anime: Yu-Gi-Oh.

Michael just smiled and leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head and shook his head. "Nah. Gonna be kicking back and enjoying my night with my cuddle buddy" he informed her and leaned back in his chair. "What about you? Gonna be spending some time with your boo?" he asked in a teasing voice and raised his eyebrow up in a playful manner.

However, despite Lindsay being the most cheerful person in the office, her usually happy face turned sour and her bright blue eyes seemed to dim to a dark shade of blue. "No. I fucking left that asshole. Caught him cheating on me with some random girl he met at the grocery store when I went over to his place to hangout with him" she confessed in a spiteful tone.

Michael's teasing nature left and in its place came the remorse he felt for his friend and the anger at her ex. "Oh, I'm sorry bout that, Linds. Damn that sucks huh?" he murmured loud enough for her to hear him with clear concern in his voice.

But, Lindsay just shook his head and waved him off. "It was for the best, I suppose. It was either I was gonna leave the prick or he was gonna leave me. At least he chose to leave when I was just getting the idea to leave him" she sighed out and ran her hand through her long fiery red hair with blonde highlights at the ends.

Michael frowned as he couldn't imagine why someone would cheat on someone who was both one of the kindest people here and also the prettiest. He pondered how else he could cheer her up until an idea popped in his head and he beamed widely at it. "Hey, remember how you said you liked cats?" Michael quipped up and smiled as a confused expression appeared on her face.

"I don't remember you being a cat person" she said in a joking manner.

But, Michael just let out a laugh and waved off her comment. "Previously, I wasn't. But, now I do have one! Wanna come over and meet him after work?" he asked and smiled again as Lindsay's eyes lit up until they were as blue as the sky and watched as a smile formed on her face.

"Abso-fucking-lutely! Can't wait to meet the little guy!" she cheered and Michael just laughed at her eagerness. Little wasn't the right word for Gav, but he was more than happy to introduce the neko to the cat lover herself.

\-----------------------

A cat nap was exactly what the two nekos found themselves doing in the spare bedroom, too warmed up by each others body heat to need any blankets. Ryan had his own idea of a curfew, so when he sat up to leave, Gavin wasn't too happy. Many purrs and licks were exchanged, the two cat-men nuzzling up against each other until finally, Ryan left through the cat door and easily climbed up over the fence into his own backyard. He was very much looking forward to the next time they would meet up, most likely tomorrow. But for now, Gavin was already scampering toward the front door as he recognized it as the time when Michael would pull up into the driveway and give Gavin his daily pets.

Michael and Lindsay chatted about their favorite kid shows growing up as Michael drove her to his place. At first when they left Michael had asked her about where her car went, that was until she had told him that that car belonged to her ex. So, now she was forced to uber it to work and to her apartment. She didn't seem to mind though, stating that at least she didn't have to inhale his cigarette smoke whenever she drove it. Finally, they pulled up to Michael's house and the older lad smiled as he could see Gavin already looking through the window by the door.

"There he is" he pointed out to her as he pulled into his driveway and parked the car and turned it off and took his keys out.

Lindsay, though, was a bit confused. The "cat" looked to be just a normal man though a bit younger than Michael yet had more facial hair. How the hell was this a cat? She thought that until she spotted the two kitty ears (well, half on one, but it was still a feline ear) that sat atop his head and even saw a swishing fuzzy half tailed nub swishing behind the guy as if he were wagging it like a dog. "H-He's a cat?" she asked as she took her seatbelt off and grabbed her phone and keys and opened the door.

"Technically. He's a neko. You know the ones you see in anime? Well, they're real and Gavin's one of them" he informed as he grabbed his own phone out of the cup holder and stepped out of the car as well and locked it behind him once Lindsay stepped out and closed it behind her. "Don't worry, he's super friendly and he can talk" he reassured as he and the redheaded woman walked up his porch steps. "Well," he thought as he unlocked the door and turned the doorknob, "here goes nothing." With that he opened the door and smiled as he was met with sight of Gavin. "Hi, Gavvy!" he greeted.

Gavin was aware of the strange lady behind Michael, but he could honestly care less when his beloved owner was finally back home after a long day of work. Releasing a soft mewl, Gavin skitted over across the carpeted floor to eagerly hug the man, rasping his tongue over his curled hair as he welcomed him home. A deep purr emanated from his throat, and the nubbed tail was wiggling around rather rapidly. He was always this excited to greet Michael home.

Lindsay laughed at the tender greeting as she closed the door behind them. "Wow, you weren't kidding! He really is friendly!" she giggled as she went to sit on the couch and sat her purse, keys, and phone on the coffee table and just looked up to watch the lovely greeting. Boy, she sure did miss her own cat that died of old age not too long ago and she frowned a bit as she remembered her kitty's raspy meows and tender cuddles.

Michael laughed at the routine greeting he got from the affectionate neko. Yeah, it was always like this. Every time he came home from work, Gavin was right there at the door or sleeping on the couch and always welcomed his return with continuous purrs and tender kisses or licks in this case. "Glad to see you too, bud" he chuckled and then pulled away and waved his hand towards Lindsay, "Lindsay, meet Gavin. Gavin, meet Lindsay."

Once Gavin was led over in front of the stranger-- er, Lindsay, he bent forward to get a few sniffs to familiarize himself with her scent. She seemed like a nice lady, and Michael was friends with her, so if Michael likes her then Gavin likes her! Immediately Gavin gave her a big grin and nuzzled his cheek against her, a deep purr rumbling out of him as he climbed up onto the couch to get closer to the lady.

Lindsay giggled at the lovely though hairy greeting and opened her arms and welcomed the neko into her arms, smiling as Gavin instantly wormed into her lap. "Oh my gosh, he really is part cat!" she beamed as the neko rubbed his cheek against her's and loved the continuous purrs he let out by just being near her it seemed.

It didn't take much to have Gavin like someone. If Michael liked them, then Gavin was sure to get along with said person. Especially from how pretty and kind this woman was! The little scritches and pets turned Gavin into a big purring mess on the lady's lap, leaning up to gently lick her chin as his nubbed tail wiggled against her thigh.

Michael smiled and sat down on the other couch as he watched Lindsay just be enamored by the half-cat man. It was truly a sight to see Gavin being so cuddly and affectionate to Lindsay who was just loving it and giving him all the pets he wanted and enjoyed the sweet licks he gave her. "Told you. He likes people, well he likes people if I like them. Just like your regular cat except, well, half of one" he explained as he simply just watched the interaction.

Lindsay just laughed and tore her eyes away from the adorable neko to the older lad who was just watching them. "He's so sweet" she remarked and couldn't stop smiling at the sweet purring kiss Gavin gave her. "How long have you had him and why didn't you introduce me to him sooner? You know I fucking love cats, Michael!" she chided him with a bit of scorn in her voice, but it was instantly melted away into a giggle as Gavin nuzzled his nose against hers.

Michael actually thought about it. Damn, has it really been that long since he'd saved Gavin from his lonely abandoned life? "I think it's been...maybe 3? 3 in a half months?" he thought aloud before nodding his head at the answer, "yeah had him for a good 3 in a half months. Think he's probably about 28 or 29 years old too."

To think it's only been just over three and a half months... It felt like he's been Michael for an eternity! Gavin gladly watched the two exchange friendly conversation, enjoying the friendly pets to his head and the kisses Michael gave him. That was until he heard a very familiar yet deep meow out from the backyard. His keen sense of hearing allowed him to easily pick it up and slipped out of Lindsay's hold, passing it off as a simple bathroom break before going out through the cat door. And there Ryan was in the backyard grass, thick tail swishing around in excitement once their eyes met.

The two fellow nekos eagerly greeted each other with soft mewls and licks, deep purrs echoing throughout the darkening sky. Gavin has yet to even introduce his new friend, so inviting him into their humble household was out of the question. Nuzzling their noses together, they made sure to use their time wisely by making the most of the other's presence, often gazing at the other in the comfortable silence. Ryan very well might be the first friend Gavin has ever made, besides Michael. But they were a little more than friends, really. The two settled back onto the soft grassy yard, Gavin huddling up to Ryan's warm and broad chest as he was calmed down by the grooming and deep purrs from the bigger neko.

Michael and Lindsay chatted with each other as they sat together on the couch and watched a rerun of one of both of their favorite Always Sunny episodes. The older lad didn't seem to care about the whereabouts of Gavin, knowing one he was a full grown neko that knew when to come back and two, knew that Gavin was probably outside doing his business.

Gavin probably should come back inside as to not worry Michael too much, but... Ryan was so warm! His chest was soft yet firm at the same time, and the smaller neko found it nearly impossible to stray away from his side. Ryan was such a stunning creature, as well. His ears and tail were in perfect condition, and despite the length of his fur, there was no knots or burrs in his tail to be found. Even his hair was soft! The two would nuzzle their noses together and lick one another with purrs matching in intensity, Gavin even releasing a few giggles when Ryan's licks turned into nips to his neck.

"Alright. I should probably go check on Gav and see if he's still out in the back" Michael said as he stood up and stretched before heading through the kitchen and through the washing area to where the back door was.

Gavin would often congratulate himself on his acute hearing... though, this time he was unable to hear Michael approaching. The two were too lost in each other's gaze and grooming sessions to actually care who saw them. It was really peaceful to hear such a deep purr vibrating throughout your body, and Gavin was very lucky to be able to experience it first hand.

Michael opened the backdoor and was shocked to find Gavin lying in the grass one, and two, huddled up with someone else. At first, Michael felt his blood boil as he thought it was some random man that Gavin had fallen in love with, but then upon looking closer, he saw that this man...was a neko too! He didn't even know there were other neko's around, but here one was and being all snuggled up and purring like a madman, er madcat, with Gavin. Like Gavin (well, before the butcher attack) this one had a long fluffy and surprisingly neat black tail and two equally fluffy black ears that adorned the top of his brown hair. But, unlike Gavin, this neko was a lot bigger than Gavin and was much taller than the skinny neko. "Gavin, who's your friend here?" he called out alerting both Gavin and the strange large neko.

The two nekos jumped nearly a foot in the air once Michael called out to the two of them, Ryan's tail fluffing out even more than previously. But, it was just the noise that startled him. Whilst Gavin was shaking from the potential anger Michael might be feeling, Ryan played it cool and gave the owner a simple head nod, turning back to continue grooming the other.

Michael just rolled his eyes and opened the door wider and stepped outside until he stood above the two curled up half-cats, really eyeing the one that was grooming Gavin in mild jealousy. Looking real close at one and seeing the collar he adorned, his eyes widened as he realized two things: this neko's name was Ryan and judging by the light blue collar, Ryan apparently belonged to someone. Perhaps it was the neighbor's? He didn't know, but whoever this big neko belonged to, he needed to go because it was getting a tad bit late. "Hey, uh, Ryan. I think you need to head on home, big guy. This one's mine, buddy" Michael asserted.

Gavin was visibly shaking against Ryan's broad chest, already frightened that he was in trouble. But Ryan let out a soft sigh and gently stood up with Gavin close to his body, towering over Michael like an absolute giant. Indeed, he was a force to be reckoned with, but he showed no violent intentions. Instead, Ryan leaned over to sniff Michael and gave his cheek a gentle lick. Gavin received the same treatment and soon Ryan was up and out of the backyard, leaving behind a startled Gavin.

Michael blinked in surprise at the lick and turned his head in time to see the large neko retreating. Well, that was strange, but Michael just shrugged and turned back to Gavin who looked a bit scared. Michael sighed and stepped towards the neko and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head to soothe him. "Relax, I'm not mad, buddy. Hey, at least you made not one, but two friends today so that's obviously something I wouldn't be mad about" he reassured and released him and grabbed his hand and began leading him out of the backyard. "Now, how's about we go visit Lindsay again, eh? You seem to have taken a liking to her as well" he teased as he pulled Gavin out of the backyard and closed the door behind them and led them back to the living room.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Now, if he were a normal cat, then Gavin would just experience his heat every spring or so. But.. for some odd reason, he would have to go through one every two months. It was almost like a period, but for sex. It started out in the same manner with Gavin sweating and leaking all over the place, having to wake Michael up to warn him about the heat. Poor Gavin, starting out the heat on a day Michael has to work... Luckily, he was left with some of the wonderful toys they had bought at the mall, so that should work a bit. Gavin did think he would be able to get through his first day of heat with Michael gone, but he would be sadly mistaken. Even the t-shirts laden with Michael's scent wouldn't be enough for him. The poor neko would squirm and whine on the floor in his own slick, desperately humping against a toy to release himself of the hormonal woes. That is, until he smelled something extraordinarily tantalizing from the backyard. 

The scent was... a bit similar to what Gavin had smelled on Michael when he first encountered the neko in heat. Gavin seemed to gravitate towards the little cat door and eagerly stepped out into the backyard. And, low and behold, there Ryan paced around sniffing the air above until their eyes met. It seemed to make sense now. Gavin would mewl out at Ryan, quickly trotting over to him as he began to rub his body against the other, nubbed tail wriggling around wildly. The display wasn't needed, however, as Ryan was far too eager to get into the mating displays. With a rough growl he gently pushed Gavin down onto the grassy lawn with drool already pooling out of his mouth, a submissive whine leaving Gavin's throat as he was placed onto his stomach with his rear up in the air. Already he had his fluids leaking out from the shorts he wore, only further leading Ryan into his heated spell. There would be no mercy.

Michael sighed and rubbed his face, his glasses already off his face from the constant rubbing as he unfortunately had to listen to the old h-nice elderly woman berate him over his earpiece. Really all Michael was doing was trying to help this woman who was having really easy to fix issues with her computer, but this woman was just...she was just being well, let's just say difficult.

"M-Ma'am, ma'am. I am trying to help you is all, so just stop yelling at me so I- "I don't give a damn if you are trying to help me! Stop trying and do it! You young people and your technology know more about these things than I do so why is it so hard for you to help me?!" the woman berated him over the earpiece and practically screaming into his eardrum.

He opened his weary eyes and looked over to Lindsay who was looking back at him with a look of both concern and amusement as she listened to the interesting conversation or screaming match with this woman. 'Help me' Michael mouthed to her and frowned when Lindsay just raised her hands in a shrugging motion. Michael sighed and gritted his teeth as the woman screamed at him again. It was gonna be a long night dealing with this foul creature.

While Michael suffered with his own tedious job, Gavin was getting the best possible treatment for his heat. With his shorts now thrown to the side, Gavin was now mewling out and clawing up blades of grass with Ryan's face now stuffed between his lips, eating him out like his life depended on it. Responding to the heat, it was only natural for Ryan to become practically addicted to the sweet-smelling slick that would profusely leak out of Gavin, licking it up like a wild animal. Honestly, it wasn't too far from the truth. Gavin's volume only intensified as he felt Ryan stuff his large tongue into his loosening hole, eyes rolling back into his skull as he mewled out into the open air. God, this was exactly what he needed...

"Fuckin finally done with that monster" Michael sighed with relief as he took his headset off and placed them on his desk and rubbed his poor ear that was ringing from the constant screaming. He heard a giggle over to his side and he frowned and whipped his head around to the sight of Lindsay just laughing at him. "Why do you always get the nice ones and i'm always stuck with the assholes?" he griped and glared at the woman as she continued to laugh at him. Lindsay then reduced her laughs down to a giggle and just shrugged. "Guess I just attract all kinds of positivity" she teased and laughed as Michael flipped her off.

Rough tonguing turned into even rougher fingering as Gavin now had three huge fingers stuffed up into his wet cunt, tongue lolling out of his mouth as Ryan's powerful arm managed to squeeze out buckets of his slick. Michael might have a run for his money with the way Ryan was fingering him right now! It was so damn merciless that Gavin found himself tearing out grass and weeds from the roots, letting his head fall back as he moaned out into the heavens.

Thankfully, Michael had a bit of a break from dealing with asshole customers and now resorted to surfing the web. At least now, he could relax and recuperate before his next caller. However, that peace was broken as Michael heard the familiar beep as someone on the other line was paging him about whatever complaint they had. Sighing and composing himself, Michael closed out of the game forum he was looking at and switched it over to the one required for his job. Clearing his throat, Michael pressed the 'ready' button and immediately went into the call. "OnlyOne Tech Company. This is Michael Jones, how may I service you today?" Michael greeted in his professional voice.

"R-Ryan!~" Gavin would mewl out in between shaky gasps and moans, digging his nails deep into the soil beneath him. Those beautifully skilled fingers were fingering Gavin with absolutely no mercy, and the poor neko could barely hold himself back any longer. "P-Please.. mate with me!~" He whined breathlessly, causing a deep groan to leave Ryan's throat. It barely took a few seconds before the bigger neko had slipped out of his undergarments and... Gavin could barely take his eyes away from the sight bestowed upon him. How dare he keep away such a large cock? It was even bigger than Michael's! Gavin did feel a bit bad for mating with someone else other than him, but any other thoughts were soon swept away when he felt that bulbous head press against his entrance.

Michael sighed with relief as the joyous moment of the day came: his shift was over for the night. "Thank fuck" he breathed out as he clocked out of his computer and shut it down. Michael stood up and stretched and sighed and grabbed his phone and keys. "See you tomorrow, Lindsay" he bid the woman farewell who just smiled and waved him goodbye as she waited for her uber to come get her. Michael waved goodbye to all his coworkers as he pushed the door open and smiled as he was met with the beautiful sight of the sunset, loving the pinks and oranges that painted the sky. Michael pressed the button on his key lock and unlocked the door and stepped into his car. He didn't really feel like cooking tonight and the thought of fast food interested him and his hungry stomach growled in agreement. McDonald's it was for tonight he thought as he revved up the car and pulled out of the parking space and drove away.

Gavin knew the day was coming to an end, and soon he would have to make it back inside of the house so his owner wouldn't catch him doing anything so distasteful with the neighbor's neko. But he really didn't have a choice when he felt that huge cock sink into his cunt, both of the creatures voicing their pleasure as the euphoric feeling took over. Gavin has never felt so damn stuffed in his whole life! Sure, Michael was packing some good girth, but Ryan? He didn't even have to try in order to get his dick pushing up against his cervix, and holy shit did it feel intense. Sliding the rest of his length in, Ryan paused to take a few deep breaths, grabbed onto Gavin's skinny hips, and began to absolutely go to town on that pussy. Poor Gavin would not be prepared for the ravaging his taint was about to take from the alpha neko, sharply crying out as he gripped onto the blades of grass as the thick length plowed into him from behind.

Michael hummed with the soothing music of the radio as he drove home with both his and Gavin's food chillin in the front seat next to him. What a day he had. Sure Michael was used to dealing with shithead customers over the earpiece cause that's what he was getting paid for, but still. I guess humans no longer have any respect for their own kind once they get up there in age. But, Michael couldn't really complain too much. As long as he was always nice and courteous and was getting a nice big check out of this job, he really couldn't complain. At least now he could go home to his sweet neko that he knew would be greeting him with the gentlest kisses and would no doubt thank him for bringing food home.

Poor Michael would have never guessed what he was about to come home to. His seemingly innocent and sweet little neko was now in the backyard, getting his cunt plowed from behind by someone he just met a little over a week ago. Well, it was in their half-animal nature to be oblivious to courtesy and sexual privacy, so... going at it in the backyard was all they knew how to go about the situation. Ryan's strong hips would snap forward at a bruising pace with his cock easily slipping back into Gavin's hole, walls already loosened up from the fingering session they previously had. The larger neko would even slip out completely just to see how Gavin would gape open before shoving himself back in, wrapping his strong arms around his skinny hips as they continued to mate like the wild, heated animals they truly were.

Michael sighed as he pulled into his driveway and parked the car and turned it off and took his keys out. He opened the door and stuffed his phone into his pocket and grabbed the McDonald's bag and his drink (Gavin wasn't really a soda fan, so Michael didn't get him one and knew they had plenty cold bottles of water sitting in the fridge) and stepped out of his car and closed it behind him, locking the car behind him as he trekked up the steps and unlocked his door. "I'm home, Gavvy!" Michael called out as he stepped into his home and was shocked to find Gavin not greeting him like usual. Must be using the bathroom he figured as he closed the door behind him. MIchael sat their food and his drink and his phone and keys on the coffee table and headed towards the backdoor. Upon the many things that could've surprised him more, nothing could've prepared Michael for the scene before his very eyes as he opened the door. There, right in the middle of his backyard, was the back of Ryan who was currently hunched over Gavin's back, his long fluffy tail flicking to and fro as the bigger neko thrust his surprisingly large length into Gavin's cunt.

There was no way the two nekos could have suspected Michael was already home, so the two didn't even bother checking to see if he had arrived yet. Besides, why would they put their focus on something else besides the beautiful rough sex they were having. "M-Mhhh! Ahhh!~" Gavin would cry out in the usual slutty manner, reaching back to pull his thick lips apart to give Ryan better access. The bigger neko would only grunt out in response, digging his nails deep into Gavin's sun-kissed skin as he plowed into him even harder.

Michael, though he wanted to be mad that Gavin was out here getting manhandled by the much larger neko, he swallowed as he felt his erection that he didn't know that had been growing throb as he could hear the thunderous sound of skin smacking against skin. It was a good thing no other person was out here cause they would most definitely be able to hear what exactly was going on back here. "I-I see you two have been busy while I was gone" he called out to them alerting Gavin a little as Michael stepped down the steps and walked around to the front of Gavin, not missing the possessive glint in Ryan's eyes as the neko watched him with glaring eyes as Michael stood in front of Gavin, noting the incredibly sexed out look on his flushed face and the uncontrolled drool that was dripping off his chin.

Gavin gave Michael a startled look, but it was completely washing away when Ryan gave him a particularly harsh thrust, sending Gavin's front half down onto the grass with a loud yelp. Ryan released a heavy growl through his throat as he leaned over Gavin with his teeth bared protectively, the smaller neko whining and crying out beneath him in pure pleasure. "Back up..." Ryan snarled out his first words to Michael with a dark look in his blue eyes, his pace only getting rougher as he was fueled by Michael's presence. He wasn't this rude in general, it was simply his alpha instincts kicking in.

Michael's eyes widened in surprise as the larger neko threatened him and he just held his hands up in defense. "Easy. He's mine anyway, so relax" he reassured. Of course this neko could talk. If Gavin could then Ryan obviously could too. Yet, he didn't expect such a threatening display of possession. "Can I at least let him suck my cock?" he asked with a bit of wariness in his voice as he undid his belt and undid his jeans and shucked them down enough to free his length, letting them fall and pool around his ankles.

Even Ryan couldn't help but eye Michael's cock greedily, as if his entire body ached with horniness. With Gavin crying and mewling out beneath him, he steadied his body and instead leaned forward to take the head into his mouth. Gavin was more poised and tidy when it came to blowjobs. But Ryan? Once the head was in he stuffed it all down his throat like a delicious treat and began to slide his head back and forth, tongue slipping up against it with each bob of his head.

Well, Michael certainly didn't expect that, but he obviously wasn't complaining. "J-Jesus, Ryan" he breathed out as he let the surprise leave his body and in return came the pheromones from Gavin's heat. Now that Michael was close enough to the skinny neko, he now understood why Gavin was out here getting his pussy stuffed by someone other than him. Gavin was in heat again and since Michael was gone, poor Gavvy had to find some kind of outlet. And that outlet happened to be the large neko that was blowing him like a pro. "G-Good kitty, Ryan. Yeah, that's good" Michael breathed out and gripped the large neko's soft brown hair, letting his thumb brush against the fuzzy black ears.

Ryan instantly began purring around Michael's length and, because he was deepthroating him, acted like a natural vibrator around the other's unsuspecting dick. While Gavin did feel a bit left out from having the other two have all the action above, he was in no position to complain. That huge dick slamming into his cervical opening had the little neko mewling and clawing at the soil below as if he were being murdered. However, his cunt was most certainly being murdered.

Michael moaned and gripped Ryan's hair tighter and bucked into the large neko's mouth at the buzzing around his cock. "Sss, good boy. Yeah, suck that cock. Mmm, that's good, Ry" Michael breathed out as he softly thrust his dick into Ryan's mouth, uncaring about the fact that he was getting head from another neko.

Ryan was always rather dominant in the relationship he had with his owner, but... he did like this new submissive outlook on giving a blowjob. His purrs only rumbled with more intensity as he gazed up at Michael, drool dribbling down onto Gavin's back. Speaking of poor Gavin, he was trying his best to grip down at the grass in hopes of finding something to hold on to as he was given a fuck to be reckoned. His eyes would roll back into his skull with each slam inside of him, shaky hands reaching out to hold onto Michael's ankle for support.

Michael's hazy eyes opened and he looked down at the contact and smiled as he saw Gavin's hand clinging to his ankle. "Aww, poor Gavvy. Your poor little cunt needed to be fucked today and Ryan was the only one that could do it while I was gone, huh?" he teased and smirked as he saw Gavin pick his head up and shakily look up and him and release a pleasurable mewl.

Gavin replied with a soft "uh-huh" before being interrupted by a moan being ripping right from his throat at a sharp thrust, his head flopping down onto the grass as the brutal fucking never ceased. Ryan must seem like a god at multitasking right now what with his hips keeping up their slamming as he sucked Michael off like a pro. He lifted a hand off of Gavin's hip to hold onto Michael's instead, pulling back to flick his tongue along the slit before diving back down to take it all in with a harsh suckle and and purred around it.

Jesus, who ever owned this neko must really be sexing up this one cause goddamn was Ryan good at this. I mean Gavin was good too, but this larger more experienced neko was practically treating him to a world class blowjob. "So good, Ryan. That's a good boy" Michael praised with a breathy moan.

Indeed, Ryan and his owner had a very... close relationship. It really seemed to come into good use now. Michael's leaking head would easily slip down into Ryan's throat with ease, the strong purring rumbling throughout Michael's body with the intensity of his arousal. Gavin wasn't receiving any mercy anytime soon, either. He did like being the center attention, and even if the two were focused on themselves, it didn't explain how Ryan managed to keep up a bruising thrusting pace. He had to bite down onto Michael's tennis shoe to muffle his loud cries, holding on for dear life as he was pounded into.

Though Michael was really enjoying the wonderful pleasure being unleashed onto his cock, he too liked to be as rough as Ryan. Gripping those soft brown locks with a firm hold, Michael gave an experimental thrust into the hot heat of the large neko's throat. Ryan just looked up at him and gave him a teasing wink and nodded, giving Michael the go ahead to go as hard as he wanted. Grunting and using his other hand to take hold onto Ryan's head, Michael began thrusting in and out of the vibrating deliciously warm and wet heat, moaning out his noises of pleasure as he fucked into the large neko's mouth.

It seems that the sudden spell of roughness squeezed out into Ryan as well, because once Michael started thrusting into his mouth, the bigger neko immediately started picking up the pace in fucking Gavin. The poor English cat-man was ultimately surprised by the sudden change in pace and squeezed down on Michael's ankle, eyes rolling back as his wet cunt was continuously pounded into. It was such a rough fucking that he momentarily went quiet with his mouth opened in a silent scream, drool pooling out from his chops. Ryan took more of a lead and slipped a hand down to fondle Michael's sack as he sucked him down with each thrust, occasionally grunting out around him.

"Fuckin shit, Ryan!" Michael yelled out a bit too loud up at the growing dark sky, absolutely loving how much attention Ryan was paying to both his heavy balls and to the crying out neko below who was absolutely getting one of the best fucks of his life. Letting out a fierce growl, Michael's pace grew faster and a tad bit harder as he facefucked the (possibly) older neko.

Ryan closed his eyes and simply let Michael do as he pleased, a soft choke sounding from him but otherwise he took the man's cock with ease. Gavin was too busy crying and whining as if he were being kicked around like a stray puppy, looking up at Michael with wide eyes full of pleasured tears. "C-Close! 'M close! A-Ahh!~"

Michael opened his hazy eyes and cast them down and smiled at the alluring sight of Gavin getting taken by this larger neko. "Yeah? You gonna cum for Ryan, Gavvy? Yeah his cock feels that good huh, baby?" he breathed out dirtily, causing both nekos to release their own different pitched groans at the filthy words.

Gavin rapidly nodded his head with the droplet of drool sliding off of his chin, eyes rolling back into his head as he seemed to inch closer and closer to his powerful orgasm. "A-Ahh! Mmrrrow!~" Ryan's one hand was plastered onto Gavin's hip, the other graciously fondling Michael's sack as he sucked the cock sliding down his throat. "C-C'mon, Gav... Cum all over my dick.." Ryan growled out once he slipped his mouth off of Michael's dick to dirty talk to smaller neko.

Michael growled as his pleasure was stopped and instead opted to stroking himself the rest of the way with the saliva being an excellent source of lube, his dark eyes staring at the hot scene before him. "That's it, Gav. Cum for him, baby. Come all over that fat cock of his" Michael grunted out and swore as he felt his own end approaching rapidly.

With a few more thrusts into his tight hole, Gavin's body suddenly jolted with the intensity of his orgasm, his slick juices squirting out against Ryan's thick manhood. The bigger neko smirked down at the sight below, grunting out in deep pleasure as he came inside the other neko, grunting with each plentiful load he gave to Gavin. Not wanting to leave Michael hanging, Ryan leaned over to swallow down Michael's length once more, his purrs rumbling around it.

Both Michael and Ryan groaned as they both heard and felt Gavin's screaming orgasm. "Good boy, Ryan. Such a good kitty you are for making Gav cum all just for you" Michael panted out as he continued to pound into Ryan's hot mouth, his heavy sac smacking against the bigger neko's slobbery chin, "fucking gonna make me cum pretty soon, big guy."

Ryan was drooling all over Michael's thick dick which was mercilessly slamming down deep in his throat, poor Gavin now all sexed out on the grass. Ryan slipped his own length out and began to eagerly stroke it as he began to prepare for Michael's hot load. His wide blue eyes looked up with a pleading gaze, already eager for his cum.

Fortunately, the larger neko didn't have to plead anymore. Michael let out a string of breathy incoherent curses before he slammed deep down Ryan's throat making the poor neko choke as Michael spurted his cum down his throat. "Nngh, f-ffuck, R-Ry" Michael grunted with each pump, feeling the large neko obediently swallowing and letting out a muffled purr as he drank all the cum that Michael gave him.

Ryan had begun to slowly stroke at his own length as he sucked down Michael's hot load, looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Slowly, slowly he slipped his mouth off of Michael with his cheeks sucked in the entire time. With a heavy pop he let Michael's softening slide out of his mouth and hungrily licked the excess cum dribbling down his chin with a purr. And poor little Gavin was all tuckered out from the session with his ass still upright in the air as he felt the larger neko's cum ooze out of him and stain the ground beneath him, drifting away into a deep sleep.

Michael panted softly as he came down and opened his bleary eyes and looked down at the large neko, but was surprised at the predatory look in Ryan's eyes and cast his eyes down even further and gasped at the size of what the big guy was packing. No wonder Gavin was so easy to succumb to Ryan. This neko was huge! Vastly bigger than Michael's own length though he was still rocking a good sizable cock, but Ryan's was a monster. Licking his dry lips, Michael locked his hazy eyes with the dark blue eyes of the neko's. "I-Is there something you still want, big guy?" he stammered out a bit.

The thick manhood gently twitched up at the nickname that Ryan has already seemed to take a liking to, crawling up towards the man with a low growl escaping his throat. Meanwhile Gavin had curled up in a tight little ball as soft snores left him, finally satisfied from his heat on the first day.

Michael swallowed at the wild look in Ryan's eyes and crouched down in front of him, having to crane his neck up to look at the larger and taller neko. From this distance, he could see how easy it was for Gavin to fall for him. Ryan was actually very good looking and Michael licked his lips at the bulging chest muscles that were peeking through Ryan's shirt and was a bit envious at the size of the neko's biceps. But, that mild jealousy was wiped away as Ryan then bent down and licked Michael's face.

Even if Michael had just blown a load, those deep alpha instincts still flowing through Ryan's blood was practically screaming at him to make Michael his. Ryan dragged his slightly rough tongue up against Michael's cheek, his monstrous and still hardened cock pressing up against Michael's stomach and twitched up at the contact. "N-Need to mate.." Ryan urged out in his signature rustic voice, those licks turning into harsh nips against Michael's neck.

Michael's breath hitched at the predatory words and gulped and looked down at the behemoth pressing into his gut, hissing at the sharp toothed nips Ryan delivered to him. "I-I uh, I've never really taken anything up my ass before" he stammered out nervously. Which was odd considering all the butt stuff he had been doing with Gavin. All those anal sex stuff he had introduced Gavin to and yet...Michael still had yet to adventure into the realm of putting things up his ass. Maybe a cheeky finger from Gavin every now and then when he was blowing him, but other than that nothing has really been up there.

Ryan let out a deep chuckle at the hesitance in Michael's voice, already pushing the man down against the grass as the bites and suckles took a change in direction and began to slowly go downward. "I'll be gentle.." The large neko teased. "Well, as gentle as I can force myself to be." His tail flicked up into the air once he was faced with Michael's already half-hard length, but instead of sucking it into his welcoming mouth, he promptly shoved Michael's lower half up into the air and began to eat his ass out like it was Thanksgiving dinner.

Michael gasped as he was suddenly on his back, but that shock went to other places as Michael was now getting his booty eaten like the large neko meant it. "A-Ah, f-fuck, Ry!" he gasped out in surprise, but then let out a stuttery moan as that rough tongue of the larger man's licked all around his hole, sucking in a breath as he felt that long tongue poke in past the rim every now and then. Wanting for a better access from the larger male, Michael kicked off his shoes and let Ryan take off his jeans and boxers before the big man went back to eating out his ass. "Uh, sss, t-that's a good kitty. Fuck, g-good boy, Ry" Michael panted out as he succumbed to the surprisingly skillful tongue. Whoever owned this large and sexually skilled neko was definitely a lucky motherfucker cause not only could Ryan give good head and give someone a good dicking (as evident to the laid out Gavin underneath), he was also good at giving him a nice rimming.

Ryan could get a bit too aggressive with his sexual activities, which was clear to see by the scratch marks already forming on Michael's rump as Ryan dug his nails deep into the man's hips, shoving his thick tongue down past the puffy ring of muscle to worm around Michael's walls. "Mhfffff~"

Michael's scent was indeed very powerful, his heavy sack laying against Ryan's nose to breathe in as he continued to skillfully eat the male out.

Much like how he found Gavin, Michael was a panting withering mess. Now it was his turn to get any kind of pleasure down there and by God was Ryan good. "H-Hah, f-ffuckin yes! G-Good boy, Ry~!" Michael called out, his face and body growing hotter from just the ass eating alone.

Hearing the man cry out his name in deep pleasure alone was already getting Ryan riled up, pulling his tongue out of the puffy hole with a grin on his face. "You're loud.. might make my owner wake up and join in on the fun~" He purred out, his voice like liquid gold. Using his saliva as lube, he slowly circled his index finger around the slightly loosened hole before shoving it in with a grin.

Michael gasped loudly at the intrusion, but then let out a shuddery moan as the finger pumped in and out of his hole that was so loose from the constant licking. "G-Good kitty" he breathed out and cursed as he felt Ryan insert his thick middle finger, "so fucking good!"

It was good to see that Michael was already enjoying himself. Having two thick fingers stuffed up inside of him, Ryan's hand began to pump up inside of the other rather rapidly, as if he were abusing the gspot on a lucky female. Except this time, it was Michael's prostate that he's probably never felt the joy of using before. "Feels good, huh? You like that?" Ryan purred out, already proving to be more vocal than Gavin.

Michael let out breathy moans and near too loud cries of Ryan's name, trying to be quiet cause he was getting a bit noisy. But, fuck (heh, good it?) this large neko was just ruining him from the inside and it was fucking glorious. "J-Jesus, Ryan! Y-You're so good! Such a good kitty you are!" he cried out and tossed his head back against the grass.

Hearing the man cry out his name had Ryan releasing his own silent groans of pleasure, eyeing Michael with heavy-lidded eyes and adding another finger to the mix to pound up even harder into Michael's poor prostate. "Fuck, you look amazing... I can see why Gavin's all about you. Got a nice ass on ya, too." He murmured out breathlessly, leaning down to nibble and suck along Michael's sack as he was fingerbanged from behind.

Michael bucked his hips against the persistent fingers and was just fucking losing his mind over how good Ryan was. But, he was ready. He was prepared enough and he fucking wanted that beautiful cock that had Gavin knocked out sleep next to them. "P-Please, Ryan. F-Fuck me. I want your cock inside me, please" Michael pleaded and crooned out a pleasurable groan at the crook to his prostate.

Just hearing Michael beg for his thick manhood had Ryan losing all self control he had left, trying to get the man stretched out before taking him fully. But... he wanted it, so he would get it. "Yeah? You want my dick, baby?" Ryan panted out, rubbing the leaking head against Michael's loose entrance with a smirk. "Fucking beg for it."

Michael growled and instead opted to roll over onto his hands and knees and looked back at the large neko with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Come on, big boy. Come fuck this pretty ass of mine" he taunted and playfully shook his rear to entice him, "here kitty kitty. Come fuck me."

Big mistake on Michael's part. Ryan instantly began growling out and grabbed onto his pale hips, sinking his names into the flesh as his fluffy tail whipped around. "F-Fuck... Mhrrr..~" Far beyond forming comprehensible words, Ryan lined himself up with the loose hole and eagerly pushed the tip in, forcing down the rest of his thick length with a heavy sigh.

Michael threw his head back and let out a silent scream up at the starry night sky at the harsh penetration. Fuck, Ryan was huge and god was that cock giving him a good stretch. "F-FFuckkk, R-Ry" was the only thing Michael could strain out through gritted teeth as he tried in vain to get used to the near splitting stretch that filled his ass to the brim. Michael dared to cast a look underneath him and gasped as though the backyard was only lit up by the backyard light, he could clearly see the large neko's cock poking through his stomach. "S-So b-big" he breathed out as he got used to the stretch.

Deeply purring out, his hips began to slide outwards as he watched the shape disappear from Michael's stomach before reappearing as he thrusted back in, shakily groaning out. "T-Tight.." Ryan hissed out, suddenly slamming forward in a harsh motion to elicit a reaction from the other.

God, if Gavin were awake right now he'd be able to see the glorious sight of his loving owner getting his ass pummeled by the very creature that had Gavin knocked out next to them in the first place from the good dicking he got. "H-Hah, y-yes" he cried out as he took the harsh plunges into his ass, the mild pain now being replaced by the wonderful feeling penetrating his hole and ridding him of his virginity. "Uh, hah, f-fuck me harder, you big brute! Come on. Fuck me like how you fucked Gavin earlier!" he begged and slammed his hips back against the larger neko.

"What a little slut you are.." Ryan teased out through a toothy grin, moving Michael's large asscheek apart to really get a better look. So fucking stretched... The poor guy was already grinding back against his length, trying to get more friction than what he was provided with. Stopping his hips altogether, the neko just smirked at him and spoke out gruffly, "alright, then work for it."

Michael whined at the order, but then remembered that was exactly what he had told Gavin when he fucked Gavin in the ass for the first time. Guess karma's a bitch, huh? Huffing out a frustrated breath through his nose, Michael gripped the grass and thrust back against the thick cock, letting out stuttery moans as he fucked back onto the girthy length. "God, you're so fucking big, baby. So nice and big for both me and Gav to enjoy. Your owner must love to get fucked by you a lot cause I doubt they could fuck anyone better than you" Michael praised and bit his lip in ecstasy as he began pounding back onto Ryan's hips and felt that thick cock throb with his wonderful praises.

Ryan's head fell back to release breathy groans of pleasure as the tight hole slid up and down his girthy shape, planting a firm spank on Michael's rump before holding his hips into place. "Too slow... gonna give your ass a real pounding, baby.." His voice was now a low growl, and before Michael could retort, Ryan's hips were already moving like a jackrabbit's, eagerly slamming into Michael's poor doomed hole. His ass would not survive this.

Michael let out a loud cry as the thrusts came down harder on his ass. "O-Oh fuck yes!" he breathed out and felt tears spring to his eyes at the joyous feeling that was just wailing his poor ass. But, he didn't care. Never before has he been fucked like this and the fact that his first time of being fucked in the ass like this was by the neighbor's delightful large neko. Whomever his neighbor was he would surely have to thank them for allowing their neko to roam around cause otherwise he wouldn't have been able to enjoy such a luxurious time. "G-Gavvy, baby. W-Wake up and watch me, baby. F-Fuck your little boyfriend is really taking me to pound town" he breathed out and cursed as the bulbous head struck his swollen bundle of nerves over and over.

Much to Michael's delight, Gavin was already beginning to stir awake from the loud noises being released into the open night air, rubbing at his eyes that promptly widened once his eyes adjusted to the sight in front of him. "M-Micool.." Gavin breathed out with his face already beginning to flush, sitting up to really focus. Meanwhile, Ryan was only digging his nails deeper and deeper into Michael's fleshy sides, picking up speed as he really began to nail down on the man's prostate that must have been so sensitive over the years of neglect. "Fffucking take it, baby... Take this big dick. God, you look like such a fucking slut right now getting assfucked in your own backyard. Yeah? Is that how you want it, you little whore?" Ryan snarled out, mercilessly spanking Michael's poor rump.

Michael took the swats to his red turning cheeks as well as the harsh pounding his ass was taking. "Mmm, d-daddy! D-Don't stop, daddy!" he pleaded and felt his face flush even more as he realized what he just called someone was half cat. But, by the gods was Ryan's fucking so good, so good that MIchael didn't even feel embarrassed that he referred to the being as someone being a father figure. "Yeah, fuck my ass, Ryan. Give Gavvy a good show" he taunted out and swiveled his hazy eyes over to the skinny neko who was watching them with arousal evident in his eyes.

A much louder groan left Ryan now after hearing Michael's little nickname for him, leaning over to press their sweaty bodies together as the pace took onto something much more animalistic. Even Gavin wasn't fucked nearly this hard by the larger neko, watching the scene play out with wide eyes. Would Michael even be able to go to work tomorrow? Ryan's dick was absolutely ravenging poor Michael's ass, his heavy balls slapping up against his taint with each thrust. "F-Fucking slut... take it all in. Yeah, take Daddy's cock like a good little boy.."

All the harsh thrusting and the now heavy weight on Michael's back just made him tumble his face into the ground, thankfully he chose to wear contacts today otherwise his poor glasses would just get all smushed into the grassy ground.

"Huh ah~f-fuckin don't stop, daddy! God, you're so big inside me!" he panted out and curled his fingers into the grass to have something to hold onto to withstand the brutal pounding, getting more turned on if that were possible as he could hear the constant skin slapping against skin noise echo around him along with both his and Ryan's noisy sounds of extreme pleasure. God, it really did sound like there were a bunch of animals going at it right here in Michael's backyard. In an effort to pleasure himself even more, Michael reached underneath him and wrapped his hand around his length and groaned as he pumped it rapidly with his precum aiding his strokes.

Poor Gavin could already feel a second heat wave flush over him as the sight helped get him back up into a horny state of mind, rubbing a few fingers against his soaked lips before an idea worked its way into Gavin's filthy head. Since Michael was in a doggy style position, the little neko was easily able to slide up beneath him and, swatting Michael's hand away, sank his awaiting cunt down onto his dick with a mewl. Now things were really starting to get steamy. Ryan peeked around and was clearly able to spot Gavin beneath the man, releasing a breathless chuckle. "There you go, baby.. getting serviced by two kitties... I bet that tight cunt feels nice and warm wrapped around your dick, huh? While I'm plowing you from behind? I bet you've dreamed of something like this happening, you filthy fucking whore~"

Michael hissed at the added sensation of something nice and warm and wet around his cock. He opened his eyes and was immediately met with the sight of the cheeky neko underneath him and fuck was the new feeling what he desperately needed. "Jesus, Gavvy" Michael panted out as he held himself up on his hands as he instantly began slamming into the tight pussy wrapped around his cock, "he's fucking me so good, baby. and fuck, you're so wet for me."

Whenever Michael would thrust his hips in, he would be met with Gavin's lovely cunt, but thrusting out would give him an assful of Ryan's thick throbbing member. It was double the sensations all at once, and chances are Michael wouldn't last very long. Gavin was already beginning to cry out and grip at the grass below as he was plowed into, meanwhile Ryan himself was groaning in a breathless manner as he was fucking into Michael harder and harder.

Michael savagely thrusted into the delicious cunt below as much as he could while his poor rear was getting manhandled by the roughness Ryan, the neighborhood neko, was giving to him. God, the feeling of not only giving it to one neko, but also receiving from the other larger neko was possibly the best experience of Michael's life and as much as he wanted to hold off to fuck Gavin more, the added stimulation to both ends was starting to get a bit too much and Michael could definitely feel his end drawing close. He gazed behind at the imposing large half-cat man and gave him the best pleading look his hazy eyes could muster. "P-Please. C-Cum inside me, daddy. Breed me like a whore, Ry" he begged and purposely clenched his walls around the older neko and smirked as he felt the pace inside him stutter at the now tightening feeling.

Ryan was certainly approaching his own end a little quicker than the other two, gritting his teeth with his head hanging down low. "S-Shit..!" His hips would stutter in their pace a bit before finally slamming in one final time and emptied himself out with a heavy groan. His heavy balls drew up as he began to pump out a heavy load right into Michael's poor worn out hole, Gavin smirking at Michael's blissful expression as he was filled up. "Micool.. please keep going~" He purred out, Ryan slowly slipping out to settle back on his rump whilst panting out.

Michael shivered as he felt the hot release erotically dripping out of his rear as he continued to push on inside of Gavin. "Fuck, you came so much, Ry" Michael panted out as he turned his attention back to the purring neko down below. God, he was so close and yet he knew Gavin was probably getting there too. Wanting to speed up his first lover's orgasm, Michael reached between them and let his thumb swirl around Gavin's swollen clit, breathing out a laugh as the neko cried out his name at the double pleasure.

Ryan was... far too tired to really get funky in the new scene going on, so he simply settled back onto his back and stretched his body out onto the smooth grass. While Ryan rested his tired body, Gavin was trying his best to muffle the loud cries of pleasure into his wrist, eyes rolling back into his skull as he was being brought closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Cum for me, baby. Cum for me now. Ryan already gave us both a good fucking and his given us both a nice load. So, why don't you just be a good boy and cum for me?" Michael panted out as he removed Gavin's wrist and pressed his mouth against Gavin's and the two soon fell into a series of breathless kisses, both panting into each other's mouth as they both drew closer and closer to their ends.

Just a bit more... Gavin was being brought closer and closer to that sweet release that he oh so needed in a time of extreme heat, looking back at the man with wet eyes full of pleasured tears. "A-Ahh! Please... please cum in me!" Gavin rasped out with fists full of grass, rutting his hips back harshly against Michael's dick. He was already getting a little worked up just thinking about how he just got his ass handed to him by his friend.

That was all the guidance Michael needed. Grunting out those last few thrusts and still keeping his thumb working on that clit, Michael tossed his head up at the night sky and pumped his load into the hot cunt. Fortunately, Gavin was there two and with a few more swipes to his swollen clit, the neko tossed his head back and cried out in blissful ecstasy as he gushed and came all over Michael's cock, leaking some of his juices into the ground beneath.

Finally the night air became silent, save for the soft chirping crickets and the two males huffing out breathless pants of air as they came down from the high of their orgasms. It stayed like that for quite some time... until a man's voice called out from behind the fence to Ryan's backyard. "Hey, are you guys done yet? My cat is late to eating his friskie foods!" The man, the owner of Ryan, called out. Though he seemed to be too short to wave over the top of the fence. Huh..

Michael chuckled and pulled out of Gavin and shakily stood on jello-like legs as he limped over to his bundle of jeans and underwear. "Yeah, we're done. Sorry bout all the noise, but this is what I came home to. Not that I'm complaining" he started as he pulled up lower garments and redid his belt as he walked, er rather limp courtesy of Ryan, over to the fence and peaked over and was surprised at how muscular this bald guy was despite his height. But, he looked friendly enough to not be bothered by the fact that his neko had gotten out and unleashed his horny fury onto both him and Gavin. "Hi, there. I'm Michael unless you already knew my name thanks to them" Michael greeted and pointed back to the strewn out nekos.

The man gave him a friendly smile and gave him a quick wave, having to crane his head up just to meet Michael's eyes. "Yeah, sorry about Ryan... He likes to flirt around but he's never gone this far. I hope everything was consensual...?" Ryan's tired eyes opened up just a tad bit once he heard his owner's voice. "I'm Jeremy, by the way." Ryan was now scampering over and easily looked over the fence to grin at the man, Gavin just barely being able to stand on his shaky feet and let out a soft mewl.

Michael laughed and patted Ryan's back who just let out a gentle purr and licked his cheek. "Nah, everything was good. Gavin and subsequently I were well taken care of" he teased with a crook of his eyebrow and smiled as Jeremy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Michael turned around just to see Gavin advancing over to them and smiled and opened his arm to him to which Gavin eagerly took with a soft mewl and licked his cheek as well. "This here is Gavin. Poor guy was in heat so Ryan was kind enough to help" Michael said and scratched the top of Gavin's head and chuckled as the neko leaned into with a happy purr.

Jeremy seemed to relax a bit once notified that nothing too extreme happened down and instead reached out to let Gavin sniff at his hand. "No wonder Ryan kept crawling over the fence..." Jeremy spoke out, Ryan heaving himself over the wooden barrier and flashed both Michael and Gavin a cheeky grin. "So, I take it he treated you two well?" Jeremy began with a noticeable tint of blush on his cheeks, noticing just how tired the two looked.

Both Michael and Gavin looked at each other and then looked at Jeremy and then flashed the widest smile and nodded earnestly. "Yep!" they both said at the same time and the four fell into a chuckle. Honestly, what a way to spend his night after a sorta rough day at work. From dealing with screaming people to getting manhandled and fucked by the neighbor's neko was possibly one of the best ways to spend his night. "Well, we best be heading on into the house, Gavvy. Our food is probably cold now and I'm starving" he mentioned and grabbed Gavin's hand. He looked back to the tall neko and blushed a bit as Ryan gave him a teasing wink and flicked his bushy tail at him. "W-Well, thanks for the fuck, Ry" he thanked.

Ryan let out a deep purr in response, his tail gently curling up around Jeremy's arm. "Hey, maybe we could uh.. meet up some time? Y'know.." Jeremy began, rubbing at the back of his neck with his face heating up all the more. "I-I take it you guys enjoyed yourself and.. I would hate to miss out." Ryan exchanged a glance with his owner and strongly purred out in agreement, Gavin already nodding with great excitement.

Michael just laughed and reached over the fence and patted Jeremy's shoulder. "We'd absolutely love it too. Gavin's always eager for some loving so Ryan's more than welcome to come over anytime he likes as long as he doesn't eat up all my fucking food" Michael teased and waved at his home, "and hell, you're more than welcome to come over too. Could use a new gaming buddy!"

Jeremy's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of "gaming", eagerly leaning up towards the fence. "Shit man, do you have Spyro?" He quickly asked out, much to the dismay of Ryan. Great, now there's going to be two gaming nerds that he has to deal with. As for Gavin, he was more than happy to make new friends. Jeremy looked so cute and cuddly, he wouldn't mind having him over at all!

Michael laughed and nodded and listed off the numerous games he had much to Jeremy's pleasure as he could see that childish glint in his eyes. "Yeah, those are all the games I have for now. If you want I can lend you ones you don't have. But, as for now, me and Gav need to head on inside because I unfortunately have to go to work in the morning" Michael bid farewell and turned to Gavin who was adoringly eyeing Ryan. "Eh" he said and bumped Gavin's shoulder to get his attention, "let's get inside, buddy. It's getting real late out here."

Gavin released a soft whine of disapproval but knew he had to listen to Michael. Each of them bid their farewells, trying to ignore the puddles of semen on the grass. Perhaps they can just use it as fertilizer... Gavin was led inside of the house and wasted no time in digging into his bag of fast food to take out the treats his loving owner had brought home.

Michael sighed as he too began to chow down on his burger and friends that were indeed a bit cold. What an eventful day for the both of them indeed. With Gavin having his heat today and Michael getting his eardrum nearly blown out, thankfully both of their days turned out pretty spectacular in the end. At least now they got to know both of their neighbors. It's the thought that counts, right?


	7. After Shower Neko Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's horny (what else is new) and goes into Michael's house wanting Gavin, but he'll absolutely settle for Michael.

Michael hummed along to the tune of his song as he washed himself in the shower, making sure to get into every nook and cranny on his body to make sure not a single speck of dirt or grime was attached to his body and also making sure his newly shaved head was clean and smelling good as well. The relation or friendship or whatever the fuck it was he had with his new neighbors had been going great so far. Jeremy, as short and buff as he was, was a fucking drinker. Like Michael had liquor sitting on top of his fridge and yeah he has drunk out of them (and coincidentally Gavin too, though he did make a face the first time Michael gave him just a shot of whiskey), but Jeremy was an animal when it came to bevs. Ryan, however, was not a fan of liquor and had even hissed (jokingly) when his owner offered him some. Apparently, he was more of a diet coke type of guy, er, neko and the numerous diet coke cans Michael has seen in both his and Jeremy's trash was ridiculous to the point that Jeremy had to instill a rule that Ryan could only have a certain number per day. But, other than that, Jeremy and Ryan were definitely alright neighbors. Jeremy was good, like really good, at Mario Kart and Mario Party (though Gavin has gotten good at them too). Ryan was good too, but he sometimes seldom played cause for some reason he didn't like the Mario games, but at PUBG, he was unstoppable. 

But, outside of video games...Ryan was a goddamn sex fiend. The number of times Michael has come home to either Gavin riding Ryan in the living room or going up to his bedroom to find Gavin on his back getting eaten out was incredible. And even though Ryan would have his way with Gavin, as soon as he was done with the younger neko, Ryan was immediately all over Michael giving him either the best head, rimjob, or fuck Michael has ever had from the larger neko. Michael obviously wasn't complaining, but he has gone into work multiple times and has been questioned by either his coworkers or Lindsay as to why he was limping and had bite marks. Even right now while he was showering, he could still feel that bite mark on his collarbone from two days ago and Michael shivered as he remembered the cause of said bite,

As for Gavin, the little neko was having a wonderful nap on Michael's bed, occasionally twitching or meowing in his deep slumber. Being part cat meant the numerous naps he would take every day. As for Ryan, he was more than awake. Why? Well for one, his owner was off somewhere else, probably with friends, and he was also horny. Like, really horny. The type of horny where you think about fucking everything in plain sight. That's what he was feeling right now and it was driving him absolutely insane. Thank goodness for the neighbors he had. Making his way out of the house and into the backyard, the large neko easily made his way over the fence and through the tight cat door, sniffing the air for the visitors. His sharp ears could clearly pick up on the sound of running water and he began to stalk up the stairs with his tail slowly flicking from side to side. It was as if he were stalking prey...

Michael sighed as he finished his long hot shower that he desperately needed after a long day of work and turned the water off and grabbed a big fluffy towel off the bathroom shelf and dried off his body and dried his short hair before putting on his glasses and just wrapping it around his waist and walked out the bathroom after flicking the light off. It was his house and the only other person in here that had seen him naked was asleep, so why should he care about clothes at this point?

Unfortunately for Michael, that was not the case. Ryan had scaled up the stairs and into the open door of the bedroom and was delighted to be presented with the image of a less than clothed Michael right in front of him. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise...~" Ryan huffed out in a raspy voice, chuckling at the startled reaction he was met with. "Don't worry, it's just me."

Michael gasped and nearly dropped his towel as Ryan, the neighbor's practically sex driven neko, was standing right in front of him, effectively blocking his exit from his bedroom. "R-Ryan? W-What are you doing here, bud?" he murmured quietly so as not to awaken Gavin who was sleeping literally right behind him in his bed.

How Michael has yet to notice the large tent in Ryan's pants was an achievement (haha). The large cat-man began to stalk forward with his tail swishing from side to side, now palming at his clothed dick with a grin. "Hah, you smell, wonderful... You would probably smell even better with my scent on you." He hummed out, now close enough to gently nip at Michael's neck.

Michael felt his face and body grow hot and his eyelids grew heavy as the older neko's magic touch seemed to already run its course through him. "I-I just got out the shower, big guy" he breathed out on a smile and gasped as he felt that rough tongue lap up the side of his neck. Michael felt the larger man's hands encircle his waist and then suddenly he was spun around until his back was pressed up against the wall next to the door that led into the master bathroom. Michael gasped again at the surprise movement and even dropping his towel in shock, but the shock was soon overridden as he felt his face burning with arousal as Ryan pressed his larger body against his and having to crane his head up to look at those big lustful and wanting eyes of the neko's. And fuck he could tell that Ryan wanted something that involved sex by just how much he could literally feel the throbbing heat that was covered and pressing into his bare stomach.

Stark naked is exactly how he liked to see the other. With a heavy breath of air, Ryan began to quickly unbuckle his pants and let them drop to the floor, swiftly pulling off his boxers and flung both of the articles of clothing to the side to rub his cock against Michael's skin. "Can you feel me? That's all you, baby... I can't get my mind off that tight ass you got." Ryan purred out, establishing his point even further by sneaking a hand down to grope Michael's plump ass.

Michael breathed out a gaspy breath and bit his lip and let out a soft moan as one, that adventurous hand of Ryan's was now touching and squeezing his rear and two, that thick juicy cock of the large neko's was now out in the open and fuck was it just so goddamn big. Michael couldn't believe that such a creature could have a dick this huge, but fuck did he and Gavin love it. Just thinking about how many times he has sucked it off and how many times he's been fucked/ruined by this cock was making Michael grow hard already. "R-Ryan..." he breathed out and gasped as those wandering fingers were circling his hole.

"Already getting excited with my fingers against that tight hole, huh?" Ryan rasped out against Michael's ear, nipping along the lobe as he put a bit of pressure against the ring of muscles. "God, I've missed this hole... always so warm and tight for me. Still so tight after my fat cock has tore it apart so many times." He pulled his finger back to suckle against it, lubing it up before pressing it onto the same area and neatly shoved it in. 

Michael sucked in a breath and had to restrain himself from emitting a loud cry for fear it would wake Gavin. "H-Hah, d-daddy!" he breathed out and clawed the wall behind him and released a shaky silent cry as that finger immediately began pumping in and out of his hole. "D-Daddy, f-fuck!"

Ryan would never be able to get over whenever Michael would call him that. Audibly moaning out at the name, he graciously shoved it down to the knuckle and hooked up into Michael's prostate to gently prod at it, grinning down at him like the true sadist he was. "So fucking loud... You might as well go wake your kitty up so he can join the fun." The dark cat rasped out, still mercilessly toying with his ass.

Michael let out shaky moans and tried to be as quiet as can be, yet that finger was just relentless and he bit into Ryan's shoulder and muffled out a whine as another digit was added. "Daddy, y-yes" he panted out, his knees nearly buckling as the fingers were just unstoppable, "d-don't worry about Gavvy. He's, hah, he's a deep sleeper. Fuck, I want you to fuck me already, daddy. Want to feel that big cock of yours fucking me!"

Both the relentless dirty talking and the deep bite placed onto his shoulder had Ryan's legs nearly giving out beneath him, his fingers working wonders inside of the man's. "Still so tight... I don't think I'll be able to fit in the damn thing. I guess we can just stay here all day, slowly preparing you.." His voice dropped down in volume as the speed had lowered substantially, no doubt driving the other mad with want.

Michael let out an almost too loud growl and wrapped his hand around Ryan's thick length, his fingers unable to fully wrap around the girthy shaft and hardened his glare up at the large neko as his hand pumped up and down the monster cock. "Don't pussy out on me, Ryan. Come on, kitty cat, fuck me. Or" his own voice dropping down to a low pitch as well, "or are you too scared to fuck me like before, hmm? Is that it, Ry? Cat got your tongue?"

The pun had him more angry than the tease. "Don't give me that shit... I bet you want me to take that ass like I did last time, huh? Is that what you want?" He roughly wriggled all three digits inside of Michael's ass to make a statement and grinned at the loud moan he released. "It's not very smart of you to act like a bitch to me. I could just leave you like this and go wake Gavin up."

Ah, was that a challenge Michael heard? "Hmph, hah, fucking doubt it. T-Told you he's a deep sleeper. Your shitty fucking will never wake Gavin up. Trust me, I've fucked while he was asleep a couple times and he's never woken up from them" Michael challenged him with a teasing look in his eyes, "but, if you think you can fuck Gavin while he while he's asleep, then be my guest, daddy."

Ryan seemed to glare down the other with a deep snarl leaving his throat before yanking his fingers out of Michael's ass, turning on his heel, and walking straight towards the bed where the other neko was sleeping. The soft snores could be heard around the room, and Gavin showed no reaction when the bigger cat trudged on through the door and yanked the blanket off of his frail body.

Michael chuckled as he walked to the other side of the room and sat down in the big chair next to the bed and took his length into his hand and softly stroked it. "My boi's a sleepin rock, Ry Ry. Not even thunderstorms can wake him up once he's fully out so good luck with that" he teased and licked his lips as Ryan all but ripped Gavin's shorts off and rolled him over onto his back.

Ryan's alpha instincts were already beginning to take over his body as he scanned his eyes across Gavin's lean body and finally to his lovely unshaven cunt. He always liked it natural. Ryan placed the neko's legs out of the way to really expose his engorged lips, a heavy moan escaping him as he was met with the beautiful sight of Gavin's cunt. Always so wonderfully puffy with just a hint of juices on the surface, Ryan leaned in to spread them apart and crooned out at the sweet smell emitting from it. "Fuck... Michael, go get that rabbit vibrator for me. Now."

Michael quirked his eyebrow up at him and chuckled. "Oh, so you know about our little toys huh? It's in the nightstand next to you, babe. But, if I were you, I would just forgo using it unless those fingers and tongue of yours is shitty in comparison to a fucking toy" he chided and loved the growl Ryan let out. As dangerous as it might be to tease the neko like this, this was indeed so much fun and just seeing the older half cat man getting all riled up was definitely a sight and he wished he was recording this with his phone.

A growling hiss is the only response Ryan gave the man before plunging his head down in between those lovely skinny legs to hungry lap up the sweet liquids that flowed out of Gavin, feeling him shift around. Already was the cat-man softly groaning and purring out at the lovely licks to his outer vulva and gentle sucks onto his clit, feeling the nubbed tail wriggle against the covers.

Michael bit his lip and erotically groaned at the delightful sight, feeling his cock throb in his hand as he watched the older neko enjoy the feast between Gavin's legs. "Yeah, eat that tasty cunt of his, baby. He tastes fucking good doesn't he?" he breathed and could tell Gavin was getting wet from how much he could hear Ryan slurping.

Gavin's toes would gently twitch as he remained unconscious, softly mewling out and arching up off the bed as he received such glorious treatment from the larger neko. So lovely and wet... Ryan couldn't hold back from stroking himself, pulling away to stuff two fingers inside of Gavin and marveled at how easily they slipped in. "Hey, angry dimples. Go get yourself a nice toy to play with while you watch me fingerbang your boyfriend."

Michael chuckled at the nickname Ryan chose for him. "Angry dimples huh? How rude of you and to think I gave you permission to fuck My boi. Such a bad kitty you are" Michael teased and instead of obeying, he sucked his fingers and spread his legs a bit and shoved two of his fingers into his ass, moaning at the penetration and laid back in his chair as he fingered himself to the wonderful scene in front of him.

"I don't need permission, he just gives himself to me when he's in need of some good dick. You know, the one way bigger than yours?~" Ryan purred out rather sweetly against Gavin's lips, roughly shoving the large digits in and out of the other as he flicked his tongue against the swollen clit. Poor Gavin simply squirmed and writhed beneath the skillful hands of the older neko, sharply crying out whenever he would speed up.

Michael rolled his eyes and continued to watch the scene until a bright idea came to his head and he let a devilish smile spread across his face. "Oh really? You say your dick is bigger than mine?" he said as he got up from his chair and walked around to where Ryan's thick ass was pointed up in the air with his furry black tail swishing to and fro. "Then let's ask your little hole if my cock is bigger than yours" he murmured as he spread Ryan's plump cheeks apart and moaned as he exposed that furled in ring of muscle and before Ryan could think, Michael was already diving his head between those cheeks and ran his tongue up the large neko's ass crack, smirking at the choked out gasp Ryan let out and then let out a deep growl as Michael's tongue ran swirl patterns around his hole.

Ryan rarely ever bottoms, even then he always remained a power bottom. His poor hole was so unused to the treatment that the leaking alone forced a weak whine to rip out of his throat, the speed of his fingering slowing down considerably, much to a sleeping Gavin's dismay. "F-Fuck, you can't... Ah.." Ryan's tail quickly twirled around Michael's neck, not choking but desperately needing to hold onto something.

But, Michael just chuckled and ignored him even as the soft tail acted as a choker as he spread his rim apart a bit and delved his tongue deeper, his cock throbbing at the stuttery gasp Ryan let out. "And why is that huh? I think it's a fair trade don't you think? I gave up my butt virginity to you so I think it's only fair if you do the same to me" he murmured and delved back in, sucking and flicking his tongue rapidly at the growing puffy hole pausing to shove his tongue in and swirled it around.

The pathetic cry that left Ryan's lips was so uncharacteristic that he could feel Michael's tongue hesitate in his hole. "F-Fuck off.. I've bottomed before!" And by that, he means twice. Both times were practically a year ago, however, and he was not used to this type of treatment. At all. It made Ryan squirm and whine out in deep pleasure, trying his best to silence himself against Gavin's cunt.

Michael just smirked and continued to eat the larger male's ass, moaning as he tasted the muskiness that resided back here. He pulled his mouth away from Ryan's hole and let out a breathy groan at just how puffy and utterly pink the rim was getting. "Bet I could just..." he murmured as the pad of his thumb rub the saliva that coated Ryan's hole and gently slid his thumb into the large neko, smiling at the breathy whine that left Ryan that just seemed so unlike him to make and yet Michael wanted to hear more. He exchanged his thumb for his middle finger and hissed at the tightness that surrounded his digit as he pumped it in and out, watching the rim clung to his finger.

It's been so long... Ryan let his hips hike it higher with the digit pumping in and out of his hole, refusing to let Michael get a glimpse of his flustered expression. He pushed three fingers into Gavin and found himself twitching in arousal at the continuous stream of moans he let out, lapping and whining against his clit.

Michael's lustful eyes lit up and his smile grew wider as he indeed heard those pretty noises that were spilling out of the much older and larger neko. "Yeah, you like it huh? After all those times you've fucked my ass, now here you are moaning like a little slut while being fingered and I've only just got one finger inside ya" he teased as he added his ring finger and absolutely loved the high octave whine Ryan let out as he was suddenly being stretched by the second digit. Michael wanted to hear more of those beautiful unusual sounds that were spilling out of Ryan and with that he leaned in and ran his tongue around his fingers that were now taking it up a notch and were now slamming into the neko, making sure to curl his fingertips with each thrust.

Keeping composure was out of the question with those fingers curling up and slamming into his prostate, loudly huffing out with each thrust into his hole. "A-Auhhh!~" His body slumped up against the bed and was absolutely taking it all in, gripping onto sheets and no longer paying attention to the man in front of him.

Michael snickered at the alluring sight of Ryan, big and strong looking neko who usually topped both Michael and Gavin, was now letting the sluttiest purr-mixed moans he could ever produce be heard loud and clear for Michael's ears to hear. "Mmm, such a good kitty. Feels good huh? It's been a while since you've been fucked hasn't it, baby?" he crooned as he added his pointer finger and licked down to those big heavy balls of Ryan's and sucked them as much as he could from this angle. Fuck, Michael was getting so hard and he could practically hear his cock begging him to be inside this large half-cat man whose fluffy tail was swinging wildly from the delicious thrusts inside his hole.

"Fuuuuck~" Ryan let his head fall back as the wonderful thrusts began pumping into his hole even quicker now, tail flicking up straight in the air. The neko was forced to bite into his knuckle just to keep those embarrassing noises down, but his hips betrayed him and often wiggled back onto the digits. "O-Oh! Oh..!~"

Michael wanted to keep going cause the wonderful noises that were pouring out of Ryan were just too great to stop, but...it was becoming unbearable to watch Ryan get his pleasure when Michael wasn't gettin any. "I think that you're ready for my cock aren't you? Fuck, can't wait to be inside this tight ass of yours, Ry" he gruffed out as he sat up and withdrew his fingers much to the dismay of Ryan who then let out a whine at the sudden emptiness.

Thinking about having that thick length plow into him had Ryan's mouth watering, hiking up his rear high into the air in a submissive manner. He no longer verbalized his thoughts and was reduced to quiet mewls and whimpers, tail straight up in the air to present his puffy and stretched hole to the man.

And how could Michael resist such a tantalizing view such as this and he groaned as he stroked his length with a spit slick hand. "Such a good kitty" he murmured as he lined his dribbling head with the puffy hole, "you know what? I think you can take it all the way" he groaned and forgoing the need to go slow, Michael gripped Ryan's hip with one hand and roughly shoved himself in balls deep inside the excruciatingly tight hole and groaned at the delicious and oh so extremely hot hole. "H-Holy shit you're f-ffucking tight!" Michael grunted out as he held himself back enough to let Ryan adjust.

His tail shot straight up and was already becoming fluffier by the second, ears pressed flat against his skull as the poor neko squeaked out in shock. So, so big... His walls spazzed out around Michael's dick with his own length twitching up against his stomach. He was not prepared at all.

Michael moaned as he rolled his hips around and both he and Ryan let out their own noises of pleasure at movement. "Goddamn, Ryan. Can't believe Jeremy's not fucking this tight ass of yours cause he's fucking missing out" he groaned as he pulled out a bit and debated on going slow to just Ryan feel, but...his brain brought up what Ryan said about him having a bigger dick than Michael and both he and his mind grinned cheekily. "Hey, babe. Remember earlier when you were talking shit about your dick being bigger than mine? Well, how's about I give you a taste of how I really get down to this sort of thing?" he suggested with a teasing grin and with a firm grip on Ryan's wider hips and rearing back until the head was just kissing the puffy rim before he grunted and roughly slammed in all the way in, loving the surprised cry Ryan let out. Not giving the older neko any time to fully adjust or even thinking about mercy, Michael clawed the fleshy skin and immediately began slamming ruthlessly into the bigger man.

Oh, God... he wasn't going to survive this. Ryan released a choked sob as the relentless thrusting was immediately displayed onto his poor ass, clawing at the sheets beneath him. "A-Ahh! Oh fuck-Shiiit!~" His throat was clamping up before crying out once more, looking back at the other with wide teary eyes. It was too much.

Michael chuckled out a dark breathy laugh at the euphoria written all over Ryan's flushed face. "Yeah. Who's dick is small now huh, big boy? Yeah, look at you now. Gettin your tight little ass fucked for the first time in a good while and already you're moaning like the filthy whore you are" he mocked and swatted Ryan's thick jiggling ass and loved the loud un-Ryan like mewl he let out, "good kitty. Yeah, take it."

Sure, the burning sensation of being stretched hurt a bit, but god damn did it feel fucking incredible. Ryan could barely contain the whorish noises that escaped him and quivered wildly against the other. "Auuhhhh! Mrrrrow!~" That rough pounding against his poor prostate had Ryan just barely holding his legs up and desperately stared back at Michael with wide tearful eyes.

Michael just breathed out a laugh and reached over and roughly shoved the neko's face back in between Gavin's spread legs. "Come on. Don't leave my baby out of this, Ry. Fucking put that mouth to good use and maybe if you get through this without cumming, I'll let you have a go at Gavin" he promised and swatted that plump ass again, "until then get to eatin." Michael then growled and sank his nails deeper into Ryan's hips sure to draw blood as he rammed harder and harder into the tight orifice that oh so needed a good fucking. It has probably been a while since Ryan has taken it up the ass and Michael was more than happy to revitalize that joyous feeling once again.

Ryan's mind was in an entirely different dimension with such a harsh pace being put into use, loudly mewling out against the puffy lips. He couldn't even focus on the task at hand. Meanwhile, Gavin let out gentle puffs of air as he felt the vibrations of Ryan's purrs against his cunt and gently thrust his hips up against it.

Michael let out ferocious sounding grunts as he absolutely ruined Ryan's hole, purely destined to prove that Michael was well above the average dick size for men. And he knew his dick was amazing at bringing great pleasure as evident by both Gavin and now Ryan and Michael had to breathe out a husky laugh at the fact that he had pleasured not one, but two beings who were only half-cat. He might be referred to as a furry later on in life, but he didn't care. And if being a furry meant being able to get some good pussy (heh, get it?) and some good ass, then he would most definitely consider himself a furry. "Hah, f-ffuckin shit, Ry! Feel so fucking good around my cock, baby! Gotta let me fuck you every now and then after this" he breathed out and scratched claw marks down the expanse of Ryan's large back and ended it with a harsh slap to that thick rear that was making the most delicious and filthy sounds of skins slapping together.

The added slap to his rump along with the deep pounding against his poor prostate allowed for Ryan to release the most filthy noises imaginable, eyes flying back into his skull as his ass was practically tore apart by Michael's undoubtedly huge cock. "S-So big! Ahhh!~" The neko gripped onto Gavin's legs the more he was fucked into, tail wrapping around Michael's leg.

Michael's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head at both the delightful clenching Ryan was doing around his cock and the prideful arrogant feeling of Ryan wholly admitting that his cock was indeed big and he couldn't hold back that equally arrogant smile of his. "Yeah, keep, fuck, keep fucking talking, baby. Tell me how good my cock is. Come on, hah, be a good kitten and tell me my cock feels good inside your pretty little ass" he demanded with a harsh swat to match and looked between them and spread one of Ryan's jiggling cheeks and groaned as he watched his length fly in and out of the older neko's ass.

Oh, he couldn't admit that. He could never admit something like that. His face burned at the mere thought of actually telling the other his true feelings about the rough fucking he was getting. The truth was, he was just barely on the edge of cumming already, but he could never give him the satisfaction of knowing. "A-Ahh! Fffuck off!" Ryan snarled out but was quickly watered down once a whine ripped out of his throat right afterward.

Michael smirked and quirked up in eyebrow and just outright stopped his thrusts altogether and laughed at the loud whine Ryan couldn't help, but let out. "Come on, kitten. Tell me how good my cock makes your tight little or rather fat ass of yours" he teased and swatted Ryan's rear again.

The harsh slap elicited a deep moan from the neko, terribly missing that harsh pace. "A-Ah..p-p...p-please..?" Just forcing out a plea was difficult enough for the poor man. But having to verbally ask for his dick was just outright embarrassing! He let out a sad groan and shoved his face back into Gavin's lovely lips, the smaller neko greatly appreciating it with a gentle purr.

Michael tsked and all but yanked his cock out all the way, thoroughly enjoying that desperate whine Ryan let out. Oh, just wait until Jeremy hears about this one. "Come on, kitty. Be a good boy and tell me how good my cock is" he urged and ran his thumb over the fluttering gaping hole, "otherwise...I'm just gonna have to let Gavin finish me off."

That feeling out being left wide open was so horrible... Ryan gasped out and let out a soft "no, wait" under his breath, looking back at the other pitifully and grinded back on the far too small thumb. "P-Please... Oh, fuck I need it so much! I-It feels so fucking good, I'm so close to cumming! Please!" The poor neko would whine and mewl out, desperate for the other to reenter him once more.

Michael giggled and reached around and wrapped his hand around Ryan's superiorly bigger length, loving the pleaful mewl the neko let out. "Come on, big guy. Tell me you like getting fucked by my cock and maybe I might reconsider fucking you" he demanded and pressed his head against the gaping hole, but went no further than that.

"A-Ah! Oh fuck, I love it so much! I-I don't know why I've gone so long topping... y-your cock is just so fucking good and-- ugh! Fuck me, it's so fucking big!~" Finally he had given up on his shrinking dignity. It had all flown out of the window. And unfortunately for Ryan, Gavin had woken up just a few minutes before this lewd confession. "O-Oh, goodness..." Gavin breathed out with nubbed tail flicking around in excitement, juices leaking onto the bed as he lovingly stared at Ryan's flustered face.

Michael chuckled as Gavin was finally awake to witness this wonderful feat. "Welcome to the land of the living, babe" he greeted as he pushed his tip past the loose and swollen hole, "now, why don't you stay awake and watch your little boyfriend get the fucking of a lifetime" he finished and then surged back deep inside, both he and Ryan crying out at the glorious feeling of the thick cock pushing into him and the tight warmth wrapped around said cock. As soon as Michael slammed in all the way, he went right back to that deliciously brutal and ass aching pounding that Ryan oh so desperately wanted.

Gavin certainly enjoyed waking up to the sight of two of the people he loved most fucking right in front of him, his hand inching downwards to sink a finger inside of his sopping cunt. Ryan was already past the point of no return, so he might as well let loose. "F-Fuuuck! Oh shit, that's so fucking huge! O-Oh, so deep in my tight little ass!~" He continued spilling profanities until he wasn't even aware what was coming out of his mouth at this point. "G-God, ram into me, Daddy! G-Give my slutty ass a good pounding!"

Michael bit his lip and groaned lustfully at the filthy words pouring out of the larger neko especially when Ryan called  _ him _ daddy this time. God, how easy it was to get him to submit for him and Michael absolutely loved the fact that Ryan did so without hesitation. "So good, baby. Yeah, gonna cum for daddy, huh? Been such a good boy, Ry" he praised and swatted Ryan's handprint marred ass and cursed and sank his nails into the plump cheeks as he could feel his ownself getting close and with the way Ryan was tightening up so much around him, it was making it harder to resist the desirable urge.

Gavin's lustful sigh filled up the room along with Ryan's moans and skin against skin, scooting up to greedily tug the other's head down toward his dripping cunt. Ryan eagerly obeyed with a loud whine and shoved his face between those beautifully wet lips, licking and sucking away the sweet fluids. "M-Micool.. Go faster in him..?" Gavin huffed out with a grin, wrapping his skinny legs around Ryan's face to keep him in place.

Michael chuckled at the request from the neko, but nonetheless began pounding the wonderful hole faster and faster. "Jesus, fuck, Ry! Fucking gonna make me cum inside this tight little ass of yours, kitten" Michael grunted out and swore as he felt his orgasm approaching faster now.

The poor neko had to cry out and moan against Gavin's leaking cunt, digging his nails into the plump thighs. God, he was so fucking close. Gavin was quickly approaching as well with how the purrs vibrated against his cunt and how Ryan lapped all of his juices up with ease. The poor thing was practically screaming against his cunt! "M-Micool, he's so loud..~"

But Michael was far from listening because in that same motion, Michael released a series of stuttery grunts before tossing his head back and groaning as he released inside of the larger neko. "Ffffuck" he strained out as he pumped his load inside of Ryan's ass.

The large neko had no time to prepare himself for Michael releasing deep inside of his worn out hole, shoving his face further against the twitching lips that surged juices all around his mouth. Gavin's eyes casted down to the other hungrily lapping away at his cunt and merely rut against his mouth, the two of them trying to reach that release.

Michael breathlessly grunted and rolled his hips with each plentiful amount of cum he filled Ryan with, making sure not a single drop leaked out until he eventually stilled and sighed. "Hah, hah, good boy, Ry" he panted out as he withdrew completely from Ryan before he stumbled back over to his chair, "now, be a good kitty and take care of Gavin for me."

Ryan felt so damn empty without the other slamming into him from behind and promptly whined out as he glanced back at Michael before setting his attention to the task at hand: Gavin's lovely cunt. Hungrily licking his lips, he wasted no time delving into those puffy lips and lapped away the sweet nectar, stroking at his own cock as he took in the noises Gavin released.

Michael lazily watched on as Gavin withered on the bed and mewled out in ecstasy as the large neko's tongue did wonders to his cunt, loving the fact that he could hear Ryan obscenely slurping as he drank up all Gavin's juices. "That's it, Ry. Please our pretty boy" he praised and even though he could feel arousal stirring up again, he decided to push it back for he was too exhausted to even get the idea of fucking either of the half-cats.

Fuck, he couldn't keep himself away any longer... Ryan lifted his mouth off of the sopping cunt and roughly shoved Gavin onto his side, chuckling at the yelp he let out. "G-Gotta.. mate.." Ryan snarled out through his foggy mind and wasted no time in shoving his cock down inside of that beautifully tight hole, allowing Gavin to cry out in delight and mewl against the covers as he sluttily pushed back on him.

Michael hummed in appreciation at the delightful scene and leaned forward in his chair to get a better view. This was truly the best thing he loved to watch. While him fucking the life out of Gavin was absolutely the best thing in the world, watching Gavin get that same, if not rougher, experience with Ryan was always the best thing to see. Like this, he can truly see Gavin's face contort and scrunch up in pure bliss that was continuously coursing through the sexed out neko was being given. Despite the room only being half brightened by the bedside lamp that bathed the room in an orangish yellow glow, every emotion and every ounce of ecstasy was clear as day in those wide lustful eyes of Gavin. And Ryan, despite him getting the assfucking of a lifetime, looked as every bit of primal and animalistic as the fluffy black tail that swished around rapidly as the older man let out fierce growl-mixed grunts as he pounded deep into Gavin's wet sounding cunt.

Gavin's tongue would loll out of his mouth the harsher Ryan fucked into his poor cunt, eyes rolling back over to stare at Michael with hazy eyes. "M-Micool-- Ahn!~" Getting out coherent words was out of the question. As long as he was being fucked so roughly, he couldn't think about anything else but the cock plowing into him. "F-Fuck.. look at your owner when I fuck you from behind. Show him how much you love my cock.." Ryan snarled out through clenched teeth with his heavy balls smacking up against Gavin's lips. Ryan always did like seeming superior and just proving it through others was even better. "O-Oh! Oh, it's so big!~" Gavin gasped out, tears flowing out of his eyes. "S-So big in my tight cunt-- Mhhhrow!~"

Michael groaned and felt his reawakened cock throb and swell with blood at the alluring sight and though he wanted to just keep sitting on the sidelines, Gavin was practically giving him those 'come fuck me' eyes and who was he to deny his first lover? "Ryan, scooch him back a bit. I wanna fuck that pretty mouth of his" he nearly demanded and walked closer to the bed, stroking his cock along the way, not missing that wanting desire in Gavin's eyes.

Ryan scoffed out as the other made his way over to the bed, hiking up Gavin's front half so he was propped up onto his hands and knees. "What? You popped another bone just watching us bang?" The larger neko purred, slowing down his thrusts much to Gavin's distaste. But once he was met with Michael's wonderful length, he obediently opened up his mouth with a soft purr.

Michael groaned as he climbed on the bed in front of Gavin, his cock twitching with excitement as it eagerly waited to be inside of that lovely mouth of the neko's. "As if I could keep it down with you two animals going at it" he teased as he steadied the tip at those awaiting lips, "now, open that mouth wide for me baby." As soon as Gavin winked and obeyed the order, Michael's eyelids grew heavy with lust and he let out a sultry curse as he pushed past those plump lips of Gavin's. "Fuck, I love your mouth, Gavvy" he complimented as he eased more of his cock into his purring lover's mouth.

The purring only intensified as he could taste the musky taste of his lover's cock, lapping around it with great hunger. Ryan stopped momentarily to stare down Michael with lust in his eyes before grabbing him by the back of the neck and smushed their lips together in a rough kiss. The clear difference with Gavin was that Ryan's lips were much bigger and he kissed very roughly. His hips surged forward as he nibbled and suckled along Michael's bottom lip, truly a master at multitasking.

Michael happily took the rough lip locking and poured his own roughness into the kiss, both men not backing down from the intense battle of tongues while both of their dicks were receiving a great deal of pleasure from the neko down below. Michael moaned into Ryan's demanding mouth as Gavin dutifully serviced his cock with the wonderful laps of his tongue and bobbing his head up and down the thick shaft.

Gavin was continuously sputtering out and mewling around Michael's thick length, eyes casted upwards to give him a lustful stare. The larger neko behind him kept his hands gripping at the skinny hips, pounding forward hastily as he released gentle huffs of air. "God damn, such a tight cunt.." Ryan hissed out, sweat beading off of his forehead. "I wish Jeremy's ass was always this tight, but he's been stretched out too much by my dick. I guess Gavin doesn't have that problem with you, huh?"

Michael growled at the tease and reached up and yanked on Ryan's collar, smirking as the larger neko choked. "Watch your mouth, kitten. Though Gavin's pretty little cunt belongs to us, just remember" he said lowly and yanked on Ryan's collar, "I own that pretty little ass of yours. Had you moaning and screaming like a whore for MY cock, had you begging for MY cock, and as of right now your ass belongs to MY cock."

Ryan's head ducked down in a form of submissive, releasing a soft whine as he licked at Michael's chin. Fuck, he was right... "Y-Yes sir~" Ryan purred out, softly panting out against his freckled skin. Gavin himself was already getting close with how his poor cunt was relentlessly being slammed into over and over again, crying out against the same cock he was slobbering over.

Michael could tell that Gavin was getting close and wanting to push his own self closer, he tightened his grip on the back of the neko's soft hair and all but shoved his length down Gavin's throat, smirking as he heard the neko choke a bit at the rough intrusion. "Ah, just take it, babe" he gruffed out as he instantly began thrusting in and out of the warm and wet orifice, moaning and lolling his head back in deep pleasure as he savagely fucked Gavin's face.

Ryan was right behind the both of them and released soft growls and groans of deep pleasure, the tight walls closing around him in all the right places. He was going to cum. "S-Shit, I'm close--!" The large neko huffed out, fucking Gavin harder and harder until his hips stuttered a bit as he finally reached release. Gavin yelped out and mewled around his owner's thick dick as his womb was being filled up with deliciously hot cum, lapping up the underside of Michael's dick in preparation for his release.

Michael puffed out a laugh at the muffled mewl Gavin let out, but then it was followed up by a growl as he pounded into the neko's throat as much and as hard as he could. A small part of him feared that he would cause Gavin to chip a tooth or even choke from how hard he was thrusting into the skinny half-cat's mouth, but a larger part of him knew that Gavin absolutely loved getting roughed up during sex. Gavin was a real sex freak when it came to this. Much like Ryan who was known as a sex fiend, Gavin was almost just as bad from how much he wanted sex and it didn't matter if it was oral, vaginal, or anal sex that he wanted. Any kind of sex he could receive and/or give was the best kind of sex to Gavin. And by the gods did Michael and Ryan (and Jeremy too perhaps though Michael never caught Jeremy sexing up Gavin) know that Gavin loved it rough and loved to be left achingly sore and unable to walk afterwards from the hard sex. Who knew nekos were the perfect sex partners to have around?

It wasn't necessarily that nekos in themselves were very horny, it just so happened that the two were sex craving cat men who liked to get it on once a day. But Michael didn't seem to mind. Ryan slowly pulled his softening length out of Gavin's hole and watched as his own semen flowed out from his cunt, letting out a soft growl as he flopped onto the bed in a tired manner. Once Ryan was out of the scene, Gavin immediately pulled out of Michael and turned his body around to present him with his leaking backside, a big grin on his face as he wriggled his rump around. "Mrrrow~"

Michael obviously wasn't going to deny such a tempting desire that was all his to take once again. Aligning his cock at the cum-oozing cunt, Michael grunted loudly as he slammed in all the way and groaned at the utter wetness that surrounded his cock. "Jesus, can't get enough of this juicy cunt of yours, Gavvy" he breathed out as he instantly began ruthlessly slamming into the neko's dribbling pussy, erotically feeling some of Ryan's spent dripping off his heavy balls with each thrust, "damn, even after getting a nice pounding from Ryan, you still can't get enough dick, huh? We've turned you into the perfect little cockwhore you are, didn't we?"

If Gavin had the choice of being fucked every day, then he would gladly take that offer and accept all the dick he could take. Hopefully Michael was fond of that. Gavin eagerly thrusted his hips against that beautiful cock stuffed inside of him, tongue poking out of his lips which were tied up in a big grin. "Mrrrow~ S-So good... P-Put a finger in here..?" Gavin let a hand sneak up to move his cheeks apart, exposing his twitching and puffy anus that was begging for some stimulation.

Michael and Ryan as well puffed out a deep chuckle. "You're such a needy little slut, Gav, goodness. I've just started fucking you and already you want something in your tight little ass, huh?" he teased, but nonetheless sucked his index finger and without warning shoved it all the way to the knuckle inside Gavin's ass, loving the pleasurable mewl the young neo let out followed by the wriggling of that little nub at the stimulation.

Gavin's upper half promptly flopped down as he was given more stimulation that had him drooling all over the covers, gently grinding back on both that thick cock and finger. "Mrrrow~ M-Micool, fuck me~" A soft huff left Ryan as he gently slipped off the bed, tail flicking from side to side. "I gotta get out of here before I pop another boner.." He sighed out, already making his way out of the room and left the two completely alone with eachothers' lusts.

Gavin just puffed out a chuckle as he watched Ryan retreat from the bedroom, but it was cut off by a gasp as he felt his owner pull his cock out of his leaking pussy and instead...aimed it higher and as soon as he withdrew his finger, Michael immediately plunged his cock deep into the neko's ass with a stuttery grunt. "Fucking love fucking this pretty ass of yours, babe" Michael huffed out as he gripped Gavin's hips and resumed his powerful thrusts, this time inside the hole Gavin was practically begging to be fucked in.

Already so puffed-out and stretched from the arousal coursing through his body, it was relatively easy to take the other into his rear. Besides the little pricks and needles, it was quickly overwhelmed by intense pleasure. God damn, he loved having his ass fucked... Gavin merely mewled and cried out against the covers as he pushed back against Michael's dick, flashing him a soft stare full of hunger. "M-Mrrrow! S-So good!~"

Michael grunted in approval and rubbed his hands over the neko's jiggling ass that though wasn't as fleshy as Ryan's, Michael still couldn't deny that he loved to grope and squeeze and slap those pretty cheeks until both cheeks had red handprints on them. "Gonna have to let Ryan and I double penetrate both your pretty holes next time, babe. Now, that you have two people that are willing to fuck you into next week, I'm sure you can handle the both of us giving you a good time" he mocked though the mock was half-hearted cause he indeed wanted both he and the larger neko fucking Gavin together.

Oh, the thought of having two dicks stuffed inside of him at once was driving Gavin up the wall. The poor neko mewled and purred out at each slap to his ass, taking the thrusts in stride as he leaned up to nuzzle Michael against the crook of his neck. "S-So... big..!~"

Michael breathlessly chuckled at the testament that Gavin absolutely thought his cock was still big inside him. "Yeah, I know you fuckin love my cock don't you, baby? Love it when my dick ruins both of your holes don't you?" he teased and turned Gavin's head a bit and slammed his lips against the neko's, both soon falling into an intense make out while his hips were still going strong despite having giving Ryan his own ass fucking.

Rough puffs of air spilled out of the other as he gave Michael his all through the intense kiss, his hips moving back in time with the other. God, he loved it up the ass so much. Hell, he loved having all of his holes filled. He really had it bad... All those years of no sexual action and now he was living it all over and over again. Gavin was simply hungry for every cock in sight. "Mm-h!~ Aaah, fuckkk!~"

Michael let out a rough growl before he gripped the back of Gavin's hair and roughly shoved his face into the bed with one hand while the other clawed deep crescent-shaped marks into the neko's hip as he increased his intense pace, his hips smacking over and over against Gavin's cheeks with each one and even sounded damn near painful. But, he knew Gavin could take it. He could always take it.

Indeed, such painful thrusts had Gavin's ass sharply throbbing with each time Michael's cock would resurface inside of his ass. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't loving the rough treatment. It had him just barely screaming into the mattress sheets below, gripping onto them as his cunt surged with fluids.

All too soon though, Michael could feel his end approaching faster than usual courtesy of him fucking Gavin's face earlier. "Hah, sss, fuckin gonna make me cum, baby! O-Oh shit, fucking, gonna~" he strained out through bared teeth and felt sweat dripping down his face as he pounded into Gavin's ass as hard as he possibly could.

Gavin's own release was rapidly approaching along with Michael's, squeezing his eyes shut until he could bear it no longer. A sharp gasp sounded from Gavin as his juices sprayed all over the sheets below, his walls clamping down onto Michael as to hold him in place. Fuck, his entire body was shaking from that orgasm.

Michael grunted and his unstoppable hips stuttered as those walls now had a tight grip on his cock and just Gavin doing that was enough to push Michael over the edge. A string of breathy grunts and strained, incoherent curses left his mouth before he slammed in all the way and tossed his head back and breathlessly groaned towards the ceiling as he came once more and possibly the last time for the night.

Using the last of his strength he had left, Gavin slowly rose his hips up to really milk what he had inside of him, purring out as he felt the warm cum slosh around inside of his ass. He would never get tired of that feeling... Gavin tiredly turned to look up at the man with deep eyes, his nubbed tail slowly wriggling around.

"H-Hah, fuckin...goddamn, Gavvy" Michael panted out as he jerked his hips forward with each spurt into the neko's ass before he stilled and pulled his length out and fell back against the pillows, huffing breathlessly his body exhausted from having fucked not one, but TWO nekos in a single night.

Gavin's little nubbed tail still waved from side to side as he slowly pulled himself up, scooting over to flop down next to Michael's side and nestle up to his side. So warm... Gavin began to rasp his tongue up Michael's arm to show his affection (and to taste that lovely salt), eyes half-lidded and pupils dilated with love.

Michael breathed out a soft laugh and cracked his eye open and turned his head to look back into those wide emerald eyes of Gavin that were just filled with love and adoration for him. "Damn, you two really gave me a fucking workout" he panted out as he mustered enough strength to wrap his arm around Gavin to bring their sweaty bodies closer, "gonna have to take a few days off from fucking you. Need to replenish the supply."

That did not settle well with Gavin. Immediately he released a soft whine and wriggled around in his arms, his head perking up as he shot the other a very stern look. No sex for even just a few days? Yeah, no.

Michael giggled and reached up and scratched behind Gavin's ears, smirking as the neko's mood changed and he let out a gentle purr. "What, you've got Ryan to take care of you from now until then. I'm sure you can handle a few days away from my dick can't ya?" he teased and leaned in to peck Gavin's forehead.

His ears pressed back firmly against his forehead as he let out a weak growl, clearly irritated but returned to his grooming nonetheless. They're never had a sexual encounter quite like this before. Ryan came in without any permission and just everything leading up until this point. It was honestly a very wild ride, and Gavin could see why Michael was so tuckered out. Yeah, a break did sound nice...

Michael chuckled at the relenting look in Gavin's eyes and kissed his head again before he took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand and reached up to turn the lamp off. "Now, how's about we turn in for the night, huh?" he asked and was interrupted by a yawn, feeling drowsiness beginning to take him and he was more than happy to let it take him for the night and let his eyelids close.

The neko was unable to hold up the stern exterior for too long, instantly feeling his heart flutter a bit when he got a glimpse of the other's peaceful face. Softly purring out, Gavin nestled up beneath Michael's strong arm and listened to the deep thrumming of the man's heart. So powerful, so confident... Gavin always managed to find himself wrapped up in the stronghold of Michael's arm, which is exactly where he liked to be. Especially after a rough session like the one they just had. Hopefully he'll be able to walk tomorrow.


	8. My Home is Your Home Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lindsay has been dealing with a lot of shit and to top it all off, her shitty landlord increased her rent to an amount she could never pay. Fortunately for her, her best friend is right there to save the day.

Michael couldn't really put his finger on it, but something was telling him that something was wrong with Lindsay. For starters, as soon as she walked, no, stormed into the break room for some much needed coffee, Michael got no kind of greeting from her. And though he tried to strike up their usual morning banter, she gave him a glare of a thousand suns that instantly told him to do one thing: fuck off. And then when they sat in their respective desks, Lindsay didn't sit like she normally did. No, she plopped down so hard in her chair he feared she might've broken it and even when she booted up her computer, she angrily shook the mouse and muttered loud enough for Michael to hear "fucking hurry up, you slow piece of shit."

"U-Uh, you okay, Linds?" he asked as he logged into his computer and double clicked on the clock icon on his monitor.

Much like with the glare from earlier, he was once again met with a 'fuck off' and though Michael didn't want to pester her too much cause he has faced her wrath before and it's pretty damn scary, he definitely didn't want her to be pissed and moody the entire shift. Cause really, Lindsay honestly couldn't be that pissed could she?

Unfortunately, he was wrong, very very wrong in assuming that. Though Lindsay was usually patient and courteous to all the clients over the phone, it seemed that her anger and annoyance just continued to fester more and more the more she had to deal with idiot or well-meaning clients. Her anger was so severe, their boss even had to come over and pull Lindsay aside to get her one to calm down and two tell her that it was unprofessional to be getting pissy with the customers, even if she was having a bad day. Michael had to get to the bottom of this and was not going to let his best friend be the sour puss of the office today.

Lindsay tried to sit through another client's computer problems, but the headache that was surging through her entire body seemed to become too much to deal with. And no the headache wasn't to do with any sort of sickness she had...it was the overwhelming stress in her life it seemed. From being cheated on by her ex to trying to find a decent car with good gas mileage and a good price to trying to keep this job to just dealing with a lot of bullshit...it was all too much. And to make matters worse, she also had to deal with her stupid cock sucker of a landlord. You see for some reason, her landlord decided that he was going to jack up the price of her rent...for no other reason. 

And though it wasn't just her whose rent got fucked, it almost felt like it was directed at her again for whatever reason. And now instead of having to pay the usual $850 rent on top of paying for other things i.e. utilities, gas, electricity, food, clothes, necessities, etc., she and few other apartment renters had to pay $1200 for the rent. $1200 fucking dollars and Lindsay honestly couldn't believe nor understand why her fuckface of a landlord had done that, but he did and now Lindsay had been having to work overtime just so she could pay it. Oh yeah, she was definitely pissed and she wished she could deck her landlord right in his dumb, wrinkly, shitty face, but she held back.

"That's it" she abruptly spat out and slammed the desk with a mighty fist and abruptly ended the call and clocked out way earlier than expected.

Michael jumped and a few others jumped in surprise at the noise and he turned and watched her pack up her things. "H-Hey! Where are you going, Linds?" he asked as he watched her pick up her purse and roughly swung it over her shoulder and tailed on out of the work area. Michael got up and walked after her and grabbed her arm and ignoring her cursing at him to leave her alone, he pulled her into the empty break room and stood in front of her and blocked her exit. "Alright, spill. What the fuck is up with you and why do you look like you want to kill everyone?" he asked sternly and crossed his arms and matched her glare with his own. If there was one person in this building that could match up with Lindsay's anger, it was Michael and he wasn't going to let his best friend be pissed off at everything and everyone.

"Fuck off. It's none of your fucking business" she snapped and tried to barge through him, but Michael just gently, but firmly pushed her back into the room, "get the fuck outta my way."

But, Michael just stood there like an unmovable object and refused to let her pass. "Spill or we're just gonna be here all day" he declared and hardened his eyes. It was killing him to see the nicest and sweetest and even the funniest person he knew be this angry at whatever it was or whoever it was and he wanted answers.

Lindsay growled in frustration at him, but then she let her anger dissipate. As furious as she was, she couldn't let her anger be directed to her best friend who was practically her rock when busy days got too overwhelming. "Fine" she sighed and ran her fingers through her fiery red hair that she was much too angry to put it up into a bun, "my...wonderful piece of dog shit landlord jacked up my goddamn rent. For no apparent reason. The price of it? 1200 fucking dollars in rent! Are you shitting me? $1200 that I have to pay. And when I asked the prick why I had to pay so fucking much, all he told me was "well, that's the price of living here. You want to stay here then pay up, sweetheart". I almost fucking lost it and the fact that I have to pay that much on top of paying my bills is just fucking insane! Now I'm forcing myself to work overtime and I'm still dealing with the break up and I'm trying to find me a fucking car and...it's just too much for me, Michael. Just too fucking much."

Michael nodded as he took in her saddening rant and felt his eyes soften for the poor girl. Now, that he knew what her anger was all about, he felt as if her anger was completely justified. Honestly that was the reason why he got a house in the first place, so he wouldn't have to deal with paying the monthly rent bullshit ever again. And though the 2 bed, 2 bath house was a bit expensive (and cost him a lot of overtime shifts as well), the house was well worth it especially now that he shared it with someone. Wait. 2 beds, 2 baths. That was it!

"Hey, you know what, Linds? I've got great news for you. Why don't you come stay in my place?" he suggested to her and smiled at the surprise in those dark blue eyes that were filled with rage, but was starting to dissipate at the news.

Lindsay couldn't believe it. W-Was Michael offering to let her...live with him? And Gavin?! "A-Are you fucking serious?! Y-You're really letting me..."her excitement trailed off a bit and she frowned a bit and gave her friend a somewhat hostile look, "wait. You're fucking with me aren't you? Is this some kinda joke you just came up with? Is this your way of feeling pity for me?"

Michael held up his hands defensively and gave the most genuine smile and look in his eyes. "No, of course not! I would never play with you like that. I'm being honest here. I genuinely do feel for you and am sorry that you have to pay that ridiculous amount. So, why not let me take the edge off and offer up my spare bedroom to ya? It's already furnished and Gav really only sleeps in my bed and you have a second bathroom all to yourself. You can decorate your room and dirty it up as much as you fucking please. Plus, you won't have to pay me rent money and I would never charge you for staying with us. My home can be your home too if you want it to be" he swore and his heart softened as he saw Lindsay's eyes beginning to water and saw her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

Lindsay tried to fight back the tears and took in deep breaths at the confession. She couldn't fully believe that her best friend in the office and practically the entire world was being so honest and truthful as he offered her a place to stay. How can this man be just so damn thoughtful and abrasive looking at the same damn time she didn't know. But, she was just so thankful and felt the anger inside her disappear and in its place came intense gratitude. A place of her own? Not having to pay a ridiculous amount for rent? And a half-cat man she could cuddle with and pet as much and as long as she wanted? "A-Are you sure? I-I don't want to be a burden to you and Gav and I don't want to cause any trouble" she choked out as disbelief tried to creep up.

But, Michael just shook his head and stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a warm hug. Though he wasn't much of a hugger (well except for Gavin cause the boy was always down for hugs and cuddles...among other things), he would absolutely be willing to extend his home to his best friend and would hate to see her have to struggle to try to pay rent. "You can stay with Gav and I as long as you want to, Linds. Fuck that apartment, my home is now your home" he proclaimed as he squeezed her tightly.

At that, the waterworks fully came and Lindsay buried her face into Michael's broad shoulder and let herself shed tears of joy and absolute gratitude towards her best friend. No, not her best friend. Her literal angel. Michael has told her of how he had rescued Gavin from his former lonely life and now she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Michael was truly an angel sent from the heavens and Lindsay couldn't help that she was slowly starting to fall for this man that was once her friend, but was now her savior in her time of need. "T-Thank y-you" she choked out and held him tighter to her.

Michael let out a soft laugh and patted her shaking back and let her cry. It was the least he could do after all for his best friend. "Ahem" a voice sounded from behind them and the two broke apart a bit to look behind them and saw that their boss was standing there with a stern, yet teasing look in his face. "Either you two are going to get coffee and leave or you're going to get back to work after your hugfest. Which is it?" he teased as he walked around them and went over to the coffee machine and pulled the full and hot coffee pot out of its holder and grabbed a styrofoam cup.

Michael chuckled and hugged Lindsay once more before pulling away from her. "Sorry, Shawn. Lindsay and I are gonna take off for a couple of days so I can help her move into my place. Sorry about the short notice" he explained sounding a bit apologetic.

Their boss just looked up from his cream and sugar staring and smirked at the tear marks that were present on Lindsay's face. "I take this as something to do with your anger, miss Tuggey?" he asked and blew across his cup and took a small sip, "not to worry. You two are free to go today and since today is Wednesday, why don't you two just come back in on Monday. And don't worry you'll still get paid even if you're not here and this won't cut into your vacation time" he informed the two and barked out a laugh at the mild bewildered look on his employee’s faces, "what? Just cause I'm a boss doesn't mean I have to be an asshole." He then walked past the two still shell shocked adults and turned back to them once more, "hope you two don't get on each other's nerves too much. Have a good weekend" he bid them a farewell as he walked back to his office.

Michael and Lindsay just stared at the doorway before glancing out at each other and breathing out a laugh. "Well. Can't argue with that" Michael chuckled before he offered his arm to his new roommate, "well, let's get a move on, roomie."

Lindsay giggled and wiped her face and eyes before smiling and interlocked her elbow with his and carrying her purse in the other hand. "Sure. Let's get outta here before he has second thoughts and comes back in here" she said as she and Michael left the break room and the office building altogether. Finally a new chapter to be added to this now wonderful life she will forever live and she couldn't stop smiling at that.

\----------------------------------------------------

Gavin could not have prepared himself for when Lindsay would arrive. Yeah, she would occasionally come over and Gavin absolutely loved their little cuddling sessions, but did he ever think she would move in? Not really. Would he mind? Definitely not. That lady was a damn saint and gave incredible belly rubs. Chances are, he would be all for it. Gavin himself was scavenging the fridge for some treats and ended up grabbing a container of ground beef to eat it cold, happily munching away on the deliciously seasoned meat. He never could understand that silly microwave, anyways.

Michael had decided that he would let Lindsay see her new and permanent room before they even started the moving process which they would probably do first thing in the morning to just get it out of the way. Even during the ride to his house, Lindsay was still uncertain about if she would fit into the lifestyle that Michael and Gavin had created together. "It's fine, Linds, really. Gav and I would absolutely love you staying here with us" he reassured, though he kinda did blush a little at the mention of 'love.' Though Michael was permanently bonded by heart with Gavin, he had to admit with himself that he did have some feelings for Lindsay that ran deeper than just their friendship. And now that Lindsay was going to be staying with him, he didn't know if those feelings for her would diminish or increase.

After plowing through all the cold meats in the fridge, a full tummy always meant time for a good cat nap. That cat part of him was really starting to kick in, releasing a rather powerful yawn as he scooped up one of his favorite t-shirts in Michael's closet and nestled up onto the couch, the clothing pressed up against his nose as he fell into a deep slumber.

Michael sighed as he pulled into his driveway, smiling as he knew this would be a great surprise for Gavin as Michael has never come home early from work. "Alright, miss Tuggey. Me casa es su casa" he announced as he turned the car off and unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

Lindsay giggled at the greeting and stepped out of the car as well, her eyes still beaming with gratitude and thankfulness as she gazed at her new home. She would happily live her new life here without question.

Even in his sleep, Gavin was able to pick up the sound of a car door slamming in the front yard. Huh? Slowly sliding up from the couch and rubbing at his eyes, he trudged on over to the front window, nearly jumping out of his skin when his lover and his friend were already home. And so early, too! Almost immediately did the neko begin to mewl and howl out with a big grin on his face, pawing at the window with eyes wide and full of great excitement. Michael's home! Michael's home! And Lindsay's here!

Michael laughed as he saw Gavin looking at him with excitement and joy evident in his eyes that even through the glass, he could see those big emerald eyes shine like the stars. "There's my boy" he greeted and waved at the half-cat man as he quickly unlocked the door with his key and pushed the door open and laughed with pure happiness in him as Gavin mewled excitedly and launched himself into Michael's arms and wrapped his lanky arms and legs around him and purred like a mountain lion as he nuzzled and affectionately licked his owner. "Surprised to see me here so early huh?" he teased and scrunched his nose as he smelt the stench of meat on Gavin's breath, "and I see you've been getting into the lunch meat again."

Lindsay just giggled as she closed the front door behind them and stood off to the side and watched the affectionate display of the two men. And though the sight was truly endearing and adorable...Lindsay let her smile falter and stared at the ground, her insecurity of never fitting into this home she would be sharing with the two that were clearly already pair bonded. It wasn't that she was jealous, oh no, she could never be jealous of a thing that's already happened. It was just that...she had been a bit lonely lately. Though her ex was a scumbag, she almost missed the closeness the two shared on most nights. And no, not the sex closeness either and Lindsay was sure she had never had any sexual encounters with him other than kisses. Just the intimacy of being with someone and being able to hug them was what she truly missed and wanted and she was half afraid that she wouldn't get that tenderness here, regardless of the fact that Gavin was always so cuddly with her. She just needed someone, anyone to fill that void.

Gavin pulled back once his affections and respects were rightfully paid to his owner, turning his attention to the lady standing in the doorway. Was she... sad? Gavin slowly slid out of Michael's grasp and gently approached Lindsay with a soft purr leaving his throat, nesting his head deep into the crook of her neck as he wrapped his skinny arms around her waist.

Lindsay let a soft smile spread across her face at the tender gesture, reaching up to scratch the back of Gavin's kitty ears to which Gavin loved and purred even louder at the scratches. Even though she already knew that the skinny man was half cat, it was still a surprise that sometimes he acted like one as well, nevermind the nub of a tail and the one and a half ears that sat atop the lightish brown hair. "You're so sweet" she murmured as she encircled her own arms around the neko, feeling her emotions trying to make themselves known.

His purrs only increased as Lindsay returned the hug, gently smooching along her jawline and cheek to show his affections. He absolutely adored her! She was always so sweet to him and always provided tender touches and lovely kisses that Gavin simply couldn't get enough of. "Mhrrrrr~" He softly purred out into her ear, teasingly nipping at the shell.

Michael smiled at the tender display and did the same Gavin had done and wrapped his arms around the neko and the redhead. "You see, Linds? There's no need to worry about anything. This is your forever home just as much it's Gav's. Like I told Gav the first night he came here, this is your home, your space, your kingdom, whatever you want it to be called. You're a part of this place now" Michael promised and smiled softly as he felt Lindsay's back shaking as she tried to hold back her tears. "Gav, she's gonna be living with us, okay? Try to make her feel at home as much as possible" he murmured to the neko and pecked his forehead ever so sweetly and then did the same to Lindsay, uncaring if he shouldn't have done that cause they were friends.

Oh, Gavin was... ecstatic. Which was very much so an understatement for how excited and happy he was to hear that this lovely lady, his own friend as well as Michael's, would now be living with them. Gavin stared at Michael open-mouthed before letting out a loud howl of joy, jumping up onto the woman to wrap his limbs around her and shower her in even more licks and kisses, nubbed tail wiggling at the speed of light.

Lindsay let watery laughs escape her as Gavin kissed away her tears of joy. Thankfully the neko was a light man otherwise, she and Gavin would be toppling down. All this love and happiness and all kinds of positive feelings she was getting was starting to make more tears fall and she carried Gavin over to the couch and sat down with him in her lap, the sweet affectionate neko continued his rumbling purrs that were so soothing and relaxing and Lindsay couldn't help but kiss Gavin's cheek in return and held him tighter.

Being held in her strong arms was such a soothing experience for the neko, cuddling up closer as he licked away her salty tears. He sincerely loved Michael, but hey, Lindsay was also pretty great. Two lovers at once? Twice the love. Gavin let their noses bump up against each other as they shared affection, Gavin's pupils now dilated to take up nearly all of his iris.

Michael chuckled at the outright adorable display and walked over and tousled Gavin's hair playfully, smiling as that earned him a playfully annoyed mewl. "Come on, I gotta go show Lindsay her new room. You can tag along too" he suggested and headed in the direction to the second bedroom.

Gavin refused to get off of her lap at first, but with some coaxing he reluctantly slipped off of his comfortable position and followed close behind as Lindsay was given a tour of her new living area. The house was rather big, so it's not likely that adding another person would be too much of a problem.

Lindsay held Gavin's hand and pulled the purring neko with her as they followed the New Jerseyan down the hall of the first floor until they came to a slightly ajar door and once Michael pushed it open, Lindsay nearly dropped Gavin's hand in shock. It was such a lovely room! And the bed, an actual bed and not an uncomfortable pullout couch bed, was queen sized and the comforter set was the prettiest blue she's ever seen on comforters and oh the intricate swirling patterns that adorned it were just gorgeous. 

And Lindsay had to hand it to Michael: the man knew how to decorate. The nightstands that adorned the sides of her bed were a deep mahogany color that matched the headboard and the dresser as well. And peering into the closet, Lindsay could see that it was a walk-in closet, certainly much bigger than the one in her apartment. "I-It's perfect! I-I love it!" she breathed out as she felt more tears spring to her eyes as she dropped Gavin's hand and walked towards the-her bed and cautiously let her hand touch the plush comforter, almost as if touching it would break this glorious dream she was having. "T-This is all for me?" she asked and looked back at Michael and felt a shaky breath leave her as the man smiled and nodded.

Michael chuckled softly at the continuous tears Lindsay shed as a result of being just taken aback at the fact that this was indeed her room. "Yep. Gav and I don't really use this room that often, but I still keep it organized and cleaned just in case someone wants to spend the night in here. But, that someone is now you and instead of spending the night, this is now your permanent room for you to do whatever with. Just don't make too much of a mess" he teased and took her hand and led her to the conjoined bathroom and flipped the light on. "And this is also yours to decorate how you please" he continued as he turned on the faucet and flushed the toilet just to make sure everything was in good shape and even showed her the empty cabinets where she could put all her stuff. He wanted Lindsay to have the best setup while she lived here cause honestly, she deserved the best. Poor girl got her heart broken and her rent shot up through the fucking roof, so this was the least he could do to ease her woes.

Gavin was just as pleased as Michael was with Lindsay's new-found happiness in the lovely spare bedroom, often showing her his own favorite spots in the room to take a nice catnap. Seeing the woman truly happy with her surroundings and even shedding tears of joy had Gavin himself getting a bit emotional, nuzzling up close to her and gently lapping at her cheek.

Lindsay breathed out a laugh as the neko gave her more of his affection, almost as if he had an infinite supply to share with anyone Gavin deemed trustworthy. "Michael, y-you really didn't have to do this for me. I-I was honestly thinking about trying to find me another less expensive apartment, but this..." she trailed off and waved at everything that was officially her room, "I-I don't deserve this."

Michael frowned and took her hand again and led her to the bed and sat down on it next to her with Gavin taking up her other side and nuzzling up to her. "Linds, you absolutely deserve all this. You're such a wonderful, gentle, and kind person and the fact that that asshole cheated on you like that and all the shit you're going through made me feel like shit inside. So, please, don't think of yourself as a burden here. We absolutely would love it if you stayed here with us. And if you so wanted to, you can leave if you suddenly feel like this isn't the right place for you. But, it's your choice. You can choose to stay here and not have to worry about overworking yourself just so you can pay the rent or you can leave and look for another apartment. Whichever it may be, I'll be there for you every step of the way. I promise" he finished with such a genuine look in his eyes and he hoped that would transcribe his feelings to her. He honestly didn't want her to leave here, but if she suddenly felt like she needed to, he would absolutely let her.

Merely listening to Michael's little speech had Gavin himself getting all choked up with emotions, slipping next to Lindsay's side to nestle up close to her. She was so warm... Gavin could even hear the rapid thumping of her heartbeat and began to groom the top of her head as to calm her, hands gently kneading at her plush thigh. Everything Michael said was true. Every single bit of it. Gavin would try his hardest to make Lindsay feel at home, starting now.

Lindsay's tears soon dissolved into her just fully crying out in the open in front of the two men (well half man). These two were just treating her so sweetly and being so loving that all she could do was weep. She honestly couldn't imagine a life not living with these two. Gavin was just being the quintessential best half-cat ever and giving her so many sweet kisses and tender touches and Michael...he was just the best. He had been her best friend for 2 years now and had been doing just the most more than her ex ever could. Though Michael could indeed be brash as hell, he was everything she could ask for in a man. He was independent, strong-willed and strong in muscles, stern and snappy when he wanted to be, and not to mention abrasive as hell. 

But underneath his harsh exterior, he was the kindest and most thoughtful person she had ever met as evident to the fact that he had rescued Gavin from his lonely and starving life. And in that moment, that very moment right there as she shed her last tear of the day (she hoped)...she could feel herself falling in love with him even more and that love was now extending to Gavin as well. "O-Of course, I'll stay, you idiot. Why the hell would I pass up an excuse to have both free commuting and free food?" she joked and let out a watery laugh before wrapping her arms around his neck in a much appreciated hug.

Usually if anyone else hugged his owner, Gavin would snarl out in jealousy. But this time, it was much different. Instead, he watched two people he cared for dearly embrace each other in a tight hug, feeling his chest swell up with affection for the two. Gavin released a gentle mewl and slid into the hug as well, giving both of his dear companions some much needed kitty kisses.

Michael and Lindsay giggled at the affectionate kiss the neko was giving to him. And honestly this felt right to the both of them. Here they were wrapped up in each other's arms and being smothered by the always loving half-cat man that though still wasn't all that familiar with human love, somehow knew how to express it like he always knew about it. And Michael honestly felt his heart swell at the love he had for each of them and couldn't imagine not being with either of them. This was perfect. This was right. This was home.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks into the moving situation and it seems like Lindsay was already at home in the large abode, often not even leaving the house as she found it far too comfortable to leave behind. Gavin couldn't be happier with her decision to move in with the two, as when Michael left the house, he already had another person to shower him with affection. That was the exact case as of now, in fact. Michael had to leave to run a few errands and left the two to their own devices, Gavin insisting on cuddling up on the plush couch to pass the time. Lindsay was such an amazing cuddle partner, as well. The two were snuggled up on top of the cushions enjoying each others' warmth, Gavin releasing a deafening loud purr as he received delicate scratches behind his ear.

Lindsay giggled at the cat-like response she got from him. Truth be told, this home honestly felt like home to her. Literally the day after all her stuff had been moved by U-Haul sans the pullout couch which she just left behind along with a letter to her landlord telling him to "suck her dick" (which sounded metaphorical, but to her it was a literal statement) and she had put all her belongings and whatnot in their designated spots, Lindsay felt like a queen living here. No longer did she have to pay the uber fee just to go from her apartment and to her job and then pay the uber for the ride back. Now, she had the wonderful Michael Jones taking her and Gavin sometimes wherever she wanted to go and he was kind enough to buy her whatever she wanted from the mall despite her refusals.

And by the gods could this boy cook. Before Lindsay had just survived off of instant ramen and cereal and frozen and/or delivered pizza. Now, she had a wonderful companion that made the best dishes she could ever eat and though Michael just waved it off with a blush saying it wasn't that great, she and Gavin begged to differ. And speaking of Gavin. This loveable bean has been the sweetest creature to her since her cat had died and like a cat and also like a dog, he refused to leave her side and Michael would sometimes find his bed empty only to open Lindsay's door to find him curled up either next or around her and Michael has snapped a few pics at the adorable sight. But, Gavin was truly the best thing Lindsay has ever gotten upon living here and he was the biggest cuddle bug she could ever cuddle with.

Indeed, it seemed as if Gavin had a constant insatiable hunger for cuddles that could never be satisfied. He would always snuggle up next to the lady if he was in need of some loving. With his nubbed tail rapidly thumping against the cushions, he would gently groom over the lady's hair as they laid close to each other, deep purrs rumbling out from his body.

Lindsay giggled as the neko groomed him much like a normal cat. "You are just a little love monster aren't you?" she laughed as Gavin led the licks/kisses to her cheek, shivering as a couple of them swept over her lips. It wasn't like she was getting off to being constantly licked. But, for some reason and especially right now while they were completely alone, those cat-like licks were starting to do something to her physically i.e. downstairs.

Gavin, unaware of what those soft licks were doing to the other, gently nipped along at the sensitive skin at her neck in a playful manner. Though, it wasn't being taken that way. Gavin cocked his head at her when a soft whine left her throat, nuzzling close to her body once he felt the warmth radiating off of her. Figuring she was just feeling a bit sad, his licks and kisses only took up a stronger pace as he nipped and suckled along her neck affectionately.

Lindsay breathed out a gasp before cutting it off with a bite to her lip to hide the moan she wanted to let out. This felt wrong. Gavin was already taken that much she knew and has accidentally walked into Michael and Gavin doing naughty things to each other. Yet, these constant licks and kisses and basically all things Gavin was doing with his mouth was beginning to make excitement swell in her body, amongst other things and she tried to will away the erection that was starting to make itself known.

Gavin's ear, and what was left of the other, perked up at the gentle noise that was released from her. Huh? Gavin repeated his actions and managed to elicit the same reaction out of her, his eyebrows raising up on his head. Woah... His movements become more slowed down and a bit more wet, gently biting at the sensitive skin as his hand kneaded at her belly.

Lindsay breathed out a shaky breath and felt her face grow insanely hot, her hand coming up to the back of Gavin's head with the intent to pull him away, but fuck was he making it hard to resist him. God, this was getting incredibly sensual more than what Lindsay was making it out to be. Like yeah she understood that Gavin was just being a cat and was just innocently grooming him, it was just that with her lying underneath him like this while the neko's mouth was doing wonders to her was starting to make her body feel incredibly hot and she desperately tried to will away the boner she was popping. She honestly felt a bit ashamed of herself to be honest. Yeah she hadn't had any sort of action in a good while and the only action had been her hand, but getting herself all worked up over innocent cat licks shouldn’t be getting her all excited like this (though they weren't innocent cause they were coming from a being who was only part cat).

Gavin was stopped dead in his tracks when a scent filled into his nostrils. A tantalizing scent that he himself had become familiar with. With that in mind, his eyes slowly trailed down until they were met with the sight of Lindsay's clothed erection, and a very big one at that. She was even bigger than Michael! Gavin released an intrigued and aroused mewl, reaching down to gently paw at the tent in her pants with a lustful gaze.

Lindsay released a shaky gasp as contact finally came to her growing length and she swiveled her hazy lustful eyes down to the neko who was staring at her dick like he wanted it. Again, Lindsay hasn't done anything sexual related with her ex mostly due to the fact that she was afraid as to how he'd react to seeing this part of her. Yet, Gavin had that look about him that said that he didn't mind that she had something that was normally not on women. All that look said about Gavin was that he just loved dick and Lindsay was more than happy though a bit shy to let the curious neko get a nice view of it. Swallowing thickly, she reached down and lowered the front of her pajama shorts and boy shorts and groaned as her length bobbed out fully hard and throbbing with need, noting the wanting look in the neko's eyes.

Shit, she was huge... That thing was so thick! Gavin found his juices beginning to gush out of him just from the sight of her hard length, swiping his tongue over his dry lips. "Mrrrrow.. please..~" He huffed out, reaching out to gently poke the length and watched as it twitched upwards.

Lindsay hissed at the slight touch and gently pushed his head down encouragingly. God, she felt incredibly hot. The heat that was sweeping through her body was getting to be a bit too much for her and Gavin barely touched her dick. She then hiked up her shirt to show off her bare breasts that were free from the confines of her bra that was still lying on her floor in her room.

Gavin nearly came himself just from the sight of her supple breasts. God, she was gorgeous. Gavin released a soft mewl as he leaned down to face her beautiful dick, flicking his tongue out to lap at the leaking slit. Just the movement alone caused her to jump in pleasure, really showing how sensitive she was. This would certainly be fun. In one swift movement, Gavin opened his mouth and took in half of her length in a single gulp, lapping and suckling around it like a delicious lollipop.

Lindsay's hips uncontrollably bucked up as nearly half her cock was engulfed by the neko. "J-Jesus, G-Gav!" she breathed out and let her heavy eyelids flutter shut as she was overcome by the skillful mouth of the neko's. Damn, Michael and Gav must've been getting really intimate with each other if Gavin was such a pro at this and fuck was that tongue doing wonders to her. At the back of her mind, this still felt kinda wrong because she didn't know how close she was to Michael to be able to do these kind of things with his part-cat lover, but fuck when that mouth began to take in more of her length, all thoughts of this being counted as cheating erased from her mind and all thoughts were soon taken over by the lustful cloud in her mind.

Michael could tend to be a vocal, but it seems that Lindsay took the award for loudest when being pleasured. It was adorable, really. Gavin let his throat relax the tense muscles to take her down his throat even deeper than previously, slurping and slobbering all around her thick meat. "Mhfffff~"

Lindsay's darkening blue eyes practically rolled back into her skull and she gripped the couch and that unruly wild hair of the neko's and let out the most erotic breathy moans and shuddery gasps as Gavin's mouth went down on her. Never in her life has anyone ever gone down to her like this before and though she wouldn't like to call herself a virgin, in reality she was one. She has never had sex before (well with anyone else other than her own hand), so this was a new experience for her and by the gods was the experience something she couldn't imagine in her wildest dreams. "H-Hah, G-Gavvy, yes" she breathed out and licked her dry lips and bucked her hips a bit as that wonderful tongue still did its wonderful job in licking all around her cock like it was the best tasting popsicle to Gavin. And if that wasn't the best feeling that nearly made Lindsay weak in the knees, then Gavin's head beginning to bob up and down her throbbing flesh was an insane feeling that made her toes curl and her nipples harder than ever.

It was almost as if she's never experienced something this pleasing before, watching as her perked nipples hardened from the intense arousal she was feeling. God, it was so fucking hot to look up at her and see all the euphoric faces she was making. Gavin nestled all of the thick girth down his throat with his nose pressed up against her untamed pubes, watching her with deep eyes full of lust. He wanted to make her scream...

Lindsay released a choked cry and nearly clawed the neko's head with her nails. Fuck, the cat man was so good at this and he had taken her so deep until she could practically feel her bulbous head pushing against the back of Gavin's throat. "A-Ah, f-fuck, Gav!" she cried out and felt her eyes water from the overwhelming feeling of the hot and wet heat surrounding her cock and God Gavin just wouldn't stop bobbing and sucking and licking and doing all kinds of wonderful things to her.

So lovely and thick, Gavin found himself craving a different type of reaction from her. Slowly sliding off with a vocal "pop", Gavin licked away the drool falling off his chin and squirmed out of his boxers to reveal a neatly shaved and dripping cunt for Lindsay's wide eyes to take in. It was clearly puffy with arousal and was begging for some type of stimulation. Gavin purred out and bent over in front of Lindsay on the floor to really show off for her, lips exposed and nubbed tail wriggling about.

Lindsay softly whined as the heat was removed from her cock, but then she averted her eyes to the sight of Gavin and...holy shit, he was wet. Like really wet and so much so that she could see trickles of Gavin's slick dribbling down the back of his thighs and fuck did his cunt look absolutely swollen and puffy. And even though every urge of hers was telling her to give that pussy a nice fucking and she nearly pounced on the wonderful opportunity before her...she...she didn't know how. Yes, she has seen how it was done in porn, but she's never actually done it herself before. "G-Gav, I-I've never done this before" she admitted as she leaned back against the back of the couch and averted her eyes from the pleading neko, though her cock was still standing proud and incredibly hard.

Gavin released a soft "mrrrp?" before sitting up, crawling back onto the couch as he straddled her body with his lanky limbs. She was blushing like mad, and Gavin pressed sweet licks to her cheek to reassure her as he positioned the head to her leaking entrance. He gave her a smile, purring out loud as he wriggled against her length.

Lindsay softly smiled and hissed at the contact to her length. She looked into those wide emerald eyes of Gavin's and couldn't help but love the wanting and encouraging look in the neko's eyes and knew without a doubt that he wanted her. "O-Okay" she murmured and sweetly pecked those lips of his and with his guidance, slowly slid her length inside that leaking cunt. If Lindsay thought his mouth was incredible, then this wonderful cunt of Gavin's was really out of this world and she released a shuddery gaspy moan as she clawed his hips at the sensation around her length. Fuck, he was sooo incredibly tight! She knew Michael and Gav had fooled around a lot, but fuck how was he still so deliciously tight and oh so incredibly wet? "H-Hah, fffuck, G-Gav" she breathed out and leaned her head back against the top of the couch and let her eyes flutter shut at the intense feeling around her that could only be described as fucking amazing.

A shuddering breath of pleasure left Gavin once Lindsay began to gradually stuff herself inside of him, quickly licking his lips as his walls stretched her. She was so girthy! Releasing a soft purr, his hips suddenly slipped down to take in the rest of her and fully engorge that thick length inside of his cunt. The purrs increased in volume.

Lindsay nearly drew blood from how hard she was gripping the neko's hip as those hips fully sank down on her. Fuck, she was all the way in and the feeling of the sweltering hot cunt wrapped around her cock was absolutely mindblowing and she had to concentrate on not cumming so soon. "G-Gav, s-so tight" she breathed out as she got herself under control and hissed and her eyes crossed as the neko rolled his hips as if he were a pro at this and he probably was. Who knows how much he and Michael had been fucking before Lindsay ever showed up?

It was very clear how she was just barely on the edge of releasing, and god damn was it an adorable sight. Gavin sniffed at her face, pressing a soft lick to the corner of her mouth as he rolled his hips against her length. A shaky exhale released from him before he slowly picked his hips back up, gradually riding up and down as he paid close attention to her facial features.

"O-Oh shit" Lindsay breathed out as she felt those hips begin to go up and down on her cock, her bare toes curling into the carpet as the neko's cunt moved up and down her cock in a slow pace. "S-So good, fuck yeah" she moaned out turned her head to meet Gavin's tongue and let it worm into her mouth as they shared their first real actual kiss. All the while, those skinny hips never ceased their movement, as if Gavin was truly making it his mission in making her feel good.

He flicked his tongue around the lady's mouth with great enthusiasm and love for the other, nipping playfully at her bottom lip. Lindsay was absolutely stunning like this... Gavin couldn't help but pick up speed with the other inside of him, grinding this way and that to really feel more of her inside of him. "Mhrrrr~ You feel stunning..~" He whispered out sweetly, bumping their noses together.

Lindsay puffed out a laugh at the sweet compliment, but then cursed and gripped Gavin's ass when she felt those juicy walls pulse around her. "Y-You can go faster, baby" she encouraged with a teasing lick to his lips. Now that she didn't have the urge to cum so soon, she was more than ready to let Gavin take it up a notch.

Brows raised up at this, he quickly breathed out a gentle chuckle and picked up the speed, bouncing up and down on that beautiful dick that seemed to slam into his cervix with every thrust. "S-So good! Mhhhrrr!~" Gavin huffed out and wrapped his skinny arms around the other's neck to hold her closer. "You're so big, love..~"

Lindsay let out airy moans and delighted groans as she sat and watched the neko obediently ride her, loving the way those puffy lips brushed against the hilt of her cock. "Hah, fuck yeah. That's it, baby. Such a good kitty" she praised as she stared deep into those pupil blown eyes of Gavin's and let him take her lips again, both of them panting and moaning into each other's mouths.

Michael hummed with the song that was playing on the radio as he pulled into his driveway. The errands he had to attend to involved paying dropping off bills, getting the oil changed in his car, picking up a couple things like soap and toilet paper at the store, and had decided to also get him a shake from Sonic. Times like this made him realize that as an adult, he had to get some things taken care of even if it meant leaving his best friend and his half-cat lover. But, he was finally home and couldn't get back inside and cuddle with the lovebugs before he got dinner started. Michael stepped out of his car and closed and locked the car behind him as he walked up his driveway and stepped with a little pep in his step because he knew behind his big brown door, he would be greeted with the sight of the two residents in his curled up sleeping on the couch. And he felt giddiness sweep through him at the thought of catching two of his most favorite people in the world. However, before he even opened the door, his ears picked up what sounded like flesh smacking against each other and then his ears tuned into the repetitive sounds of moaning.

'W-Was Gavin in here beating off again? And with Lindsay too? How'd she get involved with this?' he wondered as surprise left his being and in its place came the feelings of arousal filling his veins.

Whatever these two were doing, they were certainly having a grand ole time together and Michael couldn't resist the urge to catch them. Quietly as he could, he slowly turned the door knob and slowly pushed it open as quiet as could be. His suspicions turned out to be true. As soon as the door was opened wide enough from him to just peek inside, his eyes widened as he was greeted to the scene of Gavin riding, yes riding, Lindsay right there on the couch, both ignoring the TV and the sound of the door opening. And they seemed to be very wrapped up with what they were doing too as Michael peeped the lustful look the two were staring at each other with as Gavin released sultry mewls and breathy pants as he diligently hopped up and down Lindsay's surprisingly thick cock while she stared up at him with hazy eyes and gripped his moving his and releasing her own noises of pleasure and words of praise. 

Michael didn't know how long he'd been standing right there with a boner as he watched his two housemates get it on right here in his living room and though he wanted to keep watching, he knew that someone could walk or drive by and see him peeping into his own house. So, as quietly as he could, he slowly pushed the door open more and slid inside with light steps and ever so gently closed the door and kept his hand on the door knob to keep it from clicking loud enough to disturb the two.

Gavin's acute hearing seemed to be watered down, as even he wasn't able to pick up Michael's footsteps with how fast he was riding Lindsay's thick dick. It slipped in and out of him so easily, slick pooling out from his cunt and gushing around her length. He was just so fucking turned on, especially when Lindsay would thrust up and bang against his g-spot, huffing out a loud moan up into the air. God, so fucking good... "B-Bloody hell!" Gavin squeaked, gripping onto her shoulders as he gradually picked up speed.

Lindsay too was a bit distracted, too focused on the alluring sight of the affectionate neko riding her dick like he meant it and apparently he did. Though this was her first time fucking anybody, Gavin was damn set on making her first sexual encounter as memorable as possible. "Good kitty, Gav" she praised as she stared up at his bliss ridden face. And then her eyes just happened to glance over and she instantly froze as her hazy eyes stared back at Michael. Oh God, here it comes.

Lindsay felt fear creep up as she knew what was coming. Michael had told her about the time he went on a tinder date that turned out to be an asshole and she was scared that she would face his wrath as well. Then...she so happened to glance down and her eyes widened more than they already were at being caught as she gazed at the sizeable bulge that had itself known in his pants. "M-Michael..." she breathed out and felt Gavin freeze as well as he turned and gasped as his owner was standing right there. "I-I can explain" she stammered and cursed at the cliche saying.

Gavin snapped his head around once Michael's presence was thoroughly announced and casted him a very heated look, swiping his tongue over his lips as he started up a deep grinding speed on Lindsay's cock. Despite her protests he soldiered on and released a gentle purr towards Michael. "C-C'mon, Micool... there's still an extra hole for you to use~" The neko crooned out and spread his cheeks apart to reveal his puffy anus practically begging to be stuffed. He could tell whenever Michael was horny, and that time was now.

Of course, Michael couldn't resist such a temptation and promptly tossed his keys on the coffee table and took his shoes off before he stood behind the teasing neko, turning his face around to properly kiss him. "She fuckin you real good huh, kitten? That cock feels good inside your pretty little cunt huh?" he murmured against his lips as his hands instantly made work in undoing his belt and his jeans before just lowering down enough to free his throbbing length. He spat in his hand and looked at Lindsay smirked at the almost cautious look in her nearly black eyes. "Don't look so scared, Linds. I knew this was bound to happen one way or the other" he reassured and pressed his leaking head at Gavin's free hole, "now. How's about we give this kitten a nice fucking huh?"

Though traces of fear were lingering inside her being, all that washed away as she kept her eyes on Gavin's flushed face, watching it scrunch up in mild discomfort but it was then transformed into a look of wanting desire as Michael pushed his cock inside his ass. Lindsay then gasped and softly moaned as she could feel Michael's cock pushing in through the neko's vaginal walls. "Fuck, you're still so tight, Gavvers" she heard Michael swear and watched his big brown eyes close in pure bliss as he buried himself all the way to the hilt. Lindsay never thought her first time having sex would end up with her fucking her best friend's lover while said best friend was snug deep inside the neko's ass. She would have to make a note in fucking that hole too, but for now she settled on Gavin's dripping cunt and fuck was it deliciously wet.

There was a slight sting in his rump, but it seems that the amount of precum dripping from Michael's length was enough to provide some sort of lube, shivering as he felt both holes stuffed at once. God, he loved this... He was such an anal slut, but having both of his orifices being served by two equally delicious cocks was absolutely amazing. Gavin softly mewled out in deep pleasure once Michael pushed in to the hilt, falling on top of Lindsay as his body shook in pleasure. "Mhhhrow..~"

Michael and Lindsay both groaned in agreement and stared into each other's eyes. Without even thinking about it, Michael moved around Gavin as much as he could and Lindsay met him halfway as the two shared their first kiss. Finally after two whole years of friendship, they've now had a kiss together that would forever be memorable in the best way possible. In that same motion, Lindsay gripped Gavin's hips again as she resumed her thrusts inside the tight cunt, both men grunting in approval at the much needed movement. Michael gave his half-cat all the time he needed before he took gripped Gavin's hips right where Lindsay's hands were and began pushing in and out of the tight, yet used to getting fucked hole, both of them loving the extreme pleasurable sound that came out of Gavin's mouth at the double movement of both of their large lengths.

Fuck, feeling them move in unison was even better! Gavin purred and moaned out as he physically felt both walls stretching to accommodate the new extra passenger, wiggling his hips back in earnest. "M-Mhh! Harder~" Gavin whined out, nestling his face into Lindsay's chest. He preferred to just lay here and let the two go at it.

Lindsay and Michael opened their lustful eyes and the two shared a look of agreement and devilishly smiled. "Sure, Gavvy. We'll give the cat whore what he wants" Michael chuckled and softly kissed the back of Gavin's bare shoulder before sinking his teeth and nails into the neko's skinny hips as he instantly began slamming into the willing ass. Fuck, this was the best surprise to come home to. Just a couple minutes ago, Michael had came back home after taking care of some errands. Now, here he was pounding into his lover's ass while his best friend/whatever the fuuck they were going to be after this fucked into Gavin's dripping pussy with as much ferocity as she could muster in this position.

A shrill and absolutely filthy noise left Gavin once they began to thrust into him with deep lust and rough intentions that could visibly be seen with how fast they were fucking into his holes. Gavin might have to be carried around in a wheelchair by the time they're with him. Releasing sweet mewls of delight, Gavin looked over his shoulder to stare back at him with wide eyes full of pleasured tears. "P-Please... please t-talk!~" He huffed out, eluding to dirty talk. That's one of his favorites.

Lindsay and Michael breathed out a laugh at the eagerness in Gavin's voice. "Jesus, you feel so fucking good, Gav. Didn't know you were into this kind of dirty stuff, Gavvy. You're usually such an adorable cuddly kitty, but I guess even half cats can get down and dirty huh?" Lindsay giggled and cursed as the neko's pussy walls throbbed around her length at the filthy words she didn't know she could muster.

Fuck, he loved dirty talk so much. It was so naughty and gross but so  _ good _ . He couldn't get enough. Gavin weakly ground his hips back to get more stimulation and purred out loud into Lindsay's ear, both his anal and vaginal walls fluttering around the two large cocks stuffed up inside of him. He really was a little kitty slut.

Michael breathlessly grunted and let fierce sounding growls as he thoroughly fucked the neko's hole with everything he had. "Fuckin take our cocks, baby" he panted out as he roughly yanked on the nub of Gavin's tail and both he and Lindsay loved the euphoric cry Gavin let out, "fucking take us like the good kitty you are." The living room sound developed into a room filled with the sound of skins colliding together that echoed around them along with the creaking of the couch and the harmonious music of the three's bliss sounding words and noises of pure, unadulterated ecstasy.

He wouldn't be able to last long. Not at all. With both cocks fucking into him in unison and stretching him out so wonderfully, he could have never been able to last very long. "O-Oh! Close!" Gavin choked in a soft and weary voice, looking up to stare at Lindsay with eyes full of tears.

Both Lindsay and Michael huffed out a breathy laugh and the two let out their own brand of strained curses as they could indeed feel those tight walls beginning to constrict their cocks tighter and tighter. "Fuckin hell, Gavvy! Gonna cum for us huh? Gonna cum all over our cocks?" Lindsay breathed out and leaned in to give the neko and breathy kiss, their tongues rapidly swirling around each other.

Oh, God, he loved it when they spoke profanities right into his ear. His walls tightened up just in pure shock as the relentless pounding took on a feral pace by the two and reached down to gently rub at his own engorged clit. So, so close... "F-Faster! Faster!"

Michael let out a rough growl and nearly drew blood from how hard he was gripping Gavin’s skinny waist as both he and Lindsay followed suit in ruining bth the neko's hole faster and faster, no mercy present in either of their brutal thrusts.

Rough pants coming out faster and faster, the powerful orgasm that was about to sweep through Gavin's body was definitely not going to let down. With a startled choked gasp, Gavin's body simply tensed up as he reached release and emptied out his fluids around Lindsay's cock, both walls having a tight grip on the objects of his desires stuffed inside of him.

Lindsay gasped in awe as she watched the neko gush all over her cock. "Jesus, that was so fuckin hot" she panted out and swore as she had to push through the near suffocating walls. Fortunately, she wasn't that far from releasing her own seed inside the neko and felt the flames of her orgasm beginning to flare up through her entire being and Michael was in the same boat as she and felt his balls draw up as he pushed towards their delicious ends.

The powerful release the neko had just experienced seemed to really take all of the energy out of his being, flopping down on top of Lindsay as the two continued to point into him in order to reach their end. Of course, he didn't mind. At this state he was simply too worn out to even mind them going so rough.

Fortunately for the poor sexed out neko, his two lovers were already there and they loudly voiced in unison their own noises that indicated that they were right there. Michael and Lindsay's hips stuttered as they fucked into Gavin as hard as they could until with a final slam that buried their cocks in deep, Michael and Lindsay tossed their heads back and breathless groaned towards the ceiling as they spilled inside of Gavin.

If Gavin could have came a second time, he would have. Having both holes filled up at once with hot spunk was probably the hottest thing he's ever experienced, mewling out into the open air as he gently clawed at Lindsay's back. Why haven't they done this sooner? Gavin's head flopped down onto the woman's shoulder as he took a quick break to catch his breath, cum bubbling out of his holes between each of their dicks.

Michael and Lindsay each grunted and bucked their hips with each spurt of cum they released inside of Gavin, Lindsay erotically feeling her own seed leak out and dribble down to her sac that drew up with each spurt. The two then rolled their hips once, twice, and then they eventually stilled and sighed at the last dribble into the neko. "Good boy, Gavvy. Such a good boy you were for us" Michael panted out and affectionately rubbed Gavin's side with Lindsay giving her own breathless praise as she pressed kisses to his prickly cheek. Gods, never before has Lindsay came that hard before and all those times she's beaten off by herself always ended with a decent orgasm. But, this one. This much needed orgasm especially after dealing with all the bullshit two weeks ago was an orgasm that left her withering as the aftershocks coursed through her body.

Gavin appreciated all of the praise he received and leaned back to place a sweet smooch on Michael's lips, turning back around to see Lindsay even more worn out than he was. Apparently that was possible. Letting the softening lengths slide out of his holes, Gavin scooted up close to the lady and kneaded at her belly, kissing along her sweat cheek as she came down from her orgasm.

Michael chuckled at the affectionate displayed and sat down next to the two and wrapped his arms around them and pulled him close, to which Gavin and Lindsay giggled at the closeness and promptly kissed both of his sweaty cheeks. This was truly a great bonding experience for the three. Sure Gavin and he fooled around a lot and he's thought about doing to Lindsay, he wasn't quite ready to make his feelings known to his best friend yet. But, right here while the three curled up on the couch together after the intense fucking they released onto Gavin, here just felt like home. And home to him both now and forever more meant being able to spend all the time he wanted with his two lovers. And that was just perfect to him. He'll go start making dinner in a bit. But, for now, lying here cuddling his two better halves was much more important to him.


	9. Mario Kart Victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since becoming quite good friends ever since they met over the fence, Michael and Jeremy were each others' favorite gaming buddy. So, it isn't a surprise when their gaming turns into something more during a rousing game of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.

After the encounter with Ryan slipping into the backyard and... having a bit of fun with his neighbors, Jeremy has had the pleasure of getting to meet up with Michael a couple times for a quick match of Halo Reach or GTA, depending on how competitive they felt. What they both found out relatively soon was just how good the two were at these little matches they had and what they could put on the plate to compete against. Usually it was something simple like lunch or money, but this time... Gavin was on the line. Winner gets to fuck him, and the loser had to watch with only their hand to pleasure themselves. With something as rewarding as that, Jeremy was bound to be very eager to win. They put their bets on a game of Mario Kart with whoever wins getting their sweet prize. All hell broke loose. "Get the fuck out of my way, Peach!" Jeremy snarled out, standing up on the couch as he mashed the controller buttons and turned his body with the kart direction. Gavin wasn't having any of it and took his time upon himself to take a nice catnap on the bed. If only he knew what was going to happen...

Unfortunately, Lindsay was out of town visiting family, so the boys had to resort to entertaining each other. Which was fine considering the fact that they've been doing that long before Lindsay showed up, except now...they were truly missing her. Now that the three had an established relationship with each other, one being without the other just felt weird and though they wouldn't call themselves clingy (well except Gavin, but he had an excuse considering he was part cat and cats typically miss their owners), Michael absolutely hated that Lindsay was gone for just one whole week she told them, but apparently one whole week was a bit too much for the two. Fortunately, they did have their neighbors to keep them company (amongst other things considering Ryan) and MIchael immediately fell into a wonderful friendship with Jeremy. 

The guy was very nice and a heavy drinker, but besides the amount of alcohol he practically inhaled, he was remarkably well at video games. Which was exactly how Michael found himself in his living room, plopped in front of the TV with both their Nintendo Switches in hand as they battled head to head in a very competitive game of Mario Kart and though Michael was good...Jeremy was kicking his ass. Like Michael was good at Kart as was Lindsay, Gavin, and Ryan occasionally, Jeremy was a fucking powerhouse at the game. And with the stipulation of who gets to fuck Gavin as their takeaway prize, Michael was having a hard time concentrating on the game due to his mind thinking of what he wanted to do to Gavin if he won.

Jeremy knew damn well how distracted the other was and grinned when Michael fell off the track, snickering at the loud "fuck" he let out. So nearly there... Jeremy was passing the other karts left and right and kept his eyes on the prize before finally crossing the finish line and promptly slammed his controller onto the couch, a grin brighter than the sun on his face. "Eat shit, Jones!" Jeremy hollered out, skipping around the house as he gave the other a smirk. "Guess that nice kitty cat ass is gonna be mine, huh?"

"FUCKING BULLSHIT!! I WAS RIGHT FUCKING THERE AND YOU KNOW IT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU THREW A FUCKING BLUE SHELL AT ME, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Michael yelled out as he nearly threw his controllers at the wall, but stopped himself cause the Switch was a pretty penny and he did not want to break them in a fit of rage. Michael was that fucking close, like literally almost at the finish line when that goddamn piece of shit blue shell got him right over the head and costed him the win. "Fuck this game!" he shouted and tossed his controllers onto the coffee table and slumped against the couch, pouting like a 5 year old and for a good reason too as he knew that his loss meant no action from Gavin. Well, for now anyway. He'll unfortunately have to get the neko after Jeremy leaves, but unfortunately for now, Gavin was all Jeremy's. To the victor go the spoils he supposed.

Jeremy flashed him an award-winning smile and grabbed Michael by the hand, already trailing upstairs to the master bedroom where Gavin was sleeping. "Don't worry, I'll treat your kitty well~" He cooed, opening the door to reveal Gavin all snuggled up under the covers. How adorable...

Jeremy couldn't wait to ruin him. He pushed Michael back into a chair across from the bed and quickly walked over to where Gavin laid, unbuckling his pants to whip out his half-hardened length right in front of Gavin's face. "Here, kitty kitty.." Jeremy murmured out with a big grin, rubbing the tip over Gavin's lips. The gentle touches caused him to stir and immediately flushed when he was met with a thick cock in front of his face, mewling out in arousal and slight confusion as he leaned forward to lap at the length. "There's a good boy.."

Michael grumbled as he had no other choice except to just sit here and watch. Granted, he did this before when he let Ryan fuck the neko, but this was different. No, he was definitely not jealous. He was just miffed that he lost to the only game he was exceptionally good at. Now, he just had to sit here and watch as Gavin lapped at Jeremy's cock. Though Michael couldn't really see what Jeremy was packing nor could he see Gavin blowing the short Boston man, he could tell that the neko was getting a nice taste of Jeremy's cock judging by the erotic groans spilling out of Jeremy.

Jeremy's eyes quickly flicked over to where Michael sat and gave him a grin, nudging Gavin's head to take in more of his length. "Why don't you scoot over and get a better look, Mikey?" Jeremy purred out, softly moaning afterwards with lewd wet noises coming from Gavin as he swallowed around his thick dick.

Michael huffed out an almost frustrated breath, but he couldn't deny the arousal that was starting to swell up inside him as he stood up and walked around to the foot of the bed and had to bite back the lustful groan that tried to break free. Jeremy was a pretty big guy, considering that Gavin was struggling to take the rest of his thick and a tad bit longer length. Course, out of all the dick sizes that Gavin has messed with, none of theirs could ever beat the monster that Ryan was packing. Still though, Jeremy was above Michael in terms of girth and he loved watching Gavin's lips stretching around him as he tried to take him all the way. "You really packing there huh, lil J?" Michael gruffed out and had to restrain himself from touching his own growing bulge.

"Like what you see, huh? I think Gavin likes it too..." Jeremy chided in as he gently stroked over the top of Gavin's head, moaning out as his purrs vibrated over his length. "God damn, baby, just like that." Gavin's nubbed tail wiggled around as he took in the thick length deeper down his throat, his hand sneaking down to rub at his dripping folds.

Michael airily moaned as he stared at the scene of his neko blowing and getting touched by his neighbor. Honestly, this whole thing looked like a scene out of a porno except this was much hotter to watch than some actors and actresses that were only getting paid to enjoy this. And seeing Jeremy's fingers rub up and down Gavin's exposed cunt that he could see glistening in the light was truly hot. Gavin seemed to always never wear clothes in the house, for whatever reason. Like Michael would sometimes have to force Gavin to wear clothes if he was going to take Gavin with him outside of the house, but whenever the neko was at home, it was clothes off 90% of the time. And this time was one of those times and he let out a moan as he watched Jeremy slide his thick looking fingers into the dripping pussy, his erection throbbing with need as he heard the muffled cry Gavin let out as he was being invaded.

Gavin's hips would rut back against the thick fingers and greedily take in more of the digits, suckling along the length that would soon be plowing into him. "He's fucking soaked... Already thinking about getting my cock shoved up inside of you huh, kitty?" Jeremy crooned, one hand guiding Gavin's head down his dick while the other fingered his dripping hole.

Gavin would mewl out behind the cock shoved down his throat and lapped up the precum dribbling into his mouth, quickly pulling off to turn his body around and present himself to Jeremy. It wasn't news anymore that Gavin was a bit of a... slut. He accepted just about any type of sex and wasn't much for foreplay. He simply wanted to get down to business. Jeremy wasn't going to complain. He quickly slid onto the bed and pushed Gavin's front half down, grinding his length against his entrance with a devious grin. "So wet, kitty..." He huffed out, looking over at Michael's flushed face. "Go ahead and jerk your sad dick off while I fuck your precious kitty~"

Michael scoffed at the teasing and went back to his chair, undoing his jeans hurriedly and kicking them off with his boxers, now having a full view of the show as he sat back down and wrapped his hand around his throbbing length. "Give the kitty a good fucking Jeremy. I mean...unless you can. Besides, Ryan can fuck way better than you and is a lot bigger so I doubt you could give Gavin a good fucking" he said in a half joking nonchalant voice. This was a thing Michael loved to do. Whenever Ryan or Lindsay had a go with Gavin, Michael absolutely loved to egg them on cause whenever he did that, a hard pounding was immediately going to come Gavin's way and Michael loved to watch the neko getting absolutely wrecked. And now with Jeremy in the picture, the same rules applied and he couldn't wait to see how Jeremy will fair.

Jeremy merely rolled his eyes and gave Gavin's rump a slap, smirking at the yelp he let out. "Bullshit. You don't think I can make this lil' kitty scream my name?" He huffed out, gripping onto the other's hips as he roughly shoved himself inside. Almost immediately did Gavin mewl out in great delight as he was stuffed full of the delicious length, flexing his fingers and dug them into the sheets. "That's it, Gavvy..." He gripped onto his skinny hips and immediately began to thrust into him with soft grunts leaving his mouth, Gavin rolling his eyes back and mewling out with each thrust.

Michael kept his eyes glued to the hot scene before him as his hand pumped itself up and down his rock hard flesh, stroking it in time to Jeremy's thrusts into Gavin's wet sounding cunt. It was nice for a change that there were others who were willing to fuck the neko and it was a blessing that Gavin had turned into his little slut that accepted any and all kinds of sexual advances coming his way.

Of course he wouldn't accept all advances towards him. He understood Jeremy as Michael's friend, so if he was wanting some action then so be it. Gavin would claw and yank at the sheets below him as it began to get really intense, Jeremy's hips bucking into him with loud mewls of pleasure sounding from the neko. "God damn, that's a tight cunt.."

Jeremy couldn't believe that Gavin was this tight. Like yeah he knew that Michael and Ryan and possibly Lindsay (he didn't know what she was working with) were all fucking Gavin to their heart's delight, but he didn't understand how Gavin's pussy could still be this tight. "Fuck, you feel so good, kitten" he panted out as he swatted Gavin's rear before growling and sinking his nails into the neko's plump ass and rammed harder and harder into that sweltering hot and dripping cunt.

"Yeah, fuck him, Jeremy. Gavin loves it when you ram that wet cunt of his" Michael called from the side as his hand increased his strokes, moaning and bucking into his hand with each pleasure he bestowed unto himself.

Tongue poking out from his lips, Gavin's purrs and mewls only heightened in volume as the other fucked into him with such aggression, a puddle of his fluids now dripping beneath him. Meanwhile, an extra visitor had decided to show up hoping to find some extra bacon strips, but once he heard those loud moans upstairs, Ryan had a different idea to spend his weekend. His dark tail flicked to and fro as he slipped upstairs and into the room, peeking his head in and released a deep purr when he caught a glimpse of what was happening.

Michael looked from the hot scene before him and flicked over to the doorway and a wide smile spread across his face as he could see the large neko himself peeking in the doorway. "Well, look who decided to join the party" Michael teased and crooked his finger to coax Ryan in, "come on in, Ry. Jeremy's already giving Gav a good time, so why don't you come over here and do the same for me?"

Jeremy opened his hazy eyes and looked over and sure enough, there was his own neko. "Ryan, come in here, bud. Michael needs some attention. He got his ass kicked in Mario Kart and lost. so I now have the pleasure of fucking this tight cunt. Go give Michael something while I'm busy" he instructed while he whipped his shirt off and resumed his brutal thrusts into Gavin's cunt.

Ryan's ears instantly perked up at the mention of giving Michael a good time and smirked in his direction, already palming at the growing erection in his pants. He stalked forward and eagerly nipped at Michael's neck, unbuckling his pants and threw them to the side to free his large length from its confines. Meanwhile, Gavin was certainly getting a run for his money as he was brutally thrusted into by Jeremy, crying out in great delight as he looked up at the man with watery eyes. God, this man was really going at it!

Michael wrapped his arm around Ryan's neck and pulled him into a heavy kiss while his other had reached down to the erect monster, fingers barely closing around it as he stroked it. "Just fuck me. I don't give a shit about foreplay" he breathed out and pulled back and spread his legs wide for the large neko and spat in his hand and rubbed it on his hole, "just fuck me. Need it."

Ryan gave a soft chuckle as he nuzzled against the man, taking the lube off of the nightstand to pour a bit into his two fingers, roughly shoving them into Michael's hole and smirked at the groan he let out. "I would break you if I was to do that. A little preparation won't hurt anyone.." Ryan murmured out, twisting and scissoring Michael's hole. While Ryan busied himself with the other man, Gavin was getting damn near close to his release already, gasping out for air as he was pounded into. It wasn't anything to worry about, as Gavin tend to go on for multiple rounds.

Jeremy grunted as he felt those sopping walls clench around him the closer he felt Gavin was getting. "Gonna cum for me already? Cock's that good it's got you cumming this early huh?" Jeremy huffed out as he swatted Gavin's rear again as he increased his pace, not even close to cumming just yet though he could feel his release pooling in his heavy smacking balls. Michael choked out a sultry cry and gripped the chair as those thick fingers thrust in and out of his ass. Fuck, Ryan was such a big neko. 

From his big hands that were large enough to wrap fully around Michael's neck to that delicious cock that made his stomach poke out with each pounding Ryan gave to his ass. Michael and subsequently Gavin absolutely loved getting manhandled and roughed up by this intimidatingly large neko. "Please, just fuck me already. Unless you've gotten soft on me, Ry. Come on. Shove that monster inside me and use me like a toy" Michael demanded and leaned forward and bit into the side of Ryan's neck with a harsh bite.

Gavin released a wavering cry of pleasure at the slap to his rear and leaned back up onto his knees to nuzzle against the small man behind him, feeling his length force out more of his fluids. He was already so damn close to cumming and they've only been at it for about eight minutes. Jeremy was just that good. "Nggh! H-Harder!" Gavin gasped out, gripping onto Jeremy's hips that slammed into him.

Ryan now had three fingers stuffed deep inside of Michael's ass that never seemed to stop their rapid fingering, licking his lips at the sight of the man breaking down in front of him. "Yeah? You want me to fuck you like a nice little toy for me to use as I please? Push you up against the wall and fuck you nice and rough?" He hissed out into Michael's ear, roughly hooking up his digits.

Jeremy grunted and yanked on the nub of Gavin's tail and snaked his hand around to play with that swollen clit. "Come on, kitten. Cum all over my dick. Fucking so nice and wet for my big cock. Yeah, cum, Gav" the bald short man breathed into his ear and yanked on his tail again. Michael cried out as those digits were relentless as they were practically beating up his poor hole, yet Michael was still craving the behemoth that was Ryan's cock. "If you think you can. Come on" Michael growled out and reached behind Ryan and yanked on that long furry tail and smirked at the yelp Ryan let out, "fuck the shit out of me."

It didn't take much more coaxing after that. Gavin released a loud howl of pleasure once his orgasm crashed into him, squirting his fluids all over Jeremy's dick as he pounded into him after cumming. God, he loved being used so much... Ryan snarled out when he was continuously challenged by Michael and bared his canines at the man, yanking his fingers out and coated his large length with the lube provided. "Don't start complaining when it gets too much to handle, slut." Ryan hissed, lining himself up to Michael's hole before shoving himself in.

Michael tossed his head back against the plush chair and loudly screamed at the rough intrusion and roughly sank his nails into Ryan's forearms, deep enough to draw blood. Fuck, that was a goddamn stretch and Michael to remind himself how to properly breathe. Despite how many times he's been fucked by the large cat man, it was still took him a bit to get used to being stuffed and stretched completely to the point that he just felt utterly full. "Fffuckin, G-God..." Michael breathed out as he took in buckets of air and blinked away the tears that had sprung up in his eyes and cast a look between them and shakily groaned at the imprint of Ryan's cock bulging through his skin. "f-ffucking huge! Hah, sss, come on! Don't hold back, fuck me like the bitch I am, Ry!" he demanded in a fierce tone.

Jeremy looked over and groaned as though he couldn't see the penetration, he definitely could tell by the look on Michael's flushed face that Ryan was stuffed deep inside him. "Go on, Ryan. Fuck him like you goddamn mean it" he panted out as he clawed into Gavin's skin as he continued to ram into his dripping pussy that was still pulsing around him from the neko's orgasm.

Poor Gavin was shivering and twitching from the harsh aftershocks but took Jeremy's pounding like a pro, reaching back to spread his lips apart and purred out. "Nhgg! H-Harderrr~" Gavin crooned, using his own hand to spank himself. Ryan was already getting worked up from getting egged on by the others and gripped onto Michael's hips, immediately beginning to ram into him with a fierce snarl. "Is this what you wanted? You little whore?" He hissed out, cock plowing into Michael's gaping ass.

Michael lolled his tongue out and let a lazy smile stretch across his face as his hole was being brutalized by that graciously thick and huge cock, loving the wonderful stretches his hole made with each slam inside his ass. "Yeah, sss, fuckin hell, Ry! H-Hah, ffuck me!" he breathed out and pulled Ryan for a sloppy kiss of lips and tongues, feeling drool drip out the corners of his mouth with each intense kiss. Jeremy, on the other hand, was still thoroughly enjoying giving the skinny neko's pussy a good hammering with everything he had, his ears loving the constant ringing sounds of skins smacking together. It was so filthy and obscene and Jeremy was loving every bit of session and he knew Michael was enjoying the same judging by that blissful look on his face as his mouth was being occupied.

Intense snarls and growls filtered out from Ryan's throat as he plowed Michael with relatively no mercy, his hand roughly spanking the man's ass as his hips quickened their pace. "God, you're so ffffucking tight..!" He hissed out, digging his nails into his hips. Gavin himself was finding great joy in watching his own get dominated from the much larger neko and watched with wide eyes, occasionally looking back to mewl at Jeremy in pleasure. Thank goodness for neighbors..

Michael tossed his head back, his eyes crossed and drool dripped off his chin as he released breathy moans and desperate cries of Ryan's name as his hole was getting destroyed by the only cock he would ever enjoy being inside him. He's played with some of the dildos here and there and has let Lindsay fuck him every now and then, but none of that could compare to the mind numbing feeling of Ryan's cock plowing through his ass like it was meant to and fuck the feel of those heavy large balls smacking against his ass was simply incredible.

Ryan himself was enjoying the sweltering heat of Michael's tight ass, gripping onto his hips as he surged forward with each thrust. His own noises of pleasure filtered throughout the room as he suddenly scooped Michael up into his arms, pressed him against the wall, and began fucking into him even harder than before. If Michael wanted to be used like a toy, then that's exactly what he was going to get.

"O-Oh shit!" Michael screeched as he wrapped his limbs around the larger neko and clung to him as tight as he possibly could as those powerful thrusts pounded into his ass even harder than before, "f-fffuck yeah! D-Daddy, p-please don't stop!" Jeremy groaned at the devilishly hot scene as he watched his neko absolutely ruin his neighbor with everything he had. "Goddamn, Ryan. Yeah, that's it, good kitty. Fuck him like you mean it" he egged his neko on as he followed his own advice and ruthlessly fucked into Gavin's delicious cunt that was just taking it without hesitation.

Ryan's mind was going back to the time when Michael himself had ruined his hole, making the large neko pour out so many embarrassing words. That was his inspiration to be especially rough. "Remember when you fucked me in front of Gav? Huh? Made me say all those gross things like the little perv you are..." He hissed out, suddenly slowing his thrusts down to gentle grinds. "Guess what? It's my turn, bitch. I want you to look your kitty in the eyes and tell him how much of a cockwhore you are for me."

Jeremy huffed out a breathy laugh and swatted Gavin's rear, groaning at the loud yelp the skinny neko let out. "Wow, Michael. You must've fucked him silly to get him to say shit like that" the Boston man chuckled and reached forward and roughly yanked Gavin up by his mop of hair, "well, come on, Gavvy. Look Michael dead in his eye so he can tell you how good MY neko made your owner feel." Michael grunted and whined as the glorious thrusts slowed down. Licking his dry lips and locking his hazy eyes with the equally hazy eyes of the neko. "P-Please, daddy. Fuck my pretty hole please. Please, it's all yours. I-I'm your cockwhore, Ry" Michael confessed with every honest bone in his body.

Gavin's hazy eyes widened at the lewd confession, grinding back against Jeremy with a shaky mewl leaving him. Ryan had a big triumphant smirk on his face as he dug his nails into Michael's hips and suddenly thrusted up into his hole, grinning more at the yelp he let out. "That's what I like to hear, baby.." He snarled out and wasted no time suddenly fucking into him like a crazed animal, his heavy balls painfully smacking up into Michael's taint.

Michael cried out and tossed his head back against the wall as the furious thrusts returned tenfold to punish his ass. "Ah, f-fuck yes, daddy! More, h-harder, give me everything you've got, Ry!" he cried out as he clawed into the neko's broad shoulders.

Ryan merely snarled out against his neck and sank his teeth into the freckled flesh, rolling his eyes back into his head once the fucking got to a rather frantic and animalistic pace. He was truly ruining Michael, and he really never thought he could go this fast. Apparently he underestimated himself. It seemed to be shaking the damn walls! Gavin's wide eyes stared on as the brutal fucking continued and drooled all over the sheets, absolutely amazed at the sight.

All too soon, Jeremy felt that delicious burn of his orgasmic flames beginning to flicker up inside and he cursed and clawed Gavin's jiggling ass cheeks as he pounded towards his end as much as he humanly could. "Sss, fuck, g-gonna make me cum inside this pretty cunt of yours, Gav. F-Fuck, gonna cum, grr" he strained out as his hips tirelessly worked towards his overwhelming end.

Gavin eagerly raised his hips up and released a shaky purr of delight, whining and gasping out against the covers as his poor cunt was endlessly brutalized by Jeremy's length. But his speed was practically nothing in comparison to what Ryan was mustering up right now. Gavin didn't even know it was physically possible to get so rough... He nearly felt bad for Michael, but the euphoric and shocked expression on his owner's face said otherwise. Ryan himself was getting that much closer to his own release and bit down onto Michael's shoulder as the hide his grunts and growls of pleasure.

Michael let out harmonious cries that mixed with Ryan's feral sounds as those near painful thrusts against his poor red stinging ass was flinging him closer and closer to his end. "D-Daddy, c-cum!" Michael strained out as much as he could as he felt tears stream down his face at the intense stimulation of that fat, thick head striking his swollen prostate over and over. His body felt hot, too incredibly hot and he was damn near close to blowing right then and there and his purple headed cock throbbed uncontrollably with the urge to cum.

Ryan was feeling... extra feral today. He promptly forced his length back out to leave Michael gaping open, forcing him onto the carpeted floor with a snarl and brutally spanked him over his already bruised cheeks. "F-Fuck.. You're such a fffucking slut!" Ryan spat out, reaching down to grip the base of Michael's cock as he forced four fingers up his hole and roughly banged them against his used prostate. "I should just fucking leave you here... all ruined for everyone to see. Pathetic." Gavin himself nestled up close to Jeremy, a bit glad he wasn't being nearly as rough as Ryan. He wasn't one for that type of stuff... but Michael was a different story.

Michael whined as that monster of a cock was ripped out of him and he was unfortunately stuffed with those thick fingers. "D-Daddy, please! I-I need your cum inside me, p-please!" Michael pleaded as he rolled over onto his stomach and shakily raised himself up onto his knees and reached behind and spread his cheeks apart, shuddering as he felt his gaping hole spread wide for the entire room to see and all three witnesses groaned in delight at the sight. Fuck, Michael was going brain dead from that cock of Ryan's alone and fuck did he want it inside his ass forever and always. "Please, daddy. K-Keep fucking me" he begged and then flashed a teasing smile before making a kissy sound, "h-here, kitty kitty." Jeremy himself was already there and he let out a series of rough strained grunts as he pounded closer to his release before slamming in as deep as he could as he spilled deep inside of Gavin's cervix, pumping his womb full of his cum.

Gavin was caught off guard by the sudden hot release inside of him and mewled out in great delight, clawing at the sheets when it was enough to help push him over the edge. The neko's body shivered and twitched wildly as he sprayed his own fluids all over the small man behind him, a deep purr resonating from his throat. Ryan had his eyes trained on that gaping hole and swiped his tongue over his lips, hunching over Michael's body to shove the head in but quickly pulled back out. "Nhg.. Beg. Beg more, you little slut..." He huffed out under his breath, roughly slapping Michael's ass and pushed his cheeks aside to really watch him twitch.

Jeremy groaned as he felt the warm splash against his thighs as he grunted and rolled his hips with each spurt, filling Gavin's womb with a decent amount of cum before he stilled at the final deep roll and sighed as he pulled himself out and dropped onto the bed and pulled the purring neko into his arms, Gavin mewling out a sweet noise as he cuddled deeper into Jeremy’s strong biceps as they lazily watched the brutal show go on. 

Michael audibly whined as though that fat cock was right there getting ready to push in, it was soon ripped from him. Having no other choice except to plead for the large neko to keep fucking him, Michael turned his head around and seductively stared at the dominating figure and twitched his hole teasingly. "Please, daddy. Want you, always want you to fuck my pretty little ass. Please, I-I wat it! I want it, daddy, please, I want it!" he nearly sobbed and clenched his hole again to entice him, "unless...you can't give me all you got and in that case, I'll just have to get your owner to fuck me."

Ryan promptly gripped onto Michael's throat and shoved himself back inside to the hilt, growling down at the quivering man beneath him. "I fucking hate it when you do that, you spoiled bitch..." He hissed, his other hand slapping Michael across the ass as his brutal thrusts started up again.

Michael always had to tease and prod when he didn't get his way, and it boiled Ryan's blood till no end. This time there would be no mercy. He released his grip on Michael's throat just for a second before choking him once more, pushing his head against the ground with his cock brutalizing his poor gaping ass.

Michael cried out, but couldn't help the shaky smile that spread across his face. He always always did that. It was so much fun and he couldn't help it especially with Ryan cause he knew his poor ass was going to pay the price for his insolence. But, fuck (hah, get it?) he couldn't get enough of that thick and wonderful monster of a cock that had no problem in ramming itself over and over into his ass with each furious thrust.

Ryan only roughened his movements when he say the smirk plastered over his lips, releasing his hand from his throat to slap him right across that pretty little face and shoved his face right into the carpet as he fucked into him with more power that would shake Michael's body with each thrust. "Fffuck! Nhgg, I can't wait to watch you fall on your fucking face every time you try to walk after an ass fucking like the little slut you are!" Ryan snarled, and the two tuckered out men on the bed could scarcely recognize him.

Michael's cheeks stung, both on his face and his poor rear, as the large neko went entirely feral on him and fuck, he knew he was a bit of a masochist, but goddamn this was getting to be a bit too much. Yet, he never voiced his feelings about being taken so rough and unhinged like this cause the feeling of his ass getting absolutely destroyed like this was utterly amazing and he could barely think or see straight from the relentless fucking into his sore rear.

"Fffuck, gonna cum inside this tight ass..!" Ryan huffed out, gripping onto Michael's hips as he yanked his body back into each brutal thrust. He snarled and growled out like a literal wild cat with his nails sinking deep inside of the man's flesh as he could no longer hide that feral side of him. There was no way Michael would be able to walk after this session.

Unfortunately, all the roughness being unleashed onto his poor ass was enough to push Michael to his blissful end and upon releasing a hoarse cry that sounded like 'Daddy!' and a toss of his head, Michael's cock spurted all over the floor, painting his cream colored carpet with his hot white cum and his body visibly jerked with each violent wave of his orgasm.

That sharp cry from Michael and his violently twitching walls was enough for Ryan. With a booming howl and a few jerky thrusts, he slammed in the rest of his length as he began to fill the man up with his hot cum. With how much he seems to fuck, it was always a mystery how Ryan always managed to keep his balls plump and full of his seed, ready to fill someone else up.

Michael let out choked hoarse cries as he felt that delicious hot cum paint his insides, shakily sneaking his hand down to his stomach and groaning airily as he felt his tummy inflate from how much cum was being stuffed into his ass. "H-Hah, a-ah, d-daddy...s-so good" was the only thing he could stammer out as his own cock continued to make a mess on the floor with his own jizz.

"Y-Yeah... daddy's filling you up good, huh?" Ryan huffed out, leaning forward to nuzzle against the man with a deep purr rumbling in his throat. Thankfully the two men on the bed were already fast asleep. Now he could worry about aftercare without having to deal with the others. "Such a good boy, taking me so well... So proud of you" He huffed, kissing sweetly at his neck.

Michael's tongue felt as if it were made of lead as he couldn't speak anymore, his mind completely broken from the brutal fucking he received from the large neko and his body visibly twitched from the intense aftershocks. Never before has he ever been fucked that hard and never before has his ass hurt as much as it did, but goddamn...he absolutely loved the feeling that he was used as a fleshlight and he felt as used as one too.

"Poor thing all tuckered out.." Ryan hummed, sliding out to have his buckets of release slip out of Michael and onto the carpet. He would definitely need to clean that later. He scooped the tired man in his arms and walked down to the kitchen which contained a pain reliever and a glass of water, helping Michael with downing the medicine as he held him close to his chest. "Do you need anything else? Maybe a snack?" He murmured out, gently stroking the top of his head.

If Michael were part cat, he'd be purring up a storm right about now, Sometimes he loved that Ryan could be like this. This large neko literally just fucked his daylights out and gave his ass the what for and yet here he was giving Michael pain medication that he was sure as hell going to need. He didn't think he'd be able to go to work in the morning and had half a mind to call in "sick" due to his sore ass and his legs were a different story as they both felt as if jello had been injected into them. "T-Thank...y-you..." was the only thing he could process and say, much to blissed out to form complete words or thoughts for that matter.

His tail flicked around as a soft, rustic purr emitted from the neko, leaning down to gently groom the top of Michael's head as he brought him over to the couch. He laid down onto his side with Michael still wrapped in his arms and let his fluffy tail curl up around his leg. Michael definitely needed some rest...

Michael was too tuckered out the register anything, but rest and the only thing he allowed his body to dowas curl up closer into Ryan's arm. How a night of Mario Kart turned into this he didn't know, but he was exceptionally happy that it ended like this.

Yeah, Ryan would seriously have to help the poor guy walk around in the morning. He allowed Michael to snuggle up close to his chest with a soft grin, lapping his tongue over his head of hair as he felt the man drift into sleep against him. Just thinking about how much the poor guy would be limping in the morning had Ryan grinning against the top of his head. He would really have to see that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

A few days after he and Jeremy's little fuckfest with their significant nekos, Michael and Jeremy were once again plopped in front of the tv and racing once again. Michael, though his loss did wind up with him having a sore bottom (courtesy of Ryan), he was still sour that he lost. Now, it was Saturday and they both didn't have to go to work and they had no responsibilities to take care of for the evening, so....Mario Kart Rematch! "Same rules apply, Jeremy. If I win, I get to fuck Rya and you have to watch, but if you win you get Gavin and I have to watch, except this time the rules have been change: if the loser loses, they can't have any outside fucking" Michael explained as he set up the game and switched it to a random course. Jeremy just laughed and looked at their respective nekos who were just lounging together on the other couch and he licked his lips at the thought of having Gavin again. "Sure. Sounds like a bet well if you can win against me" he teased and ignored the glare he received from Michael. Once the two had picked their respective characters and chose their respective rides and waited for the race to start, it was off to the races for them.

It wasn't much of a surprise that the two were at it once much, the nekos watching their owners competitive expressions as the strange box displaying images showed them what they were competing against. It was quite entertaining, really, watching them go at it with the occasional curse or triumphant yell. Ryan's furry tail twitched from side to side, leaning down to groom at the smaller neko as their owners competed for their trophy.

Jeremy was focusing as much as he could as he raced through the map with Wario as he desperately tried to stay in first place. Which was proving difficult considering that Michael was literally a millimeter behind him. "Fuck off, Jones!" he shouted as threw a banana peel in Michael's direction to which the older lad just laughed and swerved around it. "Get the fuck outta my way, Dooley!" he retaliated by chucking a blue winged shell at Jeremy, the same shell that fucked him over last time. It was really an intense game and they legitimately treated it as such considering the trophies they were going to receive afterwards IF they won.

The game was seriously becoming intense, with each yell becoming louder and louder from the two men. Really, it was pretty damn hilarious. Ryan released a soft chuckle every time the other would curse out or get off track and let his tail gently smack against Gavin's leg.

This was it. The final lap. The lap that would be the deciding factor on the victor of this rematch of a century. Michael and Jeremy both leaned forward and they seamlessly never blinked once as they were neck and neck on whom would walk away as the winner. "Come on, Link! Go faster, you son of a bitch!" Michael shouted at his character and swore as he nearly veered off the track at a left turn. Both racing men internally gasped as they both could see the finish line and with the speed boost they both had, they pushed their characters as fast as they digitally could, both shouting 'come on, you fuck!' before they literally both crossed the finish line and the two held their breaths as they waited for their finished times to be displayed and Michael cheered victoriously as his time was broadcasted. "YESSS! FUCKING TAKE THAT, YOU BALD FUCK! BEAT YOU THIS TIME! WOOO!!!" Michael cheered as he did laps around his couch.

"FUCKING HORSESHIT! YOU WON BY A FUCKING HAIR! A HAIR!" Jeremy shouted as he fell back against the cushion in defeat.

The loud outburst had caught the poor cuddling nekos off guard, their heads whipping around to face the screen. One second off. That was the difference. Ryan smirked a bit until he remembered this meant he would get quite the assfucking from Michael and promptly blushed at the thought, tail smacking against the couch. "It's not even that big of a difference in time..." Ryan huffed out, spirits lifting a bit as Gavin lapped lovingly at his arm.

Michael ceased his cheering and looked over at the cuddling nekos and frowned a bit. Though he didn't want to admit it...Ryan was right. Michael may have came in first place, theoretically, both he and Jeremy practically crossed the black and white checkered line at the same exact time, just at different milliseconds. And though he wanted to have the glorious opportunity to have his way with Ryan in front of his owner...it was only fair that he let Jeremy get his victory. After all, he needed something to occupy Gavin cause he knew Gavin wasn't going to be able to sit nice and pretty while he had to sit there and watch. "Alright, you know what? Jeremy, both you and I won fair and square even though you won by a hair. So, I think it's only fair that you get to have a piece of your trophy as well" his voice dropped as he looked back over to the nekos who were both blushing as they knew what was coming.

Jeremy chuckled, but agreed and smiled and his erection twitched in his pants at the reluctant confession that he was a winner too and his eyes immediately locked with Gavin's, loving the teasing glint in those wide emerald eyes of his. "Alright, you two. Assume the position: on your hands and knees on the floor" Jeremy instructed as he began stripping off his clothes with Michael following suit.

Oh, that was hard to ignore. Both nekos could feel their faces heat up at the instructions and flashed each other a flustered expression. While Gavin was already changing out of his sweatpants, stubborn Ryan held his position with a tight yet embarrassed frown. "You have got to be kidding me... I already bottomed once for that fucker, and he has absolutely no mercy." Ryan scoffed out with his arms crossed over his chest.

Michael snickered out a laugh as he kicked his heap of pants and underwear away, groaning as his thickening cock was able to breathe. "Remember a couple nights ago when you fucked my ass? I had to call in sick for work because of you. It's payback time for you, kitten. Now..." Michael lowered his voice to a demanding tone, "get the fuck on your hands and knees like the good kitty you are. Otherwise, this cock is gonna have to go to Gavin and I know how jealous you get when I fuck him in front of you."

Gavin let out a soft purr once he heard the little taunt coming from his owner and basked in the flustered and nearly desperate expression Ryan held. Oh, that face was so cute. Ryan grumbled out soft profanities as he stripped himself of his own clothing, his large erection already leaking as excitement filtered through his body. Both nekos were soon put into position with their rears facing up into the air, Gavin with his leaking cunt and Ryan with a rock-hard dick.

Jeremy moaned out an aroused swear as he stepped forward and dropped to his knees behind Gavin, loving the purring mewl Gavin let out and the stifled not so loud mewl Ryan tried to hide as he rubbed both their wonderful asses. "Man, we sure got the two hottest nekos don't we, Michael?" he murmured loud enough for the older lad to hear and let his other hand dip down to play with Gavin's already soaked and puffy lips. Michael himself was drawn to the sight of that thick and wonderfully plump ass that Ryan presented all for him albeit reluctantly as he took his place behind the larger neko. "Fuck yeah, Jeremy. And they're gonna get a nice hard fucking at that" he teased as reached forward to touch and grope Ryan's cheeks, loving the rumbling purr the large male let out at the contact.

The soft purr Ryan released was unintentional, as he couldn't help himself when he was being groped in such a lovely manner. The purr was quickly interrupted once Ryan caught himself and immediately let out a rough hiss, his tail swatting at Michael's hand. Gavin, on the other hand, was eagerly grinding back against the hand that serviced his puffy lips with a soft mewl. The defiance the older neko let out was no doubt going to be punished...

Michael chuckled at the reluctant, defiant nature of the larger neko and reached into the drawer of his coffee table and pulled out the tube of lube he kept in there mainly for sexy butt stuff with Gavin, but now it was going to be put to good use for this rough cat man. "Come on, kitty" he crooned as he popped the cap open and squeezed some of the slippery substance on his fingertips and brought them to the furled in entrance of Ryan's and smirked at the choked gasp he let out as his fingers circled his hole, "be a good boy for me, Ry. You know you loved it the first time, so why not be a good boy like Gavvy" he finished as he roughly shoved his middle finger into the large cat as payment for his stern attitude.

Jeremy, however, was enjoying the sight of Ryan slowly giving himself into Michael and his touches meanwhile sweet boy Gavin was thoroughly enjoying the Boston man's fingers rubbing at his slit. "Such a good boy, Gavvy" he crooned as he stuffed two fingers into Gavin's dripping cunt and moaned along with the skinny neko's cry as his thick fingers were wrapped in the silky and sinfully wet walls that coated his pumping fingers.

The slutty mewl that was released from Ryan showed just how much he loved to be treated in this manner, quickly covering his mouth with his hand as to hide the lewd noises from escaping him. God, that finger felt so good... "F-Fuck you..." Ryan hissed out, quickly gasping out when his finger slipped past his prostate. Gavin had no problem in submitting to the smaller man behind him and gently ground back onto the thick digit that pumped inside of him. Hell, he was already craving that juicy cock to be plowing into him. "Mhhhrr, please~" Gavin purred.

Michael quirked his eyebrow up at the spiteful tone and in return not only gave Ryan a swift swat to his rear, but he also stuffed two more fingers into the neko's ass, loving the almost pained hiss Ryan let out. "Gotta work on that foul attitude of yours whenever you submit to me, Ry" he chided and then swatted his ass again and began rapidly thrusting his digits in and out of his ass before he even gave Ryan enough time to get used to the stretch, "why don't you be more like Gavvy and give in to me. I know you loved it when I fucked you last time. There's no need to hide it."

The stretch and slaps to his poor ass did burn a bit, but it coupled oh so well with the pleasure that accompanied it. Ryan flexed his fingers out onto the carpet below and mewled in a filthy manner, walls twitching wildly around Michael's fingers. God, he was ruthless. "F-Fuck you!" Ryan snarled once more, causing Gavin to look up with a flushed grin.

Jeremy snickered at the snappy words, but knew they didn't hold any hostility in them, especially when he could see ryan trying to fight back the urge to thrust against those relentless fingers. And having known Ryan the longest (he was Ryan's owner after all), he could see that the furry black tail flick around in such a manner that he knew it was pure arousal. Jeremy has made Ryan submit to him a couple times now and has taken him up the ass only once and that was because Ryan wanted to try it. And now the fact that someone else, his neighbor at that, had managed to give Ryan's ass a fucking not once, but twice as of now was truly an experience he was going to enjoy experiencing first hand. "Shall we get to the prize we both worked for?" Jeremy suggested as he steadied his throbbing length and poised it at those swollen lips, fully ready to plow through Gavin once again.

Michael smirked and ripped his fingers out and barked out a laugh at the stifled whine Ryan let out at the emptiness as Michael grabbed the lube again and drizzled some on his cock before tossing the tube over to the side. "Hell yeah. We best not make our pretty kitties wait any longer" he chuckled darkly and let out a soft groan as he slicked his length before aligning his own head at the loose hole of the large neko's. It was almost as if Jeremy and Michael didn't need a word or phrase to make sure that the nekos were ready cause as soon as they were pressing at the entrance of either of the half-cat men, both lads immediately slammed in all the way, both releasing an almost in sync breathy swear as their cocks were wrapped in the warm walls of the respective nekos.

Both of the poor nekos released their own lewd noises of ecstasy once their holes were filled to the brim with lovely cock, Gavin purring and grinning lustfully and Ryan with his eyes rolled back into his head panting out against the carpet. They both absolutely loved the stretch that it brought, Gavin wriggling back against Jeremy with Ryan whimpering and whining out at the slightest movement. It seems that Ryan's submissive slutty side could always be brought out when he had something up inside of him.

Just like the breathy curses they let out, it practically seemed as if they were each other's shadow and thus did the same thing as the other. As soon as both Michael and Jeremy were buried balls deep, the two men gripped the respective neko's hips and immediately began slamming into them, especially Michael who was not in the mood for giving Ryan any kind of mercy for last time. "Karma's a fucking bitch, Ryan. Fucking take it" he grunted out as he harshly thrust in and out of the tight ass that was somehow even tighter than Gavin's. Poor Lindsay was sure missing out on all this while she was visiting her family.

Gavin would release his breathy whines and purrs of eager delight as he ground back onto the cock plowing into his cunt, looking back to flash Jeremy a big grin that showed just how much he was enjoying the treatment. God, he was so thick. Meanwhile, poor Ryan could barely contain the high-pitched cries of pleasure as he was relentlessly pounded into by Michael and gripped harshly at the carpet. "A-Ahhh! Michael-- Shit!~"

Michael bared his teeth and savagely grunted like a wild animal as he sank his nails in deeper into those thick hips as he pounded through the tight and wonderfully warm asshole of Ryan's. "Yeah, be a good boy and take it. Fuckin thought you could, fuck, ignore how good my cock makes your tight little ass feel huh? Grr, paybacks a bitch, you little pussycat" he snarled out as he ruthlessly slammed over and over into the large neko. Meanwhile, while Jeremy had no attitude problems with Gavin, he was still going just as hard, but not too hard, as he railed into the dripping snatch of Gavin's who was just releasing those same slutty sounds he was making the last time he fucked this cunt. "Good boy, Gavvy, hah fuck, taking my cock so well. You just can't get enough dick huh? You're always a slut for cock aren't you?" he panted out and laid a swat on Gavin's jiggling rear.

Gavin nodded back with a soft mewl leaving his throat, crooning out at the slap to his rump. God, Jeremy knew how to fuck so well. It made Gavin's lips pool with drool as he was continuously rammed into and goodness he couldn't get enough of it. His little nub of a tail wriggled from side to side, leaning up to bump their noses together as the neko affectionately lapped at Jeremy's cheek. Poor Ryan could barely even keep himself quiet as the assfucking held no mercy, grabbing at the carpet with eyes wide and full of pleasured tears. He always hated to admit how much he enjoyed a good cock up his ass, but... the hardness of his own dick betrayed him, and he certainly wasn't getting any quieter soon.

Jeremy breathed out a laugh at the affectionate lick and turned his head to press his lips against Gavin's and lead him into a breathless dance of lips and tongues. Meanwhile. Ryan was most definitely not getting the same treatment. The large neko had the audacity to bitch about Michael not showing any mercy AND had the audacity to catch a little attitude with him? Oh, Michael was definitely not going to go easy on the large neko. Reaching forward and shoving Ryan's face into the rug and sinking his nails even deeper into his skin enough to draw blood, Michael's already hard thrust turned into even more brutal and punishing ones, thoroughly intending to make Ryan regret pitching a fit.

Oh, fuck, he really should feel bad for getting so cocky (haha) with Michael. But he would be lying if he said that the dick ruthlessly slamming into him didn't feel incredible. Hell, he nearly felt like cumming already! Ryan quickly reached down to grip at the base of his dick as to not let the approaching orgasm fall over his frail body, his back arching up into the air as he cried out lustfully.

Michael's attentive eyes caught the movement of Ryan's arm going southwards and he breathlessly laughed as the supposed-to-be neko was trying in vain to not cum already. "You're already close huh, kitten? That cock's, fucking, giving it to your ass jsut the way you love it huh?" he teased and swatted his rear again and absolutely loved the cry Ryan let out, "go ahead and cum for me. But, just know that I am not stopping any time soon until I cum inside this pretty ass of yours."

Ryan knew damn well he would not be able to handle another rough fucking after cumming and desperately gripped onto his length, eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure was threatening to throw him into the pit of his orgasm. "Nhgg! S-Slow down!--" Ryan gasped out, biting down onto the carpet to muffle his noises. Gavin was finding himself to be all the more aroused as he watched the other neko get absolutely manhandled by his owner and smirked breathlessly, knowing the harshness he could give firsthand.

Jeremy himself was also enjoying the show as he gave and received pleasure to both Gavin and himself in his own brutal way. Sure he may have been Ryan's first, but it was absolutely something to seeing the older neko get his just desserts for that stubbornness of his when it came to bottoming. And fuck that blissed out flushed appearance all over his sweaty face was absolutely alluring and Jeremy loved watching Ryan's ears press against his head and that long fluffy tail swishing wildly in the air as he had no other choice except to try and hold back the urge to cum from the brutal ass fucking he was getting.

Michael wasn't going to let up one fucking bit. He was much too lost in his own pleasure and adrenaline from winning to even focus on being gentle or slowing down at all. With that, he ignored Ryan's plea to slow and continued to give that jiggling ass a nice hard fucking, the filthy skin smacking against skin ringing all around the living room as both owners rammed into the respective nekos they were giving a good time to or bad time in Ryan's case.

He wasn't going to last long. Oh, he wasn't going to last long at all! Ryan released an absolutely pathetic whine as he gripped onto his dick even tighter to brush off the approaching orgasm and grit his teeth as the onslaught on his prostate never seemed to cease. "P-Please! G-Gonna-- Nhgg! Gonna cum!~" Ryan whined out, making Gavin himself flush even more. He sounded powerless to Michael's advances, and everyone knew damn well that Ryan was strong even to stop Michael himself. But he didn't.

"Then cum, kitten. Fuck! I'm just gonna keep fucking you like the whore you are" Michael grunted out as he swatted Ryan's thick ass again and roughly yanked on his tail again and growled along with Ryan's hoarse cry at the tug, "cum for me, big guy. Come on, cum all over my cock, kitten."

How could he resist that? Exactly. He couldn't. With a sharp, whorish cry, Ryan's body arched up off of the carpeted floor as his cock spurted with thick white ropes. Christ alive, he was cumming hard. Gavin watched in aroused awe as the older neko rolled his eyes back into his head and bucked his hips with each spurt of cum. That was so fucking hot.

Michael grunted in delight as he heard and felt the larger neko cum for him from just him fucking Ryan's ass alone that was now clenched up around his cock like a vice. Nevertheless, Michael ruthlessly kept going. More so because he was thoroughly enjoying putting Ryan in his place and now that he had an audience to witness this spectacular feat, he was absolutely reveling in the overwhelming joy from making Ryan bottom for him not once, but twice.

"That's it, kitten. Hah, you're such a good kitty for me" he panted out as he tenderly rubbed Ryan's hip, the first and only bit of affection he was going to give to Ryan, before he snarled and tightened his harsh grip as he relentlessly continued to hammer into the large neko's hole, loving the wild hoarse cries and whines of his cock plowing deep into the oversensitive hole.

Jeremy groaned and watched in awe as Ryan crumbled before his neighbor and his neighbor's cock that was still ruining that cherry red ass of the neko's. "Jesus, Michael. You know he's gonna have to walk back home after this right? Gonna have to make me carry him back when we're done" he teased as and puffed out a growl as he returned back to the wonderful pussy that was just willingly taking the powerful thrusts with ease considering how much wetness was leaking out of Gavin and dripping off his cock and staining the rug underneath, "fuck, Gav, you've got such a tight little pussy. Feels like a fucking dream to fuck!"

Gavin rumbled out a deep purr as Jeremy his assault on his own dripping cunt, tongue poking out from the corner of his lips as the ravenging continued. Jeremy really knew how to treat a kitty right. He turned his head to connect their lips in a heated kiss filled with lots of tongue from Gavin, rutting back onto the length inside of him. As for Ryan, the poor neko was basically screaming out against the damp carpet moistened by his own drool, eyes watering up from the overstimulation. "M-Michael-- Ahh! S-Slow down--!" He barely choked out, tearing up bits of the carpet unintentionally.

Michael chuckled at the almost tearful request, but though it was alluring to hear Ryan of all people to slow down, it was a hell of a lot sexier to keep going harder and harder inside the delicious tight and squeezing hole that was all for him to ruin as much as he wanted to tonight. "Shut the fuck up and take it" he breathed out and forced Ryan's face into the rug once more. He caught sight of Jeremy and Gavin looking at them and he turned his head and flashed a teasing smile as Jeremy met his eyes and the two shared a breathy laugh before the two bumped knuckles together.

How utterly familiar of them to share a fistbump whilst fucking their precious nekos, and Gavin found himself frowning at the gesture with his nubbed tail wriggling in irritation. Ryan himself was the most vocal of them all, his sensitive cock still hard from the rough treatment as he clawed at the rug below. How would he ever be able to walk after this? "P-Please! Nhggggh!~"

"Shut the fuck up. Nngh, fucking whining too much, kitten" Michael chided and swatted his rear again and again, "it's not like you to beg so fucking much, daddy. Hah, fucking tell me it's good. I want you to tell Jeremy how good MY cock feels. Come on. Tell your owner who truly owns you."

Now the limits were really being pushed. Gavin's attention was now fully set on the other neko, grinding his hips back onto Jeremy with a breathy sigh leaving him. Ryan himself was far too embarrassed to even begin to do what Michael had wanted him to and whined out against the carpet. "P-Please... have mercy!"

Jeremy chuckled and trailed his hand around to play with Gavin's swollen clit, moaning along with the neko's cry of his name. "What's wrong? Is the big kitty getting put on the spot for all of us here huh? Come on, Ry. Do as he said and tell us the truth. We can all see that you are loving that big cock pounding your tight little ass now spill it for us, babe" Jeremy ordered in that commanding tone that he's used on Ryan several times during sex. Nevertheless, he still continued to pump away inside Gavin's pussy and he grunted as he could feel himself drawing close and with the way Gavin's cries and breathing were getting louder and more desperate and the way he could feel those pussy walls tightening up around him, he knew Gavin was getting close as well.

Ryan's face was flushed to a bright beet red color, tears falling off his cheek and onto the carpeted floor below. He was absolutely mortified with the situation and covered his face with his hands in a flustered manner, loud whines and whimpers leaving him. He could never speak out about it out loud. Gavin merely purred at the submissive display yet gasped out when the pounding inside of him seemed to intensify, leaning up to nuzzle against the smaller man in great delight.

But, Michael wasn't having any of the hiding bullshit. No, he wanted Ryan to spill his guts for the entire room to see. With that, Michael puffed out a growl and yanked the large neko up by his hair and forced him up on his knees and though Michael was still shorter than Ryan even with the big guy on his knees, Michael absolutely made due by placing harsh bites onto the back of his neck and shoulders. "Fuckin get on with it, kitten. Tell em how much you love my cock wrecking your shit. Come on. You were wasting all your energy complaining earlier, so now the floor is yours. Talk" he demanded with both a rough bite and a rough swat to his rear.

Goodness, it was almost as if Ryan was being punished just for merely existing. Nothing could have prepared him for the embarrassment he was currently feeling. The older neko merely released a gentle whine that echoed throughout the house, drool pooling out from his mouth as the pounding never ceased inside of him. "Noooo! E-Embarrassing!" Ryan whined out, yelping as Michael thrusted against his sensitive prostate. He was holding onto the last sliver of dignity he had left.

Michael growled savagely and harshly slapped the already hand marked cheeks again and again, his cock throbbing within Ryan's ass with each hoarse yelp and cry the older neko let out uncontrollably. "Be. A. Good. Boy. And. Tell. Me. How. Good. My. Cock. Is" Michael punctuated each word with a harsh stinging swat and thrust that seemed to rattle Ryan's bones it seemed. Jeremy lowly whistled at the dominate punishment Michael was giving to his neko, but he couldn't help but love watching Ryan, his big and strong neko, submit for Michael. Jeremy, on the other hand, though was still going strong the closer his orgasm was approaching, was nowhere near as rough with Gavin. The entire fuck he was giving to the neko was indeed hard, but nowhere near the viciousness Michael was pouring into Ryan.

Gavin eagerly gripped back at the hips plowing into him with a big grin plastered over his face, slowly grinding back onto the lovely dick that filled him up so wonderfully. His own noises were picking up in volume the closer he got to his rapidly approaching orgasm. Ryan himself was way more verbal than the rest of the group of men and tore at the carpet below, eyes rolling back into his eyes. He can't give in, he can't give in... "Fuuuuck! J-Jeremy, punch this fucker-- Nhggg!~"

But, Jeremy was far from listening especially when his orgasm was right there and it was impossible to ignore it. "F-Fuckin, G-Gavin!" he panted out in a strained grunt as he sloppily fucked as much as he possibly could before he slammed in deep into Gavin's womb and tossed his sweaty head back and stuttered out a groan as he spilled deep inside of the skinny neko, grunting and rolling his hips in deep with each hearty spurt of his hot cum. Michael was getting there as well, but first: Ryan needed to say the magic words that would surely throw him over the cliff. "Say it, Ryan! Fucking say it loud and clear unless you want me to give this cock to Gavin" Michael threatened through gritted teeth as he still powered through his brutal thrusts that were starting to sting his own hips from how hard they were working.

Feeling Jeremy shove his length deep inside of him and empty himself out was finally the neko's breaking point and promptly shuddered, crying out as his fluids sprayed out against the other with the power of his orgasm. God, he really knew how to fuck. Ryan knew he couldn't hold on any longer. He was barely over the edge of his second orgasm and squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to look at the other when he spoke. "O-Oh God, it's so fucking good! Fffuck! Feels so good in my tight ass, daddy! C-Cum in me! Please fill me up with your hot cum, daddy!" Ryan finally broke and crumbled beneath Michael with his hands tearing at the strands of carpet.

Michael heaved out a gruff laugh before it was cut off by a strained groan as he clenched his eyes shut as he barrelled towards his awaiting peak, unevenly thrusting more and more into Ryan's ass. "H-Hah, a-ah, ffuckin, Ry!" Michael breathed out and gritted his teeth as that unbearable need to cum inside the tight ass wrapped around his swelling cock grew larger and larger until with a strained grunt and tossing hids damp and sweaty flushed face back as he spilled inside the large neko's ass, puffing out incoherent curses as his heavy balls drew up with each spurt.

Ryan himself instantly let go of the base of his length once Michael had found his release and came once more all over the carpeted floor. The shrill cry that left his lips was so un-Ryan of him that it had the smaller neko and Jeremy quickly turning to look at him with grins plastered over their faces. It was always so fun to watch him fall apart.

Michael let a slow smile spread across his dripping sweat face as he rolled his hips with each plentiful amount of cum he had stored in his balls before rolling his hips at the last one and sighed and slowly withdrew his length and collapsed on his side neck to Ryan. Jeremy himself was already pulling out and he whistled at the utter filthiness of his neko's wrecked rear: his entire ass and the backs of his thighs were beat red, bloody crescent-shaped marks littered his hips that already were bruised with handprints, and God Ryan's red inflamed hole was absolutely gaping wide for the room to see and Jeremy watched streams of Michael's cum dribble out of it and make another cum mess on Michael's carpet. "Damn, Michael. You might've been a bit rough with him" Jeremy half chided as he pulled Gavin up with him and leaned back against the couch and let Gavin curl up into his lap, chuckling as the skinny neko pushed his nose into his sweaty neck.

Gavin had plenty of energy to snuggle up close to Jeremy and softly lap at his neck to show his appreciation, loudly purring out against the flushed skin as his eyes trailed over to Ryan's poor limp body. Quite the number had been done to the large neko as his chest heaved up and down with each wild breath he took, cum still dribbling out from his length. He truly had been fucked out of his mind and let his lower half fall onto the floor, eyes shutting close.

Michael breathed out a chuckle at the utter exhausted appearance on Ryan's face and even began to feel a tad bit of remorse for his roughness. "Sorry bout that, Ry" he murmured as he threw his arm over the large neko's shuddery back and scooted closer to his side, sweeping those brown damp locks back to press a sweet kiss to the large neko's sweaty forehead and smirked at the soft purr that began to emit from Ryan as Michael ran a soothing hand up and down Ryan's back. "You might've broken him, Michael. I don't think he's gonna be able to move from that spot" Jeremy teased as he nuzzled his nose into the top of Gavin's head and adored the trill-like mewl he received from Gavin at the contact.

Indeed, Ryan could barely move his lead-filled legs once the damage had been done. But goodness, that was one hell of a fucking session that he would not forgot. Ryan's tail flicked up into the air was the gentle rubs to his back and weakly licked at the side of Michael's face, his head flopping back down. Gavin himself released a soft giggle at the way Ryan presented himself and let his head rest against Jeremy's chest, being lulled at the strong thrumming heartbeat.

What a wild night this had turned out for Michael and it seemed that his wild nights only started the day he brought Gavin home. And honestly, he really couldn't have it any other way. Before this life, Michael was always lonely in this home by himself and had only one person to call his best friend. But now, his home was filled with the people he was practically in a polygamous relationship with (well, he hasn't had a go with Jeremy, but he knew it was going to happen soon regardless) and Michael couldn't have it any other way. "How's about we rest up for a bit before I order a pizza for all of us" Michael piped up after a bit of blissful silence.

Gavin's ears seemed to shoot up once pizza was mentioned and crooned out in delight, nubbed tail wagging in interest. Ryan's stomach growled, but that was the only response he gave the man. Hell, he was already teetering off the edge of sleep. Both nekos were taking notes on just how rough Michael could get incase they acted up, and unfortunately Ryan had to pay the price. Well, he wasn’t so unfortunate as it seemed when he got to experience one hell of an orgasm.


	10. Naughty Neko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's mood has been spiking up a bit recently in the past few weeks. From knocking shit to the floor to giving mean looks whenever Michael and Lindsay wanted to fuck him. Michael, the wonderful owner that he is, puts his foot down and tries to get to the bottom of this recent mood change. Enter: Doctor Jack Pattillo, the neko vet specialist!

When someone thinks of cats, usually the first thing that comes to mind is the often stubborn attitude that these felines have. These creatures are renowned for doing the obvious "smack things off the counter" thing and even tearing up carpets and blinds. While Gavin has yet to necessarily tear anything up, it's no secret that a few things have had to be... replaced. It's simply in Gavin's nature to see a glass of water on the counter and go right up to it just to bat it off the table, walking away like nothing ever happened. It's not as if he purposely did it to frustrate Michael, it's just in his cat nature to do such a thing.

Today was especially bad. Michael had recently decorated the house when he and Lindsay went out to shop for some housewarming gifts. Beautiful vases, glasses, and other assortment of treasuries had been bought. Unfortunately, the two had no idea what was in store. Gavin ended up going on a full-fledged rampage of knocking down precious china dishes, vases, glasses, and even some picture frames that sat on top of kitchen counters. He was on a roll, needless to say. But what caught his eye the most was Michael's xbox. That damn thing was something he always ended up using when he got frustrated, and it was obvious what Gavin had to do. Strutting over to the object, the neko let out a soft hiss before knocking the thing over, flinching at the loud crash noise.

Michael sprung up in bed at the loud noise, wondering who in the fuck dared to disturb his nap and where the crash came from. He looked over in his bed and noticed that Gavin wasn't there until he put two and two together as he realized what had happened: Gavin was on a tyrant and had broken something...again. "Fuckin Christ..." he grumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and picked his glasses off the nightstand and put them on his face before he got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom.

Of course, Gavin was on a roll. After knocking down the xbox with his head cocked to the side at the red ring that showed up on the object, he promptly walked back to the kitchen where he nudged another glass of water off of the counter. Seriously, who just leaves stuff out like that?

Michael frowned as he heard another crash and he quickened his pace down the stairs until he gasped at the mess Gavin, yes Gavin, his sweet affectionate and sexually naughty neko, had done. The vase, the vase he LITERALLY just bought a couple days ago for Lindsay, was shattered to pieces, picture frames now lay strewn and broken across the floor, slashed claw marks were evident in the couch cushions, and...his xbox! His xbox one that he had spent $300 for was now broken to pieces on the hardwood part of his living room floor. "GAVIN, GET THE FUCK IN HERE NOW!" Michael shouted out, feeling his face burn with anger and feeling his blood boil with his growing rage.

Oh shit. Yeah, he knew he would get in trouble, but he couldn't help himself! It seemed as if those little chinas and glassware was practically begging to be knocked down onto the floor below. It was simply in his nature. His ears pressed back against his head, Gavin quickly made a beeline for the corner of the living room, huddled up together as he waited for his impending doom.

Michael's fiery eyes caught sight of the culprit peeking out from the kitchen with fear evident in his eyes. Good, he should be scared. "Gavin! What the fuck is wrong with you?! I get it that you're part cat, but there was no fucking reason for you to fucking wreck my shit! This" he spat out at the neko and pointed to his console, "300 dollars, Gavin! 300 fucking dollars and yet you fucking broke it for no apparent reason!" Michael stomped over to the neko and nearly stopped dead in his tracks as Gavin let out a fearful whine and curled up on the floor and stared up at him with terror in those emerald eyes. Again, he should be scared. Michael's anger was justified and Gavin was human enough to know and understand the consequences of his actions. "What the fuck were you thinking huh?! If breaking my shit has become your new goddamn hobby I suggest you break it fast, Gavin!"

Gavin's tail thumped wildly against the tile floor as his eyes quickly looked away from the man, breaking eye contact immediately. It was always a bit difficult to face the consequences when Gavin had done something wrong. Indeed, he just now had started breaking stuff as his own little hobby and it was very obvious Michael wasn't having any of it. "Mrrhp.." Gavin released the pitiful mewl, looking up at the other with wide doe eyes.

But, Michael wasn't having any of the cat bullshit right now. "No, fucking talk. I know you can and you know you can talk so explain to me why the fuck you thought it was a great idea to break my shit?" Michael spat down at him sternly and crossed his arms. He honestly felt like a father scolding his child when in reality he was scolding a half-cat man that should have enough human common sense to understand that breaking shit was wrong especially shit that was the shit he fucking paid for.

Lindsay had heard the commotion from her room and poked her head around the wall leading down the hall and she too gasped at the mess that was present in the living room and especially was a bit upset as she saw pieces of the beautiful vase she picked out from the furniture store. "Michael, what the fuck happened?" she asked as she walked up next to him wondering why his whole body and aura around him felt so tense and stern and let out a soft 'oh' as she looked down at the reason as to why Michael looked so pissed, watching Gavin's fearful eyes look over at her and she instantly knew what had happened based on that guilty look. "Gav, what did you do, honey?" she softly murmured in a voice that was much gentler than Michael's, but still too had a stern tone in her voice.

"I-I.." His tiny voice came out, ears plastered down against his skull. He knew Michael wouldn't hurt him, but... he hated being yelled at. The scolding really had the neko feeling ashamed. "I.. broke stuff." He mumbled, eyes flashing up at Lindsay.

Though Michael at first started to scold Gavin again, Lindsay raised her hand up at him to silence himself. Michael stared at her in disbelief, silently asking why she was defending him, but when he saw those gentle eyes of hers, his anger melted a tiny bit at just the utter love she had in those blue eyes of hers. Why that affected him he didn't know. Sure he and Lindsay were an official thing now, but it was still a surprise to him at just how much he was in love with her. He loved Gavin that much was true even now considering the circumstances, but Lindsay...Lindsay was just the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on and his heart swelled with each interaction he had with her now that she was a resident here. Lindsay turned back to the scared neko and gently took his hand in hers, staring into his eyes with absolute love for him.

"Gavin, you know what you did was wrong right? And I understand that you have your cat tendencies. Believe me, I've had a cat before and she would do this all the time. But, Gavvy, you gotta understand that you just can't go around breaking things okay? I know you can't help it, but can we try to get you to not break anything else please?" she spoke so softly and her voice held so much tenderness in it that it was starting to make Michael's anger and Gavin's fear diminish more and more just from her sweet tone alone.

His head slowly began to look upwards at the calm blue eyes that stared back at him, nubbed tail gently thumping against the ground. Oh, how did she have that effect on everyone? Gavin let out a soft, timid purr and nodded his head. "I-I know... but that damn black box thing was getting on my nerves. Michael pays more attention to it than me!" The neko hissed out, ears swiveling back as he remembered why he knocked it over in the first place.

Michael, though he wanted to maintain the anger that was still boiling inside him, knew he couldn't keep up the act for much longer especially when he knew he couldn't stay mad at Gavin. And honestly he could never stay angry with anyone he cared about for that matter. Last time he got super pissed, it winded up with him carrying a bloody Gavin back home with a chopped off tail and half an ear. He never wanted to be that angry ever again. "Gavin, you know that's not true, baby. Besides, you get enough attention from everyone else when I'm not around! Hell, you've got Ryan now to keep you company and now you've got Lindsay and Jeremy too" Michael recalled and reached forward and ignoring the slight flinch from Gavin, he rubbed his hand through that wild nest of hair that sat on top the neko's head. "Don't you think you've been given enough attention from me already, babe?" he slightly joked, even if he could still feel there was some annoyance swirling through him.

Gavin let out a stubborn grumble with his tail hitting the tiles in an irritated manner. "I-I want more..." He huffed out in a far-too-jealous manner, looking over at the broken xbox and hissed out at the object. If Michael brought any other game appliances home, they would probably end up in the same position.

Michael wanted to smile at the almost cute display of feline behavior, but...he knew what had to be done to at least try and curb Gavin of his reckless behavior. "Gavin, bedroom. Now" he said in a tone that left no room for argument and even Lindsay shrunk in a bit at the tone as she too was familiar with that tone with her parents. She looked back at Michael with an almost reluctant pleading look, but judging by the fire that was beginning to flicker in them, she knew she couldn't prevent whatever punishment was going to be unleashed onto Gavin. She just hoped he wouldn't be too rough with the neko.

Oh, and he thought the punishment was over. Gavin let his head hang down in absolute shame as the neko stood up and began to trudge forward to the stairs. He knew he was about to get his ass handed to him and felt so shameful for his deeds, flashing the shattered xbox a pointed frown before walking up to the bedroom with his tail tucked back against his rump.

Michael watched the neko take the walk of shame up the flight of stairs and sighed as even though he felt bad for getting angry with Gavin, he knew that his reckless behavior wouldn't cease without some kind of intervention. He looked at the mess the half cat man made from the living room and kitchen and breathed out another sigh and took his glasses off and rubbed his face. He then felt a gentle hand touch his arm and he stopped his face rubbing to look over at Lindsay who was giving him the most sincere and caring look that he had ever seen.

"You don't have to be so hard on him, you know? He's part cat remember? Shit like this is going to keep happening because he's half cat. You don't need to be so harsh with him, do you?" she murmured, low enough to keep Gavin's keen ears from listening to their conversation.

Michael sighed again and put his glasses back on before he grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss before kissing her cheek as well. "He's gotta learn somehow, Linds. I know I'm going to be an asshole for doing this, but Gav needs to understand his actions have some down sides. I don't ever want to hurt him, but I know he won't take this personally" he retorted and gently pinched her cheeks before turning to head up to his bedroom with that, "don't worry bout the mess. I'll get it cleaned up when I'm done with him."

Gavin could feel his face burn with utter embarrassment once he was inside the master bedroom and let his ears swivel up to the direction of the conversation downstairs. Thank goodness for acute hearing. Won't take it personally? It was Michael's fault for getting that stupid xbox and play on it all day! Hell, Gavin wasn't able to get any action last night because Michael had received a new game for his console and was jamming out on it all night. This only fueled the cat instincts and rage inside of him, and Gavin purposely hissed at the lamp on the nightstand before smacking it off as well.

Michael heard yet another crash coming from his bedroom this time and he let a frustrated growl escape him as he walked into the bedroom and found his fucking lamp thankfully not broken, on his thankfully carpeted floor. "Gavin!" he yelled out in an annoyed tone and went over to pick up the lamp and placed it back on the nightstand before turning back to the now cowering, but still a bit miffed neko, "what has gotten into you? You used to not be into destroying shit and now for the past couple of days you've just been on a break everything rampage!"

He gave Michael a pointed frown with his ears plastered back against his unruly hair, sitting up from the bed to walk over to the other nightstand on the other end of the bed. A picture frame of all three of them... and Gavin smacked it off to let it fall onto the carpet below. The entire time he remained eye contact with his owner and was no doubt testing his limits. He's never misbehaved quite like this before.

But, Michael has had it. He silently went over to the closet and opened the doors and walked in and grabbed the item that was for sure going to give Gavin a bad time and for a good reason too: the sex paddle. He originally had picked it up from the sex shop as a joke cause it had the word 'Bitch' written in bold red letters on the all black paddle, but unfortunately, its purpose wasn't going to be used for sex tonight. "Guess I gotta reinforce some things huh?" he said as he walked back out with the paddle in hand and nearly smirked at the fearful look in those emerald eyes of Gavin's. Again, good. With his recent wrecking shop behavior, he should feel afraid.

Gavin remembered being slapped jokingly with a paddle before, and it definitely stung. But that wasn't even when Michael went all out. In general, his owner had some pretty good muscle on him. Gavin was more than intimidated and visibly shrunk in the bedroom corner, refusing to move from his designated spot. Michael sat on the foot of his bed and patted his lap. "Get over here" he said sternly with a snap of his fingers.

Gavin hesitated for a moment, but when the order was repeated with more growl in Michael's voice, Gavin immediately trudged forward with his head hung low. He gently strung himself over the man's lap with a soft whimper leaving him, eyes casted downwards at the carpet. He's never been punished before and the nerves welling up inside was almost terrifying.

Michael paid no attention to the neko's whimper as he tugged Gavin's shorts down and off his legs, exposing that plump rear of his that nearly got him aroused, but he had to hold it back for now. This was about Gavin's punishment and if Gavin wanted to act up and break shit for no reason other than the fact that he wanted attention, then Michael was more than happy to give Gavin a reason as to why he shouldn't break shit. Tightening his grip on the paddle and making sure he had a tight grip around Gavin's waist, Michael raised the paddle up. "Count em out, Gav" was the last thing he said before he brought the paddle down hard on those tanned cheeks.

Almost immediately did Gavin cry out at the initial impact, squirming around wildly in Michael's hold. That hurt! The area on his poor cheek was already marked with the profanity it had on the paddle, and Gavin released a soft whine. "Lindsayyyy!" Gavin whined out for his precious lady friend in hopes of getting her to save him.

"I said count em out. Unless I have to do it for you" Michael remarked and laid another swat to his rear, "two. *swat* three *swat* four..." The spanking went on and on and Lindsay could hear it from her spot as she cleaned up the broken pieces of glass and frowned at the painful whine of her name Gavin let out as the smacks went on. Even though her caring instincts were screaming at her to go stop the almost cruel punishment, she knew there was nothing she could do to save poor Gavin. She knew that this was his punishment and she was not going to interfere even if she wanted to.

Soft tears streamed down from Gavin's face as the relentless spanking seemed to go on forever, looking back at his owner with wide eyes. "I-I won't do it anymore! Please!" The neko whined out, whimpering loudly at a particularly sharp smack to his reddening ass. "Lindsay! Lindsay!" His sharp nails dug deep into Michael's leg, no doubt warranting a stronger reaction.

'15, 16, 17, 18...' Michael mentally counted as he relentlessly laid into Gavin's tomato red ass, the 'Bitch' imprint now more noticeable in big white letters now on Gavin's rear. Half of him felt incredibly bad for unleashing his anger onto Gavin like this and knew that they could've worked it out by just talking. But, he knew his stern words were not going to be getting through the kitty brain of his and thus Gavin needed to be punished.

Gavin was definitely not going to be knocking stuff down any time soon. His claws would dig deep into Michael's jeans as the relentless punishment continued, his eyes only flowing with more tears as he grit his teeth. "Lindsayyyy! Help meeee!" Gavin sobbed out in the direction of the door, his nubbed tail tucked down against his reddened cheeks.

God, those pitiful cries and whines were some of the saddest things he's ever come out of Gavin and it was damn near heartbreaking to listen to and yet...why were they turning him on? Like usually when Gavin would cry, it would always fill Michael with utter sadness and he would work with Gavin to figure out what the cause of his sadness was. But, yet...those same cries were starting to get him all excited for whatever reason and that beat red and bitch bruised ass of Gavin's was starting to make that feeling increase bit by bit the more he swatted the neko.

Gavin could even notice the brutal slaps that were getting more intense by the second and clawed more at his owner’s legs, his ass turning from red to purple. They were well above 30, at this point. His only possible saving grace would be the lady downstairs as Gavin desperately called out to her. "L-Linsay! Ahh! Please!"

Eventually though and fortunately for Gavin, Michael eventually stopped and dropped the paddle onto the floor, panting heavily at what felt like a whole workout he had unleashed onto the neko. However, Gavin's punishment was far from over, but this time around only Michael was going to have fun with this punishment and his masochistic side was jumping for joy at what he wanted to do to Gavin now. "Get on all fours on the bed" he ordered with a swat of his hand this time to that burning hot and fiery red rear that was no doubt in pain. Oh, that ass was going to be put through the ringer tonight for sure. Lindsay sighed as she finally heard the painful spankings cease as she too was done down here with the cleaning up the glass. With that, she made her way up the stairs to at least peek inside the bedroom to see if Gavin was okay even if she could clearly hear the pitiful cries that Gavin still let out.

With Lindsay peeking through the door and Gavin on his hands and knees, the full extent of his punishment so far was revealed. God damn, his ass hurt like a bitch! And it was painfully obvious with the purple bruises staining his ass on both cheeks. The poor neko shivered with soft sobs leaving his body as he quickly saw the lady in the doorway and mewled out in her direction, a pleading look in his eyes.

But, Michael wasn't paying any attention to Lindsay at the moment, especially when such an alluring sight was right there for him to take. Quickly shedding his jeans and underwear and kicking them off to the side, Michael scrambled onto the bed and took his place behind the softly crying neko, swiftly pumping his hand with a spit slick hand as he stared at the cunt that though wasn't wet with arousal, it was most definitely going to be. "This is the second part of your punishment, Gav" Michael murmured as his voice dropped to a husky tone as he aligned his head with the unaroused lips, "you are not allowed to talk nor are you allowed to cum." With that and giving Lindsay a wink, Michael roughly shoved himself in all the way deep into Gavin's cunt, loving the surprised yelp the neko let out and groaning at the warmth that surrounded his cock. God, he could never get enough of this pussy.

The rough thrust into his relatively dry walls had Gavin cringing in discomfort, more so irritated when Michael pressed up against his bruised cheeks. He can't talk or cum... Gavin quickly turned back around to give Lindsay a wide doe-eyed stare with his watery eyes and mewled out to her, his body quivering wildly.

All Lindsay could do was give Gavin a look of pity in return, but yet even she was starting to feel excitement beginning to swell and she softly gasped at the extent of Gavin's punishment that was evident all over his ass cheeks. Paying her no mind, Michael just took hold to the neko's skinny hips and immediately began slamming into the nice and snug cunt wrapped around him, grunting and hissing out delighted moans as he harshly thrust into the twitching walls around him. Though he knew it was a tad bit cruel to be fucking Gavin like this especially after giving his red a walloping, this was still exciting to him and fuck he couldn't be more turned on than he already was right now and all the soft whines Gavin was letting out was just making him increasingly horny and he could tell he wasn't the only one as he looked over at Lindsay and huffed out a laugh at the boner she was popping.

How dare they get off to his own suffering? Gavin let out a betrayed gasp at the outline in Lindsay's skirt and immediately turned away to bury his face into the pillow below, stifling out the whines he was releasing. The constant stimulation against his walls had really gotten the juices flowing, much to Gavin's dismay. He wouldn't give Michael the satisfaction of seeing his face and kept his body stiff as the pounding continued, being as stubborn as he was beforehand..

Michael moaned out a lustful curse as he indeed felt his thrusts growing deliciously slicker and slicker the more he thrust into the growing wet cunt. He paused and knee walked closer until his hips were really pressing into the inflamed cheeks and gave Gavin another thrust and smirked at the stifled cry the neko tried to hide as Michael's fathead breached through the cervical opening. "Fuck yeah" he breathed out as he tightened his grip and began pounding harder into the sopping cunt and reached forward and yanked Gavin's head up, reeling at the yelp the neko let out, "come on over here and use the bad kitty's mouth, Linds."

Lindsay, although she didn't want to indulge on the barbaric display that was the second part of Gavin's punishment, her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as she crossed the room and shedding her skirt and panties in the process, groaning as she released her length that throbbed with every brutal thrust Michael gave to his neko. "Sorry bout this, Gav" she murmured as she took her place in front of Gavin, guiding her dripping tip to those plump lips of the neko's.

Gavin glared up at the lady who waved her length right in front of his face, a soft snarl bubbling out of his throat. He hated the hot embarrassment that filled up his face as he was relentlessly fucked behind, each thrust causing his bruised cheeks to hurt once more. Gavin flat out refused to take her in and instead pushed his face back against the pillow with his ears pulled back against his head in distaste.

Both Lindsay and Michael tsked at the refusal and the latter swiftly laid a swat to the already stinging ass and chuckled at the loud yelp he elicited from the neko. "Bad kitty, Gavin. Come on. Be a good kitty for once and let Lindsay use that mouth of yours unless you want another spanking" Michael loosely threatened as he slapped Gavin's ass again.

The sharp spanks against his already used rump had Gavin tearing up and opening his mouth for Lindsay, eyes squeezed shut. He refused to even let them see just how... aroused he was. Being put in a situation where he's being used and punished had the juices flowing out of his cunt even quicker now.

"Good boy, Gavvy" Lindsay praised as she slid her length deep into the hot and wet cavern, groaning the entire way at the wonderful feeling enclosed around her, "such a good kitty." Lindsay kept going until she was buried all the way until she shivered as she felt her dribbling head touch the back of the neko's mouth, loving the muffled gag he let out at her girth. "Ah, fuck yeah, baby. Love using your mouth" she breathed out with a roll of her hips and gasped as Gavin obediently began bobbing his head up and down her shaft, her toes curling in and she tossed her head back as she felt that skillful tongue swirled around her plump and red tip.

Michael groaned at the erotic sight of Lindsay getting her much needed pleasure from the person who shouldn't be giving or receiving pleasure in the first place. But yet, Michael obviously wasn't going to make his brutal thrusts stop and Lindsay obviously wasn't going to pull Gavin's head off.

So there was no reason to turn back now when such a creature existed to fulfill their sexual desires: Michael wanted some pussy and Lindsay wanted some head. A win/win for them, but a lose/lose for Gavin.

In a situation like this, Gavin simply couldn't help how utterly wet he was getting with his juices sliding down his thighs and forming a puddle beneath. He just couldn't help it! Being used and punished was definitely something he never expected to like and be aroused by, but if it meant getting spitroasted by Lindsay and Michael, then he wouldn't mind. The neko whined out against the thick cock that plunged into his mouth, obediently keeping his hands by his sides as he sucked and licked at the beautiful girth.

"Oh fuck, Gav!" Michael growled out through bared teeth as he sank his nails deep into the neko's tanned cheeks and increased his fierce and rough thrusts, brutally fucking the dripping pussy harder and harder, the sense of slowing or being gentle not even present even amongst Lindsay who couldn't help but put a tight hold on Gavin's hair and she too began thrusting into the wet orifice though certainly not being as rough as she definitely could be. And yes, Lindsay could absolutely put it down during sex be it if it's Gavin or Michael, she could certainly give the latter a good fucking enough to make Michael feel it. Hell, just the other day, she had been really stressed at work and Michael was more than happy to let her pound away her frustrations inside him and boy did she pound away and Michael shivered and his thrusts nearly faltered as he remembered the feeling of Lindsay's cock ramming into him like a jackrabbit.

Gavin was simply loving the rough treatment and ate up every thrust into his pussy and mouth, slurping along the thick dick pushing through his lips. He let soft whines and moans pour out against her with how fast Michael was fucking into him from behind, the moistness of his cunt only intensifying. Hell, whenever Michael would push in, it would elicit a wet gushing noise that forced his juices out onto the sheets below. God, that was embarrassing... It showed just how much Gavin loved to be treated like this.

Michael puffed out an almost maniacal laugh at the utter wetness that was just pouring out of the neko with each nearly painful thrust. "Look at you. Gettin, fuck, gettin fucking soaked from just being used like this alone. Damn shame, Gavvy. This is just what you fucking, grrh, wanted huh? You wanted to get punished like the bad kitty that you are just so you could get a good fucking out of it huh?" Michael breathed out dirtily and though Gavin couldn't really voice his thoughts, due to his mouth being full and not being allowed to talk, his cunt was definitely voicing his thoughts for him from how much those twitching walls were clenching around him and his ears could pick up the rumbling purr that was no doubt doing wonders to Lindsay's cock judging by the breathy 'fuck, Gav' she let out at the vibrations around her dick.

Oh, Michael was absolutely right. So fucking right. Just the dirty talk along had Gavin moaning out even louder and thrusting back against his owner, opening his eyes to flash him a lustful look. He really, really wanted to do something more. Hell, he even wanted to push his limits. Quickly sliding his mouth off of Lindsay, the neko released a knowing purr of his actions and quickly slid off of Michael, reaching his foot out to knock a bottle of lube off the nightstand and grinned up at Michael with his hand covering his entrance.

Michael growled at the still defiant nature of the neko, but...the bottle of lube did give him an idea. "Fine, since you want to act like such a brat" Michael started as he reached down to the floor and grabbed the lube and uncapped it and squirted some onto his fingers quickly prepped his hole before getting on his hands and knees this time, "Lindsay, why don't you show him what bad kitties don't get for being bad."

Lindsay chuckled at the request but couldn't resist cause after all, fucking her best friend/boyfriend was something that she was more than happy to give to Michael. Lindsay took her place behind him and avoiding the longing look in Gavin's eyes, she immediately slid in home all the way, both her and Michael breathing out an airy moan at the feeling of one another before Lindsay instantly began plowing through Michael's ass, just the way they both liked it.

That was not the plan. Gavin's eyes immediately widened as he watched the scene play in front of him and let out a loud whine, his dripping cunt leaking all over the sheets below. "Noooo! Micool!" Gavin whined out, his hand reaching down to shove three fingers into his desperate cunt as he reached out to paw at the man's back.

Michael opened his lust filled eyes and hardened them into a stern glare. "Ah, ah, ah. You're, fuck Lindsay, you're still not allowed to talk" he reminded the neko and grunted as the head brushed against his swollen prostate, "fuck me harder, Linds. Come on, harder."

Lindsay giggled at the rough plea, but indeed sank her manicured nails into his pale hips and really began to lay into Michael's ass that was oh so wonderfully tight and it was always tight every time. "Yeah, feels good huh? Poor Gavvy sure is missing out" she taunted and looked over and laughed at the begging look in those emerald eyes, "should've stayed a good kitty, Gav. Can't help you now." Lindsay whipped her shirt off and undid her bra to let the girls free and smirked at the wanting, yet begging look that was still present in the neko's eyes.

He could practically feel the drool pooling out of his mouth at the sight of her lovely breasts swinging with each thrust, fucking his fingers up into himself with more vigor. Shit, they were so evil! Gavin released a loud whine and fell onto the bed, sliding his fingers out to have both hands lay on his head and shoved his face into the sheets, his body quivering with the gentle crying of desperation and loud mewls that left him. He regretted his decision and could barely even look at the two, resulting in the small ball he was now in.

Michael and Lindsay both laughed at the pathetic display of what was clearly a neko version of a temper tantrum. "Ah, poor kitty. He now realizes that he shouldn't be doing naughty things now huh? Regret is startin to sink in huh, baby?" Michael teased and reached over and took Gavin's still wet hand and brought it to his mouth to taste the slick that still coated the skinny digits.

Gavin swiveled his ears back, yanked his hand away and, for the first time in over a year of being owned, hissed at Michael. Gavin felt utterly pissed and betrayed at the two going at it right in front of him and believed that all this had been punishment enough. Hell, being teased like this made him want to knock more shit over. With another growl leaving him, Gavin turned his skinny body around and laid on his said with his back facing the two, arms crossed and his nubbed tail thumping against the covers

Michael awwed at the pathetic display and unfortunately decided to have mercy on the neko. "Okay, kitten. Come here" he crooned as he made Lindsay stop as he turned the reluctant neko onto his back and spread the unwilling legs before he plunged his length back into the still gloriously wet cunt, smirking at the effort Gavin put into not letting his relieved moan be heard as he was filled once again. Lindsay herself was also being thoroughly amused by the defiant nature of the half-cat man as she slid back inside of Michael's ass and the two worked on a rhythmic thrust in, pull out pattern as Michael fucked Gavin and Lindsay fucked Michael.

Gavin, although having a reddened face, still kept the stern plastered frown over his face with ears pressed back against his head, his tail thumping up against Michael's length and the bed. His mood had gone down into the shitter and refused to submit like he usually did. No, this kitty was gonna scratch and bite. Gavin released another hiss, gripping onto the sheets below as he bared his sharp canines. This is the most aggression he's displayed possibly ever, and for a good reason.

Michael breathlessly chuckled at Gavin's attempt at trying to perform a Ryan-esque act of stubbornness and utter defiance. "Seems like our neighbor has rubbed off on you, Gavvy" he teased and reached between he and Gavin and let his thumb play with the absolutely swollen clit, the neko unfortunately unable to keep himself from voicing the utter pleasure he was getting.

Gavin visibly flinched out at the rubs to his puffy clit and released a shuddery mewl, quickly trying to cover it up with a snarl. Indeed, seeing Ryan being all high and mighty above all us has made Gavin more confident when he doesn't get his way. He let out another choked hiss and spat at Michael, his nubbed tail fluffing up against the bed. He was going to make sure they know how he feels about disciplinary sex when it teases him.

Lindsay just giggled at the little show Gavin was putting on, her having never seen Gavin behave like this before especially when he was getting a good dicking. "Come on, Gavvy. Just let go, sweetie. There's no need to be so spiteful and mean now" she crooned in a breathless voice, but it was cut off by as a delighted moan broke through as she continued to ram deep into Michael, loving how much his ass would clench every now and then with each plunge.

A strangled growl ripped out of Gavin's throat in response to Lindsay's tease, staring up at Michael with a burning rage in his eyes. His ass hurt like a bitch, and they had no problem just fucking right in front of him. He himself decided that this punishment had been enough and promptly slid off of Michael's dick, baring his teeth at him when he let out another hiss and grabbed his shorts as he slipped back into them, nubbed tail flicking around in irritation.

"Ah, Gavvy" Michael said in a sincere tone this time as he quickly slid off of Lindsay's dick and stumbled off the bed and immediately wrapped his arms around the neko, with Lindsay following suit and hugging him from behind, ignoring the warning hiss Gavin let out. "I'm sorry, baby. Okay? I'm sorry" he murmured as he pressed soothing kisses to the side of Gavin's face and tenderly rubbing his back.

A harsh hiss slipped out of the neko from the hug from behind, wriggling around in his hold. "Y-You're mean, Micool! Might as well go finish without me since that's what you're most concerned about!" He snarled out, yelping when the other pressed up against his bruised rump, looking over at the nightstand just to smack over a thankfully closed water battle. "I'm gonna go see Ryan.." He huffed out, walking out of the master bedroom.

That was something Michael wasn't going to let happen. Gavin was his and Lindsay's at the moment and they weren't going to let some big dick neko dick down Gavin better than they can. With that, Michael went up behind Gavin and easily picked up the neko and carried the squirming and hissing neko back to the room and roughly tossed him back onto the bed and roughly pinned his head down and ripped his shorts back off. 

"Why must you be like this, Gavvy? Now, I gotta be rough with ya" Michael chided as he roughly spread those long legs apart before slamming himself back inside the delicious cunt and once he was sure he had a firm grip on the back of the neko's neck and his skinny hip, Michael ruthlessly began slamming into Gavin once more, ignoring the half hearted attempts to knock him off. Lindsay herself smiled at erotic scene and plopped herself down into the chair and touched her pulsing cock as she watched the brutal dominant display of who Gavin really belonged to.

That's when all hell seemed to break loose in the neko. Loud spits and snarls escaped from him as he clawed out at the sheets below, managing to scratch up Michael's thigh as he wiggled away beneath him like a fish out of water. It was like trying to tame a wild animal, looking up at Michael with wide eyes and bared fangs.

"Shut up and take it" he snarled down at the neko as he grabbed both of Gavin's wrists and pinned them to the bed and bit into the side of the neko's neck as he really began fucking into the no doubt sopping cunt, unleashing the kind of roughness he bestowed onto Ryan those nights ago. If Gavin wanted to be treated like a wild animal, then Michael was going to mate him like one.

Gavin really was a wild animal with how he kept snarling and spitting out, his body shifting wildly beneath Michael as he would even sink his fangs into the hands that held him down. Gavin himself had no idea what had happened, but the fire within and the feral side was forcing him to act out on his aggression. His sharp nails on his feet would scratch at Michael's skin whenever he would kick them up, loud strangled meows of pure anger leaving him. He's never shown this side of him. Well, at least his cunt was wet.

Michael grunted in pain at the harsh bite and ceased his brutal thrusts to just slow movements, releasing his bite he had on Gavin and instead went to press gentle kisses to the side of his neck and back of his shoulder. "Shhh, Gavvy, shh. It's okay, it's okay" he murmured as he fought through the pain of the bites and scratches and made to talk down the now surprisingly aggressive neko.

Never before had he seen Gavin lash out like that and Lindsay was definitely surprised by the outburst. What had gotten into the neko? Was he really that upset about getting a spanking and getting humiliated? And where the hell was this newfound attitude coming from in the first place? All those thoughts raced through both Michael and Lindsay's head and all Michael could do was gently talk down Gavin while he made sweet love to Gavin as best as he could.

Truth be told, he wasn't all that angry at the punishment. He... didn't know what was going on. It was as if his mind was fogged up and the only thing taking over was his feral side. He only showed aggression during penetration, after all. But Gavin couldn't protest, no longer being able to form words. His jaws snapped at Michael and even managed to get a good scratch right across his cheek, making Michael fall back and allow Gavin to slip off the bed and cower in the corner with a fierce hiss leaving him.

Michael and Lindsay both gasped at the now aggressiveness that was present in Gavin again for whatever reason and the former touched his cheek and hissed as he felt something wet bubbling up from the scratch: blood. And all the other scratches too either began to bleed or were already bleeding. Lindsay got up from her seat, hard on already gone down in favor of concern that began to filter in through her body. "You okay?" she gently murmured and tenderly touched his bleeding cheek to which Michael just nodded.

"Yeah, i-it'll heal" he started and swiveled his eyes over to the predatory looking neko, who's pupils were now fully dilated and truly had that wild look in them and that stump of a tail was puffed up and swishing to and fro. "Hey, Gavvy" he murmured gently and crouched down and cautiously crept towards the neko, trying to make himself as small as possible, "it's me okay? It's alright. Don't worry I'm not mad at you anymore, baby" he softly crooned to the neko and tried to make his love known through his eyes and voice.

With nothing else being shoved inside of his orifices, Gavin let his eyes stare up at the man with ears pressed back against his head and let out a soft growl as a warning. Even the slight fur on his neck was now standing up in aggression. Gavin has never displayed this sort of behavior before, and it was definitely not something he did on purpose. No, there was another reason. But just how were Lindsay and Michael suppose to counterattack it?

"Shh, shh, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you, Gavvy. You're fine now, you're fine" Michael soothed as gently as he could as he crept a bit closer, but gave Gavin enough space in case he lashed out again and ran.

Lindsay threw her clothes back on before she too crept over to the neko, her own soothing words the closer she got to him. She didn't mean for all this to lead to this and she felt a tad bit guilty that she let it go on for too long while Gavin was clearly getting stressed out. "Easy, Gav, easy. Just relax, you're okay" she murmured as she crouched down next to the growling and wary neko who too gave her a warning glare and having been around cats her whole life, she was all too familiar with that look.

Something needed to be done about this new-found attitude. Gavin let out a harsh snarl and tightly curled up into a small loaf in the corner, his puffy nubbed tail flicking from side to side. Something indeed was wrong with Gavin, and it was merely a recent development. Over the last few weeks, Gavin has been progressively more aggressive during sex. But this was as worse as it has gotten. The neko let out another warning growl as his glare bore holes into his two owners. Gavin desperately needed some help with the situation.

Against his better judgement and though there was an air of danger in doing so, Michael reached forward and gently cupped Gavin's cheek and ignored the warning hiss as his thumb began caressing his prickly cheek. "You're okay. It's alright. I'm not mad at you, it's okay, baby boy" he murmured and Lindsay aided the comforting display by gently scratching behind the neko's ears, hoping to get some kind of sweet feeling out of the neko. Really, what had gotten into him? These past few weeks even she began to notice something was wrong with Gavin particularly when it came to anything sexual as any advances was met with a mild warning glance before it dissolved into a wanting one. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that serious right? Like perhaps Gavin was just being super pissy today and today only and that's probably what lead to this aggressive feral cat manner of his.

The assortment of scratches and close proximity was really overriding the poor nekos senses and wildly looked around at the two, letting out a warning snarl as they seemed to get close and closer and closer... It was far too much when Lindsay leaned in to kiss the top of his head and Gavin snapped in an instant, a loud guttural shriek as Gavin slashed the poor lady across the face with his claws and jumped over her fallen body, making a beeline down the stairs and swooped in beneath the spare bed. Now it was obvious something was off in their usually friendly neko when he would hurt Lindsay of all people. She had gotten too close to what seemed like a ticking time bomb.

Michael cursed and immediately took action and propped Lindsay up against the wall and hissed at the slashes that didn't look too deep that now marred her face. "Jesus Christ! Are you okay?! he asked, pure concern laced in his voice as he inspected the part of her face that wasn't being covered by her hand.

Lindsay, though was indeed a bit hurt by the outburst and the now bleeding scratches, she knew she couldn't fault Gavin. "I'm fine, I'm okay. I suspected he was going to do something like that and I got too careless and got too close" she reassured both herself and Michael as she let Michael help her up and guide her into the bathroom to clean up.

"I don't know what's gotten into him. He was never like this when he first came here, I swear" Michael tried to explained as he turned the knobs on the sink to a warm water setting and grabbed two nearby rags and wet them and gave one to Lindsay.

"I-Is he in heat?" Lindsay piped up after a bit of silent cleaning and inspected herself in the mirror and slightly winced at the scratches on her cheek that would definitely scar for the next couple of days. Michael shook his head as he dabbed at the bite mark on his hand.

"No, usually when he's in heat, he's just really horny and wants to fuck everything. This is definitely not him during his heat. But, whatever the issue Gavin has been having for a couple of weeks now, he needs to get some medical attention soon. I'll see if I can set him a vet appointment so we can figure out what's wrong with him" Michael explained and his mind reminisced over Gavin's increasing aggression. At the start of the week, all Gavin really did was knock simple things off the shelf and get a bit wild whenever either he or Lindsay would try and fuck him. Now, it has progressed into him just breaking and wrecking any and every single inanimate object from lone water bottles and shampoo bottles to valuables like picture frames and the vases and now it's turned into him and Lindsay having scratch marks on both of their faces. Whatever it was, it needed to be solved. Fast.

\------------------------------------------

Later that night, Gavin refused to come out of his hiding place even for dinner. Both Lindsay and Michael had brought the plate into the room and set it next to the bed, but when they woke up in the morning they noticed the cold meal simply sitting there. The concern ate away at the couple until they could handle it no longer. Luckily, Jeremy recommended the two a very gracious vet he took Ryan to when he needed to, and that was all they needed. They were quick to set up an at-home appointment since it was nearly impossible to get Gavin out of his room, and thankfully the man was kind enough to drive down to their house. He was a tall, slightly chubby ginger man rocking a luscious beard longer than Gavin's, his eyes holding a soft and welcoming look when brought into the house. No doubt would the neko be on edge when a stranger was in the house. "So, tell me what's going on with Gavin?" The vet, Jack, began and was already setting his station up with the needed tools.

Michael, though he was a bit nervous about spilling what's been going on with his lover, he definitely needed to get to the bottom of this and with that, Michael sighed as he began knowing he had to speak since he was Gavin's owner after all. "Well, I honestly don't know how this happened. Like the day before, Gavin was just going on a terror of breaking everything it seemed. When I first brought him home, he wasn't really like this. Like he genuinely is a loving and sweet neko. And hate to be blunt about this, but Gavin was a bit of a sex addict. But now...he doesn't want anything to do with me or Lindsay. Like I was sexing him up yesterday and then he started flipping his shit for whatever reason and now he won't come out of his room" Michael finished and felt his face heat up at the confession and was a bit thankful that Lindsay was at work during this otherwise she'd be just as embarrassed as he was.

Luckily, it seemed as if Jack wasn't too bothered by the confession. It was his job, after all. "Right, right... So the behavior has been intensifying these past couple of weeks?" Jack asked the man, watching as he nodded with red-tinted cheeks. "Ah, I've had to deal with this before." He finalized, settling down onto the couch with his hands placed in his lap politely. "The constant mating with your friend Gavin has resulted in a feral-like aggression to start up inside of him, making him more prone to lash out during these sexual activities." The doctor concluded, noting the utter guilt on Michael's face. "Nothing to be ashamed about, Jones. It can easily be cleared up if something like a sex ban is put into place, though I'll need to see your furry friend to determine how long it will need to be."

Michael's eyes widened at the mention of 'sex ban.' He honestly didn't know how he was going to keep his hands off Gavin and honestly didn't know if Gavin was going to be able to follow through with it to begin with. Nodding at the suggestion, Michael stood up and walked down the hall to Lindsay's room and knocked on the door. "Gavvy? I'm coming in, okay?" he announced as he turned the door knob and slowly crept the door open and walked to the foot of the bed and crouched down and looked under it and nearly winced at the harsh glare Gavin was giving him. "Hey, shh shh. It's just me okay? Dr. Pattillo's here to check up on you and he needs to see you okay? He's a really nice guy so you don't have to worry bout anything cause I'm gonna be by your side okay?" he softly spoke to Gavin in hopes that his soothing words would at least get through that hostility Gavin was feeling.

He hated seeing Gavin like this. The neko was usually so sweet and loving and affectionate and it was killing Michael on the inside to see the neko give him the cold shoulder essentially. He didn't care about the sex at this point, he just wanted his sweet neko back to normal.

Gavin's eyes widened when a stranger had walked into the room with his fluffed nub tail wriggling from side to side, flinching even more when the man crouched down and was met with a very calm expression from the bearded ginger. "Ah, hey Gavin.." Jack began in a soft tone, slowly blinking at the half-feline and reached a hand out to let the other sniff him. Gavin hesitantly leaned forward to take in the man's scent and stared at him with wide eyes and dilated pupils. "Michael, I might need your help getting him out.." Jack spoke out, gently scratching at Gavin's chin which he gladly leaned into.

Michael nodded and gently talked to Gavin as he reached forward and cautiously took Gavin's hand and helped the neko ease his way out from under the bed until the skinny half-cat man stood before him, but still no less had an air of tension and wariness around him. "There's a good boy, Gavvy" he murmured as he helped Gavin sit down and backed away from the bed in case the neko felt like swiping him again.

Jack watched as the nervous neko slowly settled down, biting down onto his bottom lip as he knew what came next. "Keep in mind that I have to do this to determine how long the ban will go for. I mean no harm to the residents of your house, Mr. Jones." Jack began, making his way over to the tense neko and wormed his hand into the neko's boxers. Instantly Gavin began to hiss out and squirm against him, but with no further penetration he was fine. Jack let his fingers ghost over the neko's puffy clit and found little resistance, hearing a soft purr spike up in his throat. 

"There's a good kitty..." He murmured out, letting his fingers stroke up and down the same area. Gavin was thoroughly enjoying the treatment... until Jack sank a finger in. Almost immediately did Gavin sputter and hiss out at the man, clawing his hand away which ultimately resulted in a bleeding mark on the doctor's hand. "Goodness, well at least we know what's causing it... He seems to be fine with any stimulation besides penetration, which shows an obvious result from over-mating with the neko. I say give him... four months with no penetration. Oral sex can continue, however."

Michael swallowed as he took in the information, but...why did watching Jack, a neko vet and a stranger at that, get him all excited. "D-Do you think you can touch him again? His clit I mean" he stammered out as he watched the doctor clean his hand. Even though this was a serious issue and he indeed took in the part about Gavin having no sex for 4 months (4 months!), h-he kind of wanted to see Gavin crumble just a tiny bit from just clit stimulation alone.

Jack raised his brows at this and pushed his glasses up a tad bit, looking over at the relatively calm neko. Gavin seemed alright with his presence... "Alright, let's see here.." Sliding on another glove, Jack went back to his place next to the neko and slid his hand back inside, looking to the side in a flustered manner at the whine the neko let out when he began stroking the cat-man once more. "H-He's healthy, alright..." Jack mused out before clearing his throat and speeding up his movements, listening to the pleased cries and mewls Gavin released.

It wasn't helping with how utterly loud Gavin was moaning into the doctor's ear, Jack having to nibble on his lip as he turned away from the sight. It was becoming painfully obvious how aroused Gavin was from the wet sloppy noises that were coming from his cunt with the rapid stroking to his puffy clit thanks to Jack. "A-Ahhh, mrrrow~" Gavin crooned out, holding onto Jack's large arm as he was relentlessly stroked by the larger man. Jack had almost his entire body turned away from the neko, soft pants sounding from the man as he made sure to keep his body out of view from the two.

Michael himself was becoming a bit aroused, but not as aroused as Jack clearly was judging by the large bulge protruding from his jeans and Michael had the irresistible urge to taste it. Ungluing his feet from where he stood, Michael crossed the room over to the vet and dropped between his knees, his hands coming up to his belt buckle but he paused for a second and chanced a look up at the vet who was staring down at him with a surprised, yet lustful look in his eyes. "May I?" Michael puffed out and felt Jack's erection twitch in his pants at the seductive tone in Michael's voice.

This was so unprofessional... Jack quickly glanced over at the neko grinding against his fingers and saw how utterly aroused the neko looked, watching his eyes trail down until they were met with the size of Jack's monstrous bulge. Oh, the look in Gavin's eyes. "I-I.." Jack stuttered out, eyes switching from Michael to Gavin. "I'm not sure this is appropriate--"

Michael just hummed and though the vet's mouth was being reluctant, Jack obviously wasn't stopping him. With that, Michael winked up at the older man and quickly undid his belt and lowered his fly and moaned at the exceptionally large bulge poking through the striped pattern of Jack's boxers. 'He might be a bit bigger than Ryan' he thought and he eagerly fished the length from within the vet's boxers and groaned at the wonderful sight of the gloriously cut thick and long cock that was just twitching and throbbing in Michael's hand.

'Oh yes. Definitely bigger than Ryan.' Michael swallowed thickly and wrapped his around the thick length and found it to be a bit difficult to get his fingers fully around the girthy shaft. "Damn, doc. You're really packin" Michael murmured as his hand began stroking the warm and rock hard length, his ears burning at the deep moan Jack let out and his mouth watered as he watched as precum began to seep out through the slit.

Gavin had the same look in his eyes of pure hunger as he looked at the absolutely monstrous dick in Michael's hands, whining out when Jack rubbed his folds a tad faster. Poor Jack hasn't had much action in perhaps two years, usually using his hand and a bottle of lube to get his rocks off. But with a possible candidate for a blowjob, he was ecstatic and let his free hand rub at Michael's head of curls. "A-Ah, jeez.." Jack huffed out at the squeeze around his length.

If Michael could purr he would as he felt the vet's gentle hand rub through his head. Not wanting to make the nice and friendly older man wait any longer, Michael generated enough saliva and ran his tongue up the thick shaft, his eyelids growing heavy at the arousal filled groan the big man let out. Poor guy must not be getting a lot of action if only just licking his cock was starting to get him this excited. Michael would just have to fix that for the nice guy. Lapping his way up to the plump head and swirling his tongue around the tip, Michael wrapped his mouth around the head and began moving his head up and down all that he could fit at the moment in his mouth while his hand worked on stroking the thick shaft. 

He did this for a while, his hearing attuned to the lustful sounds both Gavin and Jack were making before he decided that his mouth was prepped enough to be able to fully take the massive thing and looking up at the bearded man and giving him a playful wink, Michael relaxed his throat and fully took the large length into his mouth and down his throat, gagging and pausing a bit to give himself a breather before continuing down all the way until he had managed to stuff the entire thing down his bulging throat and his nose was pressing into the reddish brown nest of hair that smelled of musk and irish spring body wash.

"Jesus, fuck, Michael!” he heard Jack puff out and he would've smiled at the shiver he could hear in his voice if not for the fact that his lips were fully stretched around the thick girth. It was an incredibly good coincidence that he's had practice with Ryan's monster because there was no way in hell he'd be able to take this thing all the way down his throat.

It was practically impossible for the vet to keep the lewd noises down when he was being deepthroated by a pro, his body shuddering wildly as pleasure coursed through him. "O-Oh, shit--!" The ginger huffed out, hips grinding up into the warm cavern. Usually when he would get some action, the people he met would only get about a few centimeters down before coughing up a storm. But Michael was far different from the rest. Gavin himself watched on in awe as his owner took in Jack's cock like a pro, letting out his own noises as he continued grinding up against the fingers.

Michael opened his teary eyes and swiveled them up to look at the vet and he nearly smirked at the ecstasy written all over his face. Wanting to please the bearded man more, Michael backed off his length a bit until he was comfortable enough to began bobbing his head up and down the musky tasting length, popping off a bit to breathe and let his tongue slobber all over the tasty length before sinking his mouth back around the delicious cock, purposely slurping obscenely loud for both Jack and Gavin to hear. 

God, Michael wouldn't necessarily call himself a whore as that title was currently being held by Gavin (excluding the circumstance), he was absolutely one when it came to huge cocks and thankfully Ryan, Lindsay, and now Jack was able to fulfill his hunger. He hasn't gone down on Jeremy yet, but he knew the short Boston man would be willing to give him a taste of that Boston cock. His other hand slid into Jack's boxers and cupped the heavy balls, groping and rolling them one by one and feeling his slobber leak here from his constant sucking.

It was a shame that Jack was already getting relatively close to his release when he was just now getting sucked off, throwing his head back to pant out into the air and grind up into Michael's mouth. Gavin himself was getting progressively closer to his own release as well and desperately hiked his hips up against Jack's fingers, soft mewls leaving him. "G-God, I'm already close..!" Jack huffed out, his heavy balls starting to ride up in Michael's hand.

Michael chuckled at the alluring outburst and increased his sucking, full on hollowing his cheeks around the throbbing length and erotically feeling the huge sac drawing up with the need to cum. And Michael was more than willing to let the vet come in his mouth. He could take it. He could always take a good cum load in his mouth and he looked back up at the bearded man and gave him a teasing wink once more before tightening his grip on his balls.

That seemed to be the last straw for Jack as he let out a guttural moan once he finally reached his orgasm, his balls drawing up to release the immense load. Poor Michael was far from ready to handle the amount Jack released, some of his spunk falling out from the sides of his mouth and onto the floor below as Jack shuddered with each rope of cum that left him. Gavin himself grinded up against his fingers more aggressively once he saw the vet release into his owner's mouth and released his own cry of pleasure as he too found sweet release, squirting his juices all over the man's hand.

Michael's eyes widened at the impressive amount of cum that filled his mouth and he swallowed as much of the sticky and slightly salty fluid as he could, feeling some dribble out unfortunately onto the carpet. Goddamn. Ryan himself has never cum this much, but yet Jack Pattillo, the local neko specialist vet, seemed to have been storing it all in his balls for some time and it just kept coming and Michael swallowed all he could. Eventually though, Jack ceased his bucking and sighed and nearly fell back onto the bed and Michael chuckled at the satisfied expression on the bearded man's face as he drank the last of the cum before pulling off and lapped at the head to clean off the last bit of spunk before he leaned back on his knees and dutifully stuffed the softening length back into his boxers and refastened his jeans. "So, Gav can't have anything fucking him for 4 months huh?" he piped up with a clearing of his throat and wiped the corners of his mouth and licked up the dregs.

Gavin himself was already tuckered out and barely reacted to the news, already curling up onto the bed next to the wet area soaked with his juices. Jack let out a series of soft pants for a couple of moments before slowly sitting up, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Y-Yeah... Not for four months." The man huffed out, out of breath just from a blowjob alone.

Michael chuckled out at the fully sexed out appearances on Gavin and Jack's face and let out a half sad sigh. Though the best option didn't sound too fun especially when he probably knew that Gavin wasn't going to be able to keep himself from trying to get laid, he knew it was for the best if he wished to see his pretty neko happy once more. "Alright. Sorry, Gavvy. No sex for you for a good while, bud" he murmured and reached over to pet Gavin's leg.

This, however, caught the neko's attention as he quickly lifted his head up to stare at Michael with wide eyes. No sex? What?! Gavin immediately began to whine out in a pitiful manner and stared over at Jack, his eyes begging for an alternative. "I'm sorry, Gavin, but it's for the best. I'm sure your owner will take great care of you in the meantime." Jack spoke with a calm smile, petting the top of Gavin's head before standing up. "I-I didn't expect to stay here so long... sorry about that."

Michael himself got up and led the older man out of the room and watched him pack away his supplies. The poor guy was a really nice guy and he looked to not get any type of sexual action and Michael was more than willing to give the guy a hand, or mouth, or ass. "Hey, Jack" he piped up after the vet had officially packed up everything and sauntered over to stand in front of the large man and had to crane his head up to fully look up at him, "you have my number, so call me if you need some action, okay?" he said with a playful wink and smirked at the blush that filled those visible cheeks. Jack was really a handsome man and had a monster of a cock and Michael was more than happy to let the older man use him for a good time.

Jack's face seemed to heat up almost instantly at that, looking away from the other to avoid his hungry gaze. Well, it didn't sound too bad... Just thinking using Michael's mouth once more had Jack shivering and blushy more intensely. "R-Right... I'll keep that in mind." He gave Michael a flustered smile, the two exchanging their goodbyes until Jack finished the appointment, backing out of the driveway with red-tinted cheeks.

Michael chuckled at the bashfulness of the vet and turned around and frowned as he was met with Gavin standing there with a sad look in his eyes. Of course, Gavin was definitely not taking the news too well and frankly Michael wasn't either. And though Michael wanted to go against the doctor's orders and make sweet love to Gavin, he'd rather not evoke the wrath of his feline side and walk away with bloody scratches again.

"Come here" he murmured as he walked over to the neko with cautious steps and gently wrapped his arms around the skinny man and pulled him into his arms, "I know it's going to suck, buddy, I know. But, this might be beneficial to you, you know. Maybe this will make you a lot friendlier and less likely to lash out and though Lindsay and I aren't mad at you, we'd rather not have you sinking your claws into us again. Please don't take it personally."

Gavin wasn't necessarily mad, he mostly just felt bad for the extent of his behavior. Gavin looked at the prominent mark on Michael's face and released a soft whine, leaning in to gently lap at the wound. He felt so utterly terrible for letting his feral side get the best of him and nuzzled close to the man as he tried his best to apologize for the extent of his behavior. " 'M sorry..."

Michael's eyes softened and he awwed at the tenderness the once nearly wild neko was now showing him. "There's my boy" he murmured and held him tighter, pressing sweet kisses to the side of his face and let his hand pet through the soft brown locks, "I know you didn't mean, it's okay."

His whines only intensified as he nuzzled his face close between the crook of Michael's neck and purred out against the skin, lapping at his cheek as the two embraced. Of course, Gavin would try his best to keep himself in check in terms of sexing it up. The neighbors would certainly have to be informed.

How both he and Gavin were going to manage these next 4 months he didn't have a clue. But, he would most definitely try and help Gavin get through his sex ban as best as he could, even it meant he had to deny sex himself in solidarity. 'Sex ban, here we come' Michael griped silently and sighed as he held Gavin tighter.

\-------------Epilogue/Timeskip/Whatever the fuck this is----------------------------

A week went by since Gavin had been placed on his sex ban and he seemed to be returning to his old normal self. Sure, he still occasionally lashed out (thankfully no teeth and claws this time) and still knocked inanimate objects to the floor, but at least he was slowly yet surely returning to that sweet, affectionate neko that Michael had brought home those months ago. Michael and Lindsay still could cuddle with Gavin and give him gentle pets, but they refused to do anything sexual with Gavin, less they go against Jack's advice and go to work with new scratch marks.

It was now June and boy were they all starting to feel it and the Texas gods seemed to not be giving any mercy as each day would just bring nonstop heat and burning sunshine while the nights were a bit cooler. And on this glorious day, Michael and Lindsay both had the day off from work and could chill and do whatever they wanted besides beat the heat. While the latter had taken Gavin with her to go to the mall to look and shop for whatever she needed (and to keep Gavin occupied), Michael was at home eagerly waiting for one person to keep him occupied as well: Jack Pattillo. The older man had called Michael last night and Michael half expected the call to be a check up on Gavin, but in reality, the older man had called Michael...for sex. After a bit of stammering and nervousness, Jack eventually spilled out that he wanted to come over to take Michael up on his offer and who was Michael to deny such a bashful request, especially when he knew that he was going to be getting that huge schlong he had gotten a taste of. Now, here he was, casually sipping a beer as he watched a rerun of Always Sunny while on the inside he was brimming with excitement and growing arousal for what was to happen between him and the vet.

Of course, Jack had asked beforehand if Michael wanted to at least go to dinner before anything went down, but the freckled man kindly denied and simply asked him to come over. The lust in his voice was far too easy to pick up. Jack had dressed in a nice button-up flower shirt and khaki shorts, making sure he looked top before eventually getting the clothing ridden from his body. Just the thought alone had Jack shivering in his car seat, pulling up into Michael's driveway with a tray full of brownies next to him. It was sort of a get-well gift for Gavin, and he knew the lovely couple would appreciate them. He shut off his car and left the vehicle with the brownies, locking his car before stepping up to the door and politely knocked. He felt as if he could scarcely breathe.

Michael smiled as he heard the knock and knew that it came from the person he was waiting on the most and he felt his hole clench in excitement and was thankful that he took the time to prep himself before hand and was already pre-slickened because he was just that damn eager to hopefully receive a nice hard pounding from the vet. Sitting his beer on the coffee table and standing up and shaking off the nerves, he walked over to the door and opened it, smiling as the bearded man himself stood there with a blush already filling those cheeks and-oh look! Jack was kind enough to bring brownies!

"Prepare yourself a bit too much huh?" he greeted as he hungrily looked Jack up and down, noting just how well dressed and presentable Jack made himself in comparison to Michael who just stood there in a plain t-shirt and sweatpants and socks. "Come on in. Gav went with Lindsay to go shopping, so it's just you and me, big guy" he stated with a wink and pushed the door wider to let the vet in.

Jack smiled nervously at the comment and stepped into the house, walking into the neat kitchen to set the tray of brownies down and grinned at the shorter man. "I felt a bit bad for Gavin so I figured I could make something for him and you guys. Your house is huge..." Jack mused out, looking around at the humble abode with an astonished look. He liked the casual appearance Michael had, like he wasn't expecting anything too exciting or experienced. Thank goodness.

Michael chuckled at the amazed look on Jack's face. 'He's pretty damn cute' he thought and smirked as he actually got a nice good look at the friendly older man. Without even thinking about it, he reached forward and tugged the collar of Jack's shirt and all but pulled him in for a kiss. If they were going to this, then they might as well start off nice and sweet before they get to the actual fucking.

Jack released a soft yelp against Michael's kiss, and all too soon was it obvious that Jack was a bit of a... submissive man. He kindly let Michael take the lead and nervously kissed back with his soft lips brushing up against Michael's pulse to kiss at his neck. He hasn't had any action in so long, he barely remembered how to go about if doing this. He looked up from Michael's collarbone from where he nipped at it and gave the other an anxious look. "A-Am I doing alright?" He breathed out, his thumb gently rubbing at Michael's side.

Michael huffed out a laugh and pulled him into another kiss. "You're doing fine. Haven't been with anyone in a while huh?" he murmured and soothing rubbed Jack's soft chest and gut, "just relax. We can take it slow if you want, but how's about we get to what you came here for." And with that and taking the older man's warm hand in his, he casually led Jack up the flight of stairs to his room.

The amount of red on Jack's face was clearly evidence enough of how flustered he was, feeling his length already beginning to twitch in his shorts at the thought of taking the attractive man. God, it's been too long... What if he cums too fast? What if it isn't good for Michael? Jack seemed to be stuck on his thoughts, nervously fumbling his hands around and sweating up a mess.

It was almost like Michael could vividly sense Jack's nervousness and as soon as they made it up the stairs, he turned and pulled the large blushing man in for a sweet kiss that seemed to ease Jack's worries. "Just relax, Jack. It's just the two of us now. If you get too nervous, we can slow down or stop okay?" he soothed him as he led him into his bedroom, dropping Jack's hand to shed his clothes along the way before he laid himself down on his back and smirked at the absolute red that was evident in Jack's face and winked and crooked his finger at him, "come on, big guy. I'm yours for the time being."

Oh, goodness... Jack let out an audible yelp at the sight of the other's bare body before him and god damn did he look spectacular. Jack let out a breathless moan as he leaned down to practically worship Michael's body, pressing slow and wet kisses along his chest. His tongue would flick up against the other's nipple and take it into his mouth to gentle suckle against it, eyes closed shut in delight with his hands stroking up against his sides.

Michael softly moaned and let his heavy eyelids close as he gripped the strong feeling biceps, letting the older gent get a nice feel of his body. This seemed to be Jack's first time actually getting intimate with someone and Michael was absolutely willing to let the older man go at his own pace. "That's it, you're doing fine" he reassured and gasped and moaned as one of Jack's hands slid in between them and wrapped his larger hand around his erect length, resisting the urge to buck into his hand.

He casted his eyes back up to lovingly stare at the man, his hand slowly working up and down Michael's cock. "I-I hope this is alright.." He whispered out, smooching down his chest and continued his barrage of kisses on his inner thighs. He made sure to leave a couple good marks there.

Michael licked his lips and nodded and dutifully spread his legs for the older man, smirking as he heard him gasp at just how slick his hole was. Yeah, Michael was just that eager and oh so wanted to feel that generously large length plowing through him, but he was going to take it slow. Jack was wary and nervous about this, almost as if any wrong action would end it right there. But, Michael was patient and was willing to let Jack explore.

He.. already prepared himself? "O-Oh, fuck..." Jack breathed out, kneading at Michael's plump thighs before leaning in to taste his prize. His tongue poked out to lap up around the man's stretched hole, letting the muscle slide through and thrust up against his walls. And the noises he made were oh so delicious, especially with how Jack stroked Michael off as he rimmed him.

Oh, shit that tongue felt nice and combined with the prickly sensation of that thick, yet groomed beard felt just as nice. "Hah, t-that's it, Jack" he puffed out and bucked his hips against the nervous, yet curious tongue, "you're so good. Keep doing that, baby."

Praise was a very prominent guilty pleasure that Jack had and moaned out against his hole, his movements getting progressively faster and more sloppy. He was desperate to please Michael. Finally he pulled away from his hole and wasted no time wrapping his lips around Michael's lovely dick and swallowed it down halfway, tongue hungrily lapping around it like it was the greatest popsicle he's ever had.

Michael threw his head back with a breathy gasp with one hand gripping the covers while the other tangled into Jack's short hair as he shivered at the feeling of his cock being instantly surrounded in the warm wetness. "F-Fuck, yeah just like that. Mmm, so good, Jack, hah~" he moaned out and bit his lip as that tongue swirled around his length with each bob of the older man's head.

Inexperienced as he was with this sort of thing, Jack was certainly giving his all and was definitely making sure Michael was getting his pleasure before Jack got his.

Jack was continuously let on by the lovely noises escaping him and sucked his cheeks in just a bit more, drool dribbling down onto Michael's sack with each bob of his head. Using the saliva, he easily stuffed in two of his fingers and let them arch up into Michael's rear with his head bobbing in sync. Not too bad for nearly two years without action...

Michael choked out a stuttery high pitched whine and bucked his hips up as those thick fingers prodded against his sensitive bundle of nerves. Once again, though Jack was a bit inexperienced in this sort of thing, he was doing a fantastic job of multi-tasking and by the gods that mouth was really putting in the work. "J-Jack, b-baby, ah!" he moaned out and he growled as an intense need to be filled swept through him, "lemme, hah, lemme ride you. Want to feel your cock!"

Jack pulled off to let out a flustered cock, feeling the object in question twitch wildly in his shorts, the damn thing was actually hardening and poking out through the bottom helm of it. "I-I... brought lubes and condoms. Just to be safe." Jack said in a quiet tone, setting them down onto the bed. The condom package read, "Large." Of course. He gave the other a sheepish smile and snuck a quick kiss, already unbuttoning his shirt.

Michael huffed out a laugh and erotically bit his lip as he watched the man undo his shirt and moaned as his upper half was exposed to him. Bit of hair that lined his chest and gut and though the older man's tummy was a bit large, Michael knew he wouldn't have any trouble getting to the prize. And speaking of prize. Michael watched Jack undo his shorts and his hungry eyes watched as them and those boxers came off along with his shoes and lo and behold, that gloriously thick cock sprung out, already curved up and visibly red and throbbing with need.

"Handsome guy you are, Jack" he complimented and smirked as the older man blushed even more and patted the spot next to him, "now come on. Lie down here." He watched as Jack followed instructions and as soon as the large man laid his body down next to him, Michael immediately sat up and swung his leg over the older man and shimmied up his body until that large length was pressing against his ass crack. God, Michael couldn't wait to be filled by the wonderful thickness and just the thought of it stuffing into his ass made him visibly shiver. He looked over at the box of condoms and frowned at the thought of not feeling that huge thing rawing him and filling him to the brim was way more exciting than having to wrap it.

"Don't worry. I'm clean. I’ve been checked" he murmured as he looked dead in Jack's eyes as he swept the box to the floor and leaned down to kiss those swollen beard surrounded lips, "wanna feel all of you."

Jack gasped out at the kiss, clearly a bit jumpy at the moment. Feeling Michael grind down on his dick alone had Jack shuttering in delight, giving the other a flustered and soft smile. "I-I'll keep my glasses on... it's easier to see you this way." He murmured out, reaching back to pour plenty of lube on his length and Michael's loosened hole. "J-Just, ah, go ahead when you're ready."

Michael chuckled again and pecked those lips once more before he rose up a bit and let Jack align himself with his hole. "Don't worry. You're in good hands, big guy" he murmured and with a final playful wink, Michael lowered himself down onto that wonderful cock and bit his lip to silence the loud whorish cry as he was being filled inch by delicious inch by the older man's length. 'Damn, he really *is* bigger than Ryan' he thought and moaned with each stretch his hole had to make to accommodate the monster.

Jack's hands quickly flew up to grab at Michael's hips, sucking in a breath of air as the tight warmth surrounded him. Truth be told, he hasn't been able to get much action due to his... size. Many people tend to be intimidated by the large length, but not Michael. Jack released a wavering moan of deep pleasure and gripped harshly onto his hips, his own shaking wildly in an effort to keep still.

"J-Jesus y-you're, hah fuck, you're a big one" Michael choked out as he had to widen his stance in order to sink down fully, but knew he really couldn't fit all of the large length in this position that he thought would work. "Let's try this" he breathed out and rose up off of Jack and before the older gent could release an audible whine, Michael got up off of Jack and got on his hands and knees towards the foot of the king-sized bed, "you think this'll be easier for you?"

Now Jack was presented with Michael's gaping flushed hole and nibbled along his bottom lip, sitting up on his knees to scoot closer to the other. "Y-You're... really tight.." Jack huffed out once he slipped the head back in, lightly rubbing at Michael's hips with his thumb as he began to sink inside of him once more.

Now, this. This was much easier to take the larger man's well endowed girth, Michael moaning and gripping the bed with a white knuckled grip as his hole stretched completely around Jack. How could a man so sweet and bashful be hiding such an incredibly huge and thick cock Michael would never know, yet he was fully appreciative of the fact that he may be Jack's first and he let a prideful smile stretch across his flushed face as breathy huffs escaped him the more the cock pushed into him.

Jack finally managed to bottom out with his heavy balls pressed up snuggling against Michael's own, panting up above the man with sweat beading off his forehead already. "A-Ahh, god damn.." Jack puffed out, rubbing his hands up and down Michael's lower back. He stayed put to let Michael get use to the stretch as well as to make sure he didn't release too early.

Michael huffed out a big breath and grunted as was filled to the brim, not needing to look underneath him to see his stomach bulging from the large length cause he could absolutely feel just how full he was. "S-So big, baby. F-Fuck, that feels so damn good" he breathed out and wiggled his hips to adjust to the wide stretch which he should be familiar with thanks to Ryan, "it's okay. Y-You can move. I can take it."

The wiggling of Michael's hips alone made Jack gasp out beneath his breath, grinding up against Michael in slow movements. "Y-You feel... amazing.." The man purred out against Michael's ear once he had leaned over his body, arms wrapped snuggly around his torso as he lovingly thrusted into the other in slow movements. Each thrust would elicit a loud squelch to sound from Michael's ass, only further arousing the men.

Michael let his tongue hang out and felt his eyes roll back into his skull as that impressive length thrust in and out of him that made his ears burn as each thrust created the most lewd sounds ever from just how much slick he used on himself beforehand. But, despite how much he was thoroughly enjoying just the feel of Jack moving in and out of him, he was a masochist at heart and he usually was never one to take it nice and slow whether he was topping or bottoming. "Go, sss fuck, go a bit harder, yeah. Don't worry, hah, I can take it, baby" he breathed out and looked back at the bearded man with eyes that were completely engulfed with lust and want for Jack.

Oh, fuck. The intense twitch that the look sent to his dick caused Jack's hips to falter a bit, huffing breaths of warm air against Michael's skin. "A-Alright, tell me if it's too much.." He panted out and once getting a good grip on the other, began thrusting a tad faster into Michael's hole. Each thrust would have his balls slap up against Michael's taint and let out a lewd slapping sound, causing Jack to blush further. "O-Oh, fuck, so good.."

Now, Michael was truly in heaven and he released the sluttiest sounds he could ever muster as he took the hard pounding. "Yeah, that's it, baby. Doing so fucking good, Jack. Fuckin fucking me soo goddamn good" he praised and pressed his sweaty forehead into the covers and opened his lust filled eyes and groaned as he watched the monstrous length protruding through his gut. Fuck, that was always the best thing to see and it only started with Ryan. But, now, the large neko had some competition now and Michael audibly groaned as he thought of the two massive lengths penetrating his hole at the same time and stretching him beyond what he could take and having their filthy way with him without a care. God...he really was a slut. If he thought Gavin was a whore, then Michael himself was even more than that now that he's been treated to a lot of dicking.

Jack himself was finding it a bit hard to speak any words with how dirty the other was speaking, softly panting out with the occasional moan leaving him. So, so warm and wet and just *perfect*. Jack wouldn't want it any other way. He gripped onto Michael even tighter and started to thrust a bit faster, having Michael's body move with each fuck of his powerful hips. Michael was getting served by a full-fledged bear.

"H-Hah, holy shit, J-Jack!" Michael panted out and gripped the covers tighter to anchor himself as he had no other choice except to take the powerhouse's brutal thrusts. So rough and hard and his ass stung from how hard Jack's gut was slapping against it, but fuck it was just the amount of roughness he was absolutely a slut for. Again, who knew this sweet and delightfully nice man could dick him down this good and still be really nervous about it he'd never know, but he wholeheartedly appreciated it and his rock hard length was certainly enjoying the thrusts from how much it was throbbing with each plunge into his hole.

The lewd noises and words egged Jack on and had him puffing out heavily and slamming into Michael with a gruff moan, grabbing his hips with a brutal force as the fucking took on a harsh pace. In fact, the fucking ended up causing Michael's front half to fall forward, Jack grinning at the whines he released.

Michael huffed out whorish cries and clawed into his comforter as he had no other choice except to take the jack hammering (heh, get it?). This was perhaps the roughest fuck his ass has ever taken and though Ryan could no doubt give his rear the what for, Jack was *really* giving him the what for and he was absolutely drooling and making a drool puddle in his comforter from how much he was indeed loving every second of that cock ruining his hole and that bear of a man ruining his cheeks.

Those lovely, delicious noises had Jack's hips stuttering as he released his own noises, mouth gaping open to heavily pant out. God damn, he's tight! Jack leaned down to kiss at Michael's exposed neck, being able to hear up close just how loud he was getting. Fuck, he's never fucked so hard in his life. Jack was now really hammering into Michael's ass with the bed squeaking away from the treatment, nibbling at his exposed skin with a grin.

"Y-Yeah, Jack, hah. F-Fuck me just like that. F-Fuck yes, d-daddy, fuck me!" Michael panted out and knew Jack heard him call the older man daddy judging by the falter in his thrusts, "come on, daddy. Give it to me just the way you want."

Oh, good fucking Lord. Jack nearly came right then and there. The man released a shaky moan of delight and pushed Michael's head down against the covers, knee walking closer before releasing all hell loose onto the man's ass. Oh, he would definitely give it to him now. "F-Fuck, call me daddy. Call me daddy again.." He snarled out, hips fucking into the other wildly.

Michael cried out and was thankful that he chose to wear contacts today as he knew they'd be all smushed up against his face at the shove. Fuck, he didn't know this man could be so rough, but then again, he did have a habit of underestimating the person fucking him. "H-Hah, daddy! Daddy's so good at fucking me, hah shit! Please, daddy, d-don't stop!" he pleaded as he closed his eyes in ecstasy and just let him feel the impressive cock and the impressive pace of those wild hips.

"G-God, so tight..!" Jack huffed, leaning down to sink his teeth into Michael's shoulder as his hips seemed to move impossibly faster, feeling that coiling sensation in his groin begin to intensify. He was going to cum so fucking hard. He gripped onto Michael's hip with one hand and used the other to pump Michael’s length as he thrusted into him, nibbling down at the surface to stifle his moans.

"Fill me up, daddy! D-Don't hold back" Michael panted out as he too could feel his end drawing near with each brutal thrust that bumped his prostate with each one, "come on, Jack, let me feel that hot shit."

Jack pushed on with great eagerness in his thrusts, digging his nails into Michael's pale flesh as the ramming refused to stop. "Ffffuck!" With a few more stuttering thrusts, Jack finally pushed in to the hilt and released his hot load into the other. The amount he released was certainly a force to be reckoned with, some of it actually spurting out from the sides of his dick as the copious amount began to fill Michael up.

Michael released a loud blissful whine as he was filled to the brim with that hot cum that was just painting the inside of his ass with Jack's spunk. So good was the feeling of being filled up like a water balloon instantly made Michael toss his head back and release a whorish moan as he spilled over Jack’s hand and onto his comforter, bucking his hips with each orgasmic wave that swept through him.

Feeling his walls tighten around him had Jack shuddering through his orgasmic high and released a heavy groan, rubbing his hand along Michael's back. "S-So good..." He puffed out, sweat falling off of his head as he simply stayed put inside of the other. "T-That.. was really good."

Michael could only hum in response as his own body jerked with each wave that swept through him until he eventually stilled at the final dribble and sighed and just laid there on the bed and panted heavily. Fuck, this guy was good and Michael wished he could respond back, but he was much too deep in his intense aftershocks to speak, but he was courteous enough to say: "y-you were good."

Jack smiled breathlessly and leaned down to kiss along Michael's neck that had a prominent bite mark on it thanks to Jack. Hopefully Gavin or Lindsay won't mind their little session... He started to pull out but stopped once realizing it would result in an even bigger mess, looking around the bedroom for a solution. "U-Uh.. I-I don't want to dirty up your sheets even more.."

Michael huffed out a laugh. Ever the gentleman Jack had been ever since he got here. "It's fine, Jack. Need to wash this comforter anyways" he reassured and hummed as another kiss was pressed into the side of his neck.

"Alright..." With some hesitancy in his voice, his hips began to move backwards until his softened length was pulled out, groaning as he watched his semen dribble out down Michael's thighs like a thick waterfall. "Yikes, that's a lot."

Michael only hummed and shivered at the feel of the warm spunk coating down his thighs. Damn, that was always the hottest part and just the feel of someone's cum leaking like this always filled Michael with pride at the feeling of being used and dripping afterwards. "Bit pent up there huh, Jack?" he teased as he pushed more out of his ass.

Jack had to turn his head around to avoid the delicious sight of cum dribbling down Michael's plump thighs, loving how it resembled glaze over the beautiful marks Jack left behind. "F-Fuck...Thank you.. you were wonderful." Jack murmured out and easily scooped Michael up to lay down on the pillows with him against his chest, nuzzling his nose against Michael's head of curls

Michael let out a soft purr that was nowhere as good as Gavin or Ryan's, but he still let it out nonetheless to express how good the older man made him feel. His ass stung, his hole was all kinds of used, but goddamn was Michael content to just laying here while he and Jack cooled off and just basked in the afterglow. They would have to get up eventually and Michael will most definitely have to throw this comforter in the washing machine, but for now, both he and the kind, bearded man were incredibly content to just lay right here for the time being.


	11. 4 Months Feels Like an Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin felt like he was dying, figuratively. He knows he's supposed to be on a sex ban, but goddamn was it hard to resist the urge in wanting to fuck SOMETHING!

Couple months have gone by since Gavin was placed on a no sex for 4 months ban and honestly, Michael thought he was going to be the first one to break, but...Gavin, the sex addict he was, was definitely NOT handling it. At all. Like it literally had been only a month, one singular month before the poor neko was just practically begging he and Lindsay to fuck him.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Please, M-Micool, I-I need it!" Gavin had begged him the minute Michael and Lindsay had came home from work one night, "I-I can't handle it, p-please just...I-I need it sooo bad!"_

_Lindsay sighed and gently took Gavin's hand and literally had to put in an effort to pull the neko away from his efforts in trying to unbutton Michael's shirt and her heart broke a bit at the desperate whine he let out as she led him over to the couch and sat down and pulled him into her arms._

_"We know, Gavvy, we know. You haven't had any action for a whole month and you need it like crazy huh?" she murmured and soothingly pet the top of his head and though she knew the neko appreciated the soft purr he let out, she could feel him trying to grind against her, "but, this is for your own good, baby. We know it sucks, but hopefully this'll curb that nastiness you had that day."_

_Michael hummed in agreement and sat on the other side of Gavin and softly chuckled at Gavin's attempt to straddle him and though he wanted to indulge the neko's lust and horniness, he unfortunately had to push him back a bit and he let a frown grace his face at the pleading whine Gavin let out._

_"Michael, please!" Gavin pleaded as he nuzzled his face into the side of his neck and softly nipped the pale skin hoping to entice his lover to go down on him or fuck him or at least something! He was getting absurdly needy and horny and his cunt was just pulsing and dripping and staining his shorts from just how much he wanted something in there, even if it meant going against the vet's orders._

_Michael softly moaned at the bite, but he shook his head to clear his head and putting a grip on Gavin's shoulders, he gently but firmly pushed Gavin back again and felt his heart break too at distraught written all over the neko's face and pupil-blown eyes._

_"We can't, Gavvers. Remember what Jack said. It has to be 4 months and I know you want something in you, but you kinda marked us up that day we found out and though Lindsay and I aren't blaming you nor are we mad at you for that, we'd much rather have you in full condition before we even try to do anything sexual related" he murmured in the gentlest voice he could muster and both he and Lindsay soothingly pet the neko as he continued to release pitiful whines and try to make an effort in grinding his hips towards them._

\-------------------------------------------------------

That was a month ago and even still, every day and night, Gavin desperately tried to get his two owners, Jeremy, and even Ryan to shag him, yet they all had to unfortunately turn the sex deprived neko away and though Michael and the others has performed different varieties of clit stimulation to at least curb Gavin's sexual tendencies...it wasn't enough and Michael still had the claw marks on his cheek from when he tried to stick one finger into Gavin a month in. As much as he loved Gavin to the ends of the earth, he had to follow Jack's orders and had to push Gavin away from any kinds of penetrative sex.

Fuck, Gavin simply couldn't handle the intense throbbing in his cunt that never ceased to end. Thank fuck that he wasn't in heat or he probably would have died by now. The two were away at a supermarket right now in hopes of finding some treats to distract Gavin from his pulsing cunt, but it seems as if that was a terrible idea. Left alone to his own accord, Gavin had no restrictions to try and stifle his dripping pussy. Gavin had kicked off his boxers and shirt that he was currently wearing and laid across the couch, already panting up a storm as he stared down at his cunt. It was so wet and flushed... Licking his lips, Gavin let a finger slowly slip down to rub up and down his dripping folds, mewling out at the pleasurable sensation. Ah, shit, that felt great. But it wasn't enough. Oh, it was never enough.

With slight hesitancy, Gavin let his single finger gently dip down into his sopping cunt and was shocked at the growl that left his throat. What? Why was he growling? It was just himself. But regardless, as he pumped the digit in and out of himself, the lone neko couldn't control the snarling and snapping of his jaws as he simply fingered himself. Poor Gavin even had to momentarily stop once he managed to knash his teeth at his hand and saw blood welling up on his skin. Fuck, what was going on?

"You think Gav's gonna be okay by himself?" Lindsay asked as she grabbed a carton of eggs.

The food supply at their house was running low and thus, they needed to go grocery shopping. Though Michael did kind of wanted Gavin to come along with them, Gavin was having a really good cat nap and he didn't want to disturb him and left the neko a note saying he and Lindsay were going down to H-E-B to get some groceries. The shopping basket was nearly filled to the brim with all the foods and household essentials they needed and there were even some little cat toys in there with the hopes that those would be enough to distract him from his sexual tendencies. Michael just nodded as he went and grabbed two milk jugs and some orange juice.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He may be on a sex ban, but that doesn't mean he's incapable of being home by himself during it. Gav will be just fine" he reassured even though he could feel worriness beginning to well up.

Oh they couldn't be more wrong. Gavin had two fingers stuffed inside of him as his jaws snapped at the air and clawed at the couch below, legs kicking up as he snarled with each thrust of his fingers. It seemed as if he could barely get a few fingers in without his feral side appearing to fuck everything up. It was absolute torture, really.

"Your total is $169.70" the person running the cash register said and Michael frowned a bit as he pulled out his credit card.

The food and household necessity cost in his household has gotten drastically high since his household size increased to two other people. Before, he wouldn't have had to pay so much since it was just him living all by himself. But, and glancing over at the beautiful woman that was only standing there next to him with a bun in her head that he could refer to as his girlfriend, he honestly couldn't have it any other way because he absolutely loved the company and joy and love he could express to his partners on a daily basis.

The evidence was as clear as day on Gavin's hands when he had finally given up on pleasuring himself, nibbling at his bottom nip as the heat coursed through his body. Deep claw and teeth marks littered his hands and wrists, nearly breaking a toy when he tried to fuck himself with a dildo that Michael bought. The poor neko had eventually given up and snuggled up close to one of Michael's shirts, some of his blood leaking out from the fresh wounds.

Lindsay smiled softly as they finally pulled into the driveway of their home. It still felt nice and always filled her with joy that she could call this house she shared with her best friend now boyfriend and his part cat lover her home. It still felt surreal to her that she no longer lived in that apartment all by her lonesome self and eating absolute trash food and gaining more weight by the second from just how super busy she was especially with the fact that she had no car. But now, she didn't have to worry about having to pay such a high price just to have a roof over her head. Now, months later, she still felt incredibly happy that she gets to wake up in the most comfortable bed she could sleep on in a room that was much bigger than the one she had in her apartment, take a shower in the bathroom connected to her room, enjoy the delicious meals whipped up by her lover, and was now getting on the right track to a healthier life and now that she finally had her own car that was parked next to them, she could go to the gym and finally start shaving off the pounds and so far she was on the right track to a healthier life.

"Alright. Lindsay, how's about you go check on Gav while I get the stuff out of the trunk?" Michael asked and brought her face close and gently kissed her lips, smirking as Lindsay playfully slid her tongue into his mouth.

Though Gavin was supposed to be on his sex ban and though Michael did try to keep himself from getting some dick in solidarity...he had been slippin. And with someone else in his house and two other people that were willing to give him some dick, he had been naughty and couldn't help himself. Lindsay smiled into the kiss at the playful bite in retaliation and pulled back and jokingly smacked his freckly face.

"Get the shit out the car" she giggled as she gathered her purse and phone and got out of the car and headed up the walkway and unlocking the door with the key, she pushed the door open and smiled as she saw Gavin was lying on the couch...but something was a bit off and the longing look in his eyes told her that something was wrong. "Gav, you okay?" she murmured as she set her belongings on the coffee table and noticed the vibrant pink dildo lying on the floor and instantly knew what had happened, "you tried it huh?"

Gavin seemed to instantly perk up at Lindsay's presence, releasing a weak mewl in her direction. He was so happy to see her! He quickly looked over at the dildo that was shamefully laying on the floor and reared his ears back in guilt, gently shoving his hands beneath Michael's shirt. It was far too obvious what had happened here, and a small part of him feared that Michael would scold him for trying.

Lindsay softly smiled at the guilty expression and bent down and pressed a kiss to his head and gently scratched under his chin, giggling at the soft purr the neko let out. "It's okay. We're not mad at you, Gavvy" she softly reassured and caught sight of the scratch marks littered on the exposed parts of Gavin's arms and knew that the half-cat man was indeed trying to do something to at least curb his desires.

"I know. It's tough trying to get through this huh? You only got two more months, buddy. Just only two and hopefully" her voice dropped down to a low murmur as she slid her hand down to his boxers, "hopefully by then we'll be able to give you the fucking you absolutely deserve."

At that same moment, Michael walked in with a few bags of groceries and quirked his eyebrow as he caught sight of Lindsay's hand sneaking into Gavin's underwear.

"If you're going to do that remember he can only handle clit stimulation" he reminded her as he dropped the bags onto the dining room table before he walked back out to the car to get more groceries.

Lindsay smiled at the nonchalant reminder, not that she needed to be reminded as she stared into the growing lustful eyes of the neko and bit her lip erotically at the gasp the neko let out at the contact to his still swollen clit.

"Let me at least take the edge off of you" she murmured as she pressed her lips against his as her fingers began rubbing up and down the puffy nub.

Bless Lindsay for her pity. Gavin released a shaky purr of delight as the stimulation to his clit began, his hips slowly grinding up against those skillful fingers. She always knew how to make him feel wonderful. With Michael gone, it was just the neko and Lindsay together in the lewd bonding experience, Gavin breathlessly mewling against her ear as those digits seemed to speed up against his swollen clit.

"Poor baby. You want something inside you so fucking bad, but your poor body can't take it huh?" she murmured and pecked those lips again as she swirled her fingertips around the plump nub, knowing damn well to not go any further less she had a pain kink and wanted to be scratched up even more, "don't worry, Michael and I are gonna give you a nice fucking once the nice vet gives you the all clear"

The sweet words combined with Lindsay's delicate touches had the poor little neko squirming about and clawing at the couch cushions below. God, she really knew how to please a kitty like himself. If only he was able to handle something like her cock, then he'd truly be satisfied. But this would do for now... His hips cantered up with a particularly sharp rub of her fingers and softly cried out at the movements, feeling his orgasm quickly blossoming.

Michael walked back into the house with the last of the groceries and shut the door behind him with his foot and groaned at the wonderful sight of his girlfriend giving his cat lover an excellent clit rubbing judging by how blissed out his cheeky face was and how much that nub of a tail was thumping against the couch in a familiar pleasurable way. Fuck, he could feel the erection that he'd been rocking since he walked in on Lindsay feeling up on Gavin beginning to throb with need and he felt it bob with each step he made towards the dining room and as soon as he put them down, he turned back around and groped his erection as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Lindsay looked over at Michael and smiled as she saw what his hand was doing and made a blowjob motion with her free hand and mouth and giggled as she watched Michael wink at her and smile as he nodded affirmatively. God, her own bulge was twitching with need and though she wanted to touch herself, this was about Gavin's wanting need right now. She'll get her pleasure from Gavin and that tight pussy of his two more months from now and she honestly couldn't wait to feel that hot wetness wrapped around her thickness.

"Come on, kitten. Cum for me" she breathed out as she hurried her fingers and swirled them faster and faster on the swollen flesh and her eyes hungrily watched the neko quickly come undone as pleasurable, breathy mewls escaped Gavin's mouth, "cum for me like the good kitty you are."

There was no way he could possibly hold back when Lindsay's kind yet breathy voice was allowing him to find his release, choking out a soft mewl of deep pleasure once he finally found his lost orgasm after two months. He let his warm juices flow out against Lindsay's fingers and gently bucked up against the digits, nuzzling close to her with a dopey smile on his face. It wasn't anything like a good pounding, but it'll do for now.

Lindsay giggled at the sexed out appearance on Gavin's face and gently kissed his lips and then his flushed cheek, much like Michael kissed her and Gavin. "Alright, Michael. He's all yours. I'll put the groceries away" she offered as he withdrew her hand out of the neko's boxers and walked to the dining room and jokingly raised the palm of her hand up and Michael laughed as he high fived her, as if she were tagging him in. Michael then set his eyes on the blissful neko and nearly stormed over to him and stood before Gavin and unable to resist, bent down and pressed a searing kiss to those lips as well.

"My turn" he gruffed out as he stood up and undid his belt and unzipped his jeans, liking the hungry glint that was evident in emerald eyes of the neko as he pushed his pants and boxers down a bit until he groaned as his cock was finally free.

"Come on. Use that mouth of yours, baby" he murmured as he took hold to the back of Gavin's hair and almost impatiently tugged him forward. Though Gavin's pussy and ass was off limits for two more months, that mouth of Gavin's was free game and both he and Lindsay had been putting that mouth to good use cause at least it kept Gavin's attention away from wanting something inside of him.

Of course, how could he deny such a delicious offer? Gavin eagerly licked his drooling lips in preparation and slid his mouth down that glorious cock, a purr rumbling deep within his throat. Fuck, he tasted delicious. What else was new? Gavin had his nose pressed up against Michael's unruly pubes once he managed to stuff all of his thick girth into his mouth and looked up at the man, ears pressed back against his head.

Michael slid his eyes close and hung his head back as he let a sultry groan leave his lips at the warm and wet vibrating contact that was wrapped around his length, Lindsay biting her lip at the erotic display as she paused right where she was to watch the scene. "Good boy, Gavvy" he puffed out and affectionately scratched behind Gavin's ear, "don't let me do all the work, baby. Come on, Gavvy. Work that mouth of yours."

The gentle scritches behind his ear did a good job at encouraging him to bob his head in slow, deep motions, taking more of his cock each time. He tasted so wonderful, it was hard to hold himself back. Though, Gavin highly doubted that Michael wanted him to hold back. One handing holding Michael's hip as the other fondled and squeezed his sack, Gavin licked and sucked at any bit of his owner's cock as he could get to in hopes of making up for the time he had harmed him.

Michael moaned out an encouraging praise and brought his head back up and cast a look down at the neko and groaned erotically at the sight of those plump lips stretching around his veiny shaft with each bob of Gavin's head. "Such a good kitty, Gav. Bet you miss having something filling that tight cunt of yours don't you? Miss getting dicked by all of our cocks huh? Yeah, I bet you do. We're gonna give that pussy a nice greeting as soon as Jack says that we can go back to fucking you cause goddamn do I miss that wet cunt, baby" he breathed out filthily and heard both Lindsay and Gavin moan erotically at the dirty words, though the latter's was a bit muffled due to the length buried deep in his mouth.

Gavin always did appreciate a bit of dirty talk and purred out louder around Michael's shaft, his nubbed tail wiggling in delight as he swallowed more of his owner's dick. God, it's like two months couldn't go by any slower..

Michael, though he was appreciating the slow almost teasing pace, he wanted more and he knew from experience that Gavin could really go to town when it came to sucking dick if he wanted to. "Gav, c'mon, baby" he huffed out in a growl and tightened his hold in that sandy brown hair of the neko's, "I know you can give me more. Use that pretty mouth of yours and I promise I'll give you the fucking of a lifetime when we get the all clear."

Lindsay groaned and pumped her already exposed cock even more at the thought of being back inside of Gavin's cunt after sooo long. Even she couldn't wait to give the neko a good time and as sweet as she knew she was, she was going to wreck Gavin's pussy or ass just to reassure herself that she can fuck Gavin again and again.

Gavin found himself swooning over the man's cock and purred out even louder with his tongue lapping along the underside, eyes glazed over with nothing but lust as Gavin really began to go to town on his owner's dick. He could never get over just how much his girth stretched his throat out to its limits, only gagging slightly before he rammed his cock down the sides of his throat. He wanted Michael to remember this blowjob once the sex ban was up and really give it to him.

"Nngh, yeah, that's it. H-Hah, such a good kitty" Michael breathed out and was getting lost in the delicious pleasure that was getting unleashed onto his cock that was just getting licked and sucked to Gavin's delight.

Honestly, he could not fucking wait to fuck Gavin again. He knew the poor neko wasn't going to be able to hold himself back from at least trying to fuck something or someone, but he knew that Gavin was unable to do anything down there besides something touching or sucking or vibrating against his clit and anything going into his pussy would result in teeth and claws. He was sooo ready to get the greenlight. He missed making lo-no fucking his first lover and while he had Lindsay who was willing to let him fuck her, Gavin's pussy was absolutely THE best thing ever and he had been attracted to it since that first night in the bathtub. And like their first time fucking together, he would positively absolutely make Gavin remember their first time copulating together.

Another violent purr throbbed in Gavin's throat as he looked up at Michael's blissed-out face and lapped up his cock with more vigor. He could already feel those heavy balls drawing up in his hands in preparation to release and he grinned against his dick knowing that he was able to bring his owner to orgasm so quickly. It only added to that knowledge with how loud his purrs were, throat vibrating all around Michael's dick added with the moisture and heat of his throat walls.

Michael's knees buckled and he puffed out quick breaths as he bucked towards that delicious end that he could feel sweeping through him all the way to his curling toes. "Sss, f-ffuckk, hah ah, Gav!" he panted out and his ears burned as he could hear Lindsay getting close as well from fast paced breaths and the delicious moans she was puffing out.

Chancing a look down at Gavin proved to be a big mistake cause as soon as he caught sight to those big emerald eyes staring up at him with a lustful gaze and those plump red lips wrapped around his cock, Michael gritted his teeth before tossing his head back and clenching his eyes shut as he pushed in as deep as he could with Gavin's nose buried in his pubic hair as he spilled down the neko's vibrating throat.

Gavin's keen eyes rolled back into his skull as he felt his stomach be pumped full of Michael's hot cum, only eliciting a more powerful purr from him as he milked the man from all he was worth. He nearly had an addiction to Michael's cum and always made sure to get every last drop. But, his hunger for seed was yet to be filled. Sliding his mouth off and giving Michael a cheeky wink, Gavin quickly scurried over to Lindsay's side and shooed her hands away, dipping his mouth over her much larger dick to suck out her own load. Gavin was on a cum frenzy and could not be stopped.

Lindsay huffed out a breathy laugh and moaned at the warm contact. "Jesus, Gav. You're that needy for dick huh?" Lindsay breathed out and grunted as that skillful tongue played with the underside of her cock and that warm mouth dutifully bobbed up and down her throbbing meat as she grew closer to cumming.

Gavin simply purred up at the kind lady and shoved more of her length down his vibrating throat, eager to please her like he did with Michael. He could already taste the thick precum on his tongue and knew it wouldn't take long. His hand would slip down to gently palm at her heavy sack as he bobbed his head along her dick, saliva dribbling off his chin.

Lindsay groaned in delight and gripped the soft brown hair of the neko's, eagerly bucking her hips into the awaiting warm and wet mouth. "Fuck, you're so good, Gavvy. Ugh, so good for us, baby boy" she breathed out and licked her dry lips and moaned at the vibrations from Gavin's purring.

Gavin was probably the best candidate when it came to blowjobs. Moist, warm walls that vibrated? It was probably the best feeling in the world for the two. Gavin hungrily bobbed his head along the thick length and sucked in his cheeks to really stimulate the other, purring increasing when he looked up into her soft eyes. She was so beautiful and so utterly kind, Gavin felt gifted when he could suck her off like this.

Michael chuckled as he now watched the scene unfold before him this time and instead of indulging them again, he walked by Lindsay and pressed a sweet kiss to her flushed face before he lent a helping hand in putting away the rest of the groceries. This almost seemed like such a domestic household setting. Here he and Lindsay were back from the grocery store and while the former dutifully put away the foods and household necessities, the latter was breathlessly moaning and releasing the loveliest curses as she was being sucked by their half cat lover. And speaking of Lindsay, Michael could hear the tell-tale sign that the woman was getting close to cumming by how stuttery her pleasurable cries were getting and how fast her breaths were coming in and out.

"A-Ah, f-ffuck, baby" Lindsay huffed out as she clenched her eyes close and bucked those last few until she too buried herself down Gavin's throat and groaned lustfully as she came down his throat as well.

Gavin released a startled mewl through his throat but accepted the thick load down his throat as he grinned against the hilt of her dick. He was being pumped full of so many loads, he was unsure if he would be hungry for dinner tonight. His tummy sloshed around with two hot loads from his beloved owners, loving how Lindsay twitched in his throat with each rope of cum that she released. Finally, when he managed to milk her dry, he gently pulled off of Lindsay's softening cock and grinned up at her. His poor stomach was absolutely bloated with cum.

Lindsay huffed out breathy pants and smiled as she felt Gavin stuff her softening length back into her pants. "Thanks for that, Gavvy. Unfortunately, that's all you're gonna be getting from us" she thanked the neko wholeheartedly though her voice did drop to a pity sounding one as she remembered that the poor sex deprived neko only had two more months.

The poor neko released a soft whine, but he knew that he couldn't have anything more than oral sex or clitoral stimulation. It was absolute torture, but he didn't want to risk hurting the people he loved most. Though, he did really like sucking the two off. He was such a cum slut, and it showed when his usually slim tummy was now dented with the amount of cum sloshing around in it. Gavin released a purr at the sight and brought Lindsay's hand over to rub at the area.

Both Lindsay and Michael as well groaned at the hot sight of the neko's slightly swollen stomach. The sight alone instantly made Michael want to just toss him back onto the couch and fuck that cunt like he missed it, but...he had to wait. He could get his own pleasure from Lindsay and his neighbors and Jack now, but...he had to wait. He had to and needed to and once he put away the last item in the pantry, he stormed over to Gavin and roughly pulled him in for a kiss, moaning as he tasted a combination of his and Lindsay's spent that lingered the neko's tongue.

"Just you wait, boi. Just keep on waitin, Gavvy" he swore as he stared deep into those emerald eyes, "two more months. Just only two." Michael kissed him a few more times until he eventually pulled away and turned back into the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in just a few" he announced to the residents of his home as he grabbed the box of spaghetti pasta, ground beef, pasta sauce, and the veggies out of the fridge. Just two more months , he thought, just two more and then Gavvy's all mine.'

\-----------------------------

Finally, two months had gone by. The four month long sex ban was finally over for the poor British neko, and Gavin was bouncing in his carseat. Right now they were driving over to Jack's house which served as an office to check and see if Gavin was ready for sex once more. The bearded man had a lovely single-story house with little succulents and flowers in a patch garden in the front yard, porcelain gnomes and foxes welcoming all that came into his humble home. Gavin was instantly drawn towards it and watched as Michael knocked on his door, which was opened up a few seconds later to reveal a kind ginger shaking Michael's hand.

"Welcome, Mr..Jones. Thank you for bringing your friend here. Why don't you two come in so we can get ready?" Jack purred out, opening the door a bit wider.

Michael smiled in return and tugged on Gavin's hand, breaking him away from his mild attempt at trying to knock over the garden accessories and pulled him into the house. Michael has been in this house several times ever since the first night he and the vet had a lovely romp (said romp had him limping for a bit and Jack profusely apologized for the roughness afterwards). And those several times he's been over to this lovely house, he's always left feeling satisfied. Not only was Jack a powerhouse in bed, the man has treated Michael to his cooking more times than he can count on his hands and the amount of times Michael has left the older man's house with a full tummy and and a sore and leaking ass was also hard to count on his hands. But, this was Gavin's first time being over the friendly older man's house and he sat next to Gavin on the couch as the neko observed his surroundings.

Indeed, Jack's house always seemed to hold a very calm and welcoming atmosphere that left Gavin at ease... until Jack came out with a bottle of lube and gloves on his hands. Immediately the neko whipped off his shorts and boxers and spread his legs out with a grin, causing Michael to groan in arousal and Jack... to yelp out in embarrassment and shock.

"I-I see he's quite ready." Jack murmured out, rubbing the lube over his fingers and Gavin's cunt, causing the neko to hiss out in delight. "Alright, if you don't mind, I'll need to see if Gavin is no longer aggressive with, er.. some fingering." Jack seemed a bit flustered with the situation, looking at Michael's smirk and Gavin's excited grin.

Michael just erotically bit his lip and nodded as he gazed at the devilishly red and puffy cunt that was already dripping with his natural fluids. Goddamn, he could never get over that glorious sight and now that he finally got to see it post the excruciating 4 months of not going to town on it except sucking or rubbing that swollen nub, he was already hardening in his pants at the thought of Gavin finally being able to take anything inside there after so long. "Go ahead, Jack. I'm not gonna stop you and I don't think Gav will either" he breathed out on a soft pant.

"Just... need to make sure you're both alright with it." Jack huffed out, humble as always. With his gloved fingers now properly lubed up, the vet let two digits gently slide up against his leaking folds and bit his lip at the crooning noise Gavin let out, all three men releasing soft pants of breath. "O-Ok... I'm putting a finger in now." He announced to the neko and gently pushed the digit in, and... Gavin released a soothed purr at the contact and ground up against it, his noises only intensifying when a second finger was added. Gavin was purring up a storm instead of snapping at Jack's hand, crying out when the digits curled up against his g-spot.

Michael's lust filled eyes widened in surprise and he let his lips spread into a smile as Gavin was taking the fingers so well. Last time, there was teeth and claws. Now...this sweet boy was purring like a motorboat and had an absolutely wanting look in those eyes and by the gods those blissful sounds sounded like music to his ears to his ears. But, Michael couldn't celebrate just yet, Though Gavin was taking the fingering in stride this time, it was a bit too early to celebrate Gavin's improvement.

Gavin gave Michael a wide grin, gasping out when the fingering seemed to get faster and faster. Who knew Jack was a master at milking the g-spot? His toes curled in and mouth drooled open to pant out, already so close to that sweet release with just barely a minute in to the session. "A-Ahhh! Micool!~"

Michael groaned at the lustful voice and he felt his cock twitch in his pants at the erotic display, but...he had to hold off. He had to wait, even if it was killing him to not just grab Gavin and fuck him against Jack's couch right here, right now. Michael had to wait and he tried to think of other things to keep his mind from thinking about that warmth and absolutely dripping feeling wrapping around his cock.

Jack knew it would be a bit cruel to leave Gavin without any release, even if he had already concluded that Gavin was ready for penetration. One hand holding onto Gavin's hip, Jack's wrist went into overdrive, absolutely mashing up against the neko's sensitive and neglected g-spot, biting his lip at how the other moaned and mewled out at the delicious sensation. Michael probably knew firsthand just how good the vet was at fingering.

Michael let out huffing breaths as he continued to watch the scene unfold and even he could tell that yes...Gavin was able to take something inside of him. "Yeah, you missed that feeling huh, boi?" he murmured and softly nibble on Gavin's kitty ear, having to close his eyes to avoid looking at the hot scene and his ears burned as he listened to the waterfall that was just gushing between the neko's slick thighs.

Gavin could scarcely handle it anymore. He wanted-- no, he needed a dick inside of him right now. Gavin released a shaky whine and reached under to palm at Jack's clothed bulge, lapping at his scratchy cheek with a purr leaving him. Jack himself yelped at the contact, his cheeks burning with a scarlet color that truly revealed how this was affecting him. "E-Er... Mr. Jones, would you mind if I..?"

Michael swallowed thickly at the image of Jack fucking his neko lover and though half of him wanted to be the first to welcome that pussy of Gavin's, he was absolutely willing to let Jack have a go at em. "Y-Yeah, sure, big guy. You're the vet after all" he chuckled out and groaned at the wanting look in the big bearded man's eyes.

Jack's twitching erection said it all, and Gavin opened his legs up even wider to show that he approved of his decision as well. He's heard that his vet was even bigger than Ryan and was all too happy to take his throbbing length inside. The vet wasted no time in unbuckling his pants to pull out his hardened dick, eliciting a mewl of excitement from the neko. God, what a delicious length. Jack rubbed the head up against the moistened folds and breathed out an aroused sigh at the mewl Gavin released.

Gavin could hardly contain the excitement present in his eyes as he ground up against the fat head, looking up at Jack with eyes that screamed "fuck me". How could he refuse that? Grabbing onto Gavin's hips with a delicate hold, he began to slowly push into the dripping cunt with both men releasing moans of deep pleasure, Gavin's eyes widening in shock at the girth that stretched him so deliciously.

Michael knew of that stretch all too well and his asshole knew of that stretch too. But, it was so surreal watching Gavin's cunt working to stretch around the thickness that the vet was packing. Fuck, he couldn't take it anymore and he needed some kind of contact. Hastily undoing his jeans and fishing his already hard length out from his confines, Michael leaned back against the couch and pumped his hand and down his cock, his precum already leaking out and adding some much needed lubrication. "Give it to him, Jack. Make him remember how much he loves dick" he breathed out on a groan.

Of course, Jack was more than happy to show Gavin the wonders of some thick dick. With the neko's hairy legs wrapped around the vet's waist, he was pleasantly surprised when Jack started out with deep and harsh thrusts into his neglected cunt. That stretch was so wonderful... The pace was slow, yet the thrusts had some power behind them, causing Gavin to mewl out each time that fat head pressed up against his cervix.

Michael stroked his throbbing meat along with the no doubt powerful thrusts of the older man, his ears burning as he listened to the bliss filled cries of the neko as finally he was getting some much needed dick after so long. "That's it, Gavvy. Yeah, my boi sure needed a good fuckin huh? Just wait till he really gives it to you, babe. He's not as aggressive as Ryan, but he'll definitely give you a good time" Michael said in an affirmative tone as he knew just how wild Jack could get during sex.

Gavin visibly swooned at the thought of being taken by the bearded vet and ground his hips up in time with his thrusts, letting out a whorish cry of pleasure when he suddenly slammed into him. Fuck, his entire head was shoved up inside of Gavin's womb and it felt absolutely incredible. "H-He's so wet..." Jack huffed out, letting his thrusts increase in speed as Gavin became more vocal with his pleasure.

Fuck, those sexy noises spilling out of the neko's mouth were the hottest thing Michael and Jack could just listen to again and again. Wanting to put that mouth of Gavin's to good use, Michael grabbed the back of the neko's head and pulled his head towards his twitching meat. "Don't leave me hangin, baby" he murmured and moaned as Gavin eagerly lapped at his plump head, already knowing what to do.

"So well trained.." Jack huffed out, cursing under his breath as his hips moved faster and faster to fuck Gavin's cunt to his satisfaction. So wonderfully tight, as well, Jack found himself getting rougher by the second as both men voiced their deep pleasure. Gavin's noises were a bit muffled now that he had a cock stuffed down his throat, bobbing his head along the length and cried out against his girth when Jack would fuck into him even rougher.

"Sss, fuck yeah he is. He's such a good little slut for me" Michael breathed out and nearly threw his head back as the neko began purring around his thick flesh. He would willingly settle for this pleasure because he knew that when they got home, he and Lindsay were gonna give the half cat man the pounding they've been waiting for months to give him.

Both Jack and Gavin moaned out at Michael's naughty words with the vet picking up his thrusting speed to please the desperate neko. He was so wet and absolutely perfect, no wonder Michael loved to fuck this tight cunt. "H-He truly is a wonderful kitty.." Jack purred out, reaching down to scratch the neko's ears as he sucked his owner off.

Michael truly was getting off to the filthy skin on skin contact and sloshing sound of Jack's thick and juicy cock plowing through the gushing cunt of the neko's and gods the beastly grunts that were spilling out of Jack and the sultry mewls the neko was letting out was just absolutely hot and Michael was having the time of his life just listening and watching them go at it while Gavin's mouth was dutifully pleasuring his cock as best as he could while his cunt was getting the fucking of a lifetime.

Jack simply couldn't believe he was going at it with one of his client's pet nekos, and personally he couldn't deny how much it was getting him off. Fuck, just reading that sopping cunt squish and squirt out its fluids around his large dick had Jack groaning out and fucking into Gavin even faster. Gavin himself was releasing loud whines and mewls with each thrust, lapping around Michael's dick and casted his eyes up to look at his owner. He looked wonderful with that blissed-out expression.

Michael cast his eyes down at the neko and huffed out a laugh at the ecstasy that was plain as day in those emerald eyes of his and scratched behind the cat ears, groaning as the vibrations around his length increased. "Good boy. Taking a nice cock in that tight pussy of yours and servicing me at the same time like the good kitty you are" Michael praised and swore and nearly closed his eyes as he felt that wonderful heat beginning to flare up signaling his approaching end, "gonna make me cum soon, baby."

Jack as well could feel his balls drawing up in preparation of his delightful orgasm and let a groan slip out past his lips, his hips moving all the more faster into Gavin's cunt. "A-Ah, I'm close.." Jack huffed, a hand slipping down to rub at Gavin's swollen clit. Gavin, meanwhile, was already hitting his breaking point. The little neko released a choked mewl of pleasure when he finally reached his orgasm and let buckets of his juices squirt out against Jack's dick, throat tightening up around Michael's own length.

Michael puffed out quickened breaths and bucked his hips up as he grew closer to his end before he let out an incoherent phrase that sounded like the neko's name and tossed his head back against the couch and came down Gavin's throat, groaning in delight as he got his release and loved that Gavin swallowed all that he spilled down his throat.

Watching both Michael and Gavin pull faces of pleasure at their orgasm was Jack's breaking point as he finally found sweet release. But, feeling a bit generous, he quickly pulled out and grabbed a tissue before shooting his own load into said tissue, releasing soft grunts of pleasure as the powerful waves of his orgasm flowed through him.

Michael softly ran his fingers through the soft hair as he continued to spill down the neko's throat until he sighed as he finished his wonderful orgasm, Gavin following shortly and releasing a rumbly purr as he withdrew his mouth from around his owner and slowly rose up and nuzzled his face into the side of Michael's neck. Michael smiled at the affectionate contact and huffed out a laugh as the neko lapped his cheek in what felt like gratitude. "Feel better now, Gavvy?" he murmured as he cracked his half bleary eyes and scratched underneath Gavin's bearded chin, reminding himself that he needed to give the neko a trim.

Gavin was a rumbling storm of deep purrs as he leaned into the scratching beneath his chin, tongue poking out of the smirk on his lips. He felt so, so much better now. Jack, throwing away the tissue and gloves, tucked himself back into his pants and let out a pleasant sigh, rubbing at the area behind Gavin's ear much to the neko's delight. "S-Sorry, I didn't expect it to get out of hand like that... But the good news is that he's perfectly fine for intercourse. Perhaps limit it to maybe three times a week instead of twice a day like you normally did."

Michael nodded at the instructions as he tucked himself back in his pants with a smile still plastered on his face and thanked the bearded man as he handed Michael Gavin's pants and underwear. "Hear that, Gavvy? You can go back to being a sex addict again!" he joked and both the neko and Jack laughed. Finally, finally, the all clear was given and he could finally give Gavin what he desperately wanted for 4 whole, agonizing months!

\---------------------------------

Jack lived a good half hour away from their own home, which would usually involve a snack break for Gavin to fill up before driving once more. But it seems that the snack break would involve a different type of craving... Only a mere five minutes into the drive and Gavin was squirming about in his seat, glancing at his owner with a gentle whine leaving his throat. Now, at a simple look at the neko you would think he just needed a potty break. Well, that was far from the truth. Only just getting a good dicking and Gavin was craving another, letting out soft pants through his flushed lips.

Michael looked away from the road to glance at the neko and was a bit surprised to see his so...flushed and wanting. And Michael was all too familiar with that desirable look to know what Gavin truly wanted, but...they had just left Jack's house. And Michael was there getting head from Gavin while Gavin was getting dicked down by the kind, bearded man, so...why was Gavin giving him that 'I want dick' look already? "G-Gav, w-we just left. Y-You honestly can't be wanting more right?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the road as best as he could while his mind was getting distracted by those wanting whines. Truth be told, he wanted Gavin too, but it was just so sudden.

Poor Gavin simply rubbed his legs together like a cricket, his juices flowing down his legs in a visible dribble that shimmered in the sun casted down from the car window. He was already so needy! The half-cat man tried to distract himself by looking out at the window and even turning up the radio to get his mind off of the throbbing need in his cunt, but... he could barely stand it! "Mhhh.. M-Micoool..~" He whined out, cheeks already flushed to a vibrant red.

Michael swallowed and looked back over to the pleading neko, that needy look powerful enough to make Michael forget what he was doing and he had to swerve the car back as he drove over the solid yellow line and paid attention to the road. "I-I mean...can't you wait till we get home, Gavvy?" he stammered out a bit hesitant, even though his eyes were already trying to see if there was a deserted road they could pull off to.

Gavin simply puffed out a silent whine, looking down at the slick that was leaking onto the leather car seat. He was dripping all over the place! The neko let out a soft panicked mewl and sat off his seat, watching as it developed into a small puddle of pussy juice. God, this was embarrassing!

Michael quickly glanced over at Gavin and had to bite back the groan as he too could see the growing puddle. Yeah...Gavin definitely couldn't wait and neither could he and thankfully as if a blessing from the sex gods, Michael found a dirt path tucked away in between the plethora of trees he drove by and turned down the dark brown road and drove down a bit until he knew they were officially surrounded by the trees. Quickly parking and turning off the car, Michael's hands quickly undid his seatbelt. "Get out" was the simple order he gave in the same stern voice he used on Gavin when he had punished him those months ago.

Oh, why did that voice only make his cunt pump out more aroused juices? Gavin let out a submissive whine and quickly slipped out of the car, shutting the door behind him and took in the earthy scent of the forest trees. His heavy-lidded eyes simply stared at his owner as he awaited instructions on what to do.

Michael hurriedly walked around to Gavin's side and as soon as he was well in front of him, he roughly shoved Gavin against the closed door and tugged Gavin into a heated and passionate kiss his hand immediately flying into Gavin's underwear and he swallowed the surprised mewl the neko let out as he roughly plunged not one, not two, but three fingers deep into his cunt.

"Fuckin need you so bad, Gavvy" he growled against his lips and roughly bit the neko's bottom lip and began marking up and down Gavin's neck as he fiercely slammed his digits into the absolutely soaked entrance "Missed this cunt of yours, baby. Need to fuck you so fucking bad. Got me so goddamn hard watching you get fucked by Jack, but now" he growled out as he bucked his throbbing erection against the neko's stomach before hastily undoing his pants easily with one hand, "now, you're finally mine. All mine and then when we get home, Lindsay's gonna be all over you too. Shit I don't know if we can only fuck you three times a week."

Gavin's eyes were as wide as dinner plates once Michael began to savagely finger his sopping snatch, all the while whispering dirty nothings into Gavin's kitty ear. Fuck, Gavin always did enjoy some nice dirty talk and bucked up against Michael's fingers, grinning breathlessly as his length bobbed out. "Yeah? A nice cunt, innit?" Gavin panted out between soft mewls, slipping out of his moistened shorts and turned his body around to teasingly sway his hips in front of the man. "C'mon, give it the good shagging you've been promising, love. Gimme that big nob..~" Gavin pressed on, being particularly vocal today just to get the other off. He knew Michael loved it when he spoke out.

Fuck, Michael released the roughest growl he could muster and instead gripped the back of Gavin's hair and tugged him over to hood of the car and roughly bent him over the warm surface, groaning as he pumped his already ready length.

"Gonna give it to ya like our first time, Gavvy" he gruffed out with a promise and without giving Gavin a clear warning, he roughly shoved his cock deep with the neko's cunt, loudly groaning at the whorish cry Gavin let out and squeezing his eyes shut in utter bliss at the feeling he's missed for sooo long. "F-Fuckin, christ, Gavvy" he swore out as he rolled his hips that were flush against those tanned cheeks, "fuckin missed you so goddamn much, baby." God, that feeling, that glorious feeling of being wrapped in the deliciously warm and sopping wet cunt was finally back and his cock throbbed within Gavin's dripping walls as if it too missed the neko.

There was no better feeling in the world than getting to experience the sensation of Michael's lovely fat dick stretching open his walls for the first time in four entire months, blissfully mewling out and gripping onto the hood of the car. So, so good. "Mhhhhrrow!~" Gavin purred out, already bucking back against the other. A clear dribble of his fluids hung off of his flushed lips and would gently wiggle with the slightest movement, proving to be an incredibly arousing sight for Michael who was staring down at Gavin with a hungry stare.

"Gonna fuck the shit out of you" was the only thing Michael gruffed out as he put a nice and tight grip on those skinny hips of Gavin's before he instantly went to town on Gavin's cunt, no sense of slowing or sweetness dripping from his thrusts.

All that was fueling his entire being was pure horniness and longing feeling of being deprived from this sweet cunt for so fucking long that Michael was damn near close to breaking the sex 4 month sex ban a month in. But, he held off and the saying absence makes the heart grow fonder was truy accurate. No other hole could make him feel as good as this cunt right here. Though Lindsay and Ryan did do a wonderful job in letting their holes be used by Michael during the ban and Michael greatly appreciated them...Gavin was his first to awaken that sexual feeling inside him after so many failed tinder dates before the neko came into his life. Gavin would forever be his first and nobody could take that place.

The little cock slut simply presented his cunt for his wonderful owner and took all that was presented to him, mewling and purring out in great delight as Michael slammed into his sopping pussy. It truly was a bonding experience for the two after having to go through four months of no fucking, and the two practically lived off of each other when it came for sexual activities. It was a hassle waiting this long, but they were finally here, and Gavin was not about to let the opportunity slip away. "A-Ahh! Shit, boi... r-really give it to me~"

Snarling and baring his teeth like a predatory animal, Michael clawed unto Gavin's hips as he pounded him harder and harder, erotically feeling Gavin's slick drip off his cock with each plunge into the gushing pussy of the neko. He wanted to give Gavin his all in this. Too long of a distance away from having his way with this cunt had really made him increasingly horny as those days seemed to drag on in a slow pace. But now, he could fuck it as much as he possibly wanted now, though he would indeed have to try and fall through with Jack's advice.

Gavin's back arched up as Michael's hips thrusted at a wild pace, making Gavin's moans and mewls all the more louder in volume. Fuck, it felt amazing to be absolutely rawed like this. Gavin's shaky hand reached back to swirl a finger around his furled anus that wasn't being stimulated and sank the finger in, breathing out a cry of delight. "So good! S-So good!~"

Michael growled in delight at the hot scene and realized that it's been a while since he gave that tight ass of his a nice fucking. Apparently, the 4 month sex ban also include no anal penetration either and Michael remembered the glower and the growl Gavin gave him when he tried to finger his ass. Now, he was definitely going to give it a warm welcome as well. Yanking Gavin's fingers out of his ass and ripping his dick out of the dripping cunt much to both he and Gavin's disapproval, Michael slid his cock up higher and all but plunged his length deep into Gavin's ass and his lips cracked into a smile at the lustful scream the neko let out at the sudden penetration in his rear.

The neko's knees buckled at the sharp intrusion, heavily panting out puffs of air as he got accustomed to the stretch. Luckily he was already so relaxed in the back area from all the lust pent up inside of him, and his constantly sopping cunt provided a great lube on Michael's dick. But damn, he was always such a backdoor slut. "Y-Yes! Right there! Fuck me there!" Gavin whined out, sneaking a hand down to shove three of his digits into his empty cunt.

And fuck him there he was going to. Propping Gavin's legs up on the hood of the car for a much deeper penetration, Michael gripped the neko's skin as he resumed his brutal fucking, not stopping or even showing any mercy any time soon. "Fukin take it" he snarled out as he brutally rammed into the loudly mewling neko hard enough to shake the car on its wheels.

If they had just decided to simply pull over on the side of the road, surely passing cars would be able to see the destruction of Gavin's ass right in full view. But would he have cared? Absolutely not, especially when Michael was doing such a good job of ramming deep into his tight hole. "Y-Yessss! I-I love it! I love it so much, Micool!~" The neko purred, spreading one of his cheeks aside for Michael to witness his cock burying deep inside of him over and over.

Michael groaned in response as his hands rubbed all over Gavin's back, pushing the back of his shirt in the process and leaning down and pressing kisses against the exposed skin. "Fuckin love you so goddamn much, Gavvy. Missed you so much" he murmured into the side of the neko's neck and immediately began marking the half cat man up with his possessive bites and sucks wanting to let the whole world know that Gavin was his through thick and thin.

Meanwhile, his fierce hips never stopped their intense pace, fully intending to wreck Gavin's ass like he owned it.

"I-I love you too! Nhgg!~" Gavin could scarcely force the words out of his mouth as the pounding continued, his poor little ass taking all of it as his fingers squelched in his sopping cunt. God, he absolutely loved a good ass fucking, especially when it came from Michael. He was forever grateful for the moment his owner introduced the neko to anal and gladly provided his body to be used in return. "O-Ohh! Faster, daddy!~" Gavin crooned out, smirking at the nickname he knew to use to get Michael all riled up.

Michael groaned at the title that he has used on Ryan and Jack and how it filled his veins with utter pride and joy that Gavin was now using it on him. "Yeah, you like daddy's cock huh, baby? Daddy's giving your tight little ass a good fucking isn't he?" he seductively growled in one of the pinned back kitty ears as he fucked the squeezing ass like Gavin wanted him to, the utterly dirty and obscene skin on skin contact ringing around them and seemed to echo all the way up to the treetops.

Oh, he loved when Michael talked dirty into him. Especially when it was breathed out in such a whispery tone that sent shivers up Gavin's spine, causing the neko to cry out in deep pleasure and buck his hips up against that wonderfully thick cock. It seemed to stretch Gavin's anal walls to their limits and only caused the neko to verbalize his pleasure even more. "D-Daddy! Your cock feels-- Nhgg! S-So good!~"

"Yah, you fuckin missed gettin treated like the cock slut you are didn't you, Gavvy? Missed having something stuffed inside you and fucking the lights out of you huh?" Michael continued to whisper gruffly and cursed as he felt his end vastly approaching and honestly, how could he blame himself for getting so close when he hasn't plowed this delicious cunt and wonderfully tight ass in months?

Gavin was far closer to his orgasm than Michael was and released a choked purr as his fingers worked inside of his dripping cunt. Fuck, he loved double penetration. "A-Ahh! Daddy, I'm gonna cum!" Gavin whined out, gripping onto the hood of the car for dear life as his ass was pounded into.

Though Michael wanted to fill that tight ass with his semen and mark it as his, that dripping cunt of the neko's was a lot more tempting to spill his load in and he definitely wanted to ark his ownership of Gavin inside and out. "Mine" he growled out as he ripped his dick out of the neko's ass and removed Gavin's fingers and plunged deep into the sweltering cunt, "mine, mine, mine." It almost seemed like a mantra he kept growling out as he ruthlessly pounded towards his end and knew he was incredibly deep inside the neko's cervix from just how more noisy Gavin was getting the more Michael was giving his cunt a great reminder on who Gavin actually belonged to.

Gavin wouldn't have it any other way. Feeling Michael slam up against his cervical walls and threaten to fill his womb up with his hot spunk was such an arousing thought that Gavin find himself tipping over the edge soon enough. Fuck, he couldn't get enough. The clear fluids squirted out against Michael's dick as the neko finally reached his powerful orgasm and released loud mewls and cries of delight as it wracked his body once more, grinding down on his cock to milk him dry.

Michael let out a fierce and strained string of guttural grunts as he unevenly slammed into the gushing cunt before he plunged deep inside the neko's womb and tossed his head back and grunted out an incoherent phrase that sounded like 'I fuckin love you!' as he came deep inside of Gavin, growling with each plentiful pump he filled the neko's cunt with his seed.

Gavin would have confessed his own heart to Michael too, if it wasn't for the fact that he was shivering wildly at his own intense orgasm. The sensation of being pumped full of hot cum was something that Gavin would never be able to get out of his head. The neko ground back onto the cock stuffed inside of him, purring out when he felt the substance slosh around in his womb. "Mrrrow~"

Michael bent down and pressed the breathiest and wettest kisses to the back of his lover's neck and shoulder, murmuring all kinds of loving words that he could muster as he continued to mark Gavin deep within his womb. It was a remarkably good thing that Jack has confirmed that Gavin was infertile because by the gods the amount of cum he, Ryan, Jeremy and Lindsay have unleashed inside of Gavin half made him worry that the neko could catch.

By now, if Gavin was fertile, no doubt he would be handling dozens of litters of kittens. But luckily the testosterone in his body wiped away any chance of there being babies. Gavin leaned back to nuzzle up against Michael and lapped at his chin to show his appreciation. He always knew how to treat a kitty right. "Mhhh, so good~"

Michael breathed out a breathy chuckle as the neko showed him his affection. "Welcome back" he joked with a gentle peck to Gavin's cheek as he gently removed his softening length and redressed himself, "now how's about we get you home. Bet Lindsay wants to give you a warm welcome as well." He helped the purring half cat man back into his shorts before he politely opened the door for Gavin like a gentleman and once he was sure Gavin was secured in his seatbelt, Michael closed his door for him before he went back around to the driver's side and once he too was secured in his own seatbelt, he turned the car back on. "Let's go home, Gavvy" he murmured and leaned over to kiss those plump lips of the neko's before breaking away and backing out of the dirt path.


	12. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Bloody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asshole Devin is back and unfortunately, Gavin is his target. But, it seems that Devin should've thought twice about messing with someone who has 3 men who would willingly fight for him.

The house cat was known for being quite adventurous when it came to the outside world. Despite what Gavin has been through, he always did have a bit of curiosity itching at the back of his mind for what could possibly be out there. No doubt more nekos. The thought alone excited Gavin.

Being in a populated city in Texas, there was bound to be more of his kind. Gavin often dreamed about meeting a whole group of nekos and bonding over their shared species, only intensifying Gavin's interest for the outside world. What better day to go explore than today, when Michael and Lindsay were off at work? All home alone to do as he pleased, the Brit figured that today was the day he went off to explore the open world.

Of course, he wouldn't go too far. They lived by the city, after all. The hairy neko would slowly inched his way out of the door of the house and look around at his surroundings just to be on the safer side, sniffing the open air. He couldn't deny how utterly excited he was to go out and explore... He did promise to stay close to home but damn, the city was calling! Gavin wasn't trusted to manage money, so if there was to be a robbery then he'd be completely safe. He goes through the cat door in the back, after all. But, he knew he should have stuck close to home. Should have trusted Michael's word and just stayed napping on the couch.

The world was cold, unforgiving, and Gavin has witnessed all of it for the first 29 years of his life. But oh, his childish curiosity would possibly be the death of him. One minute he was strutting through the city sidewalks, the next he was pressed up against an alleyway wall with a large man behind him.

"I recognize that big-ass nose... you're the fucker that got my dad beat up, yeah?" The stranger hissed out into Gavin's cat ear, causing the neko to softly whine out. Who was this? What did he mean?

"He should have fucking killed you when he got the chance... but you're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood today." The large hand pinned Gavin's wrists against the brick wall as the other slid down to grope Gavin's rear, causing him to hiss out. "Be nice, kitty... I'd hate to have to give you back to your owner in multiple pieces." His attacker snarled breathlessly, pressing a blunt knife up against Gavin's throat. That shut the neko up quickly. "Don't make a fucking sound and let me do what I need to do, and I'll let you go on your merry way. Got it?" Gavin numbly nodded with an audible gulp, his legs shaking as he felt his shorts tugged down off his rump. What was he thinking?

This wasn't how today was supposed to turn out. He was planning on walking around the city and doing some sightseeing, but now he lay against a brick wall with his shorts down to his knees and a bloodied ass and dripping cunt full of another man's semen. Gavin's kitty ears pressed up against his head as he stared at the dumpster in front of him, not yet picking up on the putrid smell it let out. No, he was more concerned about the crushing feeling of betrayal and loneliness that crushed his withering soul. He wanted Michael and Lindsay, he wanted to be back home. Why did that strange man hurt him? He didn't want it. Usually he loves to mess around and get dirty with the neighbors or his owners, even his vet! But... he didn't like this.

Gavin gently lapped away at the fluids leaking out of him with his shaking leg up in the air. Hell, his entire body was shaking. Marks such as handprints, bitemarks, and bruises littered the neko's face whenever he would try to fight back. It hurt, everything hurt. He scooted back into his shorts and ignored the stinging pain in his rump, already beginning his long journey home. It took enough effort to scoot into his kitty door and released a soft whine as he laid his body over the plush couch, feeling exhaustion quickly taking over his body.

Michael hummed to the tune of the music playing on the radio as he drove down the street to his home and sighed as his home came into view. Things have been going back to normal now that the dreaded sex ban was over. Though Gavin still wanted to be fucked almost everyday, Michael had to put his foot down and convince the neko to cool it a bit. And it wasn't that Michael or Lindsay didn't want to sex up the half cat man on a daily basis, it was just that well...they kind of did not want to oversex him that much less they had to deal with 4 more months of no sex for Gavin. But, all was well in the Jones-Tuggey household and even Ryan and Jeremy had come over to check up on Gavin and "check up" on Gavin they did.

"Home sweet home" Michael muttered as he pulled into the driveway.

Lindsay had to stop by the store to grab a couple of things, so for the time being, it was just gonna be he and Gavin alone until she got back. Turning the car off, he pulled the key out and collected his phone and jacket before he stepped out of the car, feeling the slight chill in the air. It was early October and though Texas had its weird temperature shifts during the supposed to be cold months, today was a relatively chilly day and being from New Jersey, Michael knew what chilly was supposed to feel like. He hummed the tune that he had been jamming to in the car as he walked up his driveway and put the key in the doorknob and unlocked the door, smiling as he knew Gavin would be waiting for his return.

"I'm home, Gavvy" he announced as he pushed the door open and was met with the sight of the neko on the couch, but he softly frowned as he somehow could pick up that something was wrong with Gavin despite the fact the neko was sleeping. "Gav, I'm home, babe" he murmured as he shut the door behind him and crept over to his cat lover.

The slamming of the door shut had Gavin nearly jumping out of his skin, whipping his head around to stare over at Michael with wide eyes. The fat black eye and handprints around his throat was probably the first thing that could be noticed on the neko, the rest of his body littered with scratch marks. He... really looked like a mess. Gavin let out a wretched mewl, the one where the cat gives out a "ohnonono" noise. In any other situation it would have been funny, but Gavin was on the verge of damn near shitting himself.

Michael gasped and felt his keys and phone drop onto the floor that thankfully rugged floor as he stared at the huge black eye on Gavin and his heart broke at the broken mewl the neko let out.

"Jesus Christ, what happened, Gavvy?" he breathed out all out once as he nearly ran over to his lover and paused at the slight recoil Gavin gave when Michael got a bit too close and he swallowed around the slight lump in his throat at the fearful look in those once bright green eyes, "shh, it's okay, it's just me, Gavvers. I'm not gonna hurt you." However, Michael was going to seriously hurt the fucker that did this to HIS lover.

Gavin felt far from safe around another man at the moment. Regardless if it's Michael, it did not feel safe. Gavin wretched out another inhuman noise of fear, his back arching up like the scared cat he was. Thankfully Lindsay had walked into the house not long after Michael arrived, and the frightful neko booked it over to the woman's side. He nuzzled his quivering frame up against her for comfort, releasing a soft mewl beneath his breath as he stared at her with wide eyes.

Lindsay too gasped as although she had just gotten home, she was now faced with the poor neko who had a slight fear in his eyes and speaking of eye, she choked up a bit at the bruising around his eye. She looked up at Michael with a confused and half accusing glare, but she relaxed her gaze when Michael held up his hands in defense and muttered 'I didn't do it'. "Gav, baby, what happened?" she murmured and ran a soothing hand up and down his back, noting the slight jerk of what looked like pain as she touched something that was obviously hurting the neko.

More of the wretched noises left him, a bit quieter and more breathy this time. He was so fearful of being hurt once more as he crawled up close to the kind lady, shoving his bruised face into the crook of her neck. With his back turned, the stained blood on his rear could be seen drying up on the shorts, the nubbed tail now fluffed up twice its size.

Michael sucked in a sharp breath and his eyes widened and he nearly lost his lunch from earlier as he saw the dreadful sickening stain that was evident on the back of the neko's shorts.

Clearly...something awful had happened to Gavin that was making him so un-Gavin like and they needed to get to the bottom of this...fast. "G-Gavvy" he croaked out and worked to clear his cracking throat and avoiding the confused look in Lindsay's eyes, "p-please, tell us. W-Who the fuck did this to you?"

Gavin's eyes flashed over to Michael, but that's all he did to acknowledge the man. The poor injured neko scooted up closer to Lindsay and hobbled down before sneaking his body up beneath her shirt and pressed his head against her bosom, now hidden beneath the fabric. Lindsay had a very sweet and calming scent that Gavin found to be a great stress-reliever.

Lindsay would've blushed at the bizarre gesture, but then...her eyes immediately noticed the bruising around Gavin's upper arm. Pulling Gavin's head out of her shirt, much to the disapproving broken whine the neko let out, she gently grabbed his arm and closely inspected the bruising around his arm as well as some scratches that littered his limb.

"M-Michael, t-these are hand shaped" she stammered as she gently ran a finger over the purplish-blue mark and silently shushed the pained whine Gavin let out. And the neko's wrists were showing the same thing of the same handprint-shaped marks that circled around the small wrists and swallowing and casting her growing wet eyes up, she choked up at the handprints around his neck. Whoever this fucker was that had hurt Gavin like this and had dared to mark up his beautiful tanned skin was going to have hell to pay.

"G-Gavvy, sweetie. I need you to tell us what happened okay? This is serious and we need to find out who did this to you okay?" she spoke to him softly and her heart broke even more both at the tears that were already falling down Gavin's and Michael's face, the latter obviously looking at something on Gavin that she knew she'd dread if she saw it, but she needed to be strong for the both of them herself included. They needed to get to the bottom of what sick bastard dared to hurt their Gavin like this.

Merely thinking about the past had Gavin whining out in fear, letting his eyes squeeze shut as stray tears fell down his face. He could barely think about it... But he knew he had to be strong. For his sweet owners' sakes. "I-I-I... w-went out around the city to... look around and, someone... someone grabbed me and..." Gavin thickly swallowed down a sob threatening to surface, tail pressed back against his rump in fear. "T-They said they would kill me if I didn't let them do what they wanted...

T-They... they hit me a lot. And they hurt my... my butt." Gavin choked, looking down at the blood staining his salmon shorts.

Michael knew he shouldn't get too close to the fearful neko, but he couldn't just stand here and watch his neko sob out his heart at the pain that some asshole unleashed onto him for no reason whatsoever. Gavin was the sweetest, most affectionate being he's ever come across and the fact that some asshole had the nerve, the audacity, to ever consider hurting Gavin. He stepped towards the shaking neko and instead of coming up behind him, he went around to Lindsay's side to fully face the neko who was looking at him with wide terrified eyes. After this, Michael never wanted to see that look in his eyes ever again.

"Gavin, baby, it's me okay? You know I'd never hurt you ever again right?" he murmured and keeping the loving look he was trying to make known in his teary eyes as he reached forward and ever so gently took the neko's scarred hand in his, "please. Just tell us who did this to you and I promise, I swear to you, we will get the fucker that did this to our baby."

Lindsay swallowed thickly and felt her own tears shed as she took the neko's other shivering hand and gently kissed the top of his knuckles. "Please, let us help you, Gav. You know you can trust us. We love you so much and we only want to help you. So please, just tell us who did this to you" she said with every honest fiber in her body, her tear filled eyes shining with love and adoration for the kindest person in this household.

Gavin felt his wounded heart begin to slowly piece back together as his beloved owners showered him with unconditional love, a gentle purr rumbling out of his throat despite today's happenings. "H-He.. said I got his dad beaten up? He, uh, had blonde hair... a-and dark eyes. He was really tall, too." Gavin murmured out in a soft tone, watching rage slowly develop in Michael's eyes.

Michael's blood began to boil and he damn near felt like a volcano that was going to erupt at any minute. He knew exactly who that description could belong to. "Fucking Devin...that piece of fucking shit" he snarled out as red began to fill his vision. That asshole, the piece of dogshit asshole, that was not only the bastard son of the butcher, he was also the cretin that dared to talk down upon Gavin and now...he had the audacity to do something like THIS to his Gavin.

Lindsay was confused a bit as she didn't know who this Devin was, but whomever he was, he was definitely going to have a world of hell to pay. "I'm gonna kill him" Michael spat out angrily as his fists clenched and he nearly drew blood as his nails dug deep into the palms of his hands as he thought of torture he wanted to unleash onto that bastard.Gavin could feel fear spike up inside of him once more as he could clearly see the anger within Michael's eyes and let out a fearful whine, nuzzling back up beneath Lindsay's shirt and nestled his face between her soft breasts seeking comfort. He always hated to see Michael so angry...

Lindsay frowned at that and laid a comforting hand on Michael's bicep. "Babe, we can't. We can't kill him, but we sure as hell can beat his ass for this" Lindsay offered, probably not a better solution, but the piece of shit named Devin obviously didn't deserve to walk away unscaved from his evil doing.

Michael swiveled his angry eyes over to Lindsay and his glare softened at the fearful look in Gavin's eyes and though he wanted to remain rightfully pissed at the mere thought of Devin...Gavin's safety came first for now. Just like with his shithead father, Michael would certainly deliver justice onto his seed.

"Fine, but we are gonna do something about this first thing in the morning" he bit out and gently squeezed Gavin's hand, "I promise, Gavvy. We'll make him pay."

Gavin let out a soft whimper and looked out from Lindsay's shirt collar with wide eyes, the tenseness in his shoulders slowly dissipating as he felt the comforting warmth of Michael's hands. He let out a soft whimper and slipped out from beneath Lindsay's shirt to gently place himself against Michael's chest, releasing a weak purr as he nuzzled close against his owner.

Michael's anger ebbed away a tiny bit and the corners of his mouth cracked up in a smile and he wrapped a loose arm around the neko, careful to avoid whatever mild or serious pain he was feeling. Speaking of, they needed to get the neko cleaned up and at least assess what injury was serious or minor. "Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up, boi" he murmured and gently pecked his forehead before he gently tugged Gavin into Lindsay's bathroom with the woman tailing behind them.

Gavin wasn't too sure he was ready to show the others how he was hurt, but... he knew he had to in order to get his wounds treated. The neko hesitantly slipped out of his shirt and kicked off his shorts and boxers, his bloodied and semen-crusted rump revealed to the two. Gavin's heart lurched at the gasp Lindsay let out and let his head hang down with his kitty ears pressed back against his head.

Lindsay's hand quickly went to her mouth and more tears bubbled up and streamed down her face at the horrific sight. Fuck not killing Devin, Lindsay felt her own blood boil as she too wanted the asshole dead. Her eyes then glanced up at the side of Gavin's face and her heart broke again at the guilty look in his face as he refused to look at them. "O-Oh Gavvy" she choked out as she gently ran a soothing hand up and down his shivering back, "don't worry. You're safe now."

Michael swallowed back the bile that had built up as he walked over to the shower and turned it on to a warm setting. "Come on, boi. Let's give you a nice bath now."

Gavin had become accustomed to baths by now and released a relieved sigh at the thought of a nice warm bath, his tail gently flicking from side to side and cringed as he felt the blood and semen flake off of his fur. It was such an unpleasant thing to feel... Gavin released a gentle whine and walked back over to bury his face between Lindsay's breasts, finding comfort in the cushiony feeling as well as the perfume scent.

Lindsay let a watery smile grace her face and she leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss against the neko's head. "Come on. Into the tub" she instructed as she walked Gavin over to the tub and helped him get into it and knowing that Gavin wanted her close by for comfort, she held his hand as she stood in the shower as well, not caring that she was getting a bit wet from where she was standing behind him.

Michael grabbed the wash rag and the bar of soap and lathering it up as best as he could, he went to work in getting the neko nice and clean and rid of that evil man's dried seed.

Gavin felt a bit on edge having Michael clean so close to the area he was violated but had trust in his owners to treat him kindly, letting out a soft mewl as he nuzzled close to Lindsay. He knew he could always count on the two to make things better, soft tears flowing down his bruised face as the immense acts of kindness really started to kick in.

Lindsay crooned at tears that began to fall down the neko's face and softly shushed him and gently brushed the tears away, careful to not press too hard against the blackish purple mark around his eye. "You're in good hands, sweetheart" she murmured and sweetly pecked his non-bruised cheek, "you're safe. We're gonna help you through this, Gav."

Though Michael was much too focused in cleaning Gavin's body, he too pressed a sweet kiss against the back of the neko's shoulder and followed it up with another kiss and murmured the simplest yet sweetest 'I love you' he could muster with every loving cell in his body.

Despite the fear running through his veins, the neko couldn't help but release a scratchy and quiet purr at the attention he was being graciously given by the two people he loved most. His nubbed tail squished around in the water below, leaning back to gently lick at Michael's cheek.

Michael and Lindsay both breathed out a soft chuckle at the affectionate gesture. That's what was fucked up about this whole thing. Gavin was incredibly sweet and was always so kind and loving...how could someone so vile and cruel ever think that hurting someone that was the complete opposite think that their actions were justified? "I'll make him pay" Michael swore as he scrubbed harder at Gavin's rear and in between to make sure not a trace of Devin's seed clung to Gavin's body.

Gavin flinched at the harsher rubbing but knew he had to scrub a bit hard to get the dried substances off of his rear. Gavin merely whined out at the sharp tone Michael used and switched from licking to kissing, pressing sweet smooches to his slightly scratchy jawline to show his appreciation. He mostly licked to show his love, but from time to time, his owners would be blessed with an actual kiss.

Michael's harsh scrubbing ceased and he felt his vision water amidst the pinpricks in his eyes. The feelings of rage and anger and fury were all swirling around inside him into one big ball of piss, but...no emotion could ever fill him more than the sadness and guilt he was feeling. How could he be as stupid as he was to leave Gavin home by himself? He should've been smarter and let Ryan watch over Gavin while he and Lindsay were at work, but...he didn't and now that their poor neko was like this, he couldn't help but be angry with himself. "G-Gav, I-I'm sorry" he murmured loud enough for the other two to hear.

Lindsay frowned again as she could hear the regret in her lover's voice and she reached her hand out and cupped her tear streaked cheek and let her thumb gently rub his soft freckled skin. "Michael, sweetheart, don't" she murmured back with tenderness and love brimming with each word she spoke, "none of us could've known this was going to happen. Don't beat yourself up over this okay?"

If Gavin was distraught now, nothing could have prepared him for how he felt to see Michael breaking down in front of him, causing the neko to whine out in soft concern. Why was he sorry? He didn't do anything... Gavin leaned forward and reached out to cup Michael's face in his gentle hands and began to shower his freckled face with a multitude of sweet wet kisses, seemingly kissing him for every beautiful freckle that he had. It was the least he could do when Michael has done so, so much for him.

Michael knew that it was difficult to hold his sorrow filled mood for long especially when one of his lovers was tenderly rubbing his bicep and murmuring sweet nothings while his other lover, the one who was more hurt than he was, was giving him the most loving kisses that the feline could muster. Fighting the smile back was useless at this point and Michael couldn't help, but let it grow into the happiest smile he could smile. "Gav, Linds" he murmured and wrapped each of his arms around his two lovers and brought them lose to him in a meaningful hug, "I love you two so fucking much."

Gavin's throat rumbled with a purr that would shake the bathtub he was settled in, watching his two good friends, lovers, and owners bond together in what would definitely be a memorable moment for the three of them. Gavin leaned forward to capture Michael's lips in a sweet, lasting kiss that left the neko winded from just how much the other meant to him, grinning like an idiot in love. And he was. "We love you too, Micool..~"

Lindsay smiled at the tender moment the three shared between them, but she knew it was time to get out of the bath and with that she unplugged the stopper to let the water out. "Come on, sweetie" she said as she stood up and pulled the neko up with her uncaring if her bottom half was soaked, "let's dry you off and get you into bed."

Michael stood up as well and walked over to the sink and kneeled down and opened it and pulled out one of Lindsay's flower pattern towels, knowing she won't mind letting Gavin use it. "Come here, come dry off" he instructed as he stood and held the towel open.

Gavin quickly tucked himself into the fluffy towel and released a delighted purr at the warmth surrounding him. Gavin always did enjoy drying off in a nice soft towel... He glanced up at Michael and damn, how was he falling in love a second time? Gavin released a deep crooning purr and wrapped his arms around Michael's neck, not caring that the towel slipped off of him, and brought the man in for a deep kiss full of slow tongue movement and love for the other.

Michael was a bit surprised at the contact, but he just smiled into the kiss and as his hands made work in drying the purring neko. Gavin was just a lovely and loving creature. Despite the large bruising around his eye and the multitude of scratches and bruises that littered the tanned skin and despite whatever injury the neko might be sustaining down below, Gavin was still being the sweetest creature known to man.

Lindsay awed at the sweet moment Michael and Gavin shared. It always filled her heart with joy and tenderness whenever she got to witness the loving moments the two shared. These two were really each other's soulmates and Lindsay couldn't help, but imagine them becoming tied to each other through marriage.

The kiss lasted a little bit longer until Gavin reluctantly pulled back for air, lapping at the corner of Michael's mouth with a purr leaving him. "Mhrrr... Micool..~" He crooned out, feeling love for the man consume his soul. He simply couldn't keep himself off the man and instantly leaned back in for another deep kiss, leaning Michael back in his arms.

Michael laughed as he let the neko kiss him once more before he eventually had to pull away and took both Gavin and Lindsay's hand in each of his and tugged them out of the bathroom and tugged them over to Lindsay's bed and the woman giggled as she watched her freckled lover plop down dead in the center.

"Hey, this is my bed you know?" she teased as she pulled off her wet clothes and snuggled into Michael's right side and Gavin happily took his place on his lover's left, purring up a storm as he wrapped his limbs around his Michael. "I paid for it though" Michael retorted back in a joking tone and brought her into a kiss as well.

Gavin purred even louder at the close proximity of the two and gently kissed at Michael's freckled neck, playfully nipping at the skin as his tail thumped against the bed cushions. Oh, he loved his Michael. His lovely Michael... Gavin protectively wrapped his gangly limbs around Michael and began to eagerly kiss at his neck and jawline, biting the skin out of affection like an actual cat would.

Michael smiled at the loving affection and though he greatly appreciated it...justice still needed to be served and his mind began to circle once more of what he wanted to do to make that piece of shit's like miserable. A plan would need to be set in motion for tomorrow, but for now, he just laid there between his lovers in a perfect and warm embrace as he thought of evil things he wanted to do to Devin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael smiled with relief as his two neighbors aka Ryan and Jeremy eventually came through his front door, greeting them back when they said hey. Lindsay had taken the liberty of distracting Gavin by taking him on her shopping adventure again. Gavin seemed to stick to Lindsay like glue these days and had always found comfort in snuggling with the woman, so naturally Gavin was easy going when it came to going somewhere with Lindsay. And Michael used this perfect opportunity to ask his neighbors if they could come over under the illusion that he and Jeremy were going to game, but in reality, that wasn't why they were over here in the first place.

"Bout time you two showed up" Michael half griped as he plopped on the couch.

Ryan filtered into Michael's home and glanced around, seemingly looking for Gavin but found him nowhere in sight. He couldn't help the slight disappointment in his expression as he scooted up onto the couch next to Michael. With Gavin nowhere in sight, Ryan settled for the next best thing and held Michael in his strong arms as he began to rasp his tongue over his wild curls, grooming him with a gentle purr sounding from his throat.

Michael blushed and let out a laugh as the large neko, as intimidating as he could be, was now grooming him as if it were a normal thing. How this same guy could fuck him into oblivion and yet be as sweet as he was right now never ceased to amaze Michael.

"Hey, big guy" he greeted as he reached up and scratched underneath the large neko's chin and smiled as that increased the rhythmic purring until they nearly shook the couch he and Ryan were sitting on. Jeremy chuckled and watched from his perch on the other couch as his neko licked Michael.

"So, we gaming or what? You didn't necessarily say to bring anything game related so what's up?" Jeremy asked, already feeling that this meeting had a deeper meaning to it.

Michael muttered a 'right' and shook his head to clear his mind to focus on why he had his neighbors come over for. "Alright, to start off, this is about Gavin. Something awful happened to him and I know the fucker that hurt him and I was wondering if you two would be willing to help me kick his ass?" Michael spilled and began to grow angry at the pain that asshole put HIS Gavin through. Just thinking about his failed tinder date instantly made him ball his fists until the whites of his knuckles showed. Jeremy noticed how angry Michael was getting and could feel how tense the area around him was getting.

"W-Well, w-what happened to him? D-Did he get hurt seriously?" Jeremy asked even though he knew the answer and already knew that he and Ryan would be down for helping enact whatever revenge Michael wanted to deliver to the fucker that dared to hurt Gavin.

Michael fixed his hardened glare up at the short, bald man and said the words that still pained him to realize and understand: "That fucker...he raped Gavin."

Nothing could have prepared the two for the cold, harsh truth. Gavin had been raped, and now they knew who did it. Ryan's eyes clouded over with a dark haze as his tail twitched slightly, but he refused to show anything else. No, he wanted to save all his anger for what they were to do to this waste of oxygen.

Michael grabbed his phone off the coffee table and once he unlocked it, he flew through the tinder app until he nearly broke his phone with the rage flowing through him as he found Devin's profile pic. "This is the piece of shit that raped Gav" he spat out and showed Ryan who let out the deepest growl he has ever heard Ryan produce and showed Jeremy and he looked as if he wanted to break Michael's phone as well, "I stupidly went on a date with him and found out from the dumbass himself that he was the son of the butcher that chopped off Gav's tail and ear. I wanna make him pay. I can't kill him, but I want him to cling to the last sliver of hope that he will survive the beating we are going to get him." Michael practically already knew the answer from just how furious both Jeremy and Ryan were and the latter's was obvious by how much that fluffy black tail was puffing up even more.

"So, what's the plan?" Jeremy bit out as he locked his equally hard glare with Michael's as he too was ready to wipe the floor with the asshole who hurt Gavin like that.

Even Jeremy knew that poor Gavin didn't deserve the pain Devin had unleashed onto Gavin for no goddamn reason and he was ready to fight. Michael managed to crack a smile despite the fury welling inside him.

"The plan is I'm going to set up another tinder date with him again and take him to this secluded area I found the other day between the trees. Since it's daytime, I can help you guys find the dirt path there and I want you guys to wait there while I go get the asshole and then" his voice dropped to a menacing tone, "we're gonna fuck his shit up."

Ryan's furry tail swiped from side to side as he glared over at Michael. Of course, he wasn't angry at him particularly. All he could seem to think of was the feeling of Devin's blood flowing out through his fingers as he pummels him into the ground. That's what he desired most. How the hell could someone ever want to hurt Gavin? The sweetest little neko there is? Ryan let out a soft huff through his nose, looking down at Michael with furrowed brows. "How far can we go in terms of a beating?" Ryan growled out, clearly planning on getting the man as close to death as possible.

Michael chuckled darkly at the question and turned to give the larger neko an evil look in his eyes. "As far as you can go without killing him. Though the asshole deserves nothing but death, we can't kill him but we can leave him for dead for all I care" he suggested and turned back to his phone and against his better judgement he swiped right on Devin's profile and waited.

Ryan felt the blood inside of him continuing to boil as he went over a series of ideas on how to go about taking care of the pest that had dared to injure Gavin. First his father had suffered, and now it was his turn. Ryan let out a breathy growl, leaning forward to affectionately bump his head up against Michael's. "I.. I'm sorry about what happened to Gavin. I promise we'll make sure to keep an eye on him from now on." Ryan murmured, licking at Michael's cheek.

Michael felt his anger diminish a tiny bit at the gentle gesture and softly smiled at the touch. "Thank you" he murmured back and turned his attention back to the short muscular man, knowing full well that Jeremy was really going to put the hurt on the shithead known as Devin. "We'll make him pay, lil J" he said with bitterness laced in his words. Jeremy curtly nodded and cracked his knuckles and even stood up and playfully began to start stretching.

"Haven't kicked somebody's ass since I was in middle school. This is going to be fun as shit, dude!" Jeremy cheered and Michael nearly chuckled if not for his phone's text message notification going off. The entire room soon fell into a hush as Michael unlocked his phone again and tapped into his messages and visibly scrunched his face in disgust as he saw exactly who had shot him a text: it was Devin.

Ryan's interest peaked just like everyone else's leaning over Michael's shoulder to stare at his phone screen. The large neko could feel just how tense the freckled man really was and let out a soft huff of pity, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and pressed soft licks to the skin as he opened up his phone. The message was as snarky as the man himself was, along the lines of, "I knew you'd come back to me ;)".

Michael had to restrain himself enough to not throw his phone against the wall, but he resisted. He needed to stick to the plan he created if he wanted to unleash hell on this shithead. Composing himself, Michael texted back: "Yeah, sorry bout that outburst last time. I was just having a bad day like you. Wanna meet up so I can make it up to you? ;-)" Michael nearly gagged at the message he wrote, but he sent it nonetheless.

Ryan himself let out a groan of distaste, snuggling up closer to Michael as he read the texts. Three dots danced on the screen for a minute until Devin sent his next response: "How can I deny such a cutie like yourself? :) As long as you have beer, I'm willing to meet up anywhere." The answer was far too narcissistic for Ryan's liking, turning his body around to lay up next to Jeremy for comfort. The small man was almost like a teddy bear to Ryan as he held him close to his chest, gently rasping his tongue over his bald head.

Jeremy let a giggle break through his thought process of how he was going to beat Devin's ass as his neko groomed him too. "Ryan, come on" he lightly scolded, but simply gave into the licks like he always did. Ryan was his neko after all so he was used to this cat-like behavior from Ryan. Michael rolled his eyes at the response he got. "Too fuckin easy" he muttered aloud as he responded back: "sure. How's about I meet you at that restaurant we went to?"

Ryan let a purr rumble through his throat as he continued to groom the top of the man's head, his hands gently rubbing up and down Jeremy's solid tummy. He was so fun to hold and groom. Devin's response was much quicker now that his interest was peaked, giving a simple text back: "Yeah I was banned going there after our first date lol. Maybe somewhere a little more private ;)?"

That made a prideful smile stretch across his face. Oh, so Devin got banned from The Pepper Vine huh? Well, that peeked Michael's interest a bit, but he knew he had to stay focused. "Alright, then meet me at the restaurant across the street from the Vine then. Wanna give you a nice treat ;-)" Michael retched again at his reply, but he knew it was definitely going to work in luring Devin.

Immediately Devin sent his response: "Sounds good to me, babe. Tonight sound good?" Ryan glanced at the reply and snarled at how full of himself the man seemed, quickly reverting his attention back to his owner. He was short, yes, but he made it up with the sheer muscle on his body. Oh, he was simply divine... Ryan let out a huffy purr into Jeremy's ear and nipped at his earlobe, sneaking a hand beneath the man's shirt to grope at Jeremy's pec.

Hook line and sinker. "Sure. See you then" he replied back and sighed as phase one of the plan was complete. Michael looked up from his phone and huffed out a laugh as he was met with the sight of Ryan feeling up on Jeremy while his mouth was busy marking up the short man's neck.

"Can't really keep your hands to yourself can you, Ry?" he joked as he stood up, "be right back. Gonna change into something nice." With that, Michael turned and headed up the stairs to his bedroom, leaving his neighbors to do as they pleased in the living room and smiling as he heard the breathy gasp Jeremy let out. He was definitely gonna have himself a piece of Jeremy soon and he hoped that soon would be after they beat up the good-for-nothing failed tinder date.

"Phase two of the plan" he murmured as he began dressing himself in a not too fancy dark red colored polo shirt and some black jeans. Perfect in case he got blood on his clothes. Going into the bathroom and giving his teeth a brushing and running a hairbrush over his short hair and once he was sure he was presentable, he headed back downstairs and barked out a laugh as he saw Ryan's bigger body draped over Jeremy's as they were locked in a heated kiss.

"Ey, horny teens!" he called out and watched the two jolt and break apart in surprise, "remember the plan. I'll lead you guys to the dirt path and I want you guys to wait there while I go pick up the asshole." Jeremy nodded and sat up and got off the couch with Ryan following behind him.

"Sure. Go get the little rapist. We'll be waiting for his ass" Jeremy promised and took Ryan's hand and led him out the door and over to his car. Phase two was a go.

\-----------------------------------------

Michael had to resist the urge to reach over and strangle Devin as he watched the fucker climb into his car with that shitty grin plastered on his face. Oh, Michael could not wait to wipe that off his face. "Hey, again sorry bout last time. But, I am gettin a bit lonely so how's about we go somewhere to catch up?" Michael said with his own fake smile plastered on his face as he drove out of the McDonalds parking lot.

Ryan peered from the passenger seat of Jeremy's car as they settled across Michael's car in the parking lot, seeing the exact fucker they were targeting. He was attractive, but knowing what he did to Gavin only made him seem less pretty in the eyes. He snarled out at the sight of him with his black tail thumping against the car seat and had to be coaxed by Jeremy just to calm down. Devin gave Michael a relaxed grin, settling back in the car seat and reached over to gently massage at his inner thigh. "Wherever you want to go, I'm up for it, babe."

Michael's hand gripped the steering wheel and he had to think of other calmer things in order to resist breaking that damn hand that had the nerve to touch him when that same hand had done ill to his poor neko. Looking out of Devin's passenger window and making eye contact with Jeremy and Ryan, he nodded to which they did the same and then Michael was off to the destination that he couldn't wait to get to with Jeremy tailing behind his car.

Ryan could feel his leg gently bouncing on the car floor as he could barely contain the energy building up deep inside of him, fighting the instinct to dig his nails into something like any other cat. But he was quickly brought out of his thoughts when Jeremy scritched under his chin reassuringly, releasing a deep purr within his throat. Their desired location wasn't too far, thankfully...

"Easy, Ry. We're gonna get him" Jeremy soothed with one hand while keeping his focus on the road and Michael's car. He dutifully drove behind his neighbor until the city was well behind them and in its place came the multitude of large oak and pine trees they drove past. It was then that he realized that this was the usual drive he'd normally take to Jack's house for Ryan's check up and he beamed a toothy grin as he too knew of that secluded area, having had to pull in there a plenty because Ryan refused to keep his hands to himself.

"Michael, you sneaky fuck" he chuckled as he watched Michael turn on his left blinker and once a couple cars went by, Michael drove down the deserted path with Jeremy turning off his headlights to avoid suspicion.

Michael felt annoyance and the ever present anger welling inside him as he had to unfortunately had to listen to Devin cause not only was he a piece of shit for what he had done to Gavin, the fucker refused to shut up. Literally the drive over here, Devin would just go on and on and on about random and stupid shit that Michael honestly didn't give a shit about and had to hold himself back when Devin brought up his worthless father. But, hell was over and Michael sighed as he was finally in this familiar setting and felt himself brimming with both rage and giddiness as he drove further down the dirt path until he knew he was far down enough and stopped and parked the car.

"Alright, we're here. This is just a little place I found the other day while I was thinking of you" Michael teased with a forced smile and nearly gagged as that hand refused to stop touching his leg.

He looked over and saw Jeremy pull up next to them and for once since he picked up Devin, he let a genuine smile spread across his lips and making eye contact with Jeremy once more, his smile turned devilish and his stare hardened as he nodded, giving the signal to Jeremy to which the shorter man and Ryan too beamed a evil smile. Showtime. With that, Michael unlocked the doors and pressed the button on Devin's seat belt the same moment Jeremy got out of his car and before the shithead could even look over or even ask what was going on, the short Boston man wrenched Devin's door open and yanked Devin out of his car and tossed the fucker onto the ground.

"You fucking asshole!" Jeremy shouted down at him as he roughly began kicking the shithead rapist and Michael smiled and he too got out the car and nearly ran around to the other side and joined the muscular man with Ryan following shortly as all three of the men, hell all of Gavin's protectors, began unleashing their fury onto Devin in a flurry of kicks and punches and slashes courtesy of Ryan.

Nothing could have ever prepared Devin for the situation he was about to be put through. Far too many times has Gavin gone through hell and back, and the first 29 years of his life was nothing but suffering and pain. Gavin has been so damn lucky to have Michael and the others in his life and just when he thought everything was fine, Devin and his father fuck everything up again. It was only fair that they returned the favor.

Ryan let out a harsh snarl as he immediately pounced onto the man and wrapped his large hands around his neck, strangling him until that ugly face turned blue. "Motherfucker...!" Ryan hissed out, quickly releasing to sock the man across the face. He found comfort in the crack noise that sounded when he was punched and smirked breathlessly.

Michael viciously unleashed his fury onto Devin's face as well and even moved aside to let Jeremy have his own licks. "Piece of dogshit! How does it feel huh?! You goddamn rapist how dare you fucking hurt him like that?!" Michael spat down at him as he repeatedly kicked Devin in his ribs over and over and didn't stop even as he could heard a few ribs breaking. This was for the pain his father unleashed onto Gavin. This was for those nasty comments Devin made about Gavin. And now, this was for ever thinking that he could just force himself onto Gavin and think he could just get away with it. "Don't. You. Ever. Come. Near. Him. Again!" Michael gruffed out with each hard kick and gave a last hearty one.

Eventually, all three ceased their assaults and they all stood around the crumpled form of the useless man whose face was barely recognizable from all the blood and bruises, both of Devin's eyes completely swollen shut. Blood leaked from every orifice on his face and the claw marks were evident again thanks to Ryan.

Michael hummed in delight as he stared down at the crumpled defeated man, loving the absolutely disfigurement on Devin’s face that made him barely recognizable. Truly this man deserved all of this and Michael was only doing his civic duty in bringing justice to his neko that this pathetic man dared to hurt. “Good work, guys. I don't think he'll ever hurt anybody ever again" Michael said with an affirmative smile. Ryan let out a hardy purr and too flashed a toothy grin at Gavin’s attacker. Devin was absolutely destroyed and it was definitely a good look on him. "We'll keep an eye on Gav from now on" the large neko swore as he bent down and nuzzled Michael’s cheek, rasping his tongue over his cheek.

Michael smiled at the loving neko and wholeheartedly appreciated the tender gesture. "Thank, Ry" he murmured and pecked his cheek, absolutely loving the sight of Devin's face look like a crushed grape. "Alright, let's get out of here" he told the two other men and Jeremy and Ryan nodded and both got into their car.

Michael too was going to get into his car before he realized that Devin had had his phone in his pocket during the entire time and Michael honestly didn't give a damn if Devin died out here. With that, he walked over to the pathetic bleeding out man and patted his jeans and sure enough, his phone and his wallet were in both separate ones and he pulled those out.

"I hope you don't make it out of here" Michael gruffed down at him as he turned toward the tree line and chucked Devin's phone deep into the wilderness, hoping it landed far away. And with his wallet, Michael took out all the money Devin had which was really only a few 20s and one 100 dollar bill and even took out Devin's driver's license before simply dropping it on the unconscious man's chest.

"All this could have been avoided if you weren't such a piece of shit. Hope you and your father rot in hell together" Michael spat down at him as he put the money in his pocket before walking back around to the driver's side of his car with glee filling his being with each step. Never before Gavin has he ever done something this heinous and honestly, it felt sooo goddamn good to have finally given Devin, the man who had the audacity to not only talk ill of Gavin, but even rape him for no other reason.

"This one's for you, Gav" he murmured as he stepped into his car and closed the door behind him and revved the car up and turning to give Jeremy a thumbs up, Michael backed out of the secluded area with Jeremy doing the same before they both drove off back to their homes, living poor defenseless Devin lying there on the ground.


	13. Machines Are Your Friend (The Sex Variety of Course)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is a generous man and as such has bought Gavin something that is more advanced than just a simple sex toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wanted a visual idea of the sex machine talked about in this chapter ;-) :https://adultrepdao.com/buy-sex-machine-orgasm-fucking-machines-for-sale/

The household was relatively tame after the brutal revenge had been sought out for Gavin when he was hurt, the little neko ecstatic when Michael had returned home so late at night. He had refused to sleep without him home, even with Lindsay trying to coax him into bed. Peace had been restored in the kingdom of Jones, and they couldn't ask for anything else. Of course, the next morning, it wasn't a surprise when Jeremy had texted Michael saying he had a little surprise for Gavin to make up for what happened, although the neko in question wasn't aware of this. Right now Lindsay was waving a feathery toy in the air right above Gavin who was laying down on the floor, eagerly batting away at it and nipping the feathers. It brought joy to the woman who played with him, giggling out whenever his hands would wave in the air trying to catch the toy.

"Had a bonus at work, so with the cash I got I went and bought Gavvy a little present ;-)" Jeremy had texted him that morning and Michael scoffed playfully at the text.

Whatever that winky face implied, Michael knew that whatever present the short man bought was no doubt going to be something sexual related. Which would be fine to be honest. Though Michael and practically everyone Gavin has interacted with had a dick to satisfy the sex crazed neko's needs, sometimes they needed a little break too and Michael was thankful that he had bought numerous sex toys to ease the neko's tendencies when he wasn't at home or didn't feel like dicking down Gavin.

Gavin was more so interested in a different type of toy and gripped the feathery object in his teeth, tugging gently as his tail flicked from side to side. Lindsay seemed to especially love using actual cat toys to play around with Gavin, and he definitely wasn't complaining. Gavin released a playful mewl and bit at the toy once more before tugging it out of Lindsay's hands and made a run for it, a big grin slapped over his face as he skirted past Michael.

Lindsay laughed aloud as the toy was wrenched from her hand. "Gavin, bring that back, you ass!" she giggled as she ran after the neko that was sure as hell quick on his feet like an actual cat. How this skinny man can go from the sweetest creature to a rambunctious little terror in a split second always surprised Lindsay to no end, though she shouldn't be as she was more used to cat behavior than Michael.

"If you want, you can bring it over tonight. Lindsay and I are free, so just bring whatever it is over and let's see if Gav likes it" Michael texted him back.

Gavin was now plopped down on the couch and gnawing away at the toy, tongue flicking out when a piece of feather would get lodged in his throat and hacked it back up. Not the prettiest sight, but it was endearing in a way. Soon he had managed to tear up most of the feathers on the toy and put it to the side, his interest now on the little mouse toy that had a wonderfully crinkling sound when Gavin played with it. One of his favorites. His haunches were now poised in the air, his butt wiggling from side to side until he pounced on his prey and gnawed away, tail flicking around.

Michael laughed as he watched the feline antics Gavin was getting up to. Though he's never owned cats, seeing half of one act according to his feline behavior was fascinating to him. His amusement watching was cut off as he got another text and he looked down at his phone and snickered and rolled his eyes at the text he got from Jeremy:

"Oh, trust me. He'll definitely want to toy around with this thing ;-)." Michael shook his head and couldn't help the smile that stretched across his lips as he shot Jeremy a text back: "stfu and bring the fucking present over."

Gavin sank his sharp fangs into the crinkling toy and relished in the noise it made, loving the texture sound it had. Maybe he should ask Michael for more of these toys, though he doesn't want to appear greedy. Keeping the toy in his mouth, Gavin stood back up onto his feet and made his way back over to Lindsay, setting the now saliva-ridden toy onto her lap with a proud grin.

Lindsay scrunched her face up as the slimy toy was now on her. "Ew, Gavvy" she complained and swiped it off her lap before she leaned back against the couch and patted her lap, "want some cuddles?"

The sparkle in Gavin's eyes gave her her answer, the neko quickly crawling up to plop himself on her lap and snuggled up close to her warm body, a deep purr rumbling out from his throat. She was so cushiony and perfect to cuddle with. Gavin's purrs merely intensified as he shoved his face between his breasts and kneaded at her tummy, tail wiggling against her knee. Of course, he was a bit too caught up in the moment to notice or even care at the knock at their door by a specific short man.

While Lindsay indulged the neko and gave him some lovely scratches and pets Gavin gratefully appreciated, Michael got up and answered the door, already knowing who was there behind it. Sure enough, as soon as he opened it he was instantly greeted with Jeremy and Ryan who mewled out a greeting, but Michael's attention was more focused on the...contraption in Jeremy's arms. "Is uh, that the present?" he asked as he curiously tried to make out what it was.

Gavin nuzzled up against the lady and lapped at her chin, purring out like a damn motorboat. It seemed to shake the entire couch as his ears were scratched and the top of his head petted. He would be lying if he said he didn't have an obsession with stuffing his face between those lovely breasts, serving as a comfortable pillow and just being lovely in general. Ryan himself grinned down at Michael as he glanced down at the machine in Jeremy's hands. They were certainly in for a treat.

Jeremy just beamed and strode into Michael's house with Ryan tailing him. "Yep. Don't worry, Gav will love it" he reassured and smiled as said neko perked his head up at the mention of his name, "hey, buddy! I got you a little present that you might enjoy."

Said present was one of those sex machine toys he's seen in some porn videos and adult to websites except it looked fairly tame in comparison to the others Michael has seen as this one only had one rod sticking out that thankfully already had a tan colored dildo protruding from it and Michael watched it bob with every movement until Jeremy eventually sat it down on the floor.

Gavin's eyes widened at the toy in particular when it was settled down on the floor, quickly scooting off of Lindsay's lap and sniffed along at the thick, tan dildo placed on the metal rod. He had no idea what it was or what it did, but it seemed like basically everyone else in the house had an idea. Ryan walked over to settle down onto he couch next to Lindsay and gave her a friendly wink, turning his attention back over to the smaller curious neko.

"Where exactly did you buy this thing?" Michael asked as he plugged the machine into the nearest outlet.

Though he has seen videos of this thing, it was bizarre to see this contraption in the flesh and he was eager to see it in action as well. Now, the thing truly seemed to be alive as it stood on its T-frames and its near intimidating looking height. But, Gavin seemed to be interested in it to say the least.

"It was a pretty penny and cost me over $300 dollars, but it will definitely be worth it" Jeremy reassured again as he untangled the cord attached to the machine and the controller and once he had the wire stretched out, he flipped the red switch on and turned the joystick-like dial and everyone watched as the little arm worked the dildo attached to the rod back and forth in slow motions.

Gavin's eyes widened at the sight, fixated on watching the thick toy move back in forth in a rhythmic manner. It was already getting the juices flowing, and Gavin released a low mewl as he scooted over in front of the machine. A lewd sight for everyone, the neko opened his mouth and let the dildo push past into his mouth with each thrust, slobbering all over the fake dick as if it were the real thing.

Michael and pretty much everyone in the room were not surprised that Gavin instantly began to let his mouth be used by the machine, all growing excited as they watched Gavin obediently, and without even being told what to do, suck off the fake cock. "Damn, $300 huh, lil J? You probably wasted a good water bill in buying this thing" Michael teased and bit his lip as he watched drool beginning to drip off of Gavin's chin.

"C-Can you make it go faster?" Lindsay piped up, already feeling herself get excited and had to cross her legs to hide her growing erection. Jeremy smiled and nodded without even looking over at her as he turned the dial up and watched the machine work faster, but not too fast just yet.

"This thing can go stupidly fast. In fact, Gav, why don't you strip for us and get on all fours and let it fuck that pussy of yours" Jeremy ordered.

The neko in question perked up at this and let out a soft mewl from his throat that was currently being worked by a large thick dick, letting it slip out of his mouth as he sat up and began to undress from his clothes. Ryan himself found his dick already hardening in his pants, grabbing at the bulge through the fabric and grinned at Gavin when he was stark naked on the ground, positioning the moving dick to have it suddenly slip inside of him and crooned out in delight.

All the recipients in the room with a dick felt their own almost simultaneously twitch at the erotic noise Gavin let out as he let the machine fuck into him. "There's a good kitty, Gav" Jeremy praised as he turned the dial up to go faster and watched Gavin throw his head back as his body rocked back against the thick dildo with each deep thrust. Lindsay surprisingly was the first one to break and all the guys watched as she stood from the couch and pushed her pajama pants and boy shorts down to her ankles and released an airy moan as her length bobbed out, fully engorged with blood and throbbing with each sultry mewl the neko let out.

"Let me use that mouth of yours, Gavvy" she nearly demanded and hummed as the neko obeyed and opened his mouth wide for her. "Good boy" she murmured and groaned as she slid herself past those plump lips, her eyes closing in bliss as she was surrounded by his warm and wet mouth.

What a life these people had for an orgy like this to be considered almost normal. The dick was moving still considerably slow for what it was capable of, yet Gavin appreciated it to start off with. His lips stretched around Lindsay's own wonderful cock as both ends were being pleasured at once, his tongue flicking up against the underside of her head. Ryan was the next one to break and whip out his own large length, not really having any mercy when it came to self pleasure and eagerly stroked himself off to the sight.

"God damn, I can hear how wet he is from the couch.." Ryan hissed, indeed hearing the wet schlucking sounds Gavin's cunt made whenever the cock would slip in and out of him.

Jeremy felt his own cock throb in his pants and knowing that Gavin probably wanted more, he cranked the machine up higher until it was just whirring from how much it was working to plow faster and faster into Gavin's sopping cunt.

"Jesus Christ, Gav. That toy's giving it to ya huh?" Michael gruffed out and groped his throbbing bulge and though he wanted to sex up Ryan...Jeremy has yet to get a taste of his love. Michael would just have to fix that. With that, he stood up from the couch and strode over to Jeremy's side and roughly turned his head around and immediately captured those lips of his.

Jeremy choked out a surprised noise and nearly dropped the controller as his mouth was being taken over by Michael's, but soon then relaxed and put in an effort to kiss his neighbor back with his own amount of roughness, his tongue fighting it out with Michael's in wild twists of each other's tongues.

Poor Gavin has truly never experienced being fucked so fast in his life. His big green eyes were bulging out of his head and back arched up as the dick plowed into him faster than any human ever could, mewling loudly against Lindsay's dick. Fuck, it was so fast and he wasn't even sure if he could handle it, but the pleasure blossoming deep inside of him said otherwise. Ryan released a gentle purr at the sight of Gavin getting his pussy handed to him and lazily stroked himself off to the sight, already eyeing up Lindsay's backside with keen interest. She was a damn snack....

Lindsay moaned as she worked her length in and out of Gavin's mouth, sultry praises spewing from her mouth as those lips moved up and down her shaft and that tongue was working her cock with each bob of Gavin's head. Almost like a sixth sense of hers, she felt the presence of someone's gaze staring at her and she looked back and smiled as Ryan was staring at her longingly. Withdrawing her length from Gavin's mouth and moving over to drop onto her own hands, she reached a hand back and spread her cheek, revealing her furled entrance that she knew that the feline wasn't going to be able to resist.

Indeed, Ryan felt almost gravitated towards that puckered hole as he slipped off the couch and made his way over towards Lindsay. Leaning down behind her, he graciously spread those fat cheeks apart and let out a groan at the sight, leaning in without a warning to begin to lap at her tight hole.

Lindsay sucked in a surprised breath that was soon released in a breathy sigh as the neko worked his tongue over her hole. "Good kitty, Ry. Ah, that's it. Can't wait to feel you inside me" Lindsay moaned as the slimy muscle swirled around her ring of muscle and croaked out the neko's name as it poked through her puffy hole to lap around her walls.

Michael himself was wanting to move forward and his hands hastily moved to undo Jeremy's pants and he dropped to his knees before the short man and tugged his jeans and boxers down and groaned as Jeremy's thick and a bit long cock sprung out from a nest of dark, hairy pubic hairs. "So big, Jeremy" he groaned as his hand wrapped around the warm and rock hard length and pumped it back and forth, loving the appreciative groan the Boston man groaned out.

Ryan let out a deep purr against Lindsay's puffy hole as his tongue worked against it to really get it stretched out. He especially loved it when Lindsay would twitch around his tongue or push back on it, causing his own large length to twitch in appreciation. Such a lovely hole was definitely in need of a good fucking. Gavin himself was getting absolutely destroyed by the machine behind him and cried out against Lindsay's length when he squirted his fluids against the silicone, letting out a soft mewl when Jeremy had the decency to turn the settings down.

"There's a good kitty, Gav. You took it so well like the good boy you are" Jeremy praised and grunted as Michael's mouth engulfed his dribbling head, "think you can go another round with it?" With that, Jeremy cranked up the speed a tiny bit and smiled in delight as Gavin released more ecstasy ridden moans as his pussy was being stroked into.

Gavin was simply being destroyed by the machine as it relentlessly pounded into his poor cunt, having to slip his mouth off of Lindsay's length as his upper body fell forward. He couldn't even keep himself up and wailed in deep pleasure, scratching at the ground below as he took the fast thrusting. He was literally getting his brains fucked out.

Meanwhile Ryan had already found the stashed bottle of lube and had two wet fingers stuffed up inside of Lindsay, letting them curl up inside her walls and stroke up against her swollen prostate. He would purr out with each lewd noise the woman released and kissed up her neck delicately.

"Such a, ah fuck, such a good boy" Lindsay continued to praise and released a purr of her own at the affectionate kisses being placed on her skin, "gonna give it to me good, Ry? Gonna fuck me like how you fuck Michael and Gav?"

"Fuck... you know it, baby" Ryan huffed out, gently nipping at her skin as he added a third wet finger to the mix and roughly pounded them up into her sweet spot, grinning deviously at the slutty noises she released. He let his other hand gently grasp Lindsay's and brought it over to rest on his large throbbing length and felt pride swell up in his chest at the shocked expression. "Think you can handle it?"

Lindsay nervously gulped as she could barely wrap her hand around the thick flesh. Now, she has seen Michael and Gavin take the large neko's, well, large cock like the champs they were. But...this was perhaps her first time ever getting it up close and though she has been fucked there by Michael multiple times, she felt a tad bit nervous that she tried to stave off with the realization that she was going to take it. And fuck, was she ready for it.

"T-Think you can handle me, Ry?" she retorted back and cursed at the stammer in her voice.

Michael's eyes slid over to his girl and the large neko and huffed out a laugh through his nose as he could see that Ryan was about to give Lindsay a good dicking. "Go a bit easy on her, Ry" he playfully warned as he turned back to Jeremy's length and wanting to speed things up, he easily slid the cock deeper into his mouth, his eyelids growing heavy at the lustful curse the short man made as his entire length was encased in Michael's mouth.

"Hah, that's so fucking good, Michael" Jeremy breathed out and his toes curled up in his shoeless socks as his neighbor immediately began bobbing his head and using that tongue of his in conjunction.

Ryan chuckled out at the shaky retort she let out and gently rubbed a hand up her side, pressing sweet kisses up her neck and onto her jaw. "I'll be slow, don't worry..." He murmured out, three thick fingers now thrusting up into her tight ass.

Gavin was releasing his own purring noises as he was finally coming down from his first orgasm, the machine slowly working the dildo in and out of his twitching cunt. A puddle of fluids now rest beneath him from his own squirting mishap and damn was he a wet paradise. Perhaps when he's done with the machine, he'll let everyone have a go inside of him? The thought made the neko shiver and croon out.

Lindsay hissed at the mild stretch and moaned and thrust back against the thrusting digits. Oh, how she wanted that thick cock to ruin her ass. Michael has given her a run for her money, but she'll be willing to bet that Ryan will make her go for broke and fuck did she want it.

"Please, Ry, please fuck me. I-I want you" she pleaded and her breath hitched as those fingertips were relentless against her swollen prostate, "come on, kitty cat. Mmm, give it to me."

Michael too was wanting some fuck from Jeremy and it was high time that he let the short man have a go at his rear. "Want you too" Michael gruffed out as he stood up to full height and stripped off his clothes in a hurry and grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly prepped his hole with slickened fingers, "want you to give it to me good, lil J."

Jeremy smirked and switched the dial to a higher setting to give Gavin occupied and put the controller on the ground as he shed his own clothes before he took the lube as well and slickened his cock and sat on the couch.

"Make yourself useful and ride me then since you're so eager to take it" he teased and erotically bit his lip as Michael strolled over to him and straddled his hips before aligning that thick head with his hole.

Knowing he could take it all easily, Michael winked at Jeremy and swiftly dropped onto the short man's length with no problem, groaning out a sultry high pitched cry as he took the thick and girthy dick all at once, forcing himself to breathe and relax as his hole tried to adjust to the sudden stretch.

"Fuck, you're big too goddamn" Michael breathed out with a roll of his hips and nearly rolled his eyes up into his skull at the movement.

Gavin's senses were being overwhelmed with arousal as he looked around and saw the amount of sex in the air, wetting his lips as he watched his owner drop down onto a wonderfully thick cock. Jeremy's cock, more specifically. Gavin whined out at the faster pace and ground back onto the dildo with his eyes rolling back into his head as he felt the dildo push up against his cervix. It definitely felt good, but Gavin would make sure he got some real dick before the day was over.

Ryan decided that Lindsay was very well prepped (and because he couldn't wait any longer) and pulled his fingers out, gruffly chuckling at the whine she released and coated his dick in the slippery lube. "Alright baby, get on your hands and knees for me..." He huffed out, already stroking himself off.

Lindsay looked back at the neko and gave him a teasing smile and a wink to match and obediently got into position, waving her thick rear in the air that she knew the neko wouldn't be able to resist.

"Come and get me, big boy" she teased and even had the audacity to make a kissing sound to call Ryan over.

Michael looked over at his girlfriend and smirked at the predatory look in the large neko's eyes. "Give it to her, Ry. Let her, hah fuck, get a taste of what Gav and I get from that thick cock of yours" he groaned and turned back to the short man and taking hold to those muscular shoulders, Michael instantly began riding his neighbor earnestly, puffing out breathy swears and moans as he took the cock inside his ass over and over. Jeremy groaned and couldn't keep his eyes off of Michael's blissful face and took hold to those pale hips of his, muttering out his own breathy praises.

Ryan found himself moving on instant by now, dripping some more lube over her hole and eagerly got into position. His tail would wildly swing from side to side as he positioned himself and let out a growl as he pressed the head to her opening, slowly pushing into the warmth of her ass. "G-Goddamn, so tight.." Ryan puffed against her neck, gripping onto her hips as her hole slowly gave way.

Gavin found himself loving the machine, but he loved the sight of his owner's ass getting pounded even more. He slowly slipped off of the moving dick and picked the machine up by the handle to move right to the foot of the couch, slipping it back inside of him once he got a front row view of Michael getting fucked. "Mrrrrow~" Gavin purred at the sight and reached out to spread his cheeks apart, licking at the stretched hole.

Michael gasped at the sensation and turned his head back and smiled as he locked eyes with his wonderful neko who was now giving his stuffed hole a good licking. "Like what you see, Gavvy?" he teased and leaned forward and spread his cheeks more to reveal just how stuffed his hole was, "like seeing me getting fucked like this huh?"

Lindsay gasped and gripped the carpet as her hole was being filled inch by delicious inch by that monster that Ryan was slinging. God, seeing it was one thing, but by the gods was feeling a whole different thing. It was so big and thick and Ryan wasn't even halfway in and yet Lindsay already felt stuffed. "H-Hah, sss, R-Ryan~" she breathed out on a shaky breath.

Gavin released a loud mewl of delight as his licks seemed to pick up in intensity, lapping away like Michael was a delicious treat. He spread the man's thick cheeks apart just to get a better taste and purred out louder at the pleased noises Michael made, the neko releasing his own noises as the machine pounded into him from behind.

Ryan found Lindsay's hole to be so deliciously warm and tight that he couldn't help the moan that slipped out of him, hugging her sides as he continued to push the rest of himself into her. "G-God damn, that hole feels great.." Ryan growled, reaching down to grope her breasts.

Lindsay released a scratchy cry as her hole was just...stuffed. Yes, that was the only thing she could associate what she was feeling. Just absolutely stuffed and she just felt so full and placing her hand over her stomach instantly turned her on more as she could feel the imprint of that thick cock bulging through her skin.

"S-So big" she moaned out and shuddered as the older neko groped and fondled her breasts, "c'mon, Ry. Fuck me like you give it to Gav. It's okay, I can take it."

Ryan himself was delighted in being wrapped in such a tight warmth and released a deep groan of pleasure at the sensation, grinding his hips up into her and smirked at the noise she released. "Feels good, huh? You like being stuffed, baby girl?" He murmured into her ear, grinding his hips a tad more eagerly.

"Hah, f-fuck yeah. God, nngh, you're so huge" she commented and couldn't help but thrust her hips back against Ryan's hips, "please, move. C'mon fuck me."

Jeremy was having the time of his life as he groaned out deep ecstasy ridden noises as he watched his neighbor ride his cock like the pro he was and even moaned out praises to Gavin as he felt that tongue lap at his cock each time Michael rose up.

Ryan growled out against Lindsay's flushed skin and gently squeezed her supple breast as he finally began to move his hips at a relatively slow pace. "Like this? You like it when I fuck you nice and slow, baby?" Ryan's deep voice rumbled out like liquid gold against Lindsay's ear, gently nipping at her earlobe.

Gavin loved the machine, he really did, but in a situation like this he really wanted to focus on something else. Turning off the machine, Gavin slipped up onto the couch and gave Jeremy a friendly lick on the cheek, his eyes seemed to instantly lock in on that supple cock of Michael's that was already dripping with precum. He wasted no time at all in dipping his head down and wrapped his lips around Michael's dick, each thrust up causing him to fuck his mouth and a thrust down resulting in an assful of Jeremy's own dick.

Michael huffed out a breathy laugh and erotically bit his lip, cutting off the deep groan he wanted to let out as his neko was now being such a good boy and was now slobbering all over his length now. "Good, Gavvy, good" Michael praised and gripped Jeremy's shoulders tighter as his pace picked up faster and a bit harder to the point that poor Gavin had to move away, "damn that dick feels so goddamn good. Sss, oh yeah, Jeremy. Feel so good."

Lindsay was absolutely loving this gentle side of Ryan, but...she knew from seeing her two lovers limp around, she knew that Ryan could absolutely throw down. "Ryan, quit fucking around and just fuck me. Fuck, I want that big cock of yours to fucking ruin me" she practically begged and shuddered at the nip the large neko gave her, "please, fuck me. I want it."

Gavin sputtered out around his dick at the sudden fast pace and released a gentle purr, watching Michael's face scrunch up in deep pleasure. "Micool..~" Gavin purred, grabbing the man's hand to bring his digits up against his wet folds and rut down against them. Ryan's hips stopped moving once he heard Lindsay pleading out for him to move faster, softly huffing out a laugh against her shoulder. "I wanted to start out slow on you so you could get use to the stretch, baby. Think you can handle a bit more?" He crooned out, suddenly thrusting up into her.

Michael huffed out a laugh at what his neko wanted him to do. "Kinda hard to focus on two things at once, babe" he teased and slowed with a roll of his hips before he rose up off of Jeremy's length, "get on your back, Gav. Gonna give you the real thing now."

Gavin released an excited and overly-pleased mewl at this and instantly flopped onto his back with his legs spread wide open for the other to see. And telling by how Jeremy was getting up behind Michael, it looks like his owner would be having both ends serviced.

Michael chuckled at the eagerness and couldn't help but lean over Gavin and press his lips to the neko's and in that same motion, he roughly plunged his length deep within his lover both crying out in ecstasy at the feeling of one another.

"Fuckin still so nice and goddamn wet" he breathed out with a roll of his hips. He then turned back to look at Jeremy and smiled as the shorter man was already getting into position behind him and dutifully spread his cheek apart to reveal his gaping hole. "Come on in and fuck me up good, lil J” he teased with a playful smile and how was Jeremy supposed to resist the temptation?

The shorter man didn't even need to be told twice and as soon as he aligned his plump head with Michael's stretched out hole, he grunted as he roughly buried himself in all the way to the hilt, loving the whorish cry his neighbor let out. Giving each other a nod, the two set their eyes on the person they were fucking and immediately began slamming into the hole their cocks were buried in, Michael ruthlessly fucking into Gavin's always so nice and tight cunt and Jeremy giving his neighbor's asshole a good thorough fucking.

Lindsay looked over at the three and frowned as they were already screwing like rabbits meanwhile Ryan was giving her the teasing strokes. "Ryan, please. Just give it to me. I can take it more than Michael can do please, stop being a fucking pussy and fuck the shit out of me" Lindsay demanded and reached back and sank her manicured nails into Ryan's jaw and looked him dead in those bright blue eyes of his, "fuck me, daddy." She has heard Michael call this half cat being daddy multiple times, so she figured that her saying it would definitely make Ryan let loose.

Gavin's own noises were no less slutty as he was ruthlessly pounded into, legs spreading out onto the couch as his owner plunged deep inside of him. Michael must be having a damn good day having both his cock and ass serviced at the same time, and the utter look of euphoria on his face proved Gavin's theory correct. "Nhhya, Micool~" Gavin purred breathily, a puddle of his juices being squirted out of his cunt with each thrust.

Ryan nearly came inside of the woman when she used that glorious pet name and released a deadly growl, one both Michael and Jeremy were familiar with. He was going to fuck her shit up. Gripping onto her thick hips, Ryan wasted no time before he was plunging his thick cock into her hole with no mercy to spare, skin on skin action sounding out around the room from both sides of the living room.

Lindsay let out joyous, ecstasy filled cries and high-pitched screeches as her ass was finally getting the fuck that she oh so wanted from Ryan and fuck was it not only good, but it was powerful as shit. Poor Lindsay even almost falling onto her face and she sank her nails into the rug to get a grip on something as her rear was getting drilled by the thick and juicy cock.

"H-Hah, ah, f-ffuck!" she cried out, barely able to form any coherent words or phrases as her mind was focused solely on that monstrous length as the large neko plowed deep into her.

This was truly an erotic setting and how it started was near bizarre. Just a few minutes ago, Gavin was getting drilled by the sex machine that Jeremy had brought over as a gift to Gavin and now all three residents of Michael's home was getting the fucking of a lifetime courtesy of their generous neighbors. And honestly, they truly wouldn't have it any other way and it honestly made their bonds stronger than ever.

The dark neko released a dark chuckle as he watched Lindsay struggle to keep herself up due to the powerful thrusts that seemed to shake her to her very core, releasing a growl with every twitch of her walls. "God, you look fucking amazing like this... Nhgg.. t-taking, fuck, taking my big cock like a good girl" Ryan puffed out, his hand planting a firm spank against her juicy ass that jiggled with each thrust of his hips.

Lindsay's long fiery red hair was all over the place and some strands were even covering up her eyes preventing her from seeing anything, but fuck was this perhaps the best fuck she has ever gotten. Never before has she been taken like this so roughly and fucked so brutally and fuck her cock was just hard as steel from the mind numbing thrusts and she wasn't even touching herself.

"R-Ryan, d-daddy! Harder, fuck me harder!" she pleaded as she clenched her eyes close as she was just overcome with absolute pleasure and bliss and her hole was just stretching and taking the thick girth like it was nothing.

Ryan was far too familiar with this effect he's had on people when he goes to town on them and puffed his chest out in great pride, a loud purr emitting from his throat as he began to fuck into the other impossibly faster. "Fffuck, such a good girl for daddy.." He snarled out, burying his thick length into her hole over and over again. Gavin himself was intimidated by Ryan's roughness and found himself to be satisfied with just Michael's speed. Speaking of which, Gavin purred out as he felt the girth spreading his walls open and leaned up to lick at his cheek, moaning out against his skin as well.

Michael grunted and gave his neko all he had while at the same time half unable to focus with the thick cock ravaging his hole. Michael truly remembered being in this position once before and the fact that he was relieving that moment once again absolutely made him growl in ecstasy as he pounded Gavin's always wet cunt with a roughness he usually reserved for Ryan, loving those sultry mewls and deep, guttural noises that Gavin and Jeremy made respectively and he felt incredibly useful in the fact that he was giving and receiving pleasure.

Lindsay, however, was relatively new to how the large neko got down and boy was she getting the full experience, feeling her rim stretch over and over as that cock was giving her its all in near painful thrusts that drove her up the wall with each deep thrust Ryan gave to her.

There were hearts practically dancing around in Gavin's eyes as he peered up at the man who had basically done everything in his power to give him a life of love, care, and sex. Took him into his house and fed him, gave into his needs and constantly showered him in lovely kisses. Gavin couldn't believe how lucky he truly was and wrapped his arms around Michael's neck to bring him into a deep and powerful kiss, whimpering out against his lips.

Ryan's eyes were now focused on that lovely hole furling and unfurling with each rough thrust, growling out as she tightened around him. "Fuck, you love that dick don't you, baby girl? Feels good in your tight ass?" He hissed out, slapping his hand across her ass cheek.

Lindsay cried out at the swat and moaned at the sting she received from it. "H-Hah, daddy!" she cried out and cried out again as another swat hit her plump rear, "s-so good. So fucking big, please d-don't stop!"

Jeremy was having a blast ramming into Michael's ass, watching as those pale cheeks jiggled with each thrust into the delectably warm and tight ass that shouldn't be from how much he knew Ryan had been fucking his neighbor.

"So good, baby. Fuckin was about time you gave this tight ass up for me" the short man puffed out as he affectionately rubbed Michael's sides and gripped his love handles as pounded the sweet hole. Michael could only groan back in response as his was more preoccupied in making out with his one true lover, their tongues swirling around each other in a dance they were all too familiar with.

Ryan absolutely loved being called daddy far too much. He wrapped his strong arms around Lindsay's waist and used that to propel his hips into her even harder than before, snarling out against her ear with a grin on his lips.

"Call me daddy again.. F-Fucking do it, baby." He hissed out.

Gavin let his tongue swirl around in Michael's mouth as they kissed in a very familiar fashion, purring out with a deep lust once he pulled back for air and looked over his shoulder to make eye contact with Jeremy. His grin only grew in size once he spoke out, "go a little faster?"

Jeremy chuckled at the request and swatted Michael's rear and adored the yelp Michael let out as he complied, railing into his neighbor's rear faster and faster, but no less powerful with each one that made the couch shake and squeak with each brutal slam.

"Fuckin take it" he panted out as he slapped the thick rear again before growling and clawing the pale skin as he unleashed all he had into Michael.

The Jersey man swore loudly and clung to the couch cushion as much as he could, releasing whorish cries and choppy moans as his hole was being brutalized by the man that despite his height, was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Nonetheless, Michael continued to fuck the tight pussy around him as much as he could, really just letting the thrusts Jeremy was giving to him do all the work for him.

Poor Lindsay's brain was just a puddle of mush her eyes crossing and unfocused and incoherent words left her saliva dribbling mouth that was forming a puddle on the rug underneath as she had no choice except to take the ruthless fucking that has never been bestowed onto her before especially not this rough, but goddamn was it giving her prostate a good wailing. "D-Daddy, daddy, so good, daddy" she huffed out.

Gavin purred out more intensely as he watched Michael succumb to the rough thrusting in his poor ass, releasing his own moans as his cunt was given a good pounding. Seeing Michael in a submissive position or just plain getting his ass hammered was always a delightful scene to witness. Gavin might as well be obsessed with the thought. Perhaps he should ask about the strapon Lindsay suggested...?

Speaking of Lindsay, the poor girl was getting her ass absolutely rammed into oblivion by the strong neko who was snarling out like a true animal, digging his nails into her plush hips as his balls swung up to slap against her own. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum in this pretty ass of yours, baby.."

Lindsay could barely hear anything as her mind was just completely lost in the sex haze in her mind and truth be told, just the large neko saying that alone was enough to push her over the edge. A few thrusts into her poor hole and had screaming out in ecstasy as she spilled onto the rug, her face fully making the ahegao face that she didn't know could be replicated in real life, but here she was, fully drenching the rug with her semen.

Michael and Jeremy both were on the edge themselves, both of their thrusts growing sloppy and uneven, but yet they still pushed on wanting the person they were fucking to cum first. "Gonna cum!" they announced almost in unison as they grunted and released incoherent swears as they barrelled towards their individual ends.

Feeling Lindsay tighten around his dick so suddenly had the neko arching over her as he was surprised by his own intense orgasm, shoving himself inside with a guttural groan of deep pleasure. "Fuuuuck~" Ryan huffed, each spurt of cum causing his hips to twitch. Gavin himself was a bit farther from his orgasm than the other two and eagerly bucked his hips up into Michael's dick, releasing soft puffs of air from his nostrils.

Lindsay's body twitched with her intense aftershocks and fuck if her stomach felt full from the thick cock, then that hot load pumping into her ass made her feel as if she were pregnant if that were possible. It was so hot and so much of it and Lindsay felt her own cock spurt out with more of her semen at just the feeling alone. "Come on, Gav, grrrh" Michael panted out as he tried to restrain himself from cumming before his lover, "fucking, nngh, fuckin cum for us."

Ryan finally bucked out the last few spurts of his release and sighed when the aftershocks finally downed a little in intensity, releasing a satisfied groan before stilling inside of her. "Damn, you came so fucking hard, baby." Ryan huffed, rubbing at her sides in a soothing manner. "That face you made was probably what drove me over the edge. So fucking hot.." Gavin was nowhere near as close to cumming as Michael was and would gladly allow him to cum before he did, raising his legs up into the air with a grin. "I-I want you to cum first~"

Michael and Jeremy certainly didn't need to be told twice as they were both a hair away from their peaks. Letting out choppy and strained grunts and groans, the two slammed hole in the respective holes and came deep inside, both of their hips rolling with each plentiful spurt they filled the person they've been fucking. Despite all that, Michael's hips kept going, desperately wanting to push his sweet neko over the edge.

"C-Cum for me, nngh, f-ffuckin cum for me, baby~" he strained out through bared teeth and clenched eyes as his cock sloshed through the wet, sticky mess Gavin's cunt became due to the mix of his natural juices and Michael's seed.

Jeremy, however, was spent and bone tired and once he finished with a sigh, he pulled his softening length out of Michael's ass, releasing his cum that he packed in and fell back on the arm of the couch and huffed out heaving breaths.

Gavin moaned at the delicious sensation of being stuffed full of hot cum, knowing how sensitive Michael was after orgasming and slipped off of his softening length. "A-Ah, I want you to lick me.. here.." Gavin huffed out, spreading his lips apart to reveal the sloppy mess of his juices as well as Michael's own semen.

Michael huffed out a breathy laugh at the request and lazily looked down at the dripping snatch filled with his release and honestly, how could he resist? Pressing a kiss to Gavin's lips, he worked his lips down his hairy and skinny body before he all but shoved his tongue into the mess he made and immediately began to tongue fuck his neko, surprising his lover at the sudden action.

Lindsay, meanwhile, looked the very definition of wrecked: her mind was foggy, drool still slipped from her lower lip, her whole body shuddering from her intense aftershocks, and her rear, God, her rear was absolutely beat red and her ass was just leaking from the amount of cum Ryan pumped into her and he hadn't even pulled out yet. Lindsay, as much as she loved and cherished Michael, honestly would love to have Ryan as her constant fuck buddy cause there was no way she could get enough of that powerful cock. Yeah, just like Gavin and Michael, she was now addicted to it. Well, not now anyways.

Feeling Michael worm his tongue into his dripping snatch had Gavin squirming around on the couch, nubbed tail smacking up against Michael's jaw from how it wriggled about. God, it would not take long for him to release if he keeps this up. He wrapped his skinny legs around his head and brought him even closer to his cunt, purring out at the close proximity. While Ryan was known for a good fuck, he was also known for wonderful aftercare. Keeping himself stuffed inside of her, Ryan gently rolled her limp body onto his lap and held her close to his chest, lapping at her head with a purr leaving his throat. "Would you like some water?"

Lindsay could only nod as any form of verbal communication from her had been dulled. Usually, she wasn't this fucked out to not respond verbally, but goddamn Ryan's dick ruined her mind, body, and soul. Michael breathed out a laugh as he noisily slurped and lapped up his slightly salty cum, uncaring if he let himself swallow his own spent. All he cared about was delivering pleasure to Gavin via his tongue and his thumb too that was now swirling around and playing with the swollen clit.

Ryan grinned at how absolutely ruined Lindsay appeared and let his soft dick slowly work its way out of her hole, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead as he brought her over to the kitchen in her arms and let her drink out of a glass. The poor lady was probably going to be limping tomorrow. Gavin himself could barely hold himself back when that skillful tongue was thrusting into his opening, nevermind how his clit was being stimulated so wonderfully. "N-Nhgg! Gonna cum..!"

Ryan was so strong and so tall and so kind and Lindsay felt as if she were in heaven as she was being pampered by the very neko that fucked her silly with only just one nickname she used on him. Now, having some cool fluids drenching her throat, the fog in Lindsay's head dispersed enough for her to murmur: "Thank you." Michael's tongue and thumb worked in tandem with each other, feeling those walls pulse around his slimy muscle the closer he knew Gavin was getting and he absolutely couldn't wait for Gavin to crumble before his mouth.

Ryan gave her a tender smile and smooched her onto her forehead, nuzzling close to her shivering body as he trudged over to her spare bedroom and laid her onto the sheets of the mattress. "So tuckered out just from a single fucking? You're adorable.." He purred, slipping next to her, rubbing his hands along side. Meanwhile, that left Gavin and Michael (and Jeremy's sleeping form) alone in the living room where Gavin was currently orgasming all over Michael's lovely tongue, fluids squirting about onto his face as Gavin cried out in ecstasy.

Michael drank up all that Gavin gushed out, licking and rubbing his boi through his orgasm until Gavin let out an abrupt meow that signaled him to stop due to the oversensitivity. Sighing and pressing a sweet kiss to the twitching lips, Michael kissed his way back up until his lips met the side of that flushed cheek of Gavin's. "Good present huh?" he teased as he looked down at the machine that still had some of Gavin's slick coating the dildo.

Gavin nodded in a lazy manner and released a gentle mewl of delight. Flashing him a grin, Gavin wrapped his skinny arms around the other and pulled him close into a tight embrace, rasping his tongue over the other's head affectionately. Gavin was very keen on using that machine once more, possibly in his other hole.

Michael sighed as he was truly content right here. He always appreciated these moments between he and Gavin and the constant grooming after a good round of sex felt like the best feeling ever, almost like a head massage of sorts. How one expensive present from the snoozing Boston man turned into not only the three people on the couch being sexed out, but also Lindsay and Ryan who were off in her room Michael will never know. But, at the moment, they were all in good hands and all had no qualms about just laying or snoozing right where they are and probably won't be moving any time soon.


	14. The Cat Will Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's been wanting to fuck his owner for a while. Though he didn't necessarily have the biological part that he wished he could use on Michael, thankfully sex toys were a thing and he was surely going to use them to his advantage.

Bad days at work for Michael was like having Gavin getting horny during heat: unavoidable and bound to happen. It was his job to help people with their computer troubles, usually the people calling being poor helpless elders who have no idea how to "go to the internet". Gavin would often have Michael enter the house with slugging shoulders and dragging his feet behind him up the stairs and up to his comfy bed where he would flop down onto and not even say a single word to Gavin.

It was those days that left the neko wanting to do more for his owner, desperately searching for a way to cheer him up when he felt like that. The solution? It was all thanks to Lindsay. Gavin had soon been made aware just exactly what a strap-on was and was instantly hooked onto getting one to use on either Michael or the woman herself, leaving to go to the store with her by his side and buy what they needed. The lovely strap-on and an extra dildo with it that he specifically wanted to use. The gargantuan object spanned over almost a foot long with long fake veins stretching over the material, and Gavin found that he could barely wrap his hand around it. With their purchase, it would remained stashed away in Lindsay's closet when the time came for Gavin to use it.

Said neko was all snuggled up in his spot on the couch with Michael's shirt draped over his nose, gently inhaling his lovely scent as he slept in a deep slumber. Lindsay was out with friends for the night with her day off of work, so it left the lone neko to wait for his single owner to return.

Michael, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he honestly disliked his current job. Don't get him wrong though. The pay was excellent, the workload wasn't that bad on most days, his co-workers and supervisors were exceptionally nice, and he indeed loved going to work sometimes. But goddamn, was dealing with irritating and clueless and rude customers running him dry of his sanity and patience and some days he was damn near close to quitting.

And he honestly hated coming home sometimes after getting his ear screamed off and coming back to poor Gav who didn't understand what his job entailed, but the sweet affectionate neko did all he could in making sure his owners felt better afterwards. And that's what Michael walked in the door to, his dear neko curled up on the couch and snoozing so peacefully and he cursed as he watched the half cat man twitch at the sound of the door closing and smiled as Gavin opened those bleary eyes of his.

"Hey, buddy" he sighed out happily, though his mind and body were tired, physically and mentally.

Oh, he could hear the tone of voice that signalled and exceptionally hard day. Gavin released a soft mewl and slipped off the couch to quickly hightail it over to his owner's side, snuggling up to his warm body with his arms wrapped around his neck and released a strong purr. Maybe he's just a bit irritated at the moment? The neko was surprised at the stiffness in Michael's neck and ghosted his hand over the muscles in the area, gently kneading at them for the man.

Michael smiled and relaxed a tiny bit, but he was very much still agitated. This old guy he had to talk was not only a racist white guy (he still was wincing a bit from the plethora of racial slurs he spewed out), but like every other old person he had to interact with, the old guy was very incompetent when it came to computers and seemed to refuse to learn and it made him wonder why the guy had a computer in the first place. Giving his sweet boy a gentle kiss on his cheek, Michael made his trek up the stairs, wanting to at least diffuse some of his irritation before he got dinner started.

Gavin purred louder at the quick peck to his cheek but cocked his head to the side when he spotted Michael leaving to go upstairs, raising his brow at this. Was he going to lay down for a nap? Or maybe punch some pillows like he does when he's angry? His nubbed tail pressed down against his rump, Gavin slowly followed behind in curiosity of his owner's intentions.

Michael sighed as his wonderfully warm and comfortable, king-sized bed came into view, not caring about the fact that it was unmade. "Dinner will be ready in a few, Gav" he started as he took his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand before crawling onto his bed and flopping onto his stomach and sighed as his face hit the pillow, "j-just lemme relax for a bit."

Bingo. Gavin couldn't help but let a big smile stretch across his face once he was notified about the extent of Michael's exhaustion and began to scamper downstairs to Lindsay's room. The day had finally come, where Gavin would take control in the bedroom. Where he would finally fuck his lovely Michael. It didn't take long to get the strap-on onto his body and attach the foot-long monster onto the end, licking his lips at the mere thought of it slipping into his owner. Grabbing the large bottle of lube that he got with it, Gavin quickly retreated back upstairs and peeked into the room, noticing that Michael was already beginning to doze off. Perfect. With a toothy grin on his face. The hairy neko began to tiptoe forward and slowly slipped onto the bed, scooting up to straddle over the man's behind and let the toy flop down onto his ass. His hips gently grinded up with the toy now humping up between the man's clothed cheeks.

Michael's near slumber was interrupted as not only was their a significant weight sitting on the back of his thighs, but there happened to be a strangely familiar object rubbing against his ass. He knew right off the bat that it was a dick, but...when did Gavin acquire a penis? It obviously couldn't have just sprouted from the neko, so how in...oh right! Sex toys duh! Michael cracked his eyes open and turned around and sure enough, the familiar protrusion was indeed a remarkably girthy cock. Though the size didn't bother him much (thanks to Ryan and Jack), it was strange seeing it attached, yes attached as far as Michael could tell, to Gavin.

"Y-You want somethin, kitten?" he breathed out and smirked as the neko pecked the back of his neck, "you want something from me?"

Gavin merely purred and mewled in response, pressing a soft bite to Michael's skin as he continuously ground against the man's lovely plump ass. Oh, if only he could actually fuck it. Hearing Lindsay talk about how tight it was only heightened his thirst, grinding down even harsher now and released a dominant growl into Michael's ear. He wanted this ass all to himself.

Michael chuckled and sat up on his knees enough to undo his belt and undo his fly before shucking his jeans and underwear down to his thighs. "Since you want it so much, why don't you give it a good licking?" he suggested and rose his lower half up, teasingly shaking his rear in the air.

Gavin didn't need to even be asked for a good rimjob. He'd gladly do it voluntarily. Gavin instantly released a purr at this and leaned forward to spread out those glorious pale globes, mewling out at the sight of his furled muscles. Without a moment to spare, Gavin leaned forward to run his drooling tongue over his owner's anus with a deep purr, flicking up against the ring and wrapped his lips around it to gently suckle with slight vigor.

Michael released an almost purr-like moan as that slimy muscle lapped at his hole, closing his eyes as he gave into the licks. Michael wholly appreciated that his wonderful neko was willing to make him feel better after a long day of work. Honestly, the number of times he's come home tired as shit to his Gavin who was willing to blow him or let his cunt be used filled him with such tender love for his neko and it always outweighed the weariness in his body.

Gavin could practically sense the stress diminish in his body with each rough lap or suck against his hole, spreading his cheeks apart even further to get a bit deeper. Soon enough his hole was now puffy and flushed, pushing up against Gavin's tongue and was signaling for some more action. How could he deny that? With a smirk on his lips, Gavin pushed the slimy muscle into Michael's hole and flicked up against his walls while one of his hands sneaked down to fondle Michael's balls.

"Good boy. Sss, that's a good kitty. So good for me and all of us" Michael breathed out on a praise and felt a shiver run up his spine as he felt the neko purr in response and gasped as he felt the squeeze on his sac as a form of appreciation, "Gavvy, so good, baby."

Honestly, the amount of love this neko was willing to give to him was simply outstanding. Though the half cat man has formed such wonderful bonds with Lindsay, his neighbors, and Jack, Michael knew that he was practically Gavin's pride and joy. Gavin bonded to him so quickly literally the day he brought Gavin home and rescued him from his lonely, starving life and to think that all that happened over a year ago. Michael honestly couldn't have asked for a better life with his neko and just thinking about how much he loved his Gavin made the images of he and the neko being bound through marriage made him shudder in excitement and choke out Gavin's name on a breathy gasp as two skinny fingers paired with his tongue.

Gavin could indeed feel the other shiver and knew he was thinking about sometime he liked. Who knew it was actually about marriage? Gavin's lithe skinny fingers roughly pumped in and out of Michael's hole with his tongue lapping away at the ring of muscles that clamped down around the digits, eyes peacefully closed as he fingered and tasted his close lover.

Though the digits were indeed skinny, they were sure as hell giving his hole the work and he gasped and moaned out his feline lover's name. Gavin must've been very observant as to what techniques to use to give his hole a good time with just his tongue and fingers. And fuck, Michael wanted so much more and he moaned at the thought of that large dildo ruining his ass. Though he half wished Gavin would be able to feel the inside of his ass, he knew this was the next best thing.

"C'mon, Gavvy. Give me that pretty cock, boi. You've seen everybody else fuck the shit out of me, now let's see how you'll do" Michael offered as he reached back and spread his cheek to show Gavin how ready his puffy hole was.

Seeing how stretched and flushed his hole was made Gavin release a pitiful whine of pure desire, feeling his poor cunt leak out onto the strap-on. Oh, he wanted to ruin that pretty hole so bad... But a bit more prep wouldn't hurt, right? Soon he had added another digit to the mix with all three fingers as well as his slobbering tongue ramming into Michael's pretty hole, purring out as he heard Michael release lewd noises.

Michael couldn't lie; he was getting very much turned on by the ass eating alone. Him now being well-versed into all things pertaining to his rear, was a sucker for getting his hole ruined by pretty much everything that can ruin his butt. Tongues, fingers, dicks, toys it didn't matter. He has truly turned into a slut and by the gods was Gavin being such a good stress reliever.

"Y-Yeah, hah fuck, that's it, kitty! Just, uh ah, just like that, baby" he panted out as he rocked back onto his wonderful neko.

He could probably get him to cum just like this... Gavin let his eyes flicker over to the nightstand and leaned over to quickly take of the rabbit vibrator they oh so loved to use and squirted a generous amount of lube onto the tip, pressing it up against Michael's stretched hole to easily shove it inside of him. The strap-on could wait. Right now was about teasing the fuck out of this man. He let the toy slowly pump in and out of his owner's flushed hole and purred with each moan he released, flipping the switch on to have it suddenly vibrate inside of him.

Michael forced out a breathy gasp and immediately released a whorish cry as he felt the toy buzz around in him. Though he has used the rabbit on Gavin, the only recipient in the house that could be pleasured by it function-wise, he too had fooled around with the pink toy that was damn good at getting him to cum. And it felt amazing every time.

Gavin nibbled along his bottom lip as he gently shoved the toy in and out in a smooth motion, slowly picking up speed to have it quickly squelching into his flushed ass. Of course, there was far more to this lovely toy. Gavin made sure to speed up the vibrations before turning on the rotating head option and sped up his movements, heavy pants being released from him.

Michael was slowly starting to lose his shit as that amazing toy performed its wonderful functions inside his ass, all anger and exhaustion that had been filling his body now being replaced by pure pleasure from this nearly $40 toy alone.

He should really stop before Michael came just from being fucked by this vibrator, but damn was it so fun to watch him crumble apart like this. "So cute, Micool~" The neko purred out and sped up both settings, hearing the toy whir deep inside of Michael.

Fuck, Michael couldn't take it anymore. Though he was thoroughly enjoying the rabbit buzzing and twisting away inside his wanting hole, his ass wanted something bigger and thicker. "G-Gavvy, baby, please. Hah, sss, f-fuck me! I want you, I wanna feel it please" he pleaded and whined as the toy nudged against his swollen bundle of nerves.

How could he resist that? Gavin slowly slip the toy out of Michael's hole and purred as it gaped open, pouring the slippery lube all over the thick cock that was soon about to be stuffed into his owner. He could barely wait to get started. Now that it was all lubed up, Gavin settled behind the other and gripped onto his hips as he slowly began to push in, watching as his hole gave way and mewled out at the sight.

Michael slightly whined as his hole was now empty, but that whine was soon replaced by a stuttery groan as he felt the tip of that thick dildo pushing into his more than ready ass. "Sss, Gavvy~" he breathed out as his walls stretched around the girth.

Gavin made sure that he was slow and careful with his movements as he pushed into the man below him, purring at the lewd noises he would release. "Good boy, Micool~" It felt a bit strange to be the one saying that to someone, but he wholeheartedly knew that Michael deserved the praise. He was practically hypnotized by the wall his hole stretched around the large toy, almost afraid he would split in half.

Now, though Michael was no stranger to taking a huge cock up his ass, the feeling of the thickness of the shaft spreading and stretching his ass apart was perhaps the best experiences he's had to go through. And this fake dildo that was perhaps as big as Jack's was definitely giving his rear a good spreadin and the fact that his sweet neko was the culprit behind the huge cock made the feeling all the more intimate. "Y-You're doing good, Gavvers. Yeah, just like that, baby boy. Nice and slow and then when you feel comfortable, you can start moving" he instructed and gasped as the fat tip brushed against his prostate.

Now their hips were pressed flush against each other with the large toy fully submerged inside of the man, feeling against the bulge prominently sticking out in Michael's tummy. Pressing a sweet kiss to the back of his neck, the neko slowly began to move his hips back to have the fake dick slowly, slowly slide out of him. It was such a teasingly slow pace that he knew would drive the man insane.

But, Michael didn't seem to mind this slow pace cause after all, Gavin didn't have a dick, so he just assumed that the neko was a bit uneasy with how to properly thrust. "There's my good kitty. Hah, just like that. I'm all yours for tonight, Gavvers. No need to rush it" he reassured and hummed at the sweet kiss to the back of his shoulder. Wanting more skin on skin contact with his lover, Michael sat up a bit and hastily whipped his shirt off and tossed it to the other side of the room and laid his upper half back down, sighing as he could now feel the prickly lips smooch up and down his back.

Well, as long as he was fine with the pace. Gavin would place loving smooches along his freckled neck and back as he let his hips rock up into the other, relishing in the lewd squelching noises. "I want to please you, Micool. I want you to feel loved.." Gavin whispered out against the flushed skin, slowly picking up speed.

Michael breathed out a laugh at the adoring confession and reached back to where Gavin was gripping his hip and tangled his fingers with the neko's. "I'm already am, babe. Hah, fucking love you so much, Gav" he murmured as he turned his head back and let Gavin kiss his lips, both panting into each other's mouths as they shared a passionate kiss.

One hand held onto his cheek as the other held onto his hip, letting their tongues tangle around in a lovely fight to show each other who loves the other more. Alas, Gavin growled out into the kiss and nipped at the man's bottom lip before suddenly surging his hips forward, smirking at the cry he released.

Michael grunted in surprise at the sudden shove into his rear, his eyes catching the cheeky grin spreading across the neko's face. "Yeah? Think you can fuck me, Gav? Trying to give it to me like Ry?" he teased and pecked those lips again before giving Gavin a wanting look, "c'mon, kitten. Give it to me."

Gavin merely released a soft growl at that and gave him one last hungry kiss before sinking his nails into the man's hips and began to roughly slam into him with constant loud grunts from the workout being released. Damn, he never realized how tiring this good be...

Michael heaved out breathy pants and slutty whines as his ass was being laid into by the neko wearing a strap on. It felt incredibly different to be on the receiving end when it came to he and Gavin. Not that he was complaining because he was sure as hell enjoying getting his rear stuffed by the fake cock, half knowing that Gavin probably wished it was a real dick and not a fake.

Oh, he sincerely wished that this dick was real and not just something attached to the strap-on he was wearing. Imagining just how tight his owner was made the skinny neko shiver in delight, his grip tightening on Michael's hips as his own surged forward to slam the long dick into the man he loved most. It was a miracle he could handle such a large dick.

Michael was truly loving getting his ass fucked like this. Gavin was just being so good with the dick and he was putting as much power into his thrusts as much as he physically could. "Sss, h-hah ah, f-fuck Gavvy! Nigh, so good! Fuck, that's it" Michael panted out with all the ecstasy and love he could pour into his words, "d-don't, hah, don't stop!"

Michael must be having one hell of a ton getting his ass pounded in just by the look on his face. Gavin purred out at the spewing of lewd words from him and wrapped his skinny arms around his waist to begin pounding into his poor hole even faster than before, listening to the echoes of skin on skin action. "Mhrrr, so good for me, Micool~ How is it?"

Michael tossed his head back and cried out Gavin's name as the head was just nailing his prostate with each deep, penetrating thrust that seemed to shake him to the very core with how pleasurable they were. "Hah, it's fucking good, baby! So good! Fuckin don't stop~!" he panted out as he let his dear neko pound his lights out.

The neko released a pleased sigh as he heard Michael cry out for more and more of his rough fucking. He really wanted it that back, huh? Gavin let his movements slow down to a halt and, with a big grin on his face, slowly slipped the large cock out of the other to have him gaping open around nothing. The neko was quite tuckered out just from thrusting and figured a change in position would be best. So with that in mind he simply flopped onto his back and grabbed the length to teasingly wiggle it around, grinning at the hungry look in his eyes. "C'mon, Micool, come ride me~"

Michael huffed out a breathy laugh as he followed the command and sat up ad threw his leg over his sweet neko, bending down to capture those swollen lips of Gavin's as he lined the thick head at his loose hole and immediately dropped down onto it, releasing a sinful groan that was being swallowed by the neko's. "Fuckin so big, baby" he breathed out as he separated and gave Gavin's bottom lip a swift bite before placing his hands on Gavin's fuzzy torso as he began riding the dildo, working his hips up and down the toy that was reaching into all the hidden places within his walls.

Oh, if only he could truly experience this firsthand. It would be lovely to feel his owner squeeze around him and moan out from being pounded-- Shit, he was so wet. Gavin released a shaky, weak mewl that signaled his arousal and bucked up on instant, releasing short puffs of air. It would feel great to find some release but Gavin would mostly feel selfish if he indulged in himself. Perhaps he could just let Michael cum and sneak away to finger one out?

Michael cracked a hazy eye open and chuckled at the arousal that was as clear as day on Gavin's face. "Don't worry, babe. I'll fuck ya good after this. You've been such a good boy for me, so you obviously deserve a reward" he reassured and tossed his head back and groaned towards the ceiling as he rode the fake cock faster and faster, effectively slamming down hard with each thrust

"You've been working so hard, boi... I-I can wait until Lindsay gets home. This night is all for you~" Gavin purred out with his hands gently squeezing at Michael's lovely rump. Damn, he always has a great ass. perfect for holding onto. Gavin certainly couldn't deny just how hot it was to watch Michael's cock bounce up and down with his movements, noticing the precum leaking out as well.

Unfortunately so, Michael was already drawing close, feeling the warmth beginning to build up in his body. "Mmm, f-fuck, I'm gonna cum. Hah, gonna make me cum, baby" he panted out and gritted his teeth, his nails digging into Gavin's furry chest as he bounced as hard as he possibly could.

God, it was probably possible to get Gavin to cum just from watching Michael bounce onto the large dildo that was bulging out from his stomach with each thrust. But alas, he knew Michael was rarely up for a second round and used this time wisely and gently caress at his pale hips, smiling up at him with flushed cheeks "Mhrrr, Micool~"

Michael was sooo close, that coil was just winding tighter and tighter and the urge to cum was extremely near until he couldn't hold it back any longer. Cursing and tossing his head back, Michael released a whorish cry as he came and spurted all over the neko's belly, rolling and bucking his hips with each plentiful pump.

While he himself didn't cum, Gavin definitely studded at the erotic display of being painted with his owner's lovely spunk, releasing his own pleased noises as he ground up into the man. He always had an adorable orgasm face. "There you go, love..~" He huffed in a flustered manner, loving to be dirtied up with his cum.

Michael groaned as his cock dribbled out those last few before he sighed, staying over his loving neko for a few to just collect himself properly. "G-Goddamn, Gav" he panted out breathlessly as he tried to come down from his wonderful stress release, "that was fucking good. You were such a good boy."

Oh, praise... he enjoys it far too much. The lanky neko released a shocked mewl and quickly reached up to cover his flustered face, the nubbed tail thumping beneath him. The moments after a good fucking session tend to always be very wholesome and loving, and Gavin honestly couldn't ask for more. He would easily ignore his own pleasure if it meant giving it to his owner.

Michael chuckled at the bashfulness that the neko tried to hide, but it was now time for Gavin's own pleasure. "Your turn now" he murmured as he rose up off the dildo and moaned as he felt his hole flutter around nothing as if it were expecting to be filled with cum as usual. Michael scooted down Gavin's body and helped the neko take the harness off and tossed it to the floor before he allowed the neko to spread those long, hairy legs of his, moaning and licking his lips at the alluring sight of that leaking cunt. It was gonna take a little bit to rebuild his stamina, so why not indulge himself and get a nice taste? Unable to resist, Michael bent down and spread those puffy lips apart and let his tongue lick up and down the slick and dripping cunt, smirking at the stuttery mewl Gavi let out as his owner lapped at his entrance.

Gavin could barely contain the noises that slipped out when Michael began to lap at his dripping folds, legs gently kicking up into the air on instinct. Fuck, that felt great... But Michael must be so tired! He had already came, after all. Gavin gently pushed the man's head away using his foot and gave him a bashful smile, a light flush coating his face. "M-Micool, go ahead and rest.. I don't mind just pleasuring you tonight." The neko huffed out, already reaching over the bed for a pair of boxers.

As tired as he was, Michael was definitely not going to leave his sweet boy hanging. It felt kind of unfair that he had his when he knew Gavin wanted some action too. With that, Michael released a growl as he roughly pinned Gavin's wrists above his head, smirking at the shock gleaming in those big emerald eyes. "I said it's your turn didn't I?" he teased and bent down and pecked Gavin's lips again as he held Gavin's wrists together with one hand while the other aligned his plump head with leaking cunt, "your turn." Michael didn't give Gavin a chance to respond as as soon as the neko went to say something, Michael roughly sank his cock deep into the half cat man's pussy, groaning along with Gavin's whorish cry as he was surrounded in the neverending wetness drenching his cock.

Oh, his lovely owner always treated him so well... A loud purr spiked up in his throat immediately after the other had slid his cock into him, never any resistance but still remained deliciously tight in a way. "I-I.. don't want you to overwork yourself.." Gavin panted out with a gentle moan leaving him as Michael's hips began to move, his hairy legs twitching and kicking up from the sensitivity in his cunt after being denied for so long.

Michael breathed out a soft 'fuck' as he rolled his hips. "I love you" was the last thing he said before he took hold to Gavin's hips and grunted as he moved in and out of the dripping, clinging cunt, increasing the intensity of his pace with each thrust. Indeed, Michael was actually a tad bit exhausted, especially after a long day of dealing with asshole customers. But, he needed this relief and he was sure as hell not going to let Gavin walk away without getting his own pleasure.

The neko threw his head back in great delight once Michael began thrusting into him, mouth panting open to release gentle whines. God, he felt amazing to have inside. Gavin honestly couldn't keep to himself when such a hot hunk of man lived with him. The neko released a gentle mew to get Michael's attention, letting their eyes meet before giving him a cheeky smile. "M-Micool.. can you... pet me, please?" He huffed, his ears swiveling forwards.

Michael chuckled at the half weird request, especially at a time like this. But he nonetheless reached forward and let his fingers run through Gavin's hair and scratched behind the two triangular ears, much to the amusing pleasure of his neko.

Never before has Gavin experienced such... pleasure. Nothing could have stopped the guttural moan mixed with a purr as his head was pet and cunt fucked at the same time. Hell, it might have been more intense than a vibrator! "O-Oh! Oh yes! J-Just like that--Mrrrow!~" The hairy neko had his tongue flopping out of his mouth and eyes rolling back into his head as if he were on cloud 9, back arching up off of the sheets. It truly was an experience.

Michael huffed out heavy grunts and breathy curses as he was now pounding deep inside the sweltering cunt. Gods, Michael could never fuck something that felt as good as Gavin. Sure Ryan and Lindsay bottoming for him felt excellent, but Gavin, his sweet loving neko was a solid number one and biased or not, he just love to go to town on Gavin.

The rough pounding doubling with the pets and scritches felt absolutely heavenly as the neko arched up off the bed to cry out in deep delight. Fuck, he felt like he was going to burst! Moments filled with pleasure like this is what made Gavin rethink his past and realize just how lucky he was to end up in such a lovely home with two great owners, crying out as Michael's hips moved quicker and quicker. "Y-Yes! Ohh, shit!~"

Michael puffed out a fierce growl as he took hold to Gavin's hips and fucked into the neko as hard as he could, erotically feeling his sac smack against Gavin's perineum with each brutal shove into the tight cunt around. "Tell me you like it, baby" he gruffed out and playfully twisted Gavin's nipple.

Poor Gavin was absolutely livid in the sensation of being pounded, his noises only increasing with the teasing touches to his sensitive nipples. "O-Oh shit-- I love it so much! P-Please, Daddy!~" The neko cried out in response, legs wildly quivering.

Michael groaned and absolutely adored it whenever he was called 'daddy' for a change. It always filled him with nothing but glee and pride at the fact that he was the one that started the trend of calling the ones fucking him 'daddy' and now he's had Ryan, Gavin, and Lindsay call him that.

"Yeah, daddy's cock is good isn't it, babe? Like the way it feel inside your tight pussy don't you?" he panted out and cursed as he unfortunately felt his end reaching sooner than expected.

It seemed as if Gavin adored the name as well and found himself approaching his end much quicker than the other, his walls wildly twitching and closing in around Michael's cock. "G-Gonna--! Nhgg, gonna cum..!" The neko hissed out, clamping his hairy legs around the other as if he were afraid he would leave.

"Yeah, c'mon, cum for daddy. Cum just for me, Gavvers" he panted out and gritted his teeth as he slammed towards his burning heat that was filling his entire being.

Just a bit more, and.. Immediately after a few quick thrusts Gavin found sweet release from the delicious pounding session, his body jolting upwards as his juices squirted out against the man's length. Only Michael was able to get the neko to orgasm so intensely, his body shaking as he huffed out heavy pants.

Michael groaned as his cock was practically swimming in the gushing juices that were surrounding his length. "J-Jesus, fuck, Gav!" he gruffed out as he fucked in those last few before slamming in all the way and groaned out his lover's name as he spilled deep inside of the neko, making sure not a drop of his cum left the half cat man's womb.

That was probably the best part, really. Being filled up to the brim with his lover's deliciously hot cum. Gavin released a hearty purr of delight as he physically felt his womb swell up with the copious amounts of semen, his head falling back onto the covers with a satisfied sigh leaving him. "Micooool~ S-So good.." He purred out, wrapping his skinny arms around his neck to bring Michael in for a deep kiss.

Michael hummed in agreement as he bucked his hips with each hearty spurt until he eventually stilled. "Thanks for that, Gav. Really needed it" he thanked his neko and praised his efforts with gentle kisses to his sweaty face.

A hearty purr left him at the sweet kisses as well as the praise he received, leaning up close to lap at Michael's cheek. He knows he can always just do normal kisses, but it was fun to see the reaction he could get out of the other. His purrs increased in volume as the licks became more and more sloppy, dragging his tongue right across Michael's lips.

Michael chuckled and scrunched his face as the neko licked his face, not seeming to mind really since Gavin has been doing this since day one. "Gross, Gavin" he laughed as he pulled himself out and stood up from the bed, "now, are you hungry? I could make us something real quick or do you want me to get a pizza?"

Gavin stretched his body, quickly reaching out to wrap his skinny arms around Michael's waist and purred out. "Mhhh.. wanna sleep.." He huffed, clearly not wanting to waste any time chowing down on some takeout. Time after sex is always used to cuddle.

Michael chuckled and scratched behind Gavin's ears and smiling at the content purr he received. "Alright, I'll cook us something. Why don't you rest up for a bit" he offered as he began to think of what he could make for all three of them.

Gavin released a soft hum in response and flopped back down onto the covers, loving the sensation of his lover's spent slowly dripping out of him. He honestly loved to offer himself up for Michael whenever he needed it, whether it be when he's a tad stressed or just horny in general. Offering his cunt in exchange for an eternity of love and shelter was the best decision of his life, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	15. Things Taken Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin decides that it'd be a splendid idea to deprive Michael from having any kind of sex or getting any sexual pleasure for 3 whole weeks...wish him well.

Being open to a quick shag was basically Gavin's specialty. Whether it be Lindsay or Ryan, even Jeremy! But sometimes a little thought would slip into the neko's head: what if he wasn't so willing? What if he slapped those grabby hands away and simply said "No." Not for any particular reason except to see the reaction it would warrant. He could never bring himself to do that to Lindsay, but Michael? He was all game. What Gavin ended up doing was proposing the idea to Lindsay herself and simply stating his idea to her.

It's simple, they would refuse any sexual advances from him politely and go as far as to lock up the little toys that might get him off. Hell, she was already texting up Jeremy to tell him and Ryan the plan. It was cruel but that was the appeal. They wanted Michael to suffer until he was putty in their hands. And today was where it all started with Gavin in the kitchen, watching the microwave whir around with his food inside the contraption. This is when the first move would be set.

Michael came down stairs, now clean as a whistle after a nice hot shower and smiled as he saw his sweet neko there in the kitchen. "Good mornin, Gavvy" he greeted as he walked over to Gavin and hugged him from behind and softly pecked the back of his neck. He felt good today, mostly because he didn't have to go to work as all shifts were filled or just not needed and fortunately both he and Lindsay were the lucky suckers who didn't have to go in to work. I mean, they could realistically earn extra cash, but they were already loaded enough, so they didn't feel the need to come in today. So, today he and Lindsay were going to just lay around and relax.

Gavin could barely contain the deep purr that began to rumble out from his throat when Michael closed the distance between them, leaning back to nuzzle against him and eagerly grabbed his food out of the microwave when it was finished. It was just two slices of warmed up pizza, nothing special. His nubbed tail gently wiggled above Michael's belly button with how he was hugging behind him, munching away at his brunch.

"Ooh, gonna share it with me?" he asked as he reached around and grabbed the other slice and took a bite as well, happily munching away at the all pepperoni pizza slice. Though he usually preferred it with mushrooms, a simple pepperoni pizza never hurt.

That elicited a soft frown from the neko who was hoping to enjoy both slices, but oh well. Michael always has been a bit of a greedy boy. His tail wiggled away in a way that nearly touched the man's groin, even if it was unintentional. That was the problem with their height difference... or, not a problem.

Michael gave Gavin back the pizza slice and went back to wrapping his arms around his sweet lover, pressing sweet kisses up and down the side of the neko's neck. He didn't know why he was being this lovey dovey. I mean, he was always with Gavin cause the cat was just a love machine that always sent loving, affectionate waves to him. It must be because he felt unusually happy today that was causing him to unleash his affection onto the neko.

He wasn't necessarily use to the other being so damn affectionate, kissing all up his neck with a rough purr leaving his throat at the contact. Maybe he was just in a good mood? Gavin turned around for a minute to eye the other curiously whilst stuffing his mouth full of pizza.

Damn, even that was enough to pool excitement in other places. Michael pressed a sweet kiss to the neko's prickly cheek as he snaked his hand own onto Gavin's shorts and smiled at the soft gasp Gavin let out around the pizza in his mouth as he slid his hand past the waistband of his underwear and softly moaned as his fingers touched the neko's prickly, but soft lips.

"Want you" he murmured as he rubbed up and down the soft folds and immediately plunged two fingers inside of Gavin and his erection twitched in delight at the stuttery gasp the neko let out as he began pumping his fingers in and out of the warm center that he could feel starting to slicken around his digits, "wanna fuck you."

God, those beautifully thick fingers pumping in and out of him... Gavin nearly forgot about his little plan until he spotted Lindsay sitting up more in the corner of his eyes. Fuck, he inwardly whined at having to shoo the other away. Gavin gently grabbed the other's hand and pulled it out of his shorts with a firm grip, shaking his head at Michael with a frown. "Not now, Micool.."

Michael quirked his eyebrow up and let a smile stretch across his face. That would've hindered him of...if he wasn't such a brute of a man. Hardening his eyes, Michael wrapped his strong arms around Gavin and stuffed his hand back into Gavin's pants and shoved three of his fingers into that dripping cunt and roughly began pounding them in and out of the leaking orifice, smirking at the soft, choked half hearted pleas puffing out of the neko. "Don't try to pull that shit with me now, Gavvy. I know you're not on your sex ban bullshit, so quit trying to act like you are" Michael growled in his ear as he ruthlessly slammed his fingers in and out of Gavin's cunt, his keen ears loving the sound of just how wet Gavin's cunt was.

Gavin's body jolted with the intensity of the fingers slipping up inside of him, eyes rolling back into his head as a wavering moan left his throat. "N-No, Micool... not now.." The neko whined out, gently squirming in his hold. God it was impossible to say no to this man but he was trying his damn hardest.

"You know you want it, babe. You're fucking soaked for me aren't you?" Michael murmured so filthily as he shoved Gavin's shorts and underwear down and groaned at the sight of those tanned cheeks presented just for him and that nubbed tail of the neko's swished around in excitement.

Yes, though Gavin's mouth was saying no to him, that dripping cunt was telling him otherwise and he would happily give Gavin what he always wanted from him since day one. "Imma give it to you, Gavvy" he murmured and nipped his kitty ear as he pushed his pajama pants and boxers down enough to free his throbbing and rock hard length, "gonna fuck you like you want it."

Unable to wait for an actual answer as to if Gavin was ready or even wanted to fuck now, Michael exchanged his soaked fingers for his cock and groaned along with Gavin's airy mewl as he sank himself in all the way until his balls were pressing against the stretched out lips. "Always so fucking wet and tight for me" he murmured as he rolled his hips and took hold to Gavin's and began thrusting in and out of the dripping snatch, continuing to whispering the dirtiest shit in the folded back ear.

Lindsay watched on from the couch with an annoyed frown, but damn could she not hold that look for long. Though she was disappointed that Gavin crumbled so easily, she could never deny the fact that the scene before he was outrageously arousing and she palmed her erection growing in her shorts.

Fuck, he can't deny his love for dick. Even if he tried to say no in all honesty, Michael would probably take him anyways. Why did the thought only turn him on even more? Gavin released a shaky cry of delight and gripped onto the counter below him, ears folded back as he voiced his pleasure and... displeasure. "I-I said no, you pleb!" Gavin whined out, his juices flowing rapidly along the man's shaft.

Michael just huffed out a chuckle and playfully bit into Gavin's neck and gripped his hips tighter as he sped up his pace, putting a bit of hardness to it, but not that much not just yet. "Why you trying to fight it, baby? Mmm, so nice and wet. How can you honestly say you don't want when you're this soaked around my dick and you're making your little whore sounds too" Michael teased and snaked his hand around to rub at Gavin's swollen nub and relished in the shuddery call of his name that unfortunately tumbled out of Gavin's name, "just let go for now, baby. Nngh, hah, just let me fuck you just the way you like it." With that and puffing out a growl, he bit into Gavin's skin as he added more hardness to his unstoppable thrusts, feeling the neko's slick drip off his length and make little droplets on the tile floor.

This fucker... how dare he be so good at fucking? Gavin released a shuddering cry of deep delight the more he pounded into his sweet cunt, hearing his slick dribble out onto the floor below them. He was absolutely soaking and it embarrassed him to no end. "M-Micool.. Micool...!~"

Fuck, as much as she was a tad bit miffed that Gavin didn't hold up to the end of his plan, a plan that *he* came up with, Lindsay was definitely enjoying the morning show and she couldn't keep her own hand from going into her shorts and stroking her own hard flesh. All Gavin had to do was at least try, keyword try, to ignore Michael's advances. Yet, here the neko was reluctantly, but obviously not pissed as he was being fucked into by his owner. She will definitely let it slide for now, but afterwards she was going to have a long talk with Gavin.

Michael was truly an unstoppable beast right now, fucking into Gavin with such intensity and roughness that it almost looked like it hurt from how hard he was giving it to his lover yet, each slam was absolutely laced with his undying love for Gavin.

"Fuckin always feel so goddamn good around me, baby" Michael gruffed out in his ear as he fucked deep into Gavin enough that he could feel his head bursting through Gavin's cervix with each thunderous skin slapping thrust that echoed all around them, erotically hearing his heavy sac smack against Gavin's pussy lips with each push.

Gavin could sense the piercing glare from Lindsay over his shoulder and quickly glanced in her direction, seeing just how upset she was with him not going through with the plan. He couldn't just let that slide! He was better than this! With a sharp snap of his jaws and a hiss, Gavin laid a quick nip to Michael's hand which was enough to get him to back off, the neko quickly sliding off of him and flashed him a glare. "No." He spoke more sternly this time, sliding his shorts back up onto his rump.

Michael was going wild now and he definitely was not taking no for answer right now. Forcing Gavin over the counter and shoving his shorts back down and then just off his legs, Michael shoved his length back into the devilishly wet pussy, snarling as he held Gavin's head down and putting a tight grip on his hip as he now began to fuck into Gavin harder and harder, giving him the same roughness he has used on Ryan. Though he felt that this was treading the nonconsensual line a bit, he knew Gavin truly wasn't really trying to fight him off that much.

"Fuckin take it" he growled as he ruthlessly pounded into the dripping heat.

Lindsay met Gavin's eyes and saw the pleading look, as if he were asking if this was fucking up the plan. But, instead of giving him a glare like she wanted to, she instead smiled and waved him off and mouthed 'it's okay' and groaned and fluttered her eyes shut as she listened to the fierce fucking her boyfriend was giving to his lover.

He really wasn't having no as an answer it seems. And apparently Lindsay didn't have a problem with it either. Better to just take it here and talk about it later. The toughening thrusts into his poor dribbling cunt was getting damn near painful for the poor neko, hips quivering wildly and mouth hanging open to pant out. "N-No... Micool, stop-- Ahnn!~"

Michael grunted like a primitive caveman and bared his teeth and fucked like one too as he absolutely gave his all to the wonderfully gushing cunt, pounding so goddamn deep that he could absolutely feel he was fucking into the neko's womb. The neko had the nerve to at least try and act like he didn't want to take this brutal fucking, yet now that same neko was lying here and panting like a dog and whining like one as his poor cunt was being drilled into by the wild man who honestly did not know why he was so horny this morning and it wasn't even 10 in the morning yet.

Sure he was being a little passive, but next time he won't be so kind. Gavin desperately gripped at the cabinet below him in order to get some sort of leverage from the pounding, eyes rolling back into his skull as pleasure washed over his body. Seeing how rough Michael could be when refused a fucking, it only made Gavin more eager to try it out next time.

Lindsay peeked her eyes open and huffed out a groan and felt her hand quicken as she watched the neko take the brutal pounding. Oh, how she wished she could go over there and let Gavin use that wonderful mouth of his. But, she refrained from going over there. She could hold off with just this for now, knowing that she'll be able to have Gavin all to herself during Michael's sex ban.

It seems as if a sex ban really was in order for the frisky man. He won't even take no for an answer! Perhaps the experience would teach him a lesson... And all too soon was he about to cum. His moistened walls shivered and twitched wildly as Michael pushed into him furiously, legs closing together in preparation for his orgasm.

"Yeah, fuckin cum for me, Gavvy. Nnh, cum all over that cock you love so goddamn much" Michael gruffed out and grunted and cursed as he felt his own end begin to bubble up and boil like a pot of water. Gavin's walls were clenching up so much around him and it damn near made it impossible for him to move, but Michael held out as he let the beginnings of his end creep up.

Unfortunately, Lindsay was right there before any of them and biting into her knuckle, she grunted silently as she spilled into hand, some semen landing on the hardwood part of the floor.

Seeing Lindsay finish all over herself was seriously hot. So incredibly attractive... Gavin could barely contain himself before he was bucking his hips as his juices spilled all over the damn floor, crying out against the cabinet as he practically exploded with his orgasmic fluids.

Quickened and uneven sounds of skin on skin constant soon filled the kitchen as Michael grunted as he viciously slammed towards his end before he tossed his head back and released an almost roar-like groan as he spilled deep inside of Gavin. He grunted and jerked his hips forward with each plentiful spurt of his cum, filling the neko's womb to the brim until he felt his hot load dribble out and add to the mess on the floor.

What an absolute brute, simply taking what was his like it wasn’t a problem. He'd almost made a comparison to Devin. Was that bloke even alive?... The neko's poor exhausted body fall forward against the cabinet as he heaved out heavy breaths from the aftershocks of a very intense orgasm caused by an equally intense fuck. And Gavin wasn't staying around for the aftercare. He slid himself off of Michael with trembling legs and hobbled over to Lindsay's side, nestling up close to her breasts with a heavy sigh leaving him as he inhaled her sweet perfume.

Lindsay breathed out a chuckle as she wrapped her arms around him and ignoring her soiled hand, ran her manicured nails through Gavin's wild hair with her clean hand. "He went a bit too rough huh?" she teased and pecked his head, smiling as she felt Gavin start to rumble with his purrs.

Michael huffed out his own laugh as he pulled his lower garments back up and tore off a paper towel and bent down and cleaned up the mess on the floor. "Sorry for that one, Gav. Will go easier on ya next time" he half apologized as he tossed the paper in the trash before he headed back up to his room muttering that he needed to go pee. Now that they were alone, Lindsay sighed and looked back down at Gavin and felt amused at the slight guilty look in his eyes. "You're too easy, you know?" she teased and pecked his nose.

Gavin squirmed about in her hold with a soft embarrassed hiss leaving him, looking off to the side with a frown. "My bottom hurts.." Truth be told, he was a little angry that Michael went ahead and took what was his without even apologizing for that part. It inspired him to go forth with the plan. "You didn't even interfere.."

Lindsay hummed out an apology and pet his hair. "Because you were fine. I know you liked it a lot, but now how's about we both fall through with your plan? Besides you came up with it" she retorted.

Gavin perked up at this with a slight grin now on his features, scooting up closer to the lady and gently fondled her breasts as he spoke. "If he tries anything else today, I'll make sure to shut him for real this time. Same thing goes for you."

Lindsay giggled at jest that sounded like a threat and pulled the neko into a passionate kiss. Yes, she would definitely try her luck in this however long sex ban for one Michael Jones and judging by how much he ruined Gavin, she could not wait until the end result of it all.

The rest of that day was spent with Michael profusely apologizing to his miffed neko, telling him over and over through multiple pets and cuddles that he was sorry. Truly, he actually was. He never meant to force himself like the way he did and felt a bit guilty as he watched Gavin walk around the house with a limp. Course, Lindsay could only look on in amusement at Michael's attempts to get on the neko's good side cause really it was a sight to see Michael pleading with Gavin to forgive him.

Gavin was more frustrated with his hurt bottom and lips more than anything. The apologies would often be met with a scowl from the neko who sided with sweet ol' Lindsay, amusement twinkling in her eyes as she watched on. Getting attention was Gavin's favorite thing, and boy was he enjoying this. "No Micool, I don't want to be eaten out right not.." He huffed out in response to the other, gently pawing at the toy Lindsay was swinging around with a feathery end to it.

Michael pursed his lips at that and puffed out an exasperated sigh, looking over at Lindsay who only shrugged in return though she secretly knew what Gavin was doing. Feigning that he was still hurt from earlier when in reality, he was just following through with his end of the plan. So far, it was going pretty okay, but then again it was only day one of the mission to blue balls Michael. Gavin and Lindsay had yet to see the full extent of what a sex ban could do to somebody (despite the fact that they had to deal with that with Gavin).

Gavin let his teeth gnaw away at the fake mouse on the other end of the toy, nubbed tail flicking around in concentration and slight playfulness. Well, as playful as you can be with a sore cunt. Michael had seriously gone to town on him to the point where he would yelp out from the slightest contact to the skin, letting his hips raise off of the ground to avoid further pain.

Michael frowned at the noises of complaint and remembering there was an ice pack in the freezer, he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to get it. Lindsay watched him leave before turning back to the neko and giggled at the annoyed look Gavin gave to Michael's retrieving back. "You're really not going to forgive him? He said he was sorry" she reminded with amusement still in her voice.

"I just like the attention.." Gavin murmured back and flashed her a big toothy grin that was quickly wiped off when Michael returned with an ice pack. However, he still took it with a slight scowl on his face and set it onto the area as he laid on his stomach. "I said no twice..." He hissed at the man, nubbed tail flicking in annoyance.

"I know, I know" Michael murmured as he gently pushed down Gavin's boxers and frowned at the still red beat look of his rear and ever so gently placed the cool pack against Gavin's butt, hearing the neko hiss at the cold sensation and the contact to his still inflamed behind,

Oh, that ice pack felt heavenly on his rump. The neko released a breathy huff as the temperature difference sent a shiver up his spine and relaxed his burning rump, letting it rest on top of his outer lips to cool them down. Let's just hope Michael won't get all primal at the mere sight of them...

Fortunately, Michael wasn't in the mood to try and go down on Gavin again, lest he wanted to face the kitty wrath i.e. teeth and claws. For now, he just continued to ice his lover's bottom and let Gavin heal. "You forgive me now, babe?" he murmured as he leaned down and pecked Gavin's back. Lindsay awwed at the sweet gesture while she was busy playing on her switch.

The blush coating Gavin's face was evidence enough, really. The neko reluctantly turned to face the man with his ears swiveled back to press down against his head, leaning up to give his cheek a quick lick and settled his head back down onto the carpet. He was tired from all the playing, really. Cat naps are always heavenly.

Michael huffed out a laugh and left the ice pack there and got up and sat down next to Lindsay, bringing her feet up and massaging and rubbing the soles. "And how is miss Tuggey herself doing up here? Still collecting moons in mario odyssey?" he asked, wanting to strike up a conversation with the one other person in the household he loved dearly.

Lindsay giggled and thankful that she was in a safe spot in the game, looked up from her screen and smiled at the adoring look Michael was giving her. "Nice try. You're not gettin any from me either" she teased as though Michael did not look like he was trying to get some, he had that look in those big brown eyes of his that were saying otherwise.

Michael just held his hands up defensively and playfully kissed one of her toes. "Can't I just give you a nice foot rub?" he asked, almost offended that Lindsay would ask him that even though his horny side cursed as he had been caught.

It was beyond difficult to hide the snort that threatened to leave his throat when he heard Lindsay tell the man off, managing to just barely contain it in the knick of time. Watching Lindsay from a distance was merely reminding him of just how gorgeous the woman truly was and released a deep purr as he stared up at her, shimmying off the ice pack with the shorts as he slipped up onto the couch, snuggle beneath her shit and greedily nibbled at her bare breasts that were currently hanging free from a bra's binds.

Lindsay giggled and scratched behind Gavin's ears at the playful bite. "Feelin a bit feisty aren't we?" she teased as the neko did it again and again. Michael chuckled, but then bit his lip erotically as he continued to watch the scene unfold. Whatever Gavin was trying to do it was certainly starting to make the air around them tense.

It certainly wasn't his intention to tease Michael, but it's the reaction he got. Gavin released a gentle stream of purrs as his lips ghosted over the lady's puffy nipples and smirked as he wrapped his lips around one of them, gently suckling away with his hand groping the other. She had such a gorgeous plump body that seemed to be begging for some type of attention, and Gavin was more than willing to comply.

Lindsay huffed out a heavy breath and moaned and put her game on the floor and pulled her shirt up and just simply off her body, tossing it onto the floor and gripped Gavin's hair. "Sss, such a good kitty" she moaned out and gasped as the neko pinched and twiddled her pert nipples, her cock throbbing with excitement with each suck and pinch. Michael groaned at the erotic sight and though he wanted to get involves, watching his two lovers was even more arousing than getting in between them.

Gavin found himself getting friskier by the second as he nipped along the pump breast, flicking his tongue out against the nub and nibbled on it with the slightest of pressure just to hear her moan out. What a beautiful lady she was. Gavin's eyes cracked open just a tad and saw the way Michael eyed them in such a hungry manner, causing the neko to smirk and purposely move to have his back covering the sight. No satisfaction for him.

Michael chuckled at the defiant display and went to sit on the other couch. "Don't mind me, you two. I'll just be over here being the perfect audience member" he reassured as though Gavin was still blocking what he was doing to Lindsay's breasts, he didn't have to come up with the foggiest idea to figure out what he was doing. Lindsay giggled a bit at that and sucked in another breath as those sharp teeth of the neko's delicately bit her hardened peak.

Never before has Gavin felt so... defiant and protective before. Here he was suckling away at Lindsay's loving teats like it was the best thing in the world, and he'll be damned if something got in the way of his beautiful Lindsay. One hand gently kneaded at her free supple breast whilst the other dipped down at palm at the bulge in her pants, purring away against her perky nipple.

"Ah, f-fuck yeah" Lindsay breathed out at the attention she was receiving, impatiently pushing her shorts and underwear down and moaning as her length bobbed out already hard and plump red at the tip. Michael moaned at the sight and had to resist the urge to go over and join them and just as he was about to give in...he heard his ringtone go off. He looked over at the coffee table and cursed at who dared to call him at such a time...his own mother.

"Great, gotta go chat with mom while you two lovebirds are getting it on" he grumbled as he grabbed his phone and stood up, answering it on the way up the stairs to his room to at least get some privacy as he felt weird talking to his mother while his significant others were foolin around on the couch. "Hello, Denise" he greeted in a half cheery voice as he walked up the stairs.

The grin that stretched across Gavin's face was absolutely defiant as he sneered at the man whilst he walked up the stairs to answer the phone, watching the scowl on his face as he retreated to the bedroom for some privacy. Oh, how perfect... Now it just left the two to get it on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three weeks. Three whole weeks Lindsay and Gavin had refused any sort of sexual advancements Michael has made toward him and boy, the results were plain as day. Michael seemed to be on edge most of the day and a bit tired, often accepting kisses but instantly tried to worm his tongue into the others' mouths in hopes of turning them on and pity him for some action. Apparently it only took just three weeks to have Michael get all frisky in a dominant manner.

Hell, Gavin had managed to get Jeremy and Ryan in on it, even Jack! With the toys locked away in their special secret place, Michael was forced to use only his hand when he was horny. And honestly, it was adorable. Gavin and Lindsay had momentarily left to leave to the store to get a few groceries since they were running low on a few necessities, the two now grabbing bags of produce and walked into the house making friendly conversation.

Michael growled with frustration. These two, Gavin, his loving sweet and affectionate neko and Lindsay, his long time best friend now his girlfriend, were both not giving him any. Like at all. He at first pinned it on Gavin still being pissed at him for basically forcing him to fuck a few days ago, but he soon put two and two together when he realized that Gavin was long over it. What was more, Lindsay was in on it as well and to make matters worse, so were their goddamn neighbors!

Michael had to beg and plea with Ryan to fuck him, the most aggressive fucker of them all, and yet even he put a firm stop to his advances with a lie saying 'I'm on a sex break.' And the poor boy couldn't even use the damn sex toys he fucking bought for Gavin in the first place, literally every single one of them including the sex machine were locked away literally with a key to keep him from releasing all the semen stored in his balls. He was going insane and he wondered if this was how Gavin felt during his sex ban.

The true extent of Michael's suffering has yet to be revealed, but they sure as hell were about to find out. The neko and Lindsay chatted away as the set the bags of food onto the counter with small friendly conversation being exchanged, gentle smiles on their face as they put away the food stashed in the bags. Truth be told, the two had taken the time to get a bit "closer" in terms of sexual activities, leaving to sneak over to Jeremy's house for a quick fuck and quickly return as if nothing happened.

Michael could not take it anymore and the weight in his balls was starting to become unbearable. These two were sure as hell not going to ban him from what he wanted and he was going to put a stop to this once and for all. Bolting up from the couch, he stomped over to Gavin and roughly spun him around to face him and shoved Gavin against the wall next to the fridge and mashed his mouth against his, gobbling up the muffled surprised 'mrph' Gavin let out in a rough kiss. In that same moment, Michael roughly yanked Gavin's pants and underwear down just enough for him to be able to plunge not one, not two, but three fingers deep into Gavin's cunt and roughly began pumping them in and out.

That was certainly unexpected. Of course, Michael was bound to break rather soon, but Gavin had no idea he was going to be this rough. The neko gasped and cried out against the other's lips at the rough stretch in his hole, quickly bringing his hands up to push at Michael's shoulders and weakly hissed out. "M-Micool, no!"

Michael eased up a bit, but he was definitely not letting the feeling go just yet. "So, you fuckers think you could deprive me, huh? Gonna blue balls me for three fucking weeks huh?" Michael bit out and stared pointingly at Lindsay knowing she had something to do with this and crooked his fingers inside of Gavin and smirked as he hit something, "this was your doing wasn't it, you traitor?"

Lindsay giggled and held her hands up defensively, holding up a box of cheez its to defend herself. "Hey, don't give me that look. It was all fun and games wasn't it? Now you know how poor Gavvy felt during his" she retorted back, not wanting to fess up on whose idea was it.

Fuck, he could barely stop his eyes from rolling back into his head when his fingers hit that magical spot inside of him. "P-Please, Micool, just.. just let me go.." Gavin whined out, hips bucking up unconsciously from the pleasure. Those fingers were dangerously good, but Gavin was having so much fun teasing the other! He didn't want it to end this soon.

Michael turned back to the culprit and crooked his fingers again and just let his fingertips absolutely fuck with Gavin's g-spot, having to wrap his arm around Gavin's waist to keep him from collapsing from the intense prodding. "Oh, no no no. Not today, Gavvers. I'm going to finger this pretty cunt until you two fess up as to who started this little fuck with Michael plan" Michael bit out and watched Gavin's eyes roll up into his skull as he was forced to take the continuous rubbing to his sensitive bundle of nerves and to punish Gavin further, he let his thumb rub at that swollen clit, feeling it throb with each swirl.

Is this what an interrogation felt like? The neko's eyes were forced back into his head with his little mouth gaping open to pant and drool out, skinny legs quivering and constantly threatening to give out with the barrage to his sensitive spots. "L-L-Lindsay... h-help..!" Gavin whined to the best of his abilities, shaking wildly in Michael's arms. He did not want the teasing to end so soon! Poor Gavin could barely muster enough strength to slip out from Michael's strong grasp.

"C'mon, Gavvy, talk" Michael sneered as he roughly drilled his digits into Gavin's absolutely drenched center becoming more relentless with each plea the neko cried out, "I'm not fuckin letting up until one of you comes clean."

Lindsay found it half amusing, half arousing to watch her sweet neko get brutalized like this, though she knew he was obviously loving it judging by how much slick she could see gliding down his inner thighs and staining and making a puddle on the floor, but she be damned if she was going to rat Gavin out.

The neko's sharp claws were roughly digging into Michael's tattooed arm as his fingers pounded away inside of his poor cunt, baring his teeth as the sensitivity in his cunt made the experience very overstimulating. His eyes flashed quickly over to where Lindsay stood and gave her a pleading look, begging for help as his legs became weaker from the treatment.

But, Michael was not gonna give in so easily as he glared into those lustful eyes that though were begging for Lindsay to step in, his twitching and gushing cunt were telling him a different story. Knowing that he wasn't going to get a clear answer out of Gavin (and wanting to give Gavin a taste of his own medicine), Michael roughly ripped his fingers out of the sopping heat and smiled a toothy grin at the half whine Gavin let out.

"Fine. Since you don't want to fess up" Michael began and released the neko before he turned his attention to the other participant in this cruel act against him and stared hungrily into her ocean blue eyes, "guess I'm just gonna have to ask dear Lindsay as to who started it."

Lindsay quirked up an eyebrow at the accusation and smiled and flashed her own hungry look cause damn, she too missed getting some action from the New Jersey man and she didn't even put up a fight when Michael grabbed her and pushed her up against the pantry door. "So, you're just going to fuck the answer out of us is that what-fuck, Michael!" She cut herself off as Michael cupped the growing bulge in her pants.

Michael chuckled and roughly manhandled the thick boner she was popping. "That's the plan. Now, spill. Who was it?" he demanded as he roughly yanked her pants and boy shorts down and groaned as that thick length bobbed out.

Fuck, not Lindsay! Gavin knew that she was much more sensitive when it came to getting some action, and there's no way she would be able to handle the rough interrogation. With a soft hiss leaving him, Gavin roughly began to nip Michael and smack at his back, shoving him away using his forehead with his nubbed tail twitching in an irritated manner. This behavior will not be accepted!

Michael raised an eyebrow at the neko's surprising action. "What's wrong, kitten? Ready to talk? If you tell me who came up with this little plan, I'll go easy on the both of you. Either way, I'm going to fuck the shit out of both of y'all" Michael suggested as stroked Lindsay's impressive length, knowing that his actions were definitely affecting her, "c'mon, sweet girl. Tell me who did it and I'll give it to ya. I know you missed me."

Lindsay puffed out breathy moans and wrapped her arms around Michael's neck, gasping as he began to nip and suck at her neck, murmuring the filthiest shit about how he was going to fuck her. Gods, it has been a while since she let Michael fuck her ass and damn it's been even longer since Ryan last fucked her. She was definitely up for getting that ass fucking even if it meant Gavin was going to catch the full brunt of it.

This simply would not do! Gavin released a guttural growl out from his throat, ears flicking back against his head as he batted at Michael's back. He didn't want to scratch him... but biting was all game. With another hiss leaving him, he quickly skittered over to their side and bit at the arm that was holding Lindsay, grabbing at the woman's hips to pull her away as he bit at Michael.

Michael grunted a bit at the sharp bite, that though didn't break skin, was still painful as hell and made him release Lindsay. He glared at the two schemers and wanted to be irritated at the both of them...that is until their back door opened and abruptly and they all whipped their heads around to see the large neko himself, Ryan Haywood, and Michael knew that Ryan knew that something was going on that involved him. Perfect, Michael thought with a smile as he casually went up to the large neko and brought his head down for a searing kiss, surprising the large man at the action, but he was definitely not complaining at all judging by the fact that Michael could feel his tongue obediently fight with his.

Of course Ryan had to enter on such a tense moment for the three. The larger neko released a huffy breath of surprise against Michael's lips and was taken back by the ferocity in his kissing, gently smooching back until he was forced to pull away for a breath of air and gently licked off the man's saliva on his lips. "Michael, what the hell..?" Gavin looked over at Ryan with his ears perked up, quickly flashing an irritated look with Lindsay as he tried to stuff her dick back into her shorts.

"You're in on this aren't you, daddy?" Michael gruffed out and used that damned nickname that he knew was the easiest way to get Ryan to talk, "c'mon, daddy, tell your little whore whose idea it was to blue balls me for three fucking weeks. If you tell me, I'll let you fuck my pretty little hole."

Lindsay frowned as she watched Gavin frantically try to hide her erection. "Gav" she said in a tone that she knew that Gavin couldn't refuse and watched his ears flatten at the voice, "it's time to fess up, babe.”

A soft groan slipped out of Ryan's lips as he heard Michael use that sinful name on him, letting his eyes roam around Michael's body like a tasty treat. "Fuck, Michael.." The large neko huffed out, glancing over to the other neko in the room and noticed just how reluctant he was to speak the truth. But... Ryan got this specific grin on his face as he thought about how rough Michael was bound to get with whoever did this to him. "So.. you're pretty fed up, huh? I can imagine how rough you'll be to whoever had this idea.." Ryan purred, letting a hand slip down to knead at Michael's tense shoulder.

Michael whined and gripped Ryan's bulge, smirking at the surprised mewl he let out as he palmed the thick package that lie beneath the dark jeans. "Please, daddy. I know you wanna fuck me. It's been three fucking weeks since those two assholes came up with it and I just..." he trailed off as he looked down and undid Ryan's beltless jeans and sneaked his hand past the waistband of Ryan's boxers and groaned as he felt up the thick and long and rock hard length, "I just need something fucking my pretty hole. Don't you want me, daddy? Don't you miss fucking me?"

Ryan could barely stifle the groan that slipped out as Michael began to mercilessly squeeze and tug at his length, nibbling along at his bottom lip with a grin. "Of course I'll help you, baby. But..." His black tail flicked mischievously as he turned to face Gavin, those sharp fangs glinting as he grinned. "Not until you punish Gavin for his little sexban idea~"

Busted. Michael gleamed back at Gavin who was now cowering behind Lindsay. "Oh, so it was your idea wasn't it, kitten?" Michael sneered even as he continued to touch and feel up the massive length and his hole twitched at the thought of having it buried deep inside him after so long. Fuck, punishing Gavin would have to come later. For now, this thick cock was something that he oh so wanted. "I'll deal with you later" he said pointedly at the skinny neko as he dropped to his knees before Ryan and tugged his jeans down in the same process, "but for now, I just want you, daddy."

With that and taking a good hold onto Ryan's thick length, Michael leaned forward and inhaled the musky smell and moaned as he felt his mouth water at the thought of sucking it. Unable to hold back any longer, Michael wrapped his mouth around the plump head and began easing the length down to where his fingers were barely wrapping around the veiny, thick shaft, moaning along with the large neko as his mouth was filled halfway with the cock he loved the most second the Jack of course.

Lindsay watched from the side with Gavin at hers as they erotically watched the man that was going to punish them give head to the other participant. "You know you kind of fucked up huh?" Lindsay murmured as she turned toward the half nervous neko and brought her hand down to area between his legs and smirked as Gavin gasped as her gentle fingers massaged and rubbed his swollen clit.

It seemed as if every time he came to the household he was rewarded with some form of sex. Not that Ryan was complaining, far from it actually. How could he complain when he was being serviced by one of the best mouths he new and threaded his fingers through Michael's curly hair. Fuck, he was amazing. "Nhhh, that's it, baby boy.." Ryan hissed out and gently thrusted up into the warm cavern. Meanwhile Gavin was struggling to keep his composure, shivering from the touches to his clit as well as the looming fear of the punishment he was soon to receive. He was royally fucked.

Lindsay could definitely sense the neko's fears and softly shushed him as she sunk two of her fingers into him, giggling along with his shuddery mewl. "Don't worry, baby. I'll make sure he goes easy on you, okay? For now" she murmured as her voice dropped to a sweet, sensual tone as she pumped her fingers in and out of the lewdly wet cunt, "just let me be nice and sweet with you okay?"

Michael ignored the fact that the two culprits were pleasuring each other in favor of sucking on that wonderfully thick and long and deliciously tasty cock that always made his cheeks ache from stretching around the girth so much, but he could never admit that he didn't like sucking it and gods the large neko fucking him with the huge thing was simply the best.

"Want you, daddy" he breathed out as he pulled off the cock and licked off the strings of saliva and abruptly stood up and pulled Ryan's hand into the living room.

Michael then pulled the drawer of the coffee table open and pulled out the bottle of lube and set it down before he began tearing his clothes off and tossed them wherever before he got on his hands and knees and looked back at the intimidating neko who was staring hungrily at him. "Please, daddy" he pleaded as he uncapped the bottle and squeezed a bit on his fingers before he rubbed it all over his twitching hole and eagerly shoved two fingers into him and ignored the mild discomfort as he pumped them in and out of his hole, "come fuck me with that big cock of yours. Mmm, I want it inside me."

Of course Gavin was feeling some... slight fears about the punishment that was soon to be bestowed upon him by his owner, but part of him was definitely excited to see how far he would go. "A-Actually, I wanna see how rough he gets.." Gavin purred out as he felt those skillful digits rub up against his sweet spot and mewled out in great delight, nuzzling his head against Lindsay's as he ground down against her fingers.

Meanwhile, Ryan was already stripping his lower half of its pesky confines and let his bare cock rub up against Michael's plush cheeks as he watched the other finger himself. "God damn, baby. You look so fucking tight." Ryan's voice was breathless from the sight alone, spreading apart the pale globes to watch as his role clamped down on his fingers. "Gonna have to give it a good stretching so I don't break this pretty little ass of yours."

Michael whined and breathed out a shaky gasp as he crooked his own fingers, knowing that he had struck that sensitive prostate. "I thought you loved it when I'm tight for you. Don't you, nngh, love it when you fuck my tight ass, daddy?" Michael breathed out as he hastily added a third finger and nearly came at the purr-mixed growl Ryan let out at the sight of him stretching his own slick hole, "fuck, I need you inside me, Ry. I want you so fucking bad, daddy."

Lindsay tugged Gavin behind her and sat on the other couch with the neko, pulling him onto her lap with tits pressing against his back as she spread his legs apart and continued to finger him. "Now, we've got a front row seat" Lindsay murmured into Gavin's kitty ear as she slid another digit into the neko and pumped her fingers in and out of him.

"I need you to be stretched out for daddy's cock so you won't tear.." Ryan huffed out, gently rubbing his length against the pale cheeks of his with a gentle grin. God, he had such a thick ass. He watch the flushed hole cling onto Michael's fingers with each push and pull, leaning down to lap away at his stretched ass. Gavin himself could feel himself feeling rather jealous that Michael was getting so much attention, then again he has had enough for these weeks.. "L-Lindsay... please, put it in.."

Lindsay laughed at the impatient tone and pecked the side of his neck and crooked her fingers, giggling at the euphoric mewl he let out. "What, are my fingers not enough to sate you, sweetie? You're gonna get your pretty little punishment later and yet you still want to get fucked, Gavvy?" she teased as she pumped her fingers faster and faster until she was just fucking Gavin with just her hand alone.

Michael huffed out a choked cry as he felt that sinful tongue llap at his thrusting digits, peeking his eyes open and moaned at the sight of his girlfriend fingerfucking that sopping, glistening cunt of Gavin's. Fuck, he could not take it anymore and reached over and grabbed the bottle and uncappe it and squeezed a decent, liberal amount on his fingers and just slathered it haphazardly over his puffy and swollen hole before he spread his cheeks wider and shivered as he heard the large neko purr at the lewd sight. "Daddy, please. Want it, want you to fuck the shit out of me, daddy" he begged and practically sobbed at end.

By now, Gavin's tight cunt was a gushing waterfall of delightful fluids that were flooding the couch cushions and making an honest mess, the skinny neko crying out in delight as he was fucked mercilessly by Lindsay's fingers. There wouldn't be any mercy. Ryan himself was not wanting to wait anymore and let a huffy breath escape him as he poured lube over his hard length, moving the other's hands away to rub the head of his cock against Michael's puffy hole. "You want it, baby? You want Daddy's cock?"

Michael practically sobbed and felt his hole twitch as he felt the plump head try to push into him. "Please, daddy. Fuck me. These fuckers wouldn't let me fuck for three goddamn weeks and I fucking need your cock fucking the shit out of me" Michael pleaded and gazed back up at Ryan with a hungry look as he lowered his front half until his ass was sticking up in the air, "fuck me good, daddy."

Fuck, this was getting to much for Lindsay and she wanted to fuck too. "Let me at least give you a preview of what you're gonna get" Lindsay breathed out as she reluctantly pulled her fingers out and smirked at the whine Gavin let out as she pushed her pants and underwear down and kicked them off, moaning as her aroused length that was already at the tip was exposed to the open air. "Be a good kitty and ride me, baby" Lindsay ordered with a sweet peck to his cheek.

The desperation in Michael's voice was simply adorable.. He truly did seem to have not fucked for three entire weeks if he was cursing up a storm as such. "Oh, baby.. You look so fucking hot like this. They haven't given you any action at all, huh? You want my big cock stuffed inside of you?" The dark neko hissed out, putting the slightest of pressure against the other's hole.

Gavin was at least being given more of a choice in terms of a fucking and gladly straddled Lindsay's hips to position the tip up against his soaked hole and began to sink down. Almost instantly did it result in a soft whine leaving his throat, looking over at Michael with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, Ryan was in on it too..~" Gavin hissed out with the slightest of confidence.

Michael glared over at the two schemers and all but flipped them off. "You're still not off the hook, Gavvy. Just wait till Ry's done with me" he threatened and smiled as Gavin gulped at the threat before turning to look back at the large teasing neko and gave him the best begging eyes and wiggled his rear, "please, daddy. Give me what you got. Remember when Jeremy and I won that rematch in Kart? Give me the fucking I gave to you."

Lindsay moaned at the wet, twitching feeling around her cock and took hold to Gavin's slim waist and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to those prickly lips of Gavin’s. "C'mon, kitten. Ride me like the good boy you are for me" she groaned out as Gavin rolled his hips.

Gavin's cunt walls twitched at the roll forward inside of him and released a shaky purr, moving his hips in slow rolling motions and grinned down at the lady. "S-So big.." The neko purred, looking down to quickly nuzzle his face in between those lovely breasts of hers. Ryan himself was a bit tired of waiting and gripped onto Michael's hips with a sharp hold, rubbing up against his hole until he began to slowly push forward and feel the hole give way to him. "S-Shit, baby.. so damn tight~"

Michael's lips quivered as they opened in a shuddery, choked breathy moan and his eyes rolled into the back of his skull as he was filled inch by glorious inch of Ryan's cock. God, it has been sooo long since he's last been fucked and the feeling of that thick and long meat of a manhood stretching him was like a religious experience.

"D-D-Daddy-y" was the only thing Michael could breathe out as his walls and rim stretched to accommodate the dick he's missed so much. Fuck, sometimes he'd like to think what would be the outcome if both Ryan and Jack tried to sink their massive lengths into his ass at once, but he knew that he was just going to die from being split apart. But, damn was the dirty thought a great thing to think about.

Fuck, Michael always has been a bit tight but this... this was a new level of tightness. Ryan found himself releasing a breathless hiss of great delight as the tight walls surrounded his dick like a warm glove, leaning down to nip at the other's flushed shoulder. "That's it, baby. Nice and slow...

Take it for daddy." His voice had lowered substantially to a low growl, sliding his tongue up the shell of Michael's ear as he submerged himself inside of that wonderful hole.

Lindsay groaned as she watched that thick cock of Ryan's slide into Michael's ass, gasping as she looked down further and saw a bulge forming through Michael's gut. Damn, even though literally all three people in the household have been fucked by Ryan, Lindsay still could not believe that the large neko was just so big in the dick area. It almost made her feel miniscule in comparison, but she could never feel jealous of the cock that has ruined her ass since that first night.

"Jesus, that's fucking hot to watch" Lindsay breathed out and moaned and called Gavin's name as the neko fondled her breasts as he continued to obediently ride her own girth of a penis, "that's a good kitty. So good for me aren't you, baby. Mmm, sss, hah, why don't you move a little faster yeah?"

Gavin smirked up at Lindsay as her noises of pleasure seemed to increase along with Gavin's hip movement, roughly slamming his ass back down against her to have her cock deliciously rub against his inner walls. She managed to have such a thick girth size, smaller than Jeremy's but bigger than Michael's and was practically smacked in the middle and felt soooo good. "Mhfff, L-Lindsay...~" The neko huffed out in response, letting his lips curl around one of her puffy nipples and suck to his delight.

Meanwhile Ryan was now submerged inside of Michael's lovely hole and kept a steady grip on the other, watching him with keen eyes and licked at his lips. "Doing good, baby? Think you can handle daddy moving inside of you now?"

Michael was more than adjusted to that impressive and huge cock and fuck did he want more than anything for Ryan to let loose inside him like the wild animal that he was. Gazing back at the large neko with a wanting burning fire in his nearly black eyes, Michael smirked and roughly slammed back onto the monster, smirking wider at the surprised gasp from Ryan at the movement.

"Don't you dare fucking hold back, Haywood. Fuck my tight ass like you goddamn mean it" Michael spat as he roughly slammed back again until his ass cheeks smacked against Ryan's hips, "fuck me. Give me all you got dammit."

He certainly wasn't going to take no as an answer any time soon, it seems. Ryan let his nails dig down deep into his skin as he let his hips slowly surge backwards before thrusting forward in a quick, forceful movement. The ripples it sent across his ass was heavenly.. "Fuck, that's a tight ass.." Ryan was forced to breathe out through his teeth as he picked up a forceful pace, letting a hand slide up to tug at his wild mess of hair.

Michael cried out at both the rough pace and the rough tug to his hair that instantly had him up on his hands properly, letting his slutty, pleasurable noises as his hole was finally getting the fucking he oh so longed for. "Yes, daddy, fuck me just like that! Fuck, mmm, you fuckin know I like it rough" Michael breathed out and cried Ryan's name as one thrust nailed his prostate head on.

Lindsay sank her manicured nails into Gavin's hips as she began thrusting up against Gavin's downwards fast paced movements until her ears burned as she could hear the neko's plump ass smack against her thick thighs. "Love your tight pussy, Gavvy. Hah, gonna give it to you nice and good before Michael gets a hold on you" Lindsay panted out as she swatted the half cat man's plump cheek and sank her nails into it as she moved her hips along with Gavin's.

If Gavin was crying out at the treatment now, who knows what would happen when Michael gave him the rough treatment. He's been holding up for so long and the mere thought of being manhandled by the other had Gavin shivering and moaning out Lindsay's name as he slammed his hips down in time with her thrusts. Her cock certainly was heavenly.

Ryan himself was loving the vocal attitude the other was suddenly having and grinned as he began to pound into him faster and faster. He was so damn loud and tight! "Yeah, that's it, baby. Take my big dick.." The neko huffed out as his hips moved with more ferocity.

"D-Daddy, yes! S-So fuckin rough~!" Michael cried out as he clawed the leather couch as much as his nails could, drool already dripping and swinging off his chin as his ass and practically his brain were getting the fucking of a lifetime, "more, daddy, more! Ah, sss, always want more from daddy!" Fuck, those dirty words coming out of Michael's mouth was seriously affecting Lindsay as she watched from her vantage point behind the rising and falling neko, loving the sexed out look on Michael's agape face and fierce, teeth baring look on Ryan's face as he snarled and grunted as that thick cock of his rammed deep into Michael's jiggling ass.

Gavin's flushed face was burning up even more with the sounds of Michael's pleasure accommodating the skin on skin action and deeply purred out against Lindsay as he watched the other get absolutely destroyed by Ryan's lovely cock. He was so thick... But oh, Lindsay definitely was too. Gavin's hips rolled downwards in aggressive movements as he whined out with each grind up against his g-spot, letting the lady's plush tits roll around in his palms.

Ryan himself was getting more ferocious with his thrusts and let his nails sink into Michael's lovely thick hips, fucking into him harshly and caused the poor lad's body to jolt forward with each thrust. "Ffffuck, take daddy's cock. Take it, you fucking slut.." Ryan hissed out through clenched teeth and yanked the other by his curly hair with a grin.

Michael was definitely going to be walking around with a limp for the next two days, but goddammit he didn't care one bit. Second, Jack, this was the cock he worshipped the most. It made since that a large neko himself, a half being, was able to lug around something so big and massive, but fuck, how he was able to fuck with it Michael could never know. Not that he was complaining. He loved to feel it stretching him far more than what he used to take in his ass, loved the feel of his walls trying to make sense of the huge thing invading them, loved the feeling of his stomach look like something out of Alien as that cock moved through him.

"Daddy is so big~! Fuckin love, hah, love your cock, daddy!" Michael cried out, his tongue hanging out his mouth like a dog. God, his entire ass was already aching from the intense pace, but he absolutely loved that feeling all the same.

Hearing Michael scream out from the pounding only fueled Ryan's ego further as he managed to slam his hips at a quicker pace, slapping Michael's pale cheeks with a grin on his face. "So fucking loud for me.. I wouldn't be surprised if I got you to cum just from fucking you." The neko hissed, wrapping his arms around Michael's waist as he fucked into his hole with a brutal pace. Gavin was getting a more gentle treatment, thankfully. He let out a soft mewl against Lindsay's neck as he rode her with great delight, spreading his cheeks apart as he slammed down back onto her dick.

Lindsay huffed out a breathy laugh as she watched her boyfriend get his ass handed to him like it was nothing, feeling a tad bit sorry as she watched those red inflamed cheeks of Michael's be brutalized by the ferocious neko that was fucking into Michael with everything he had in store. "Jesus, Ry. You don't know how to go easy on people do you, babe?" she teased and hissed at the soft nips Gavin lined her neck with as he dutifully rode her cock like he was meant for it, all three knowing the answer to that question considering that they've all got a taste of the pleasure/pain train from Ryan Haywood himself.

Ryan merely flashed her a smirk and stuffed his face back between the crook of Michael's neck, hips moving faster and faster until he was practically a jackrabbit fucking into his mate, puffing out grunts and hisses against Michael's skin. It was truly a sight to see, what with Michael getting the fuck of a lifetime after three weeks of no action. Gavin was delighted by the sight and jumped against Lindsay even quicker himself, huffing out a soft mewl of pleasure. "S-So good.. mhrrrr~"

Michael's shaking arms couldn't take holding the position for much longer especially with the way they shook as they tried to withstand the brutal punishment his ass was getting and he promptly fell on his thankfully glasses-less face, staining the couch with his constant tears and drool from being fucked as if he were a lifeless sex doll used for Ryan's pleasure only.

"Hah ah, d-daddy, I-I don't think I can, fuck, take it anymore!" Michael breathed out hoarsely and clenched his eyes shut as that fat head was like a prostate seeking missile, causing him to see stars and galaxies with each brutal ram into his poor rear and god could he feel that inextinguishable heat beginning to burn him. "D-Daddy, I-I'm g-gonna-" was the only thing that Michael could croak out as he called out Ryan's name as he spilled onto the couch, making a milky white mess on the all black leather.

"There you go, cum for daddy.." Ryan purred out into Michael's ear and smirked at the soft whimpers he released, shivering as he felt the walls clamp down onto his own dick. "S-Shit, ugh--" That was the only thing he could manage out before his own semen shot inside of Michael's poor spent ass, tilting his head up to pant out into the air and gently thrust his orgasm out of him.

Lindsay and Gavin were too right there with them, albeit their orgasms were far tamer and gentle almost. The two let out their joyous cries as they came for each other, Lindsay puffing out the neko's name in a sultry breathy cry as tossed her head back and spurted deep within Gavin's womb, feeling it to the point she could feel some escape and drip down her pulsing shaft and drawing up balls and drip onto the couch.

The neko's juices were untamed like his orgasm, squirting all over Lindsay's shaft and the leather couch. It felt fucking incredible, like usual. Gavin ground down slowly on her cock to ride out the aftershocks and finally released a sigh of delight, pulling himself off to have her lovely sperm drip out of him. "A-Ah.. that was nice..~" He purred in a tired voice, slumping up against the other to press sweet kisses against her neck.

If Gavin was tired from just that, Michael felt like he was drifting off to some unknown astral plane from getting fucked so goddamn hard and god his tailbone was just...sore. And when he heard the large neko above let out a purr-mixed groan and felt that softening monster pull out of him all the way, he truly just felt fucked open and his hole seemed to refuse to close as it let loose the amount of cum Ryan had pumped into his ass. His mouth flapped as if he were trying to say something, anything, but all that came out was incoherent breathless gibberish as his body shook from his intense orgasm. Damn, he's never been fucked that hard before and the fact that he was this blissed out was a sight Lindsay wished she had her phone with her to take a picture of him.

Ryan could clearly tell just how worn out the other was by releasing a sympathetic purr, picking off a few tissues from the box on the coffee table and cleaned up both the couch and Michael's hole. He really was a mess. An adorable mess. Ryan helped Michael's lower half down onto the couch and left him to grab a glass of water and a pill to help with the pain. "Here.." His voice was a soft murmur as he gave Michael the pill and helped him with drinking, his other hand gently stroking the top of Michael's head.

Michael sighed as the cool liquid coated his throat, knowing he will definitely need that pill for tomorrow. "G-Good...kitty..." he croaked out, having enough energy to roll over onto his side with Ryan tenderly helping him and murmuring soft encouraging words to him in the process.

Damn...he really needed that. He couldn't imagine going through an even longer sex ban like poor Gavin did and he still felt bad that the neko had to go through that. However...as apologetic as he felt, he was still 100% on board with him giving Gavin his punishment for his cheeky little plan.

He would definitely get to that...well, after he recuperated enough. He was bone tired and his entire backside including the backs of his thighs were aching and possibly bruised a bit.

Lindsay giggled softly at the blissed out appearance, softly petting Gavin's head as he nuzzled into her sweaty breasts as usual. She thought that Gavin was going to get his and she half dreaded what state she was going to see Gavin in come morning.

After Ryan had placed Michael into his bed upstairs and said his goodbye to leave for his own lovely home, it left Lindsay and Gavin to their own accord until eventually night time had rolled around. The punishment was just around the corner for the neko and left him fearful of sleeping in the same bed as the other, so he insisted on snuggling up under the covers with the lovely lady who smothered his bearded face with those supple breasts he loved so much. He was always more of a boob guy than an ass guy, after all. Part of Gavin was a bit hopeful that Michael would be in too much pain in his behind to really remember what to do to his neko to get him back, but Michael never forgot stuff like that...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Gavin awoke to an empty bed and the smell of bacon wafting into the room, causing his ears to perk up as gentle clinks of pans could be heard.

Michael looked up from his phone and smiled as he saw Gavin was starting to wake up and though the thought of breakfast in bed sounded like the sweetest thing to bring to the neko...he had more important things to bring to his neko aka his punishment. Obviously, Michael certainly did NOT forget that shitty scheme Gavin pulled against him and though he wanted to do it last night, Lindsay was in the room with him as if she were protecting him despite the fact that she was in on Gavin's plan to begin with. Now, it was just he and Gavin in the room with he in his chair and his sweet Lindsay downstairs making a hearty breakfast for the three of them to enjoy this fine Saturday.

Stretching his tired limbs and giving a big yawn, Gavin reluctantly slid out from the warm covers and walked out into the living room, not yet noticing Michael when he was blinded by the morning light filtering in through the blinds. He released a soft mewl out into the house to notify his presence and ask for a response, almost like feline echolocation.

Oh, Michael was going to have a ball with this adorable feline this morning and he had already told Lindsay earlier to not interfere (and also bribed her that he will buy her whatever she wanted). Putting his phone down on the nightstand, Michael tailed after Gavin and once the neko turned his way, Michael easily picked him up and smirking at the surprised hiss Gavin let out, he marched his way back to their room closed the door behind him with his foot and all but threw Gavin onto the bed.

"You thought I forgot about that shit you pulled huh, Gavvy?" Michael sneered as he captured Gavin's wrists and using the rope he already had out and easily bound Gavin's wrists together, "oh, kitten. I'm gonna wreck your fucking morning."

He really felt like he had forgotten! Oh, fuck... He was in for a wild, painful ride. Gavin let out a few soft whimpers before devolving into loud desperate wails and yowls asking, pleading for help. He knew that it was going to hurt and by the gods he was terrified. There wasn't any moisture in his cunt for now, as he was too bound by the fear flooding through his system.

Michael chuckled at the fearful look on Gavin's face and pressed a sweet kiss to those quivering lips. "Don't worry, babe. Lindsay made me promise that I won't hurt you too badly. But..." he trailed off as he yanked off Gavin's boxers and roughly spread those tanned legs apart and moaning at the sight of that bare (thanks, Lindsay) cunt before him, "I am going to give you a wild ride this morning. So, just sit back, relax, and let your owner give you your just desserts."

And with that, Michael dipped his head down and spread those yet to be aroused lips and immediately dove his tongue into the entrance, smirking at the caught off guard yelp Gavin let out that melted into a shuddery moan as that tongue of Michael's licked the inside as much as he could physically reach.

The little neko released a soft whine once Michael had dove in between his legs and began to lick away at his presently dry lips, sharply huffing out another noise of slight delight. Gavin knew that Michael wouldn't keep to something like that. He was dominant in nature and wouldn't give Gavin any mercy if his life depended on it. "M-Micool.." He softly whined from under his breath, body quaking in multiple emotions.

Michael hummed in response and smiled as he could taste the beginnings of Gavin's sweet juices, but not flowing as much. He would just have to fix that. "Come on, kitten. Get nice and wet for me" he murmured as he pressed his thumb and the pinkish red nub and swirled it in circles and chuckled as Gavins knees shook at the sensitive touch, "you're gonna need to be dripping for what I'm going to do to you."

Another loud whine shook his core, one being of hesitancy. Oh fuck, what was he going to do? "Hnnn.. Micool.." Gavin whimpered, ears pressed against his head and nubbed tail tucked up to where some of the fur got into Michael's mouth. It seems like he was only making things more difficult.

Despite the reluctance he could hear in the neko's voice, Michael smiled as he knew his rubbing was affecting Gavin by how much his hips were starting to buck up to his face. "Come on, Gav. Drip for me" he nearly commanded as he sat up and roughly shoved three fingers into Gavin's cunt and giving him a smirk as the only warning, Michael instantly began harshly thrusting his digits in and out of the warm, twitching walls, surprising Gavin with the sudden speed and hardness. He did promise he was going to go wild on Gavin this morning, so why not kick off the roughness with some brutal fingerfucking?

His walls were a tad dry and the rough stretch had Gavin clenching his eyes and squirming in discomfort, softly grunting out under his breath with legs softly digging into the comforter. Fear was taking away the pleasure, but it was shown before that Michael didn't care all too much. He did it for his own pleasure, and in this case, Gavin's displeasure.

Michael darkly chuckled at the mild discomfort on Gavin's face and bent down and pressed his blushing cheek. "Ah, what's the matter, kitten? You don't like it this rough?" Michael crooned as he crooked his fingers up to play with bundle of nerves hidden within the neko and smiled as Gavin's eyelids fluttered a bit and a soft gasp was drawn from him, "is it a bit too much for the kitty cat?"

"I-I'm scared... I don't want to be hurt again.." His voice was barely audible, but it could be heard. With his body exposed to the other, multiple scars from the past were of course revealed to the other, slash marks coating his body as he stared at Michael with wide eyes. He was fucking terrified. "B-But.. I know I was bad, so.. I deserve it."

Michael crooned at that and ceased his fingers for a second and bent down and pressed sweet, tender kisses to Gavin's face and led them to Gavin's lips. "Not gonna mark you up too bad, I promised Lindsay I wasn't going to do that either. But, I'm still gonna punish the fuck out of you though" Michael retorted as he pulled his fingers out to rub swift circles around Gavin's protruding clit, "now, be a good kitty for me and take what you denied me for three fucking weeks."

Gavin's eyes widened for a moment as he took in his surroundings, studying Michael's face for a moment before turning to look at the paddle he had on the bed and... promptly knocked it off the bed using his foot and looked away from the man. He had lit the fuse and was waiting for the man to do his worse. Part of him... wanted Michael to be rough.

Michael quirked his eyebrow up at that and roughly pinched Gavin's clit and enjoyed the cry the neko let out. "Oh, I see you're ready to play along then? Well" Michael said as he got off the bed and grabbed the paddle and intimidatingly held it in his hands, "guess we're just gonna have to give the kitty what he wants." Not waiting for an answer because Gavin has always been a defiant little shit, Michael easily rolled Gavin over onto his stomach and pulled Gavin's bound wrists and pinned them to the small of his back. "Stay" he commanded in that tone as he took his place behind Gavin.

Gavin's entire body shivered violently at the commanding voice the other held, his clit still tingling away from the pinch it had received. They only did something like this once, and it had ended up turning south far too quickly. Hopefully things go better this time.

Michael chuckled as he could vividly see his neko shivering from the doom his body was going to be under. "Now then" Michael said as he ran a soothing hand up and down Gavin's quivering back with one hand while the other readied itself with a tight grip on the 'bitch' paddle, "shall we begin?" Before he could even let Gavin answer, Michael rose the paddle up and roughly brought it down onto Gavin's ass, smiling with glee as he watched it jiggle and listened to that pained yelp from Gavin. "Yeah, scream for me. Lindsay's not gonna be here to protect you" Michael sneered as he brought the paddle down again and again.

Oh, but that sting... the shockwaves it sent up his spine had Gavin letting out a soft groan after each scream, legs kicking up whenever the leather of the paddle made contact with his juicy ass. It hurt like a bitch but it also felt so *good*. "Nhggg! I-I'm sorry, daddy! I'm sorry!" The neko whined in between sharp cries and yowls of pain from the spanks and gripped at the sheets to the best of his abilities.

"Shut up" Michael sneered as he laid swatt after swat after swat onto the neko's poor rear, liking how the vulgar word on the paddle was becoming more prominent amongst the all rear inflamed appearance on Gavin's cheeks. Much like last time, Michael could not help, but grow aroused at the sight of fiery red look on the neko's rear. He always loved this butt and was the first butt he fell in love with and to see it like this a second time was rapidly pooling excitement in his nether regions.

Fuck, his juices were leaking all over the damn sheets! Getting worked up and spanked like this was only arousing Gavin even more as Michael laid the swats down onto his inflamed rump. "A-Ahh! Daddy, please!~" At this point he had no idea what he was begging for in particular, but he was sure that he needed something up his leaking cunt.

Michael snickered as he could clearly see the puffy and swollen lips twitch and throb as they let clear drops drip onto the sheets. "Gettin all wet for me over this huh, kitten?" he giggled as gave Gavin those last few swats before finishing it off with the hardest spank he could muster and tossed the paddle to the other side of the room.

That last shocking spank had Gavin shivering and releasing gentle sobs, his ass completely red with splotches of purple present. He was truly ruined. Even if he was in pain, his cunt betrayed the idea that he didn't like the treatment and released a shaky mewl, looking over his shoulder to plead the man with his eyes. "P-Please..."

Michael chuckled at the desperate look in Gavin's eyes and reached forward and parted the neko's puffy lips, moaning at the looking of the sinfully wet and twitching hole. "What shall I do with you now, kitten?" he asked as he legitimately began to think. He got up and walked over to the nightstand where they kept all the sex toys and pulled open the drawer and hummed aloud in thought as he looked at each of the bright colored toys, wondering which one he could no doubt punish Gavin with.

He was very, very impatient right now. Each agonizing second that ticked by had Gavin squirming about in his binds on the bed and mewling out for his beloved (and rough) owner. The room absolutely reeked of Gavin's vaginal fluids, slightly tangy in nature, and Gavin could very clearly see the drool slipping off of the other's lips as he looked at the multitude of toys in the drawer. "D-Daddy, I want you.."

Michael chuckled at the plea of wanting him as he looked on the wide selection of toys to use on the neko until his eyes landed on the dildo that he'd seen Gavin riding that one time. Similar to his own length and had the same skin tone as his. Perfect for punishing naughty kittens like Gavin. "How's about we take it back old school with this little guy?" Michael said as he pulled the dildo out along with the bottle of lube.

Lube probably wouldn't be needed with the amount of juices his cunt was releasing, unless Michael was planning on some anal action. Honestly he wouldn't even care at this point. He was so fucking horny... "M-Micool! Pleeeease give it to me!" Gavin huffed out and raised his haunches up a tad more, tongue flopping out of his mouth as he wiggled his hips around in a taunting fashion.

Michael beamed widely at the request and remembering that the dildo had a suction cup, Michael went over to his chair and sat down in it. "On your knees" he demanded with a snap of his fingers as he pushed his boxers down and off his legs, smirking at the wanting gaze plastered all over the neko's face.

His eyes quickly snapped down to Michael's cock that was now revealed to the open air, licking his lips in deep want. He would do anything to have that lovely cock in him right now... Gavin struggled with the binds on his wrists and managed to sit up onto his knees on the bed, looking over at Michael with a confused expression.

Michael snickered at the predicament Gavin was in and knew it'd be quite difficult for him to obey the command when his wrists were bound like that. "Okay, kitten" he relented and got up from his chair and walked over to undo Gavin's binds before plopping back down in his chair and pumped his length with an eager, but patient hand. "Now, on your knees, kitten" he ordered with a snap of his fingers.

Gavin let his tongue swipe over his dry lips once more before scampering over to Michael's side, quickly dropping down to his knees like he was asked and released the loudest purr he could muster as he rubbed his head up against his knee. He was so needy right now, and the only way to counter it was sitting right in front of him. "Micool, please..."

Michael chuckled and scratched behind the kitty ears before pushing Gavin away a bit to suction cup the obscene toy to the floor in front of him. "Suck and ride, kitten" Michael ordered as he pulled Gavin's head close to his length that was already leaking with pre.

A soft whine was forced out of his throat when he was told he wouldn't be getting Michael's actual dick, but this would have to do for now... Gavin eagerly shoved the lovely dick into his mouth and managed to get it down to the back of his throat in one clean swoop, loving the choked noise Michael made out of shock. Lining himself up with the dildo, Gavin wasted no time before he was sinking down onto the silicone toy, releasing a pleased yet muffled mewl against Michael's length. It felt so good to be stuffed...

"Mmm, there's a good boy" Michael praised as he felt his eyes grow heavy as he looked down at the neko who gazed back with those big green eyes of his, "ride it, kitten. Since you thought it was such a spectacular idea to deprive me from having any kind of pleasure, just now that that dildo is going to be your best friend for three weeks."

Oh. Gavin sputtered around Michael's dick and quickly pulled off to release a strangled mewl of confusion, staring up at the man with wide eyes as his hips stopped moving immediately. He could not be serious. Gavin released out a pleading yowl and gripped onto his leg, desperately pawing at his skin for some mercy. No, no, no!

Michael let out a deep, evil laugh at the pathetic whines leaving the neko and smiled even wider at that desperate look. "Oh, you thought I was gonna go easy on ya didn't you, kitten? Oh no, Gavvy, I got yo ass this time round. And I've already told Lindsay about it too and of course she was on board with it. But, don't fret, you can still have all the fun you want. It's just that that copy cat of my dick is gonna be yours until I say so" Michael sneered and shoved Gavin's head down his length and marveled at the gag the neko let out, "now, quit whining and ride that toy, Gav. Unless you want me to push your punishment to a month of no sex at all."

Life truly was full of suffering. Sex for Gavin was like a source of happiness for him. Take it away and, well, Gavin gets sad. His hips would weakly slip up and down the shaft of the toy, only releasing soft whimpers against Michael. His mouth would softly suckle and just barely bob against the thick cock he longed to feel inside of him once more. Woe is the neko that couldn't have some dick for three weeks.

Michael frowned at the half hearted head he was getting from the neko and tightened his grip on his soft hair. "Does the kitten want to go a month without any sex or should I bump it up to two whole months or hell, four months like last time and we both know how desperate and needy you were for anything to be inside you" Michael threatened and forcefully shoved Gavin's head down his cock again, "now, suck, kitten."

A wretched noise slipped out of the neko as he was forced so suddenly to take the other's girth down his throat and released a soft noise of complaint, nails sinking deep into Michael's knees as he attempted to keep his composure. Gavin was fine with deepthroating as long as he was given the time to ease it down his throat, but regardless, Michael probably wouldn't care if he threw up all over his dick. His nubbed tail swished furiously on his rump with each huff and choke he let out brought him far too close to giving up last night's meal.

"Now, put that mouth to work, kitten" Michael demanded as he loosened his hold on Gavin's hair, but still held onto his hair to keep him there.

His throat walls constricted and quivered around the large dick that forced its way down, tears welling up in his eyes that he had to blink away. Fuck, he couldn't take it anymore. The neko quickly yanked his head up to release soft coughs and spits of saliva that welled up in his mouth, panting out with hands on his knees.

Michael pursed his lips and affectionately scratched behind the neko's ears. "Too much huh, kitten?" he crooned as he stood up from his post, "well, that's a damn shame. And I was really hoping to get you to cum on your new best friend. Guess we gotta do it like this." 'Like this' mainly implied Michael yanking up Gavin and tossing him onto his back on the bed and while the neko was given a half a second to recover, Michael ripped the dildo off the floor and immediately plunged it deep inside the neko, smirking at the surprised yelp he emitted from the half cat being.

Fuck, he really was getting rough... Being thrown onto his back only caused his bruised rear to hurt even more, sharply gasping and mewling out when the toy was forced so suddenly inside of him. Michael wasn't giving him any mercy. "P-Please-- Nhg!"

Michael didn't respond to the plea. The only thing he gave to the neko was a shit eating grin as he immediately began slamming the dildo in and out of Gavin, working that cunt past its limit with just the toy that was an exact replica of his own penis, moaning as he watched those puffy lips work to stretch around the shaft.

At least he had something to fill him. Once the pace was set Gavin immediately began to cry out and grab at the sheets below him, hoping to get some sort of leverage. But damn, he was really regretting that stupid sex ban he put on Michael. His legs kicked up into the air with each plunge into his poor puffy cunt, tears slipping down his face at the intensity. "M-Micooool!"

"C'mon, take it, kitten” Michael sneered as he roughly pounded the cock in and out of the swollen cunt that he could physically hear how wet it was and moaned as he watched streaks of creamy pussy juices streaked down Gavin's perineum and over his asshole and make a creamy mess on the bed. Damn, it was getting severely hard to resist the urge to throw the dick across the room and shove his own in there and give that pussy a taste of the roughness he usually reserved only for Ryan. Just thinking of pounding Gavin's lights out like that made Michael moan and his eyes fluttered and his cock throbbed with the need to be inside the dripping neko.

Gavin could scarcely handle the treatment and brought his hands up to cover his mouth that threatened to pour out with lewd noises, squeezing his eyes shut so he didn't have to see the grin on Michael's face. Part of him hated how smug he was being, the other just desired to cum and get it over with.

Fuck, he couldn't take it and Michael severely wanted to give that pussy a good fucking with his own cock and he promptly ripped the dildo and tossed it in the chair. "Can't take it anymore. Your sex ban is going to start after this but until then get the fuck on your hands and knees" Michael ordered with a swat to Gavin's inner thigh.

A deep purr began to rumble in his throat once Michael notified him to get into position and promptly did as he was told, not wanting to wait much longer either. Gavin highly doubts that Michael is gonna be able to last long through the sex ban without cheating a little, and that's completely fine. As long as Gavin had something inside of him, he was satisfied. The neko looked behind his shoulder and gave Michael a smug grin, wiggling his hips around in a taunting manner with his flushed lips dripping in slick.

That tantalizing view was enough to emit a ferocious sounding growl from Michael as he gripped Gavin's hip with one hand while the other lined his cock with that dripping cunt. 'How is it a punishment if you're just gonna go for his pussy?' his naughty side questioned as his eyes landed on that winking asshole, 'c'mon. If you're gonna punish him, fuck him there. We both know he can take it.' Smirking devilishly back at the neko, Michael spat in his hand and slathered it on his throbbing length and aligned his plump head with the furled in hole and immediately stuffed himself deep into Gavin's ass with a stuttery groan leaving him and a sharp cry leaving the neko at the harsh penetration in his nether region.

That was definitely not expected. A sharp howl of pain left the neko as he was so forcefully stretched out by the other and squeezed his eyes shut to let a few tears fall. Usually he's so slow and at least uses plenty of lube if he isn't going to prepare him. But fuck, it hurts! "O-Ow, Micool..." Gavin whined out, hips wildly quivering.

As much as he didn't like to hear the neko cry out in pain, this was his punishment after all. "Ah, just take it for now, kitten" Michael growled out as he grabbed the lube and uncapped it and dribbled some on the exposed part of his length and surged back in, grunting as he had the decency to use some form of lube. Tossing the bottle to the side, Michael tightly gripped Gavin's hips and shoved in with a harsh thrust, puffing out a satisfied groan as the tight walls twitched around him. He repeated this motion again and again, letting out heaving grunts as he went at a steady, yet harsh pace that made the neko cry out at each one.

The lube just barely helped with the stinging pain, letting his upper half fall down as he whimpered and whined out in deep discomfort. Now it was starting to seem more and more like a punishment. Maybe his cunt would never get any pleasure and Michael would only fuck him in his unprepared ass. He didn't like the sound of that... "O-Ow! Micool, please stop--"

"Take it, kitten" he growled out and shoved Gavin's face into the pillow and struck his already inflamed rear as he picked up his thrusts and began slamming harder and harder into the neko, his furious hips colliding with Gavin's fiery bitch printed ass in a series of loud skin smacking sounds. To ease the neko's mild pain, Michael slid his hand underneath and began playing with the half cat man's swollen clit, hoping at least that would make it easier for Gavin to enjoy. He felt bad about taking his lover like this, but he'll definitely make it up to him later.

The clit rubbing made the stimulation even harder to handle as his hips arched away from the man's publishing thrusts, staining the pillow beneath his face with his tears. Yeah, he would definitely think twice about doing something to Michael again. Loud muffled yelps and howls of pain could be heard from the neko, unaware of the lady standing behind the door who could clearly see the crimson liquid dribbling out of him.

Michael indeed could see the blood coating his length and though he winced at the sight, his masochist side only smiled and evilly laughed and forced him to keep going. Pausing for a bit to let the neko recover, he pressed sweet kisses up the neko's back and led them to the back of Gavin's neck, silently shushing his cries. "You're doing good, boi, you're doing great. I'll make it up to you after this okay, baby?" Michael murmured and tenderly rubbed his side as his hips resumed his thrusts, his cock unfortunately being slickened by the red liquid.

The sweet kisses and murmured words only made Gavin frown in response, looking over his shoulder briefly to frown at the man with tears coating his cheeks. 'Make it up', yeah sure... The neko's frail body shivered and shook in pain and exhaustion as he bit down into his bottom lip to stifle his noises, feeling the blood dribble down his tanned thigh. He just wants the punishment to be over with.

"You feel so good, Gavvy. Always feel so goddamn good for me and everyone who you let fuck you. So nice and tight for your owner aren't you, baby?" Michael whispered dirtily into his kitty ear as his fingers continued to swirl around the swollen nub that he could feel throb with each thrust into Gavin's ass.

Gavin whined out in response with his skinny body curling in on itself, or at least attempting to. He was sore, tired, and hungry and just wanted this to be over with. "H-Hurry, please.." Gavin choked out, biting down onto his already swollen bottom lip with shaky huffs of pain leaving him.

Michael huffed out a breathy swear as he pounded deep into Gavin's ass, moaning out his love for his boi and grunting savagely as he gave his all to Gavin, though not giving the poor neko the hardness that he wanted to give him. Perhaps next time. But, for now, he simply pushed towards his end that was drawing relatively close and he cursed as he could feel that irresistible fire engulf his body before he breathed out Gavin's name and tossed his head back and shakily groaned as he spilled inside the neko, bending down to press breathy groan-mixed kisses up and down Gavin's neck.

Fuck, finally. Gavin let out a breath of relief and let his hips unfurl from being bunched up so close to his torso, body shaking in exhaustion and stomach growled. He was interrupted before he could even get some breakfast! How rude... "I-I just want to eat something.." The neko whined out.

Michael hummed in response and heard a knock at the door and turned and nearly shrunk as he saw Lindsay standing there with a plate of food, most likely for Gavin. "Sorry, Lindsay. Went a bit rough with him" Michael apologized profusely as he finished with a sigh and withdrew from the neko and murmured an apology to him at the hiss Gavin let out, "I'll go get a rag to clean you up and I'll let Lindsay take over, okay?" With a sweet kiss to the back of Gavin's shoulder, Michael got off the bed and walked into the shared bathroom.

Lindsay frowned at the sight of her sweet neko, though she knew this would be the outcome of Gavin's punishment. His ass cheeks were tomato red and one cheek had the 'bitch' imprinted on his ass, his poor hole had a small trickle of dried blood staining the backs of his thighs. "Maybe a bit too rough, babe?" Lindsay chided Michael as he came back in with a wet rag and commenced his duty in cleaning up the mess he made. Lindsay did hers as well as she strolled in with two plates of food for both Michael and Gavin, knowing that they might appreciate breakfast in bed.

Gavin would whine out at the pressure being applied to his bruised and slightly bloodied rump and in a pathetic display, let his head flop down onto the bed like a sad stray puppy. Lindsay seemed like an angel sent from the gods above in this moment and reached out to gently knead at her leg, looking up with pleading eyes. Not just for his food, but for some much needed loving from the kind lady.

Lindsay awwed at the sweet look Gavin was giving her and sat the plates down on the nightstand and sat down next to Gavin and ran her fingers through her hair, giggling a little as the neko closed his eyes and let a purr run through him at the gentle touches. "Aww, poor baby. You regret doing that plan now don't you?" Lindsay teased a bit as she scratch behind his half ear, "sex bans aren't that fun for nobody now is it?"

Michael didn't have to treat him so roughly! The purring in his throat would immediately stop as he glared up at the lady and softly pushed her hand away. He just wanted to have some fun, to tease Michael a little. Now everyone was against him. Gavin let out a stubborn hiss and let his head rest on the pillow, facing away from his two owners as his tail flicked from side to side in deep irritation.

Lindsay and Michael both laughed at Gavin's little temper tantrum and lied down on each side of him and wrapped their arms around him. "Aww, don't be like that, Gavvy" Lindsay murmured as she ran her fingers through his hair again and dropped sweet kisses to his forehead and led them all over his frowning face.

Michael chuckled at the irritated meow Gavin let out and held him close from behind, rubbing circular motions onto his bare tummy and kissing the back of his shoulder and neck. "I'm sorry for getting to rough with you, baby. You're not on punishment anymore and you don't have to go through a three week ban" Michael murmured in his ear, a bit reluctant cause he kind of wanted to drive Gavin crazy with no sex, but he didn't want to put the half cat man through anymore sex bans ever again.

The close proximity of their teases really struck that inner cat deep inside of the man as he quickly shuffled out of their arms and stood up on wobbly legs, slipping into a pair of shorts before grabbing his plate of food and limped away from the couple with his ears pressed against his head. He was not wanting to be around the two right not and insisted on slipping out of his cat door outside, settling down onto plush grass to eat.

Michael sighed as he watched Gavin leave the room. "Man, he is really upset now though I can't really blame him" Lindsay commented and felt a bit bad for letting Michael go off on Gavin.

"He'll be fine. Why don't we just let the kitty chill out for a few and he'll come back in when he's ready. But, until then" Michael said as he sat up and grabbed his plate and picked up a piece of bacon and bit off a piece and hummed as he chewed, "I'm going to chow down. Thanks for the breakfast, Lindsay."

The redheaded woman just scoffed and rolled her eyes and lightly slapped his arm before standing up. "I'm going to go shower. You two better have made up by the time I'm out" she half threatened as she left her room and giggled as she heard Michael mock her with a 'yes, ma'am.'

His ass hurt like all holy hell, and it was all because he decided to tease Michael a bit. How was that fair. Gavin had a scowl on his face the entire time he ate his breakfast, staring at the fence until his attention was brought to the deep mewl he heard next to him. When the hell did Ryan get here? The smaller neko let out a sigh of relief and let the other settle next to him, even offering a piece of bacon. It seemed like Ryan could detect the negative energy and let Gavin rest his head on his broad shoulder, rasping his tongue over his locks of hair.

Sometimes... Gavin just felt as if he wasn't treated seriously. Like they didn't see him as a separate independent entity. They just see him as some dumb neko that needs to be dicked down. Sometimes he didn't even want to have sex, but most of the time Michael didn't care. He didn't. And it hurt. Before Gavin knew it, he was starting to cry on Ryan's shoulder as if he was back being a kitten, setting his plate down onto his lap as he nestled up close to the other. "Oh, Gav.." The large neko murmured out, rubbing his hand against his back in a comforting manner. He didn't know what happened or what was wrong, but for now he would just be as supportive as possible.

Michael finished his breakfast and threw on his pants and a lone shirt on the floor and headed downstairs to put it in the sink when he looked out the kitchen window and frowned as he saw his neko snuggled up with Ryan. While that sight wasn't unusual anymore, there was something wrong...why was Gavin crying? D-Did he hurt him that badly? He knew he went a tad bit too far, but was Gavin really that hurt? Whatever it was, he knew he needed to settle this once and for all so he and Gavin could be on good terms once again. Walking towards the back door and opened it and saw the two heads whip his way and frowned as Gavin gave him a nasty look before burying his face back into Ryan's chest while Ryan gave him a stern look as if asking with his ice blue eyes what he had done to hurt the sweet neko.

"I-I was just punishing him for putting me on that sex ban and I may have went too far with it" he confessed to the large neko, knowing that he was fiercely protective over Gavin and he know just how much considering Ryan was one of the participants in the beating up Devin plan.

Ryan's eyes squinted as he looked over Michael as if he was judging him, wrapping his strong arms around the frail neko. "And.. what was this 'punishment'?" Ryan hissed out, tail flicking around on the grass as if he were about to pounce. Gavin's wide eyes were full of tears as he simply began to think over the constant experiences he's had that either degraded him or never took into account his voice, suddenly realizing just how... common it was. They didn't take him seriously.

Michael gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. Sometimes he forgot that Ryan was indeed part cat and with his size, could easily rip him apart if he wanted. As good as that dick was, Ryan could be very intimidating. "I-I just...I spanked him with the bitch paddle and fucked his butt okay? I'm sorry, Gav. I'm really sorry and I didn't mean to take you like that" Michael apologized wholeheartedly as he sat down on the grass a few feet away from Gavin, wanting to give him enough space while he was snuggled up with Ryan.

"So... no consent? No safeword?" Ryan hissed out, tail flicking with more intensity as his ears swiveled back. "He may be a neko, but he's also part human. You need to respect and treat him like one." His large hand gently pet and caressed the top of Gavin's head as he snuggled up closer to Ryan, squeezing out more tears from his eyes before pulling away to stare over at Michael.

"You.. you don't even care anymore if I say no. You and Lindsay laugh when I'm upset or frustrated and I just feel so... helpless." Gavin whimpered out, the last word cracking with his voice.

"I know that! We treat him like a human all the time, I swear! Gav, Lindsay and I appreciate every part of you. Hell, even me. I was the one who brought you home to live with me that night remember? I didn't care that you were part cat, or part dog, or whatever you were at that time. All I knew was that I needed to get you out of that life you had! And Gav, you've made my home brighten up! Before you, I was all alone and just fucking around with Tinder. But, now with you and Lindsay, I'm always happy to come home to that cute face of yours! Lindsay and I fucking love you, boi! I've always have and you know Lindsay has loved you ever since she lived with us!" Michael explained to the still hurt neko and let his eyes soften and fill with love for him, "there's no one on this earth who could ever replace my love for you. I love Lindsay, but Gavin, you...you were my first love and you best believe that you still are."

Gavin glared at him silently for a few second more, letting himself listen to the... sob story. "You don't respect me when I'm upset. You both find it humorous and just find it cute instead of understanding what's wrong. I-I want to stop being treated like some... sex toy without any regards to consent. You don't care anymore, Michael." His ears were flat against his head, looking away with brows knitted together.

Ryan had heard enough. "Okay, this has gone too far." His low voice hissed out, scooping Gavin up into his arms. "I'm taking Gavin away from this environment until things improve." His tail flicked to the side as he held the smaller neko to his chest who was scooting up closer to his form, squeezing his eyes shut in remorse.

"Ryan, no!" Michael shouted as he ran towards the large nekos and faltered a bit at the harsh glare the large neko was giving to him. He didn't know what else to do to apologize to his lover for ever hurting his feelings and the only thing he could think of doing was drop to his knees before the two. "Please, d-don't take him. I-I Gavin, baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry truly I am. I don't know how else to make it up to you, but I'll do my damndest to make it right. Just...just please don't leave. I'm sorry that Lindsay and I have treated you like that. W-We honestly had no idea you felt like that and I just feel like a dumbass for never realizing how much our little teasing hurts you. I-I promise I'll make it up to you, j-just" Michael said as he reached up and took one of Gavin's hands and held it tight and pouring every ounce of his love he had for him into the look he gave him, "please, don't go. And Ryan, just please don't take him away. I know I've hurt him, but please, don't take my baby away."

Gavin's glare seemed to falter for a little bit, biting down into his bottom lip before slowly taking his hand away. Ryan had put himself between the two and gave a hard stare down at the man, baring his white canines. "He's not staying with me forever, dumbass. I want his situation to improve before going back to you to. He's hurt, and I want him to get better. I'll need you and Lindsay to talk things out and think more before you treat the neko you talk about caring so much for when you just... don't seem to fucking care about his voice." Ryan himself seemed remorseful, brows furrowed as he held Gavin close to his body and trudged over to the fence. Helping the skinnier neko over, he flashed one last look at Michael before disappearing over the wooden structure.

Michael couldn't do anything to prevent Ryan from leaving and just closed his eyes as he watched the two go over the fence. "We really fucked up huh?" he heard a voice behind him and he turned and felt his heart break as he found Lindsay standing there in the doorway with tears in her eyes, apparently having heard the entire thing, "w-we. I never thought our teasing would get to Gav, but I guess...Gavin is more hurt than us right now." Michael let out a shaky sigh as he got up from his knees and brushed off the dirt and turned to walk towards the back door. "We'll give him some time. I've said what needed to be said and if he's still feeling hurt, he has Ryan to sort this out with" Michael surmised and pulled Lindsay into a searing kiss and took her hand and tugged her into the house and chancing a look back, he sighed and closed the door behind him.


	16. Forever Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two to three weeks is a long time and Gavin being away from his owner sure as hell felt as if they were a thousand miles away from each other.

Two to three weeks is a long time and Gavin being away from his owner sure as hell felt as if they were a thousand miles away from each other. Life without Michael and Lindsay for the first few days was...strange. That's really the only way Gavin could describe it. It was a miracle he could still remember what the two smelled like. He's been so use to the same house for so long, and now he was staying somewhere completely different. Of course this was only temporary. Gavin was bound to go back at some point. But the fear kept him in the same place. What if they treated him the same? Or what if they didn't even want him back? What if they moved away without saying anything and Gavin ended up never seeing them again? He couldn't even think about it at the moment.

The entire point of being separated was to allow Lindsay and Michael to think over and improve their mistakes on how they've treated Gavin. There was the constant fucking without regards to Gavin's consent, that happened a lot. They seemed to just automatically assume he'll want it. Then there's the teasing and poking fun whenever the neko is genuinely upset or frustrated. It was like a joke to them.

Reminiscing over it had Gavin frowning down at his feet, ears pulled back against his head as he sat out on the porch of Jeremy's home. The man himself was fine with Gavin staying over. In fact he was ecstatic to get to see him!... Until he figured out the reason he was there in the first place. The smaller neko was extremely upset. Jeremy has never really seen Gavin so depressed before, actually. He tried to cheer up him with any possible way he could, even sex. But it seemed like sex was the last thing he wanted. His drive had dropped down to almost nothing, usually either sleeping the day away or sitting outside simply staring at the grass. No friendly mewls or squawks, no playing with butterflies or cheeky butt wiggles. Nothing. He was a shell of his former self. Whenever Jeremy or Ryan would ask if he wanted to go see his owners again, Gavin would just shake his head and pick at blades of grass. He still ate and kept on a steady diet, thank goodness. But he was no longer the spunky nub-tailed cat everyone knew. He could only imagine how Lindsay and Michael were taking his lack of presence. Part of him thought they would almost be happy they didn't have to bother caring for him...

A week. That's how long Gavin stayed over at their neighbor's house and though Gavin was close by, it almost felt like he was a million miles away. In that span of time, Michael really started to feel how empty his home was. Sure Lindsay was there because she lived there duh and the two went to work in the same car usually and came home and did their normal night routine. It's just...when Michael went to sleep at night...he began to realize how empty his bed was without Gavin. Lindsay herself could feel the loneliness in the house and her arms felt cold and lonesome without the skinny neko nestled in her arms.

But, despite the new adjustment, they never once bothered Gavin. They didn't go over to see if Gavin was okay, they didn't call or text Jeremy to check up on Gavin, even when a couple days in they could see Gavin sitting on Jeremy's porch, they never once looked his way. They wanted to give Gavin as much space and time as he wanted and them intervening would only make whatever hostile emotions Gavin had towards them would probably make it worse. So, away they stayed even if they truly missed their bubbly, affectionate, and sweet half cat man.

In all honesty, Gavin sincerely did miss his two lovely owners. How they always brought home a packet of turkey bacon from the market just for him, or when they would give him a delightful belly rub on the couch, call him a good boy and scritch behind his ear... When did he start crying? Gavin quickly wiped the tears falling off his cheeks and let out a shaky sigh, nubbed tail flat against his rump. Did they even miss him? Oh, fuck his heart *ached* to see them... He had a plan. One that would make the decision if he would finally go back over there or stay another week or two. All he needed was for Ryan to go over there all nonchalantly and just ask how they're doing. Simple. Gavin just couldn't stand to be apart, and Ryan knew this more than anything else.

So he did just that, easily jumping the wooden structure and managed to squeeze his way through the small cat door usually meant for Gavin. His scent on it was stale. Everything in the house barely held the neko's scent. He quickly spotted the two on the couch and mewled out, watching them whip their heads around and see the hope disappearing from their eyes once they saw Ryan instead of another neko. "Hey.." He murmured out, slipping up onto the couch to slip his way onto Michael's lap and gently nuzzled up against him.

Michael felt his heart skip a beat (cliche much?) as he heard the mewl and though he knew it was too soon to get happy, Michael and Lindsay turned back at the voice and found...that it was Ryan. Sighing out a defeated breath, Michael turned back to the tv, a frown already forming on his face and would've stayed there...had it not been for the same neko crawling into his lap and Michael grunted a bit at the weight. Lindsay could sense the tension and reached over and took Michael's hand and held it to ease his hard feelings toward the very neko that took Gavin away. It was for the best really. Gavin had nowhere to go to express his emotions and Ryan happened to be there at the perfect time to ease Gavin's woes. Yet, Michael was a bit on edge right now with Ryan, though it was creeping away little by little the more the large neko nuzzled against him.

Ryan could very clearly sense how much the other despised him and his decision, letting out a soft mewl as he nuzzled and licked away at his face. His furry black tail curled up along Michael's leg as he shuffled closer and closer to the stiff man. He's never seen Michael and Lindsay so... tense.

So on edge. It was just incredible. "Hey, look at me.." Ryan murmured out, reaching up to gently cup Michael's cheek.

"Look, Ry. I-I'm not mad at you. Really, I'm not. You did what was right for Gav and him being in here wouldn't fix whatever was going on inside his head. It was our fault for being so stupid and not taking him so seriously when he was hurt. I'm not mad, I promise" Michael swore as he kept his eyes on the tv, obviously not really paying attention to the screen as he was more attuned to the mild pain in his heart as he remembered the harsh tearful glare Gavin gave to him before he left.

Ryan's ears swiveled back against his head as he listened, tail gently swishing against Michael's leg in a comforting manner. He's right. He's completely right. Gavin moving away for a bit did fix some things... but not in the way either of them expected. Ryan slipped off of his lap and instead scooped Michael up to plop him in his, wrapping his strong arms around the man as he nestled his nose against his freckled neck. "How do you two feel about what he said?"

Lindsay sighed and leaned against Ryan's strong arm and pushed her red hair back. "He was totally right. We had no right to disregard his feelings and wants. We've been so blind and unfair to treat him as if he were a lifeless sex doll with no feelings and it's taken him being away and hurt for us to realize that" Lindsay admitted, guilt washing over her more as she recalled the times that she wanted Gavin for sex when he didn't really feel up for it. Michael especially was guilty as he remembered the pain in Gavin's eyes when he took the neko so roughly as part of his "punishment." He had promised he'd never hurt Gavin before and yet...he has and he just felt like shit.

Ryan nodded in full agreement and let out a gentle sigh, softly kissing at the nape of Michael's neck. "I'm glad you took his word to heart. He really loved you guys, you know that?" His voice murmured out lowly, looking back on all the times he's seen Gavin being absolutely pampered by the two owners. Gavin belonged with them, he really did. "He's been so sad without you two... It's like he's not the same anymore. Sometimes Jeremy is on the phone talking to one of you two and I just.. see the loving and longing look in his eyes."

Michael's heart hurt at that statement and he felt his lip quiver and his vision grow watery and his throat clenched as he could vividly see that longing look in Gavin's eyes. "I-I just miss him so much, Ry" Michael croaked out as he felt a tear fall and allowed the neko to brush it away and felt Lindsay grip his hand tighter, "I-I miss him, we miss him so much, but...i-if he's not ready to come back and needs another week or so, t-then we would let him."

They improved. They both have. Ryan nodded to Michael, but also to himself when he had realized that they had learned from their mistakes. Maybe Gavin would actually go back home now? Ryan let out a deep, comforting purr as he held Michael close to his chest, gently rasping his tongue against the top of his head. Gavin was definitely ready to come back.

~~16~~16~~16~~16~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ryan had come home that evening and passed on how they felt, it was like weights being lifted off his shoulder. Like he was finally being redeemed and loved. He couldn't stay any longer. Gavin had quickly told his goodbyes to the two men the next day in the early evening when he knew Lindsay and Michael wouldn't be home. It would be less awkward if he just sat there and waited for them. He scaled the fence with relative ease and slipped past the kitty door, reveling in the scent of his two owners. He nearly fell on his knees being so overwhelmed by their lovely scent and shivered in delight. He missed them so much... they would be at work for nearly two more hours. Might as well get comfortable. Gavin quickly retrieved both one of Michael's shirt and one of Lindsay's, plopping down onto the couch to surround his body in them and felt his tense body finally relax once he was surrounded with their scent. Now he just had to wait...

Michel watched as Lindsay reached over the gear shift as they waited for the light to turn green and take his free hand that wasn't on the wheel and watched her entangle their fingers together and squeezed tight and pressed a sweet kiss to the back of his hand, staring lovingly into his eyes. She had been a great deal of support these past couple of weeks. At nights, she would abandon her bed and crawl into his and Michael was more than happy to invite her into his arms to fill the empty void next to him. She had been so caring and loving and Michael had done the same for her, almost like they needed each other to get through the long absence of their neko.

"It's gonna be okay. He'll probably be at home waiting for us" she reassured as best as she could with another squeeze to his hand. Michael only responded with a genuine smile as the light turned green and he drove down the familiar street, down the familiar rows of houses including Jeremy's, until he sighed as he pulled into his driveway and parked the car.

"He'll come home when he's ready, Linds" Michael sighed as he got out the car with Lindsay in tow and as soon as she closed the door, he immediately locked it as they walked up the path and unlocking the door with the key and was going to open it, but then just froze. What if Gavin was behind the door? What if he was on the couch bundled under and in their clothes as usual? Was Gavin truly ready to be back in his home after so long? Most importantly, was he ready to forgive his owners? All those thoughts ran through his head in a bundled mess until he jolted as he felt a comforting hand on his back. He looked back to see Lindsay smiling at him with reassurance and love and felt that hand rub soothing circles into his back to calm his fears.

"It's gonna be okay" she murmured and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Michael smiled at the tender gesture and turned back to the door and sucking in a deep breath, he turned the doorknob and...lo and behold, there on the couch was the skinny neko himself right there in his usual spot on the couch. "Gavin" he breathed out and let a weary smile stretch across his face.

Gavin instantly perked up from beneath the two shirts and released a gentle mewl, soft and anxious and perfectly displayed how he felt currently. Finally after so long... he was face to face with them once more. His body quivered in both anxiety and excitement, the shirt drooping over his face as his wide green eyes stared over at the two. "M-Micool.."

"Gavvy, you're home!" Lindsay breathed out in relief with tears already springing to her eyes as she helped the neko sit up and sat down next to him to pull him into her arms, "w-we missed you so much, sweetheart. We're so sorry we hurt you, Gavvy, we really are."

Michael said nothing as he closed the door behind him and tossed his phone and kissed onto the coffee table and dropped to his knees before the neko and parted the neko's legs and knee walked closer and wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist and pressed his head against Gavin's stomach, sighing and shedding a tear as finally after so long, his wonderful, affectionate lover was back once again.

He was almost immediately overwhelmed with love and affection from the two and felt his own emotions catch up to him, whimpering out as he leaned down to rasp his tongue over the top of Michael's head and released a deep purr after so long. His vocal cords were a little rusty after not purring for so long, but he was back. Finally, he was back. He gave Lindsay a much needed kiss and the same to Michael, bringing his head up with his hands to sweetly smooch him right on the lips.

Michael eagerly welcomed the kiss, cupping Gavin's cheeks and kissed him and poured every ounce of all his love he had for him into it. "My baby. My baby boy. My sweet Gavvy, you're back" Michael breathed out between kisses, letting Lindsay occupy his lips again while his lips kissed over every part of Gavin's face that he missed oh so damn much: his cheeks, that large nose of his, his forehead, and once Lindsay parted to breathe those lips once again.

"We're so sorry, boi. Especially me. I-I should have never disregarded your comfort in favor of my own selfish need and I'm so sorry that we took you for granted. We love you sooo goddamn much and we don't wanna lose you" Michael swore as he stared deep into those emerald eyes of his and took Gavin's small hands into his and squeezed them tightly.

"We love you. Please, don't ever think we don't okay? We appreciate every aspect about you, Gav, and I promise we'll make sure to talk things out more. Just please no more leaving" Lindsay practically pleaded as she nuzzled her nose against the neko's who simply reciprocated with his own nuzzling and increased his purrs.

Being surrounded with so many he loved at once was just... like a breath of fresh air. That's really the only way Gavin could describe it. His purrs only intensified in volume as he wiped away the stray tears on his face and leaned down to nuzzle and lap away at Michael's cheek, pupils dilated to take up most of that lovely green color in his eyes.

God, in this moment right now, he truly felt the love that he had for Gavin. Like he realized it day one, but now after being away for more than a week...he began to appreciate every minute he's spent with this half cat man. Such much so that...he remembered the little secret he's kept in the drawer of the coffee table for some time now. He had Lindsay help him pick it at the jewelry store in the mall a month ago and had it tucked away in the back of the drawer for a good while and now...now just felt like the perfect time. Breaking away from Gavin for a bit, he turned and pulled open the drawer of the coffee table and reached way in the back and to the right and smiled as his fingers touched the familiar velvet felt box.

"Gav, I-I got you something" Michael started and felt his cheeks heat up as he pulled the little maroon box out and turned back to his lover who was staring at him with those shimmering eyes of his. 'Here goes nothing' he thought and swallowed back the building nervousness.

"I-I've been meaning to do this for a while now and...it's taken these few weeks without you to make me realize just how much I-I love you. Gav, y-you are my pride and my joy. I always love coming home or waking up to see that beautiful face of yours. You've become more than just my companion to call mine. And Gavin, y-you really changed my life since the first day I found you in that dark alley in that broken box. And now, Gav, I-I want to be with you forever. Gavin..." Michael breathed out as he opened the box to reveal the golden shiny ring with an emerald stone in the center and watched as Gavin's eyes lit up and more tears filled them as he sucked in a gasp and watched as Lindsay wiped away her own happy tears, "Gavin, w-will you marry me?"

Nothing could have prepared him for this moment. He was just... so shocked and taken back that he nearly passed out. His body waved a little as he stared down at the beautiful ring inside that tiny box and sucked in a shaky breath, feeling more fresh tears spill down his face. Who knew he would end up like this, being proposed to by the same lovely man who saved his life from any more torment or suffering?

"Yes... absolutely.." His voice was just barely above a whisper, tail wildly thumping away at the couch as he quickly shoved himself forward to wrap his arms around the man and released a joyous squawk that could barely be contained. Michael's face was given no mercy as it suffered the barrage of licks and kisses, the loudest purr he's ever mustered being released at full force.

Michael puffed out a joyous laugh as he felt his own tears spill as he hugged the neko just as tight, absolutely welcoming the sweet kisses and giving him his own. In this very moment, he couldn't be happier. This once lonely and starving neko was now going to be his husband. When they were going to get married, he didn't know. The day, the date, the month, all that he hadn't thought of just yet. But, all the planning didn't matter now. All he cared about was the wonderful life he was going to spend with his Gavin. He looked over at Lindsay who was smiling so wide her tear streaked cheeks had to hurt at this point and smiled and held his arm open for her.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you any less" he teased. Lindsay breathed out a laugh as she wiped her cheeks and dropped to her knees and hugged the two men she could never live without. She was soo happy that Michael had finally summoned up the balls to marry the man she knew Michael was going to propose to. And right here with their arms around one another and passing sweet kisses between the three, she truly felt the love that would never diminish between them. Now with Gavin, this was truly her home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day flew into motion as if nothing ever happened. Of course Jeremy was quickly called up and told about the news, and Michael ended up going all over social media talking about his lovely neko fiance. It warmed Gavin's heart that he simply meant so much to these two, especially enough to Michael that he would end up proposing! Just thinking about it sent a new wave of butterflies into his tummy, squirming around as he let out noises of delight. It was such a calm evening with Michael as he laid down on the plush couch ride next to his side, snuggled up with his arms wrapped around him, purring away like the strongest motor boat. Lindsay had ended up leaving momentarily, leaving the two to their own devices as they watched a simple nature documentary.

Michael chuckled as the neko's purrs just went on and on and seemed to be doing so these past few days since he proposed. Gavin must be extremely happy to one, be back in the place where he truly belonged and two, engaged to the man who had saved him that day. "My Gavvy" he murmured affectionately as he rolled on top of Gavin and pressed sweet kisses to his face, covering every inch of his face with his tender and sweet kisses.

The loud rumbling purrs only intensified as Gavin let his skinny legs wrap around the man and scooted up closer to his lips, tongue lazily poking out of his lips as his eyes held a dreamy stare to them. He was completely disassociating and staring up at the ceiling, letting his body be consumed by kisses and purrs.

Michael chuckled again as he continued to press sweet and loving kisses to his face and led them down to the expanse of the tanned neck and pressed deep and searing kisses to the skin, pausing in between to playfully nip the skin and suck claiming marks into Gavin's neck. He wanted to express his love for Gavin as much as possible and if it meant he was going to express through this which he knew it was going to lead to, them he would happily give Gavin all his love like this.

The sucking felt rather pleasant, causing Gavin to sigh out in delight and let his throat purr on and nuzzled up closer to the man. His teeth felt lovely grazing up against the skin of his neck, tongue poking out even further with each gentle suck to the tanned skin. "Mhrrr, Micool.."

Michael hummed in response as the nips turned into bites, his teeth fully clamping on the skin to pull it up and really bite and suck. Meanwhile, his hands grew bored where they laid and instead wanted to explore and Michael let his hands push up Gavin's shirt, moaning as he felt up his warm tanned and hairy and vibrating chest, pausing to teasingly pinch and rub his nipples and smirked at the breathy gasp Gavin let out.

That.. certainly put him off guard. Gavin gave the other a wide-eyed stare and watched as his hands seemed to trail further and further until... Gavin quickly yelped and pushed away the man's hands once they got far too close to comfort and soon realized what he had done, quickly looking away from the other with burning cheeks. It was on instinct, after all that's happened. He couldn't help but kick or smack away anything that came into contact with his lower parts. The trauma was starting to catch up, and his ears flattened out against his head as he flashed Michael a guilty look.

Michael sat back up and stared at Gavin in surprise before he too felt guilty about what he had done. "Sorry, I took it too far again. You're right, it's too soon to be doing that sort of thing yet" Michael mumbled bashfully as he scooted over to the other couch cushion to give the neko some space.

Despite it being nearly two in a half weeks since they had their predicament, Michael understood that Gavin was still hesitant about doing anything sexual for the time being and he felt stupid for pushing it. To ease the awkward situation they were in, he flipped the channel to a familiar one and seeing that it was airing one of his favorite rerun episodes of Always Sunny, he sat back against the couch, completely ignoring the way Gavin was looking at him.

God, it broke his heart to see Michael with such a guilty expression plastered over his face, a whine rippling out of his throat as he watched him simply stare at the television. Maybe they could at least try? Gavin scooted over to where the other sat and gently nuzzled and rubbed his head against his shoulder, hand dipping down to rub at his clothed groin.

Michael let out a muffled grunt at the contact and gently pushed Gavin's hand away. "No, it's okay, Gav. We don't have to try anything sexual if you're not comfortable. We can just sit here and chill you know?" Michael reassured and breathed out a chuckle as the neko rubbed his prickly cheek against his.

"I-I want it, you just... took me by surprise." The neko murmured, letting his tongue rasp over the other's cheek as he began to palm more harshly at his groin to get a reaction. He felt so thick...

Gavin could already feel his cheeks beginning to heat up and swiped his tongue over his surprisingly dry lips, nuzzling closer to the man as he let his hand grope and squeeze at his clothed cock.

Michael bit his lip to hide the groan that was threatening to be let out and felt his eyelids grow heavy with unrestrained lust that he tried to keep at bay. Even though he was the one who had started getting all handsy with his fiance, Michael still felt bad for rushing it so quickly when he knew the neko was probably still recovering from last time. "G-Gavvy, it's fine, babe. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do okay? You don't need to force yourself for me" Michael urged and gently pushed Gavin's hand away again, ignoring the little whine Gavin let out.

His ears would swivel back against his head in annoyance as he looked up at the man with a piercing stare, quickly slipping off the couch... and onto his knees between the man's legs. He really did want it! He eagerly began to tug away at the sweat pants and released a delighted purr when that thick cock bounced out of its confines, nibbling away at his bottom lip with great delight as he gave Michael a pleading look. "Please... I-I want it.."

Michael gulped at the wanting, desirable gaze those eyes in the neko's eyes. As much as Michael wanted to keep denying the pleasure that they both needed and missed after being apart for so long, he didn't mean to nor did he want to rush these things. "G-Gavin, y-you don't have to, boi. I would rather you be comfortable than try to force you into this" Michael tried to reassure his lover, even if he could feel his exposed length throb as waves of arousal swept through him, telling Gavin a different story of what Michael wanted.

He didn't feel like he was forcing himself to keep going. If anything, he was forcing himself to hold back from pouncing on that delectable cock. Gavin released a pleased mewl as he stared over at his length, letting his hand gently stroke up at the shaft with his tongue poking out to lap away at the sensitive flushed skin.

Damn, as much as Michael tried to deny it, he sure as hell missed having any kind of contact down there. Though he's tried to rub one out himself, it just felt wrong without having Gavin around and honestly that was probably the first sort of contact he's had down there since the separation.

"Gav..." he breathed out and reluctantly allowed the neko to touch him however he wanted and let eyelids droop even more until he just let them close and leaned his head back to rest against the top of his couch,

Finally he was starting to relax a bit. Gavin released a pleased purr and let his lips wrap around the delicate head of Michael's cock and let out a huff of delight at the salty taste. He simply missed that musky taste so much... "Mhfff~" More noises slipped out of him as he progressively began to lower more and more onto his dick, tongue flicking against the underside.

A shaky groan left Michael's mouth and resisted holding onto Gavin's head during this. If Gavin was so sure that he truly wanted this, then he will just let the neko go at his own pace and speed. "Mmm, that's good, Gavvy" he breathed out and moaned and bucked his hips a bit as that expert tongue of the neko swirled all around his leaking head.

The praise filled Gavin's chest with great delight and arousal as he let his mouth slide down further and further down the length, feeling precum smear against the back of his tongue as the deep purrs merely intensified. He loved servicing the other, his fiance. The information just made him moan out and force more down his throat, his aroused juices beginning to drip out from his boxers.

Michael huffed out soft breaths and felt his toes curl into his socks as the neko began bobbing his head up and down his thick length. "S-Such a good kitty. So good for me" Michael praised and felt his voice hitch as Gavin's cheeks hollowed.

The rough purring deep inside of his throat walls continuously intensified the more Gavin bobbed his mouth along the length, deeply pleased with the praise and noises he was receiving from the man he pleasured. Fuck, sucking Michael off was probably the neko's favorite past time. He loved seeing the usually strong man become completely undone just from his mouth.

Michael was fully getting lost in the rhythmic sucks, loving the sound of Gavin choking every time his dribbling head touched the back of his throat. And gods looking down and seeing the neko's lips stretched around his length was such a tantalizing view that immediately had swearing in ecstasy and putting a hesitant hold on the neko's head and affectionately scratching behind his ears. "Good boy, baby. I love you so fucking much. Mmm, yeah, use that tongue, kitten" Michael puffed out and clenched his eyes shut as Gavin purred around him at the praises.

He stretched his throat so fucking good with his thick dick, the neko releasing a loud muffled mewl of delight before pulling himself off with a few soft coughs and grinned up at the other. He could scarcely wait any longer. The neko hopped up on the couch with his nubbed tail swiping from side to side, flopping down onto his back and spread his legs open to reveal the clothed yet obviously moistened cunt. He was so damn horny just from sucking the other off. "Please, I want it.." Gavin huffed, squirming impatiently on the covers.

Michael thickly swallowed at the alluring sight of the neko spread before him and he hastily got on his knees between Gavin's and went to take the neko's shorts off, but then he paused. "Gav, a-are you sure you want this? I don't want to feel like I am rushing you, so are you 100% okay in taking it this far?" Michael breathed out still unsure even as his fingers were already teasing the gray waistband of Gavin's boxer shorts.

Gavin's legs were already wrapping around the other and pulling him closer towards his groin, a soft whine leaving his throat as it was soon becoming too painful to wait. "Please! I-I need it.." The neko whined in great desperation, grinding his clothed cunt up against that lovely dick. He needed it now.

Taking that as a clear answer, Michael growled and roughly yanked Gavin's boxers off and groaned as he exposed that sinfully dripping cunt that he's missed for sooo goddamn long and even from this view, he could see it twitching and watched as more slick dripped and made a mess on the couch.

"Fucking missed your pretty little cunt so much, Gavvers" Michael gruffed out and claimed those lips of Gavin's before trailing those kisses down, pushing up Gavin's shirt to kiss down his tanned stomach and followed that trail of hair to the patch of hair growing at his pubic area until he finally lapped up the wonderful, delicious tasting juices that had escaped and groaned at the familiar taste.

"Lemme taste you for a bit" Michael murmured as he spread the prickly, yet puffy lips apart and dove his tongue into that gushing hole and immediately began to feast, groaning along with the pleasurable mewls escaping Gavin as he let his tongue do its wonders.

It's been far too long since he's felt Michael's sinful tongue against his cunt, revelling in the little slurping noises he released as he lapped away at the aroused juices. Gavin highly doubts he's ever been so aroused before, releasing soft cries and mewls as his fluids were practically sucked up out from his hole. "O-Oh, shit that's good..!" The neko huffed and grinned down at Michael in a dopey, almost dreamy manner. He felt like he was in a different universe, really.

Michael's pupil dilated eyes were dead focused on the squirming neko, watching his every action while his tongue tasted all that he missed. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder and honestly, Michael felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest from how much love he had for this adorable and sexy neko right here. "I love you" he murmured with so much affection as he led kisses back up Gavin's body and before he laid a searing kiss to those lips, Michael aligned his plump head with the dripping entrance and immediately plunged himself in as deep as he could, swallowing the loud cry Gavin let out at the penetration and groaning into Gavin's mouth as he was buried in the neko's cunt after so long.

He could barely stop his eyes from rolling back into his skull at the plunge deep into his moistened cunt, feeling some of the fluids be forced out onto the couch below. The searing stretch had Gavin panting and mewling out against Michael's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck as the two savored the moment. This, right here, was exactly how he wanted to spend his life. He felt as if it were a dream due to how lucky he was to have such a loving fiance, purring out even louder as he ground down against his dick.

"Fuckin missed you. Both you" Michael gruffed out pulling out a bit to thrust back into the neko and growling along with Gavin's whine, "and this tight pussy of yours. Tell me, Gavvy. Do you want me to be gentle or do you want it nice and rough hmm? Which do you want, baby? Lemme satisfy you just the way you want it."

"N-Nhh, I want it rough.." Gavin huffed, shivering merely from the growl in Michael's tone of voice. He especially enjoyed when Michael snarled out dirty phrases and right into his kitty ear, the mere thought causing Gavin's toes to curl in. "A-And I.. I want you to talk dirty." His voice was frail in comparison to the other man, staring up at him with a lustful gaze.

Michael grinned devilishly at the request and captured Gavin's lips in a rough kiss while at the same time, he slammed harshly into the neko. "Gonna give it to ya. Gonna fuck the shit out of you" Michael growled with a bite to Gavin's bottom lip before sitting up on his knees and harshly gripped the neko's slim hips as he steadily rammed into Gavin with harsh and unpredictable thrusts before growling again as he quickened his intense pace, erotically hearing his balls smack against the soaked perineum with each brutal plunge.

This is exactly what he's been waiting for! Gavin released a wail of great delight and arched off of the couch once his fiance began slamming into his juicy cunt seemingly without any mercy, eagerly widening his legs and stared up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. He was all for Michael, every ounce of him. There wasn't a moment he wanted to live without this man. "Nhggg, oh shit-- Ahhh..!~" No strain could be seen on the neko's face. Instead he held a lazy grin as drool pooled off his lips.

Michael, though he loved this position cause he could see Gavin's flushed face and hear those dirty mewls and cries of his name and see the lust and want for him in this position, doggy was where he got the most rough and could really go wild. "Get on your hands and knees for me" he ordered and slammed in at one thrust before yanking his length out roughly and let a shit eating grin spread across his face at the hoarse whine Gavin let out.

Gavin was majorly obedient and quickly flipped himself onto his stomach before raising himself on his hands and knees to get into the desired position for the man. Many memories of Michael getting rough and wild with him in this position began to filter into the neko's mind, causing him to shiver in wild delight and wriggled his hips infront of Michael. "D-Daddy, give it to me..~"

Oooh, that nickname. That wonderful nickname that he mainly reserved for Ryan and now Gavin has grown accustomed to using it on him and Gavin knew what effect that had on Michael. Grinning like a cheshire cat and swatting Gavin's tanned rear, Michael roughly shoved himself back into that dripping cunt and chuckled darkly at the cry of his name that left the neko's lips. "Gonna fuck you up tonight, Gavvy" he growled lowly as he sank hi nails into Gavin's hips and resumed his harsh, near bruising pace, groaning as he watched the neko's cheeks jiggle with each collision of his powerful hips.

Nothing else could be heard besides the muffled television, skin on skin and the two men's joyous noises of delight as they fucked the night away. His puffy lips were bruising a bit from being slammed into so harshly, but he didn't care at all. Not when such a lovely cock was fucking him at the moment. Gavin reached back to spread his cheeks apart and released a loud yowl at the treatment, looking back at the man with a pleading gaze. "Nhggg, Micool! D-Daddy, you're so big!~"

Michael huffed out a breathless chuckle at the sexy words and felt pride swell up inside him at the statement. "Only for you, baby" he panted out as he smacked Gavin's rear again before clawing that same cheek and spreading it, chancing a look down and let out a deep, guttural sound at the sight of his slickened cock sliding in and out of Gavin's dripping pussy.

So, so big indeed. Gavin's upper half flopped down onto the couch when he could no longer hold himself up with his arms, releasing whines and yowls of deep delight to the stimulation against his g-spot. There was no way he would be able to hold off of cumming. "P-Please go faster, daddy! I need it!" Gavined pleaded, his walls already beginning to twitch and tighten around the man.

God, Lindsay was truly missing out. While she was gone to wherever she said she ran off to, her boyfriend was now fucking the life out of his fiance and said neko was enjoying every bit of it and screaming up to the heavens and clawing into the couch as his pussy was getting the beating it had missed for too long. And Michael was absolutely not gonna let up any time soon, especially when he could feel his end teetering ever so close and his smacking heavy balls could absolutely feel that need coming closer.

So nearly close... Gavin dug his nails deep into the leather of the couch and looked back at the other with heavy eyes, spiked with tears of pleasure that threatened to spill down his cheek. "P-Please.. oh please, fuck me!" The neko kissed, becoming desperate to cum all over the dick he loved most.

Michael let out a rough growl and yanked Gavin's hips towards his own to be flush against his rear and slammed in roughly and devilishly grinned at the choked cry the skinny man let out, knowing damn well he was stuffed deep past his cervical opening. "Gonna fill you up nice and good, Gavvers. Gonna mark you good on the inside" he gruffed out into Gavin's ear and bit into his neck as he savagely pounded into the neko like a wild animal, his hips aching from how hard they were connecting with Gavin's beat red ass, but goddamn did he miss this pussy that he claimed the very first time between he and Gavin.

Oh, he could barely hold on much longer after that. With a few more savage thrusts from the other, Gavin's body jolted upwards and with a sharp cry he released his juices against Michael's cock, body quivering with the intensity of his orgasm. It has been a considerable amount of time since his last session, after all.

Michael groaned as he could feel Gavin gushing around him, feeling those walls clamp up around his cock and fuck if that didn't push him closer to his own end. "Good boy, Gavvy. Came just for me like always. God, I love you so goddamn much, fuck, gonna cum inside!" Michael huffed out and clenched his eyes shut as intense pleasure swept through like a huge wave and then with a few more rams inside the squeezing pussy, Michael shoved in balls deep and groaned out Gavin's name in a huffing breath as his cock pulsed with each spurt of cum he pumped into the neko's womb.

He absolutely loved, loved being filled up with Michael's hot cum after being fucked out of his mind. It was always so worth it and Gavin relaxed against the other from the sensation. "O-Ohhh..~" His purring intensified as he felt his womb bloat with the amount of spunk and looked over his shoulder to grin up at Michael. Sometimes he wished he were fertile just so he could have Michael's kits...

Michael grunted and rolled his hips with each plentiful amount of cum he spurted into Gavin before stilling and sighing at the last dribble, dropping onto Gavin's back and pressing breathy kisses up and down his shoulder and neck. "Goddamn, I fucking missed you so goddamn much, baby" he praised his fiance and affectionately rubbed his side, "still sorry for us pushing you that far."

He still felt bad, huh? Gavin released a gentle sympathetic purr and turned his body around to nestle up close to the man he loved so much, rasping his tongue over his prickly cheek with his gangly limbs holding onto him as if he were afraid he was going to leave. But he knew he wouldn't. They've just come so far, Gavin trusted Michael with all his heart.

Michael sighed and nestled his face into the neko's still clothed chest, listening to the rhythmic purrs and enjoying sweet kisses and licks as Gavin showered him with his own love. This felt right after all that had happened between the three. Though Lindsay wasn't here to enjoy and share the love between them, he knew that she felt it every waking moment now. And here on the couch with his soon-to-be husband giving him all the kisses he's missed, this was truly where he wished to stay. Until the big day. 'Mr. Gavin Jones' he thought silently and he closed his eyes and smiled at the nice ring to it.


	17. Sex Ban Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy decides that since he saw and heard what had happened with Gavin during his sex ban, he decides that he should put Ryan on it just to be on the safe side. Who will break first?

Jeremy could honestly say that he was happy with his current life. He had an amazing job, had published his first book (and got good reviews on it), was starting to get into writing music, and had a wonderful home. Most importantly, he had the most amazing sex partner he's ever had. Damn Ryan had put his ass through the ringer and his neighbors all knew that ass ache all too well from them being rammed by the large neko and his equally large cock. Hell, before the neko came along, Jeremy was a normally straight guy and had previously liked women and he still does. But, fuck when you got the sexiest half-cat, half-human being living in your home that can fuck you so good your brain turns to mush in the middle of sex, it's hard to remember what your sexuality was.

As for Ryan, he would have never thought he would end up being so lucky as to find himself with Jeremy as a partner. Unlike Gavin, he has had homes in the past. But as he grew from his cute kitten size into a much larger, intimidating cat, he found himself shifting from home to home. That's when Jeremy had scooped him up from a pound about three years ago. They had fallen in love rather quickly, and it only took a couple of months into living with Jeremy for them to first have sex. That's all it really took for Ryan to cement his way into living with the short man. But sex was something Ryan wasn't going to be hearing about for awhile. After Jeremy heard about Gavin's situation with being oversexed, he became more and more fearful of the same thing happening to his neko. If Gavin went crazy enough to cause the damage he did, who knows what Ryan was capable of... Jeremy had ended up planning to break the news to Ryan once he got home, leaving the bulky neko clueless as he draped his body over the comfy couch, watching a show about wildlife.

"Hey, Ry. Had a good day while I was at work?" Jeremy asked as he reached over and scratched behind one of Ryan's ears, smiling as the intimidating neko closed his eyes and purred as he leaned into the scratches. Sometimes, Jeremy often forgot that Ryan was half cat. Sure the black ears and puffy black tail were convincing enough, but sometimes Ryan acted more human than what he actually was.

Because he was exposed to human life for most of his life, he picked up on more human qualities than cat ones. He would speak more and understood how to operate most of the house appliances. He wasn't trusted with the stove. Gavin had remained without a home for most of his life and retained a lot of his cat qualities. Ryan stood up, ignoring how he towered over the bald man, and gently licked at his head with his tail swiping from side to side as a deep purr rumbled from his throat.

Jeremy chuckled a bit as the big and towering neko nuzzled up to him. This is why he was more of a cat person: cats purr and are affectionate in his mind. Ryan and Gavin were obvious reasons as to why he thought that.

Unknowing of the decision Jeremy was thinking about making in their love life, Ryan's licks to the top of his head quickly turned into rough sucks and bites to his neck as his tail flicked against Jeremy's arm on his waist. Ryan was feeling exceptionally frisky as his hands began to grope at Jeremy's rear and let their bodies press together.

Jeremy eeped a bit at the lewd touch, but cleared his throat and though he didn't want to, he gently pushed Ryan back and his heart ached a bit at the low whine Ryan let out. "Sorry, buddy. But, I've been thinking a lot about what you guys did to Gavin. Not saying I'm upset about it cause I was in on it too, but I feel as if we need to take a break from fucking, you know?" Jeremy started and stared deep into Ryan's eyes to get him to understand his reasoning.

Ryan's ears instantly flattened against his head in deep distaste, his half-hardened cock straining in his jeans. Both men were all too familiar with how Gavin would lash out after being oversexed, and Ryan was a bit glad that Jeremy cared enough to stop him from meeting the same fate. Biting onto his lip, Ryan nodded with a frown. He could never force himself onto his lover, and if he didn't want sex then he couldn't complain. "I understand.. That's totally fine." He nodded, though his sadness was clear with how his tail drooped.

Jeremy let out an 'aw' and pulled the large neko down to lay on his chest and combed his fingers through the dark brown locks, smiling as he heard the purring return. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that you give it to me so damn hard and has my coworkers asking me why I'm limping. Now I know how our neighbors feel because of you, you sex crazed kitty" Jeremy teased

Ryan poked his tongue out of his smiling lips as he listened to Jeremy, pride swelling in his chest as his owner basically admitted to how harsh the neko could give it to him. He felt arousal spike up once more, but he pushed it to the side knowing it would be awhile until the two of them had some fun. "I never hear you complaining.. Unless you would rather have me fuck you like a slow old man." The neko huffed, gently leading Jeremy over to the couch and pulled him into his lap so he could begin to groom the top of his head.

Jeremy giggled as he leaned against Ryan's beefy chest, being relaxed by the almost sandpaper-like licks and the deep rumbling. "Nah, cause then you wouldn't even hold back on the roughness and we all know how that goes down" he teased and poked the slightly chubby belly Ryan had going on, "need to start cutting back on the Diet Coke, buddy."

Ryan let out a scoff of amusement, holding his hand over his heart in pseudo offense. "Your words hurt me, Jeremy. Now I'm going to cry." He spoke in a flat tone but quickly went against what his mouth said as he began to gently kiss the man's face. "Mhh.. I missed you.." He murmured against his ear, no lust behind his movements. Only deep affection.

Jeremy giggled and sighed as he laid in Ryan's strong arms. Yep, this was certainly the life.  
~~~~~~~~  
Ryan was never one to take advantage of his strength. After Jeremy had put the ban on sex, he never thought about forcing anything onto the man to make him change his mind. Jeremy was the one taking the dick, so he made sure never to pressure him into the activity. One painful month later and Ryan's balls felt like they were about to explode. Gavin next door had went through another heat, the scent piercing into their house next door. But Ryan wasn't allowed to copulate with anyone, not even Gavin. The scent of his heat sped up sperm production in preparation for mating, leaving Ryan with a larger sack than he started with. He wasn't even allowed to jack off... He would growl with anything brushing up against his length and often looked longingly at Jeremy with deep lust. Tonight, with Jeremy cleaning dishes in the kitchen, Ryan had decided that he had waited long enough. His balls were the size of two oranges, for fucks sake. He let out a long, strangled mewl and draped himself on the kitchen floor, rolling onto his back and gave Jeremy a pitiful look.

Jeremy heard the whine and he rolled his eyes as he knew who produced that sound and what it could mean: Ryan was in need of some much needed relief. Though Jeremy felt bad for putting Ryan on the ban, it was for the best as he didn't want Ryan to suffer the same fate Gavin did. But, it had been a solid month certainly much shorter than Gavin's ban and Jeremy knew that Ryan was already cracking. 

"Ryan, bud, you're on a sex ban remember?" Jeremy said as he cleaned a plate

How the hell did Gavin last so long? Ryan let out a longer, much strained whine and palmed at himself, quickly standing back up to bring himself flush against the other's back. The large bulge was clear to feel. "God, my balls fucking hurt, Jeremy.."

Jeremy let out an embarrassing noise and felt his face burn as he accidentally dropped the cup in the soapy water. Fuck, he could definitely feel that huge thing and due to their vast height difference, he could practically feel it throbbing against the small of his back. And those words alone, fuck, they sounded so sexy especially when Ryan was involuntarily letting his whines be heard loud and clear. 

"R-Ry, buddy. I-It's only been a month. Gavin went longer than you. Do you honestly want him to be the winner in who can, fuck Ryan, hold out the longest?" Jeremy tried to reason with the large half-cat man. Honestly, he too was getting a bit antsy in the dick region. As solidarity, he too went a solid month without doing anything sexual with Ryan or his neighbors for that matter. And yet...he was close to losing as well, hell just with those words from Ryan alone made excitement shoot straight to his dick.

"F-Fuck, it's different for him.. I need to release something, Jeremy. My, fuck, my balls are going to explode.." He hissed out, a hand quickly dragging his sweat pants off to reveal his throbbing cock and with the oversized sack to complete it. They both looked so swollen and large, larger than usual. Once Jeremy looked back to take the sight in, his hips thrusted into the air as he groaned out. "Fuck, baby.. J-Just let me fuck you once and we can continue the ban for a c-couple of weeks or something.." He hissed, his balls swaying with the slightest of movements.

Jeremy hissed aloud in surprise at just how much Ryan really needed his release. He's been down there giving head to Ryan a plenty, but never before has Jeremy ever seen his balls that huge before, almost as if they were being held back by one of those cock and ball torture things. But, there was no contraption involved in making them that big; all there was was a month long sex ban and Jeremy was conflicted in letting it go on longer. did he want to keep up the ban and torture the two of them or was he going to be nice and allow the two of them to have a little breather to empty the pipes?

"I-I don't know, Ry. How do you think Gav felt when he had to endure 4 months instead of just one? It seems a bit unfair to him" Jeremy insisted, even as he could feel his asshole twitching and throbbing as much as his erection was at the thought of saying fuck it and going at it with his sex deprived neko.

"For fucks sake, they had to make it that long because he was already acting pissy! You just started this to jack with me!" He growled, his cock and balls swaying with each movement forward until he had Jeremy pressed up against the sink. Now his groin was pressing into the man's stomach, pre leaking out to dampen the area. "J-Just let loose for today, yeah? Let's have some fun... just you and daddy for tonight." There he goes with that nickname. Using it to call himself around Jeremy usually helped in getting his rocks off.

Jeremy swallowed thickly at the low, sultry plea and oh, he had to resist bucking his hips towards the neko at that damn nickname that Ryan always got off to being called by nearly all recipients that had the chance to be fucked by Ryan himself. Like this, Jeremy could really see just how hard that thick meat of a cock was, feeling it throb with practically every breath Ryan let out and oh, it was just leaking so much. Perhaps, and against his judgement, perhaps he could let Ryan have his relief just this once. Once wouldn't hurt right? One blowjob wouldn't hurt right? Plus that cock looked so damn tasty and juicy and was already making saliva pool in his mouth and how could he ignore such an already tempting thing?

Swallowing thickly, Jeremy sighed and nodded. "Just this once okay? Lemme blow you so you can at least get some relief from this" Jeremy murmured as he rose up onto his tip toes and pecked Ryan's lips, gasping as the neko growled and devoured his mouth, gagging a bit as Ryan's tongue shoved itself nearly down his throat. Wanting to appease the near whining neko, Jeremy slipped his hand between them and got his hand halfway around the thick shaft and slowly began pumping the large length, now it being his turn in swallowing Ryan's groan as Jeremy stroked the throbbing flesh.

With his lips against his own and the warm palm against his shaft, Ryan could feel his animal instincts begin to seep into his brain and pupils dilate as his fangs just seemed to get sharper. He bit down onto Jeremy's bottom lip and roughly shoved him against the counter, a feral look in his eyes as he quickly stalked over and began to attack his neck with sloppy bites and kisses. Mercy was not an option tonight, which was clear enough from his actions. His large erection fucked against Jeremy's stomach as he bit down harshly on his neck to mark him up, hoping others would see the evidence tomorrow.

"F-Fuck... fuck, you're so fucking hot.." He growled in a voice that nearly seemed deeper than his own, letting their lips meet in a heated kiss before continuing their assault on his neck.

Jeremy gasped and moaned as the towering man marked his neck with kisses and bites that would be visible to all knowing eyes and he couldn't find it in him to care. Fuck, he loved it when Ryan was all rough during sexy time. The usual relaxed and affectionate neko turned into a dominant mountain lion when he wanted to fuck and Jeremy was a sucker for rough Ryan. Rough Ryan was the reason Jeremy fell in love with bottoming for Ryan and letting his ass be used. 

"R-Ryan, hah, sss, D-Daddy. Just, hah, just let me suck you off okay? I promise, I'll let you fuck me, but, ah, j-just let me put my mouth on you" Jeremy tried to reason with the large cat, but he obviously knew Ryan was in no mood for head. Ryan wanted to fuck. Now.

"No.. no.." He huffed the word out as his tongue seemed to only get heavier in his mouth, throat clamping up to release loud growls of want. No, of need. He needed his lover and he needed him right now. With no time to spare, he quickly scooped the short man into his strong arms and began to stomp towards their bedroom, throwing Jeremy onto the bed before practically ripping his own shirt off to stand stark naked in front of the other. He stared down at the man with his dark tail flicking to the side, piercing blue eyes nearly invisible with how large his pupils were. But soon he was crawling onto the bed and tearing off Jeremy's pants and boxers, revealing those plump cheeks that made Ryan groan out in want.

Forcing those cheeks apart, he quickly delved in for his prize and gave a long lick against his puckered hole. Oh, how he pushed and twitched against his tongue. Ryan merely nipped at the ring before wrapping his lips around it to suckle like a nursing kitten, his tongue flicking against it wildly.

"F-Fuckin, d-daddy!" Jeremy cried out as he clawed into the comforter and rocked back against Ryan's tongue. 

Fuck, that thing was a sin of its own, second only to that huge cock of his. It was so skillful in the way it knew how to tease and lick and lap and do the filthiest things that instantly made his knees weak. This was all going so fucking fast. One second they were in the kitchen and now here he was on his hands and knees with only his pants and undergarments tossed carelessly to the side and was already getting his ass eaten.

His sharp nails would dig into Jeremy's flesh as he desperately pulled him back against his tongue, mouth watering at the savory taste of his musk and natural scent that was all just so Jeremy. With a few more heavy licks, he quickly snatched a bottle of lube out from their drawer and poured a large glob of it onto the other's hole and even more on his fingers. Ryan was a big fan of using too much lube, it made everything so deliciously sloppy.  
He spoke nothing but deep snarls and growls from this point on, sinking two of his wet fingers into the other's relatively relaxed and puffy hole that was already stimulated by the rimming alone. "H-Hahh.. fuck.." Ryan hissed at the sight of Jeremy's rim clinging to his fingers, his movements becoming more rough as his arousal grew.

Jeremy was nearly speechless with only choked moans and gaspy breaths of Ryan's lewd nickname leaving his mouth, hearts already swelling in his eyes as he could do all but nothing except take the assault. He couldn't really call it an assault if he was moaning like the biggest slut next to Gavin from just the fingering alone. Two instantly became three and Jeremy's moans became him careening and whining and nearly tearing holes into the dark blue comforter and his own cock was leaking and throbbing.

He hasn't even touched his dick yet but Jeremy has already became putty in his hands, fingers hopefully stretching him enough for what was to come. Or in this case, what was to cum. He let his fingers slip out with a lewd wet noise that followed, lathering his cock with a more than necessary amount of lube before his body hovered over Jeremy's and bit down onto the back of his neck like a mating cat would, pressing the fat head of his cock to the stretched entrance before beginning to push in with the deepest groan of delight leaving the neko.

"D-Dad-" Jeremy tried to choke out but moaned and rolled his eyes back as he felt that impressive and monstrous cock breaching past his rim, infiltrating his ass with the utmost ease thanks to the copious amounts of lube. Fuck, he could never get over how big that cock was and how much it stretched him out and after a whole month of non-sex, oh, he could really get into holding the two of them off if it meant Ryan would treat him like this.

Ryan was damn well set on making Jeremy rethink ever setting forth the idea of no sex again in their relationship. With a few inches to spare, Ryan quickly shoved in the rest with a loud squishing sound coming from Jeremy's end as he forced out large quantities of lube. But fuck, that was one of the best parts of using lots of lube. It made moving inside of Jeremy so much easier, and forcing out some of it sounded hot as hell. His breathing became more ragged against Jeremy's neck as he began to give deep, harsh thrusts into his sloppy hole with his hands wrapped around the man. Hell, his entire body seemed to be engulfing the other and keeping him close to himself as if he were afraid he would run away.

Fuck, those noises were so fucking dirty and filthy and Jeremy was absolutely eating up all the squelching sounds of Ryan's monstrous length shoving itself over and over into Jeremy's lube slicked ass. Oh, and those powerful thrusts. Every single one always felt as if he was losing his breath from just taking them all at once and his hole could do nothing but take them. Take the hardness, the rough pace, and his ass could do nothing but take the hardness of Ryan's hips clashing against his plump cheeks that made the lewd skin smacking sound.

Ryan let his mouth unhinge from the other's nape to have one of his hands wrap around the man's neck and press down on the pulse, letting him breath but restricting enough blood flow to leave him dizzy. His hips only seemed to move quicker and add more force as his large balls smacked against the other's with each movement of his hips. It left Jeremy's rear stinging from each impact, his large length forcing out both lube and his creamy fluids that leaked from his hole. Jeremy would leak this white substance so much, it often left even more of a mess after a good fucking session. But this time around, Ryan wasn't planning on letting up for one second and eagerly nipped his ear at the thought of making him scream.

"Daddy! O-Oh, fuck! S-So, hah, so goddamn good. Don't stop~! I'm sorry for putting you on that stupid ban. Mmm, I know you're upset about that, daddy, so go ahead. Ah, make me yours. Fuck, make me forget I ever put you on it!" Jeremy cried out, drool already beginning to stream down his chin as he reached back and spread his cheek apart to allow for a much deeper penetration, sliding his free hand around to his stomach and groaning as he could feel Ryan's cock bulging through his gut.

Ryan's dark ears were pressed flat against his head as he gripped onto Jeremy's body and moved his hips even quicker, heavy balls smacking with such force that it added to the sounds of skin-on-skin. "Nghh, f-fuck... you're mine.." He hissed out and bit down onto the side of his neck as he forced his large length into the other over and over again.

Fuck, those heavy balls felt so much bigger crashing against him and reaching underneath, Jeremy groaned as he groped and squeezed Ryan's sac. They felt so heavy and Jeremy knew they were just swimming with good amounts of potent neko cum. Potent cum that was all for him now, no one else's. 

"You gonna cum in me, Daddy? Hah, you gonna mark me good on the inside? Leave me dripping with that hot shit? It's all yours to cum as much as you want" Jeremy gruffed out and purposely clenched around Ryan and smiled at the purr-mixed groan Ryan let out.

There was no doubt that Jeremy was going to be filled to the brim with his spunk. Usually he would give out a decent amount to leave Jeremy dripping, but they both knew where this was going to end up: Jeremy stuffed with copious amounts of sperm. Ryan released a more strangled growl as he found his release approaching much quicker now, his teeth sinking into Jeremy's skin as he fucked deeper into the man below with his head snug against his prostate. "F-Fuck! G-Gonna.. cum.."

Jeremy cried out in pure ecstasy as he felt those thrusts ruining his ass more, getting more turned on as he could literally feel that huge cock throbbing and swell even more with the intense urge to cum inside his ass. Oh, he wanted it. Wanted that hot stickiness to coat his insides. Always wanted Ryan to cum inside him. 

"Do it, Ry. Yeah, f-fucking do it. I want it. Give me all your cum" Jeremy begged and felt his back arch as he could feel his own orgasm barreling around the corner.

With his footing growing more slippery and hips stuttering, he could only go on for so long before he finally shoved himself deep inside of his lover and howled with delight when he found glorious release. His large sack tightened up and was suddenly pumping Jeremy with buckets of his hot sperm. He could feel some of it dribble out onto the sheets, but he could honestly care less. He heaved and puffed with the intensity of his orgasm and simply let his balls empty themselves out as much as they needed.

Fuck, that was a lot. Jeremy had to let out big breaths as he felt nearly all the cum being pumped into him, swelling his stomach more than usual whenever Ryan came inside times before, feeling some oozing out of his stuffed hole and moaning as he could feel it streak the back of his thighs.

Staying inside of the man to let his balls empty themselves out, he wrapped his hand around the man's waist to pump his neglected length that was dribbling with pre. Poor thing has yet to cum.. "F-Fuck, you were so good for me, baby... Cum for me, cum for daddy." He hissed, feeling his balls begin to relax as the last spurts left his spent length.

That was all the permission Jeremy needed and with an almost embarrassingly loud cry leaving him, he shuddered and spilled over Ryan's hand and streaked his bed with his cum. Finally, after a solid month of no sex or jerking off, his balls were too being emptied.

By now Ryan had stopped releasing more of his juices and was snug inside of his sloppy hole, gently stroking the man until he too was finished and retracted his hand. "Fuck, I kinda wanna plug you up and keep it all inside you.." He murmured out with a big grin plastered over his face, gently kissing Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy panted breathlessly, his poor rear having been through the ringer and his hole was both raw and sore and full of cum. Damn, he truly needed that. Fuck, sex bans. Never again and though he felt sorry for Gavin, the ban was definitely not for he and Ryan.


End file.
